


Truth or Dare (POV Louis)

by Barsy_Snow



Series: Truth or Dare (Правда или Вызов) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Louis, POV Zayn, Truth or Dare, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 83,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barsy_Snow/pseuds/Barsy_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луи Томлинсон, кажется, никак не может выкинуть из головы своего лучшего друга и коллегу по группе Гарри Стайлса. Когда ребята из One Direction отправляются на каникулы в «Paradise» он постоянно об этом думает, и его непонятные чувства к лучшему другу становятся только сильнее. Луи должен взять их под контроль и понять, что происходит, но он постоянно отвлекается. И то, что каждый вечер его друзья втягивают его в детскую, а иногда и опасную игру «Правда или Вызов», ничуть не помогает…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/206102) by AndreBsGirl. 



Это был последний день нашего тура, и я хотел сделать его запоминающимся. Каждый раз, когда приходит время последнего концерта, я стараюсь привнести в него столько веселья, сколько смогу, чтобы он стал особенным. В последний раз, когда я пытался как-то разнообразить мероприятие, я потерпел сокрушительный провал. Но в этот раз я собираюсь сделать так, чтобы все получилось.  
  
\- Я вот что скажу: поскольку это наш последний концерт, давайте сделаем его самым лучшим, - улыбнулся я, хлопая в ладоши. – Что думаете?  
  
\- И как мы это сделаем? – с любопытством спросил Гарри.  
  
Я обернулся к нему и ухмыльнулся, тихо усмехаясь про себя. Если бы он только знал, что я заготовил на сегодня. Вообще-то, это не касается никого из группы, кроме него. Только он и я, мы сведем зрителей с ума.  
  
Я думал об этом всю прошлую ночь, и в голову пришла превосходная идея, в которую фанаты просто влюбятся – потому что разве существует кто-то, кто не любил бы бромансы? Все верно, чуваки, сегодня вечером на сцене будет вечеринка Ларри Стайлинсон. Сегодня и только сегодня.  
  
Я открыл было рот, чтобы сообщить ему о своей гениальной идее, но заметил, что он внезапно уплыл в страну фантазий. Я вскинул голову, приподнимая брови, гадая, что так неожиданно отвлекло его. Тихонько кашлянув, я позвал:  
  
\- Гарри?  
  
Он тут же встрепенулся, и я снова улыбнулся, возвращаясь к своему счастливому состоянию.  
  
\- Я предлагаю устроить им вечер любви Ларри Стайлинсон, - сказал я и подмигнул, выпуская на лицо легкую ухмылку.  
  
Гарри ухмыльнулся мне в ответ и ответил:  
  
\- Например?..  
  
 _Ох, Гарри, не надо было спрашивать, друг мой. Потому что теперь я просто обязан устроить тебе предварительный показ того, на что будет похож сегодняшний вечер._  
  
Я медленно подошел к Гарри, как если бы хотел его подразнить, и остановился всего в нескольких дюймах. Заглянув ему в глаза, я заметил, что что-то не так. Но, решив не задаваться этим вопросом, я продолжил свое маленькое шоу. Я осторожно поймал локон его волос и начал накручивать на палец.  
  
 _Вау, у него такие мягкие волосы… Они всегда были такими?_  
  
Я осознал, что пялюсь на его кудряшки, и попытался быстро отвлечься, заявив:  
  
\- Что угодно. Все, что ты сможешь придумать. Это будет наш лучший Ларри-концерт, и сегодня этим Ларри-шипперам будет о чем поговорить.  
  
Гарри, кажется, очнулся от своего странного состояния, и неожиданно на его лице появилась кокетливая улыбка. Я улыбнулся про себя и покачал головой, посмеиваясь. Эта игривая улыбка сообщала мне, что он определенно будет участвовать в моем гениальном плане сегодня.  
  
Гарри внезапно прервал ход моих размышлений, сократив расстояние между нами. Он положил свою большую теплую ладонь на мою руку, перебирающую его кудряшки, и я замер. Я даже не успел ничего сообразить, а на моем лице уже появилось это странное выражение. Я попытался убрать его и вернуться к нормальному себе, но ничего не вышло. Мысленно застонав, я выругался на самого себя за то, что выгляжу полным идиотом перед своим лучшим другом.  
  
\- Прекрасно, импровизируем, ага? Я позабочусь, чтобы им было, что запомнить, - ответил Гарри тихим голосом и мягко улыбнулся.  
  
По какой-то странной причине я ощутил, как меня завораживает его голос. И только через несколько мгновений я сообразил, что Гарри согласился на мой сегодняшний план. Я быстро улыбнулся и попытался отвлечься. Повернув голову, я заметил Найла, сидящего на диване и поедающего вкусности из Nando's с огромной улыбкой на физиономии. Тряхнув головой, я быстро бросился к нему, настигая его и вопя, чтобы он убрал жратву немедленно.  
  
Слушайте, я ничего не имею против того, чтобы он ел все, что ему заблагорассудится, но только не перед шоу. В последний раз, когда он налопался перед выступлением, он пердел весь концерт. Как я об этом узнал? Угадайте, кто всегда сидит рядом с ним, когда ему нужно выпустить газы? Правильно, ваш покорный слуга.  
  
Я уверен, что даже зрители слышали мой надрывный кашель, а мои глаза чуть ли не слезились. Мне жаль всех бедолаг, которым довелось учуять его благоухание. Он замечательный, очаровательный парень, но ему просто… нужно контролировать свои ветры.  
  
Я гонялся за Найлом еще несколько минут и уже увидел, что он начал уставать. Вздохнув, я поднажал и поймал его за курицу, в которую он вцепился мертвой хваткой. Я вырвал еду из его рук, и Найл тут же остановился, разворачиваясь ко мне.  
  
\- Ладно, ты меня поймал, но, ради Nando’s, не трогай курицу, - выкрикнул он, придавая ситуации излишнюю драматичность.  
  
\- Хорошо, - пробормотал я, поднимая курицу выше, когда Найл с жадностью попытался до нее добраться. – Если…  
  
Ирландец застонал, скрещивая руки на груди, надувая губы и становясь похожим на маленького ребенка, выпрашивающего печенье.  
  
\- Чего ты хочешь, Томлинсон?  
  
\- Когда ты соберешься пердеть на сегодняшнем концерте, делай это не рядом со мной, - объяснил я. – Пукай около Лиама.  
  
\- Договорились, - быстро согласился Найл, забирая курицу и ласково прижимая ее к себе, прежде чем запихнуть в рот.  
  
Я закатил глаза и рассмеялся, оглядываясь на Лиама, отчитывающего Гарри. Даже не представляю, во что опять вляпался мелкий, и не собираюсь это выяснять. Так что вместо того чтобы подойти и спасти Гарри от ужасной лекции, я отправился к Зейну и проболтал с ним до самого начала концерта.  
  
Отчего-то я испытывал настоящее волнение перед шоу. Обычно мне бывает грустно перед последним концертом, но в этот раз… все по-другому. Я не мог понять почему, но у меня в животе было это чувство, что сегодняшний вечер я никогда не забуду.  
  
***   
  
\- Привет, Брайтон! Как дела? – спросил я и улыбнулся завопившим зрителям.  
  
Толпа зааплодировала очень громко, и я рассмеялся, про себя качая головой. Я оглянулся на Гарри и усмехнулся, включая свое врожденное исключительное обаяние. Медленно подойдя к нему, словно поддразнивая, я обхватил рукой его за плечи, отчего сам стал выглядеть невероятно мелким по сравнению с ним.  
  
Снова повернувшись к зрителям, я увидел, что они просто вне себя. Я тихо усмехнулся, и мои щеки почему-то вспыхнули. Думаю, причина этого трепещущего чувства внутри – внимание и одобрение стольких людей, хотя, вообще-то, это не имеет никакого смысла, но я позже со всем разберусь. Наверное, они так счастливы, потому что давно не видели нормальных моментов с Ларри Стайлинсон. Да, именно так.  
  
Лиам начал свою часть беседы со зрителями, спрашивая, готовы ли они к концерту. Фанаты завопили еще громче, и я отключился от происходящего, поднимаясь на носочки и дотягиваясь до уха Гарри, чтобы прошептать:  
  
\- Приступим, Кудряшка. Приготовься к вечеру Ларри Стайлинсон для них. Они и не догадываются, что их сегодня ждет.  
  
Гарри посмотрел на меня сверху вниз и вернул ухмылку. Я непонятно почему подмигнул ему и незаметно кивнул на зрительный зал, призывая начать представление с Ларри. Гарри улыбнулся мне в ответ, отчего и моя улыбка расширилась.  
  
 _From the moment I met you, everything changed_ *  
  
Гарри не отрывал взгляда от меня, он откровенно пялился, и на его лице постепенно появлялась эта идиотская ухмылка. Я слегка кивнул головой, пытаясь понять, что происходит у него в голове. Его глаза немного затуманились, пока он разглядывал что-то на моем лице, но я все никак не мог понять, в чем дело. У меня что-то не так с лицом? Почему он так на меня таращится? И почему меня так нервирует его взгляд? Откуда взялось это напряжение?  
  
 _Whatever the pain_ *  
  
Я тут же понял, что настала очередь Гарри спеть свою часть, но, к сожалению, он этот момент пропустил. Я подтолкнул его локтем так быстро, как только мог, и он все-таки удосужился спеть фразу. Он попал в ноты, но не в ритм, потому что опоздал. И уже после того, как я подпихнул Гарри, я тут же пожалел об этом. То есть, я рад, что сделал это, потому что он не пропустил свои слова, но что, если я толкнул его слишком сильно? Что, если он теперь злится на меня, потому что это было грубо с моей стороны?  
  
Я оглянулся на Лиама и увидел, что он сверлит Гарри взглядом. И тут же рассердился. Почему Лиам на него так смотрит? Гарри же не специально. Лиам не имеет никакого права обвинять в чем-то Кудряшку! Если он вдруг решит прочитать Гарри еще одну лекцию, то сначала ему придется иметь дело со мной.  
  
Я тут же отдернул себя и задумался о том, что только что со мной было. Почему я так стараюсь защитить Гарри? Наверное, дело в том, что он самый младший в группе, а я – старший, и чувствую, что должен за ним присматривать. Да, так все и есть.  
  
Быстро выкинув лишние мысли из головы, я вслушался в музыку, ожидая своего соло. И когда время подошло, я закрыл глаза и позволил музыке вести меня. Спев первую строчку, я открыл глаза и заметил, что зрители громко кричат. Я подмигнул фанатке и краем глаза заметил, как Гарри насупился. Развернувшись, чтобы увидеть, чем он занят, я понял, что он хихикает над Найлом и ведет себя очень по-девчоночьи. Скрыв ухмылку, я не торопясь подмигнул ему, пытаясь изобразить самый соблазнительный взгляд, на который был способен.  
  
Гарри ахнул и повалился на Найла, медленно стекая по его боку и изображая потерю сознания. Он прижал руку ко лбу и улегся на пол, притворяясь, что упал в обморок.  
  
Вопли зрителей стали даже еще громче – что, лично я думал, невозможно, – и они все зааплодировали Гарри. А потом я услышал, как одна из фанаток крикнула во все горло:  
  
\- ЛАРРИ СТАЙЛИНСОН НАВСЕГДА, СЦУКИ!  
  
 _О, Боже, кое-кто испытывает настоящую страсть к этому бромансу._  
  
Сам того не желая, я захихикал и никак не мог остановиться. Я заметил, что Гарри тоже ржет, и что делало ситуацию еще смешнее, Найл умирал от хохота вместе с нами. Он подошел к Лиаму и буквально повис на нем, потому что от смеха его не держали ноги. Лиам же только покачал головой. Он не выглядел впечатленным. Конечно, разве такие глупости могут впечатлить Лиама?  
  
Прежде чем я успел еще о чем-то подумать, Гарри подошел ко мне. Он смеялся даже еще сильнее, чем раньше. А потом он уткнулся лицом мне в грудь, и я почувствовал, как от его хохота сотрясается и мое тело тоже. Рассмеявшись, я покачал головой, размышляя о том, насколько он потрясающий. Я обнял Гарри за плечи и прижал к себе, все еще усмехаясь.  
  
И тут он мгновенно заткнулся и тихо замер на несколько секунд. Я нахмурился и посмотрел на него сверху вниз – потому что его голова все еще лежала на моей груди, – гадая, что так внезапно прекратило его смеховую истерику. Я что-то сделал? Неожиданно я ощутил слабость, все тело стало каким-то ватным.  
  
Не успел я и глазом моргнуть, как Гарри отошел от меня и отправился к Зейну. А у меня внезапно возникло чувство, будто мне всадили нож в сердце. Я сумел скрыть болезненное выражение, хотя внутри ощущал себя очень дерьмово. Он просто кинул меня ради Зейна, неужели я больше недостаточно хорош для него? Почему он так поступил?  
  
Началась песня «I Wish», и я украдкой покосился на Гарри, замечая, что он разглядывает зрителей. Он не сводил глаз с зала, и мне показалось, что он избегает меня. Может быть, я ошибся, но именно так я и подумал. Возможно, ему просто нужно немного личного пространства сегодня?  
  
Я почти уже смирился с этой мыслью, когда вспомнил, что сегодняшнее шоу должно было содержать много Ларри Стайлинсон, чтобы фанаты запомнили его как лучший концерт. Застонав про себя, я сделал несколько неуверенных шагов к Гарри, который все еще изучал зрительный зал. Я хотел подойти к нему и обнять, но он излучал такую холодность, что я почувствовал себя ненужным. Вздохнув, я сдался, не желая больше ему досаждать.  
  
 _Why can’t you look at me like that?_ **  
  
Я усмехнулся тому, насколько слова подходили моменту.  
  
 _Да, Гарри, почему ты не можешь посмотреть так на меня? Или вообще посмотреть хоть как-то, вместо того чтобы полностью избегать. Может быть, он просто проникся песней или хочет, чтобы зрители ощутили особенную атмосферу, раз уж уделяет им так много внимания. Да, наверное, так все и есть._  
  
И как только я потерял всякую надежду и начал жалеть себя, Гарри неожиданно повернулся в мою сторону, и мое сердце пропустило удар. Он медленно приблизился ко мне, не глядя мне в глаза. Вообще-то, это выглядело так, будто он избегает моего взгляда и пытается отвлечься на что-то другое. А потом он осторожно взял меня за руку, заглянул в мои глаза и пропел:  
  
\- _I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I'm with you_ **.  
  
Я попытался быстро расшифровать выражение его лица. Казалось, что он пел с такой страстью, но его глаза говорили, что он не здесь. Они выглядели… потухшими, словно он не может сосредоточиться на происходящем.  
  
 _Не понимаю… что случилось с Гарри?_  
  
Как только он спел свою фразу, он тут же вернулся к своему обычному состоянию. А потом он посмотрел мне в глаза уже по-настоящему, и я смог различить эмоции в его взгляде. К сожалению для него, мои чувства тоже отражались на моем лице, и самым основным была, определенно, растерянность. Не знаю, что Гарри творит и почему это начинает на меня так действовать…  
  
Я ощущал тепло на своей руке и, опустив глаза, заметил, что Гарри все еще держит меня за руку. Я заулыбался, но он тут же попытался вытащить ладонь. Я немного нахмурился, но Гарри проделал все очень деликатно, отчего моя зародившаяся злость растворилась без остатка. Он нежно опустил мою руку вниз вдоль тела, а потом медленно убрал свою ладонь. Я снова поднял взгляд к его лицу и заметил, что он все еще пялится на меня. Вернувшись в свое обычное состояние, я улыбнулся ему самой искренней улыбкой.  
  
И Гарри снова впал в транс, на этот раз более серьезный. Я не мог в точности понять, что с ним происходило, но, кажется, его эмоции били через край. На самом деле, он просто таращился на меня сверху вниз, и от этого мне было с одной стороны как-то не по себе, но с другой я чувствовал себя… особенным. Не могу описать это ощущение, но оно было приятным. Наверное, это ничего не значит, мне просто было одиноко, вот и все. Да, так все и было.  
  
Потом он выпал из задумчивости и улыбнулся мне в ответ. От этого моя улыбка стала еще шире, и мы стояли и лыбились, как идиоты. Почему-то возникало ощущение, что расстояние между нами словно сократилось, и я мог различить все переливы зеленого в его глазах. Я мягко улыбнулся, не разрывая зрительного контакта.  
  
\- Кажется, Гарри и Луи над чем-то зависли… - резко произнес Лиам, пытаясь привести нас в чувства.  
  
К счастью для него, это сработало. Я отвлекся и повернулся к нему, замечая, что Лиам сверлит меня уничтожающим взглядом. Я только ухмыльнулся в ответ и почему-то почувствовал себя всесильным. Думаю, мне просто нравилось ощущать, что у нас с Гарри есть особая связь, которой нет больше ни у кого в группе.  
  
Я поднял микрофон к губам и озвучил свои мысли зрителям:  
  
\- Лиам просто ревнует, потому что хочет, чтобы у него с Найлом был броманс лучше, чем наш. Хотя мы все знаем, что он не такой особенный, потому что никто не сравнится с Ларри.  
  
Лиам неожиданно ярко покраснел и не смог выдавить ни одного слова без заиканий. Найл подошел к нему и крепко обнял, даря знаменитые Хорановские объятия, которыми все просто восхищаются. А еще он прошептал что-то Лиаму в ухо, но я не расслышал из-за криков толпы. Однако Лиам заулыбался словам Найла и потихоньку выцвел обратно к нормальному оттенку лица.  
  
\- Лиам, ты мне изменяешь, чувак?! – притворно заорал Зейн в микрофон, скорчив обиженную мордашку для фанатов. – Я думал, между нами было что-то особенное!  
  
Зейн смотрел вроде бы на Лиама, но украдкой бросил несколько взглядов на Найла. Мне это показалось странным, но я выкинул эти мысли из головы. Потом я повернулся к блондину и понял, почему Зейн на него косился. Найл быстро отскочил от Лиама и охнул, с выражением натуральной боли на лице от слов Зейна. Он начал подозрительно хлюпать носом, и даже мне показалось, что он сейчас ударится в слезы – _черт побери, Найл! Покажи, кто тут самый крутой!_  
  
Лиам выглядел очень растерянным и потрясенным всем происходящим. Он переводил взгляд с Зейна на Найла и молчал, видимо, пытаясь сообразить, что должен сказать. Прошло несколько секунд, а он все еще не произнес ни слова, и я решил взять публику на себя.  
  
\- Ничего, Гарри. По крайней мере, мы знаем, что любим друг друга, - сказал я, обнимая его и притягивая к себе.  
  
Неожиданно Гарри напрягся немного, и мне снова пришлось прятать беспокойство, гадая, что я сделал не так. Почему мое присутствие так его беспокоит сегодня? Что такого я ему сделал?  
  
\- Это правда, я люблю тебя, Луи, - мягко произнес Гарри и медленно положил свою большую теплую ладонь на мою щеку, глядя сверху вниз и ласково улыбаясь.  
  
Я заглянул ему в глаза и задохнулся. Всматриваясь в его глаза, я пытался найти хоть какие-то намеки на то, что он сейчас чувствует. К сожалению, я ничего не смог разглядеть, и кажется, Гарри только еще сильнее отстранился от меня. Нет, он не отошел ни на дюйм, но его взгляд стал отсутствующим, и я не мог угадать, о чем он сейчас думает. Я бы хотел узнать его мысли, чтобы попытаться все исправить, что бы это ни было.  
  
Должен признать, все было очень странно, потому что, даже несмотря на отсутствующий взгляд, от этого зрительного контакта у меня внутри что-то переворачивалось. Внизу живота что-то тянуло, а желудок сделал сальто. Наверное, я проголодался. Да, точно.  
  
\- НЕТ, ЛИАМ! ВСЕ КОНЧЕНО, МЫ РАСХОДИМСЯ. Я ЗАБУДУ ТЕБЯ!  
  
Гарри внезапно убрал теплую ладонь от моей щеки, и по моей коже пробежали мурашки, когда я почувствовал прохладный воздух. Вздохнув и скрестив руки, я уставился в пол, ощущая себя очень странно ни с того ни с сего. Мои эмоции скатились ниже нуля, и я больше не был таким счастливым. Мне хотелось только, чтобы этот идиотский концерт побыстрее закончился, и я мог бы остаться в одиночестве.  
  
\- Ох, и Даниэль тебя тоже бросает, - произнес Гарри в микрофон.  
  
Я уже пропустил весь спектакль, так что мне было наплевать. Подняв голову, я увидел, как Гарри обнимает Лиама и шепчет что-то ему в ухо. Внезапно на меня накатила такая волна ревности, что лицо густо покраснело. Я чувствовал себя так, что если бы был мультяшкой, из моих ушей повалил бы пар.  
  
 _Я ненавижу Лиама. Ненавижу его ненавижу его ненавижу его._  
  
Подождите, что? Почему я ненавижу Лиама? Он – один из моих лучших друзей… У меня нет причин его ненавидеть. Но если никаких причин нет, почему я ощущаю столько злости к нему?  
  
Я застонал вслух и вздохнул, чувствуя, что совершенно запутался. С каких это пор концерты превращаются в такую драму?  
  
Гарри посмотрел на меня, отстранившись от Лиама, но я только быстро отвернулся, не желая даже видеть его сейчас. Я чувствовал такую злость, что мог… врезать кулаком в стену. Да, именно так. Я хотел поколотить стенку и выпустить ярость наружу. Но тогда, наверное, я разбил бы руки и они бы распухли, так что, может быть, я просто смогу перетерпеть эту боль и злость.  
  
\- Простите за небольшой эпизод из «Сплетницы»***, который мы тут разыграли, - пошутил Лиам, усмехаясь и оглядывая зрительный зал.  
  
Я закатил глаза и сосредоточился на песне, пытаясь отвлечься от всех этих нежелательных эмоций. Я чувствовал, что Гарри смотрит на меня каждую секунду, но полностью его игнорировал, не желая заводиться еще сильнее. Я понимал, что это не поможет моему «Плану с Ларри Стайлинсон», но мне было наплевать.  
  
Подошло время для соло Гарри, и он спел очень паршиво. Звучало так, словно он подавлен и страдает, и все это заметили. Я обернулся к нему и послал ему взгляд «что-это-было», разочарованно качая головой. И прежде, чем успел отвернуться, я увидел болезненное выражение на его лице. Мое сердце сразу кольнуло.  
  
 _Придурок, ты был слишком груб с ним. Ты сам виноват, что он расстроен._  
  
После песни Гарри подошел ко мне и положил руку мне на плечи. Я поднял голову, все еще избегая его взгляда, и ждал, пока он заговорит, ощущая себя очень маленьким рядом с ним. И пока я ждал – потому что этот парень не любит торопиться, – я заметил, что Найл завел беседу со зрителями, давая нам с Гарри несколько минут, чтобы поговорить.  
  
\- Луи, в чем дело? – спросил Гарри тихим голосом, который звучал так ласково и спокойно, как никогда.  
  
Я продолжал избегать его взгляда, не отвечая на вопрос. А Гарри просто ждал, обнимая меня за плечи.  
  
 _Я отказываюсь отвечать на этот вопрос. Прости, Гарри, но, думаю, ты никогда не уз…_  
  
\- ОН РЕВНУЕТ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ ОБНИМАЛСЯ С ЛИАМОМ, - крикнула фанатка из толпы.  
  
 _Черт бы побрал эту фанатскую наблюдательность._  
  
Я чувствовал, что Гарри пялится на меня, но по-прежнему не поднимал на него глаз, ощущая, как лицо горит от стыда и смущения. Я попытался убедить себя, что болтливая фанатка врет, но мое виноватое выражение доказывало, что она права. Неожиданно Гарри преодолел расстояние между нами и крепко обнял меня. Его губы нашли мое ухо и прошептали:  
  
\- Луи, ты ведь знаешь, что ты у меня единственный и неповторимый, правда?  
  
И в то мгновенье, как я услышал это, я быстро обнял Гарри в ответ изо всех сил и тихо вздохнул в его теплую шею. Уткнувшись в него, я замер, желая обниматься так целую вечность. Его кожа была такой гладкой под моими губами, и я смущенно заулыбался, наслаждаясь моментом.  
  
Нас прервали зрители, очень громко и умиленно ахнув. Я вздохнул и открыл глаза, которые непонятно когда успел зажмурить. Наверное, я наслаждался обнимашками слишком сильно. Ладно, не слишком, но, видимо, куда сильнее, чем ожидал.  
  
\- Ах, Ларри помирились? – поддразнил Зейн, ухмыляясь нам.  
  
Я высвободился из теплых рук Гарри и ответил, подмигивая ему:  
  
\- Возможно.  
  
Отстранившись от Гарри, я тут же пожалел об этом, потому что мне стало очень холодно, и я обнаружил, что дрожу. Я ощутил холод и пустоту, как только разорвал наши объятия. Должно быть, кондиционеры в зале работают слишком сильно. Да, наверное.  
  
Я обернулся к Гарри и увидел, что он пытается мне подмигнуть в ответ, но у него не выходит. А еще на его лице была самая идиотская улыбка, которая выглядела просто невероятно мило. Я рассмеялся и покачал головой, гадая, может ли он быть еще очаровательнее. Неожиданно я заметил, как ямочки на его щеках проступают отчетливее, чем обычно, и мое сердце начало подтаивать. Да, он может стать еще очаровательней.  
  
Я почувствовал, что почему-то начинаю краснеть, и быстро перевел взгляд на других ребят, пытаясь собраться. На это ушла всего секунда, и у меня в голове появилась потрясающая идея касательно Гарри, когда я снова повернулся к нему. Я напомнил себе, что половина концерта уже позади, а я должен был закончить его с сильным акцентом на наш броманс. Моя кокетливая сторона взяла контроль над телом, и я быстро послал Гарри воздушный поцелуй, убедившись, что фанаты его прекрасно видели.  
  
На мгновенье у Гарри отпала челюсть, но он тут же подтянул ее на место. Думаю, он не ожидал, что я переступлю рамки броманса на сегодняшнем концерте. Но теперь Гарри должен догадаться, что происходит. Это сделает нашу жизнь куда веселее.  
  
Гарри все еще был весь красный, и я рассмеялся, сияя от счастья про себя.  
  
 _Что за милашка._  
  
Подождите, что? Я т-только что назвал Гарри милашкой? Ну, то есть, он милый, да. Он всегда таким был, я просто никогда раньше не задумывался, насколько.  
  
 _Луи, прекращай эти странные мысли. Вся эта ерунда с бромансами ударила тебе сегодня в голову. Это ничего не значит, просто выдохни и поубавь прыти с бромансами до конца концерта, и ты увидишь, что беспокоиться не о чем._  
  
Да, наверное, так и есть…  
  


* * *

Комментарии переводчика:  
  
*Слова из песни One Direction «Stand Up»  
**Слова из песни «I Wish»  
 _Why can’t you look at me like that?_ – Почему ты не можешь смотреть так на меня?  
 _I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I'm with you_ – Я слышу, как мое сердце стучит громче, когда я с тобой.  
***«Сплетница» (Gossip Girl) — американская телевизионная подростковая драма, основанная на популярной одноимённой серии романов писательницы Сесили фон Цигезар.


	2. Глава 1

\- Это был веселый концерт, - выкрикнул Гарри, когда мы спустились со сцены.  
  
Мы вернулись в нашу гримерку, и я с порога заметил незанятый и очень притягательный диван, к которому тут же подбежал и плюхнулся на него, издавая вздох облегчения. Зейн моментально нашел себе какое-то занятие, а Найл упал в кресло, оставляя для Гарри место на диване рядом со мной. И когда тот уже намеревался сесть, Лиам положил руку ему на плечо, сверля взглядом. Гарри просто отмахнулся от него и все равно уселся рядом со мной, заложив руки за голову и ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Гарри, что я тебе говорил про не перестараться с вашим бромансом сегодня?! И не только это. Вы разыграли еще кучу других бромансов! Что скажет менеджмент, как только они увидят это на YouTube, потому что, как всем нам известно, все будет там к завтрашнему утру…  
  
 _Эй, не слишком ли ты дерзкий, Лиам? Думаешь, все видео про нас окажутся на YouTube? Ну, они окажутся, конечно, но тебе не обязательно пилить нас по этому поводу._  
  
\- Вы представляете, что только что сотворили?! – воскликнул разъяренный Пейн.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду, Лиам? Мне кажется, ты слишком остро реагируешь без какой-либо причины. Фанаты безумно это любят, и Зиам и Ниам им тоже нравятся, друг, - парировал Гарри, поигрывая бровями.  
  
Я быстро потерял интерес к обсуждаемой теме и перевел взгляд на Зейна, который исподтишка подслушивал разговор. На его лице было это специфическое выражение, которое делало его… злым, кажется. Я никак не мог понять, почему он сердится, но продолжал время от времени коситься в его сторону, гадая, о чем он думает.  
  
\- У меня есть девушка, да будет тебе известно, - фыркнул Лиам, защищаясь.  
  
\- Ооо, да ладно тебе, Ли, - Зейн развернулся к нам лицом, слегка улыбнувшись Пейну. – Фанатам это нравится, и тебе стоит расслабиться хотя бы раз в жизни. Давай мы просто забудем об этом? Если возникнут какие-нибудь проблемы с Даниэль – которых, я знаю, не будет, потому что она активно шипперит Ниам, – я…  
  
То, как он произнес «Ниам», прозвучало очень грубо и зло по какой-то непонятной причине. Я обернулся к Зейну и вопросительно вскинул брови, заставляя его отвлечься на меня и на секунду потерять ход размышлений. Он быстро тряхнул головой и вернулся к своей речи, снова возвращая внимание Лиаму.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, давай просто повеселимся и забудем об этом? Это был наш последний концерт на какое-то время, - закончил Зейн.  
  
Лиам вздохнул и медленно кивнул, убирая с лица недовольное выражение. Он послал Зейну благодарный взгляд и снова обернулся к Гарри, пристально его изучая.  
  
 _Опять? Дайте уже бедному кудряшке вздохнуть спокойно._  
  
\- Я все еще злюсь на тебя, Гарри, - заявил Лиам, сверля Гарри взглядом.  
  
 _Нет, он не может сердиться на Хаззу. Я покажу этой какашке, что он не имеет права злиться на такого милашку, как Гарри._  
  
\- За что? Я уже пообещал тебе посмотреть все части «Истории игрушек» с тобой, ты не можешь на меня сердиться, - ответил Гарри и насупился.  
  
 _Но этот ничтожный болван не достоин чести смотреть фильмы с тобой, Гарри. Он даже не достоин твоего присутствия, потому что все время грубит._  
  
\- Может быть, мы посмотрим вместе. Мы можем укрепить нашу дружескую связь за просмотром Диснеевских фильмов, - предложил Лиам и улыбнулся, теперь уже по-настоящему счастливо.  
  
\- Только ради попкорна… - пробормотал Найл, качая головой.  
  
Я тихонько захихикал про себя и улыбнулся блондину. Он такой очаровательный, никто не может ему отказать. Я заметил, что Гарри завозился рядом со мной. Откинув голову на спинку дивана, он закрыл глаза и задышал ровнее. Я приобнял его рукой за плечи, чтобы ему было уютнее. Гарри посмотрел на меня и мягко улыбнулся, его взгляд плавно спустился на мою грудь.  
  
Я ухмыльнулся, продолжая наблюдать за ним. Моя улыбочка становилась все больше и больше. Все верно, он хочет увидеть мое сексуальное загорелое тело обнаженным. Именно поэтому он так пялится на мою грудь. Признаюсь, может быть, я и не такой шикарный, как голый Дилан Спроус* - нет, я не смотрел эти фотографии… да весь Твиттер был ими забит, как я мог не увидеть? – но все равно, я неплох.  
  
 _Нет, ты, идиотина, он просто хочет положить голову тебе на грудь._  
  
А потом я начал делать легкие танцевальные движения, пытаясь привлечь еще больше интереса с его стороны. Гарри закусил губу и выглядел так, будто изо всех сил старается не расхохотаться прямо сейчас. Я добавил к этой картине жуткую улыбку и принялся двигать грудью еще энергичней. Наверное, я походил на самого двинутого психа, среди ныне живущих. К сожалению, на меня в этот момент смотрел не только Гарри.  
  
\- Луи, какого черта, чувак?! – воскликнул Зейн. Он выглядел очень серьезным и обеспокоенным моим странным поведением. - Ты в порядке?! Вызвать скорую?!  
  
Гарри неожиданно расхохотался и уткнулся все-таки лицом мне в грудь, отчего я ощутил внутри странное тепло. Он успокоился только через минуту и немного повернул голову, чтобы видеть остальных. Гарри зевнул и еще немного повозился, устраиваясь удобнее.  
  
\- Прости, что тебе пришлось это увидеть, Зейн, - тихо усмехнулся я. – Это был хитрый план для достижения кое-какой цели, и он сработал, так что оно того стоило. Но я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я _не стану_ этого повторять. Так что если ты не успел меня заснять, то теперь уже поздно.  
  
\- Что у тебя был за план? – поинтересовался Найл, оборачиваясь ко мне.  
  
Я кивнул на Гарри, и парни протянули дружное «ах», сообразив, что я имел в виду. Я ласково улыбнулся, покосившись на него. Меня восхищали его растрепанные кудри. Он, лежащий на мне, ощущался удивительно правильно, и какая-то часть меня не хотела, чтобы он отстранялся. Я знаю, что это звучит странно, но я обожаю обнимашки и думаю, что такое чувство возникло бы, даже если бы это был кто-то другой. Правда же?  
  
Мои размышления были прерваны злобненьким хихиканьем Гарри. Я покосился на него и заметил, что он разблокирует свой телефон. Закатив глаза, я в шутку покачал головой, пытаясь не расхохотаться в голос. Он всегда смеется, когда вводит пароль, это мило и до ужаса забавно.  
  
\- Если ты не собираешься рассказывать нам пароль, то хотя бы не ржи над ним, - застонал Зейн, раздраженно и нетерпеливо фыркая. - Это только сильнее будит в нас любопытство, друг.  
  
Этот парень верит, что он неуловимый и скрытный. Что ж, свежие новости – это не так. Другие ребята, очевидно, не такие догадливые – и симпатичные – как я, ведь я знаю его пароль. Это 6969. Прошу вас, этот пароль у него стоял раньше на Твиттере, и однажды я взломал его и отправил себе парочку комплиментов. А еще не так давно я вполне мог проделать это снова и перестать читать некую Мисс Тейлор Свифт… _Простите, но мне не стыдно за это_.  
  
Неожиданно Гарри заорал и хлопнулся мне на колени. Поскольку он достаточно высокий, из-за него мне ничего больше не было видно. А потом он прижался к моей груди, и я увидел очень злого Зейна, поднимающегося на ноги и направляющегося к нам.  
  
 _Какого черта происходит?! На сколько я выпал из реальности…_  
  
\- ЛУИ! СПАСИ МЕНЯ ОТ ВОЛОСАТОГО УРОДЛИВОГО ЧУДОВИЩА, - завопил Гарри, пытаясь спрятаться в моих объятиях.  
  
Я заметил, что Зейн стал еще злее, чем раньше, и рассмеялся, крепче обвивая Гарри руками, чтобы защитить. Зейн меня любит, он не посмеет причинить мне боль, а раз уж я сейчас оберегаю Гарри, он не тронет ни одного из нас. Малик зарычал и голосом, полным яда, заявил:  
  
\- Ты _покойник_ , Гарри.  
  
 _А может быть, я ошибся…_  
  
Зейн кинулся на нас обоих, и Гарри снова громко завизжал, даже моим ушам стало больно. Неожиданно я ощутил на себе вес второго тела и застонал. Это было слишком тяжело, и я бы этого не вынес. Каким-то чудом я умудрился откатиться от них, высвобождаясь. Вздохнув, я отполз подальше от потасовки, насколько позволял диван. Тяжело дыша, я дал себе минутку, чтобы немного успокоиться. В комнате стало жарковато.  
  
\- Луи, - позвал Гарри, пытаясь вывернуться из захвата Зейна. – Помоги мне… СПАСИ МЕНЯ, МИШКА БУ!  
  
\- Я спасу тебя, Гарри, - шутливо отрапортовал я. - Я буду твоим рыцарем в сияющих доспехах!  
  
Я подскочил с дивана и набросился на Зейна, запрыгивая на него сверху. Я сумел стащить его на пол, и он вскрикнул, застигнутый врасплох моей атакой. Он попытался вырваться из моего захвата, но я был слишком сильным, чтобы позволить ему так легко вывернуться. Он застонал, его лицо уже выражало полную капитуляцию, но он все еще дергался, пытаясь высвободиться из моих цепких рук. По-честному, ему стоило быстро сдаться, чтобы сохранить оставшиеся силы, потому что мы все знали, что у меня самые большие бицепсы из всех здесь присутствующих. Еще, если говорить о размерах, и что у кого больше в группе, то у меня есть кое-что, что будет помассивнее, чем у остальных. Верно, людишки, мое сердце. А те, кто подумал, что я назову что-то другое, - извращенцы.  
  
\- Луи, я сдаюсь, - простонал Зейн, признавая поражение. – Только, пожалуйста, слезь уже с меня! Ты реально тяжелый.  
  
\- Это все моя задница, она сама по себе весит фунтов десять, - пошутил я. – Но я смилуюсь и слезу с тебя, если ты скажешь: «Луи – самый сексуальный парень в группе».  
  
\- Ни за что, - возопил Зейн оскорбленно. – Очевидно же, что это – я.  
  
\- Скажи это, - повторил я, наваливаясь на него всем своим весом.  
  
Зейн застонал, но упорно помалкивал еще целую минуту. Я оставался неумолим и неподвижен, продолжая наседать на него всем весом и ожидая его ответа. Еще через несколько секунд он застонал и быстро протараторил:  
  
\- Луи – самый сексуальный парень в группе!  
  
Я тут же слез с него, и Зейн облегченно выдохнул. Я заметил, что все его лицо сильно покраснело, и нахмурился, быстро помогая ему подняться и осматривая его.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? Принести тебе воды или еще чего-нибудь?  
  
\- Все нормально, Лу, спасибо, - отозвался Зейн, улыбаясь. Его лицо уже возвращалось к нормальному цвету.  
  
Я отряхнулся и проверил свою одежду, чтобы убедиться, что не нацеплял на себя пыли и грязи. И прежде, чем я успел хотя бы моргнуть, я услышал, как кто-то воскликнул ужасным девчачьим голоском с сельским акцентом:  
  
\- МОЙ ГЕРОЙ!  
  
Я поднял голову и увидел, что Гарри несется ко мне. Улыбнувшись, я раскрыл руки, ожидая, когда он влетит в меня и устроит медвежьи обнимашки. Он подбежал ко мне, и я крепко его обнял, прижимая к себе. Он надолго замер в таком положение, не произнося ни слова. Я огляделся и заметил, что Лиам прожигает меня взглядом, слегка приподняв брови. Я тряхнул головой и покосился вниз на Гарри, отмечая его умиротворенную улыбку.  
  
Он устроил голову поудобнее у меня на груди, и внезапно я ощутил, как мой желудок сделал сальто. Я кашлянул и выдавил:  
  
\- Хм, Гарри?  
  
\- Ммм? – тихо протянул он, все еще утыкаясь лицом в меня.  
  
\- Ты уже можешь меня отпустить, ты уже в безопасности, знаешь, - произнес я и усмехнулся, разглядывая его сверху вниз.  
  
Гарри еще несколько секунд оставался неподвижным, но потом отстранился и быстро уставился в пол. Но за мгновенье до этого я успел увидеть мельком его лицо. На его щеках играл легкий румянец, и он отчего-то казался смущенным.  
  
\- Гарри, ты в порядке? – спросил я и нахмурился, надеясь, что он не расстроился.  
  
Он медленно поднял голову, и на его безэмоциональном лице внезапно появилось хмурое выражение. Эта картина тут же зацепила какую-то струнку в моей душе, и я почему-то почувствовал болезненный укол прямо в сердце. Он мотнул головой и уставился прямо мне в глаза, заставляя меня нервничать.  
  
\- Ага, я отлично, Луи, - медленно ответил он, слегка ухмыляясь. - А ты как?  
  
До меня дошло, что он в порядке, и я счастливо заулыбался. Чтобы подразнить его немного я начал игриво двигать бровями, и Гарри тут же расхохотался. Его смех очень заразителен, и я тут же составил ему компанию.  
  
Он успокоился через несколько мгновений и неожиданно стал очень серьезным. Он пытливо заглянул мне в глаза, и вся моя нервозность тут же вернулась. Его губы растянулись в улыбке, а я никак не мог понять, почему он улыбается, и решить, должен ли я улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
 _Почему он вообще мне все время улыбается?_  
  
Мое дурацкое сердце начало колотиться быстрее, и я понятия не имел почему. Наверное, я просто слишком гиперактивный, а концерт только подстегнул мою энергичность. Да, наверное, все так и есть.  
  
В любом случае, я вернулся к дивану и присел, надеясь хоть немного успокоиться. Гарри присоединился ко мне спустя несколько секунд, и я снова обнял его за плечи. Он положил голову мне на плечо, и я заулыбался, с удовольствием оказываясь снова в этой замечательной позе.  
  
Наш приятный момент прервал Пол, распахнув дверь и приветствуя нас. Он усмехнулся, когда мы поздоровались в ответ, и произнес:  
  
\- Эй, ребята, как прошел сегодняшний концерт?  
  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Лиам и улыбнулся Полу. – Но было несколько интимных моментов между двумя конкретными парнями сегодня, если ты улавливаешь мою мысль и понимаешь, о ком я говорю, Пол.  
  
Боже мой, он все еще об этом? Этому парню нужно научиться получать удовольствие от жизни… и прекратить ненавидеть самые потрясающие отношения, также известные под именем Ларри Стайлинсон. Он просто ревнует, вот и все. Он хочет, чтобы его бромансы были такими же горячими, сексуальными и очаровательными, как наш, но, к его сожалению, это не так.  
  
\- Да, - усмехнулся Пол, - я об этом слышал. Вы устроили это для фанатов или на самом деле настроены немного романтично сегодня?  
  
Почему он задает такие вопросы? Что значит: на самом деле ли это или только притворство? Конечно, притворство… да?  
  
 _Черт бы тебя побрал, Пол, ты меня запутал._  
  
\- Неее, - нахмурился я, немного наморщив нос. – Только ради фанатов. Мы решили, что раз это наш последний концерт, мы просто обязаны дать им тему для разговоров, понимаешь? Ох, за исключением привлечения Лиама. Это было для моего личного удовольствия.  
  
Неожиданно мне прямо в голову прилетела подушка. Я вздрогнул и поймал снаряд, бросив на него быстрый взгляд, прежде чем поднять голову в поисках того идиота, который решил, что хочет умереть сегодня ночью. Я окинул взглядом всех подозреваемых и остановился на Лиаме. Он пытался спрятать ухмылку на своей физиономии, и мои глаза мгновенно расширились. Он изобразил улыбку Доктора Зло и подмигнул мне. Я в ответ вскинул брови и произнес:  
  
\- Так, так, так, Лиам, кажется, ты все-таки умеешь веселиться, а? Почему бы тебе не показывать эту сторону своей натуры почаще? Нам нужно больше веселого Лиама, если ты не возражаешь.  
  
\- Тогда, может быть, вы будете чаще его видеть, - предположил Лиам и ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Ох, - заулыбался Найл, в перерывах между отгрызанием кусков от своего сэндвича. – Не могу дождаться!  
  
Пол рассмеялся, с удовольствием наблюдая за нашей болтовней. Его взгляд остановился на Зейне, который был занят набором сообщений на своем телефоне. Пол нахмурился и произнес:  
  
\- Зейн, ты сегодня ведешь себя тише, чем обычно. Что случилось?  
  
\- Оу, - улыбнулся Зейн, быстро поворачиваясь к Полу, прежде чем вернуться к телефону. – Ничего особенного. Просто переписываюсь.  
  
\- Он в Твиттере, вероятно, пишет какой-нибудь девушке, - заявил Гарри и ухмыльнулся, подмигивая мне.  
  
Зейн поднял голову и прожег Гарри взглядом. Тот в ответ послал воздушный поцелуй и сложил пальцы сердечком. Зейн только закатил глаза и проигнорировал кудрявого, возвращая все внимание телефону и заканчивая сообщение. Я сомневался, что он сидит в Твиттере, потому что он говорил, что завязал с этим, и я ему верю. Он никогда не переписывается с кем-то, если мы в одной комнате, так что это должно быть что-то очень важное. Я нахмурился от собственных мыслей и понадеялся, что у него все хорошо.  
  
\- Кажется, Хаз включил режим серьезных размышлений. Если бы мы только могли сфотографировать его сейчас, все девчонки попадали бы в обморок от этой картины, - пошутил Лиам и сам же рассмеялся над своей шуткой.  
  
Найл, Зейн и Пол присоединились к нему, но я не издал ни звука. Да, конечно, думаю, это было смешно, но почему Лиам все время смотрит на Гарри? С каких это пор он так увлечен Стайлсом? Пускай свалит от моего Хаззы, он мой и только мой.  
  
 _Не слишком ли ревнуешь?_  
  
Заткнись, дурацкий внутренний голос. Я просто думаю, что Лиаму не стоит так сближаться с Гарри, вот и все. Это ничего не значит.  
  
 _Это значит, что ты ревнуешь…_  
  
Я тихо застонал и тряхнул головой, тяжело вздыхая про себя. Пол в это время прокашлялся и объявил:  
  
\- Что ж, думаю, вы будете рады узнать, что ваш менеджер хочет сообщить вам кое-что важное. Лично я полагаю, что вам понравится новость, и вы не забудете его поблагодарить. Он очень старался, чтобы устроить вам это, и спланировал все довольно давно.  
  
\- О чем ты говоришь, Пол? – с любопытством поинтересовался Найл, неожиданно ставший очень взбудораженным.  
  
Пол ухмыльнулся и изобразил, как закрывает рот на замок, выбрасывая «ключ» куда-то на пол. Мы впятером застонали и завздыхали, даже не пытаясь скрыть от него свое разочарование. Пол был одним из самых лучших хранителей секретов, что было и хорошо, и плохо. Ему всегда можно было доверить свою тайну, не опасаясь, что он кому-нибудь про нее расскажет, но он никогда не обсуждал никаких сплетен. И это печально.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, Пол, - застонал я, решив немного поспорить. Я очень сильно хотел узнать эту новость. – Сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем мы узнаем, что это? Ты не можешь просто заявить, что нам это понравится, а потом сказать, что мы узнаем, что это такое только через месяц. Это жестоко.  
  
Пол рассмеялся и покачал головой. Улыбнувшись, он сказал:  
  
\- Нет, вы узнаете очень скоро, сегодня. Вообще-то, у меня такое ощущение, что вы все узнаете прямо сейчас.  
  
Не успели мы и глазом моргнуть, как в комнату вошел наш менеджер Уилл с огромной улыбкой на лице и поприветствовал нас. Мы поздоровались в ответ, и я усмехнулся. Он выглядел таким взволнованным, что это было даже забавно. Он хлопнул в ладоши и начал объяснять нам ситуацию.  
  
\- Ну что, ребята, вы, наверное, уже все знаете. Вы были очень заняты весь этот год этим туром, интервью, публичными мероприятиями, фотосессиями для журналов и вообще, да? – проговорил Уилл, готовя почву для главной новости.  
  
Мы все закивали, и его улыбка стала еще шире. Он был очень взволнован, когда продолжил свою речь:  
  
\- Ну, я знаю, что у вас было несколько перерывов, но, все-таки, думаю, что пришло время по-настоящему отдохнуть от этого всего. От фанатов, ваших семей, от Америки и, самое главное, от папарацци.  
  
У меня отпала челюсть, а сердце ускорило ритм. Он сейчас не шутит? У нас в кои-то веки будут настоящие каникулы? Может быть, это лучший день моей жизни…  
  
\- Мы даем вам, ребята, шанс по-настоящему сблизиться друг с другом, как тогда, в самом начале, когда вы проводили время в бунгало у Гарри, - пояснил Уилл, все еще взволнованный, как и все мы. - Только на этот раз вы будете просто получать удовольствие, и не в бунгало.  
  
Я бы не возражал и против бунгало, это вызывало столько приятных моментов в памяти. Но, думаю, в новом месте будет еще интереснее, и мы сможем создать еще больше новых воспоминаний. Мы можем создать _Midnight Memories_ **. Хе-хе-хе.  
  
\- Вы отправитесь на курорт в Доминиканскую Республику, - продолжил Уилл, улыбаясь.  
  
Моя челюсть окончательно попрощалась с черепом, а в голове не было ничего, кроме слов _Доминиканская Республика_. Поездка в Доминикану всегда была моей тайной мечтой, и теперь, когда у меня есть возможность осуществить ее вместе с четырьмя своими лучшими друзьями, – это будет самое потрясающее путешествие за всю историю существования человечества. Я буквально чувствовал, как моя физиономия светится от восторга, и я знаю, что это слишком сопливо звучит, но мне было наплевать, что мои щеки пылали, и я был взволнован предстоящей поездкой в Доминикану, как ребенок!  
  
\- Куда именно в Доминиканской Республике мы поедем? – спросил Лиам.  
  
Конечно, он был просто обязан задать этот вопрос. Он всегда пытается выяснить все детали, вместо того чтобы радоваться как все остальные. _Черт бы побрал тебя и твою педантичную натуру, Лиам Пейн!_  
  
\- В Пунта-Кану, - ответил Уилл, мягко улыбаясь. - Вы будете как раз на _Dreams Palm Beach_ , замечательный курорт, и вы будете единственными его постояльцами. Там будет персонал, но никаких посетителей, кроме вас пятерых. Вы проведете там целых две недели, и вас никто не будет тревожить. Но запомните: как только вы вернетесь, нужно будет снова включиться в работу, так что наслаждайтесь свободой, пока можете.  
  
\- У нас будут двухнедельные каникулы в раю?! – воскликнул Найл, вздыхая и случайно роняя жвачку изо рта на пол.  
  
 _Отличная работа, Найл, ты просто профи._  
  
\- Да, мне понадобились месяцы, чтобы убедить их устроить все это, - пояснил Уилл, смущенно улыбаясь. - Так что извините, если припозднился, но, надеюсь, вам в любом случае понравится! – Он обернулся к Лиаму и ухмыльнулся. - И девушек можно взять с собой, или не брать, как захотите.  
  
Я тоже повернулся к Лиаму. Выражение его лица было непередаваемо. Я никогда в жизни не видел его таким потрясенным и взволнованным – ну, кроме премьеры 3D фильма «Истории Игрушек», но он на них просто повернутый. От этой новости в его глазах замерцали огоньки, и, кажется, он физически не мог оставаться на месте. Он напоминал мне счастливого щенка, только еще умильней.  
  
\- Вы серьезно?! – воскликнул Лиам, пытаясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу эмоции и позорно им проигрывая.  
  
\- Ну, я пытаюсь сделать это для тебя, Лиам, - вздохнул Уилл, растягивая губы в улыбке. – Другие не так в этом заинтересованы, и, возможно, я должен буду поставить некоторые условия, но ничего такого, что вам бы не понравилось.  
  
\- Какие условия? – спросил Лиам с отчаянием.  
  
Мне было по-настоящему больно видеть Лиама таким расстроенным, когда он осознал, что этого может и не случиться. Я прослушал ответ Уилла и уставился сверху вниз на Гарри, улыбаясь про себя. Две недели? Это целых четырнадцать дней рядом друг с другом.  
  
 _Да, я планирую провести большую часть времени с Гарри. Я уже в очень близких отношениях со всеми четырьмя парнями, но мне хочется стать еще ближе к Хаззу. По какой-то странной причине мне до сих пор кажется, что мы не достаточно близки, и я собираюсь исправить это упущение так быстро, как только смогу._  
  
\- Хм, он же не плачет, да? – прошептал Найл Уиллу.  
  
 _Подождите, что я пропустил?_  
  
Я поднял голову и увидел, что Лиам крепко обнимает Уилла, и кажется, что он на самом деле плачет. Уилл помотал головой и одними губами произнес «нет», продолжая успокаивать Пейна. Тот вздохнул и медленно отстранился, смущенно улыбаясь нам.  
  
\- П-простите, я просто не видел ее больше шести месяцев… Я соскучился.  
  
\- Но ты в порядке, правда? – мягко уточнил Найл, выглядевший очень обеспокоенным.  
  
Краем глаза я отметил, как Зейн стиснул челюсти, он выглядел немного раздраженным. Я мысленно нахмурился, но решил не задавать вопросов, потому что он, скорее всего, не захочет это обсуждать. А в это время Лиам мягко улыбнулся и ответил:  
  
\- Да, Найл. Просто расчувствовался.  
  
\- Ох, - снова привлек наше внимание Уилл. - Я говорил, что вы уезжаете на каникулы завтра утром?  
  
Мы хором заорали и повскакивали со своих мест, буквально набрасываясь на нашего менеджера. Он расхохотался и попытался обнять нас в ответ, но мы окружили его, так что у него не осталось простора для маневра. Каким-то чудом он умудрился взглянуть на часы, даже когда мы обнимали его со всех сторон, и нахмурился. Мы отстранились, смущенные.  
  
\- Вам пора спать, мальчики. Служащим отеля велено разбудить вас завтра утром, чтобы вы не проспали ваш рейс, так что вам нужно отдохнуть. Ах да, и никаких сообщений в Твиттере или Фейсбуке о вашем местоположении, хорошо? – продолжил раздавать инструкции Уилл, а потом повернулся точно к Гарри. - Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это значит никакого Инстаграма тоже, Гарри?  
  
Хаз вздохнул и уставился в пол, немного огорчившись. Мое сердце тут же подтаяло, и мне захотелось прижать его к себе и защитить от всех печалей. Наверное, это просто мои инстинкты старшего брата проснулись… Да, должно быть, так и есть.  
  
\- Запомни, Даниэль уже будет там, когда вы прилетите в Доминикану, - сказал Уилл и счастливо улыбнулся Лиаму, который ответил такой же улыбкой.  
  
\- Ох, ну, - протянул я, пытаясь не расхохотаться. С широкой ухмылкой я подпихнул Гарри локтем. - Мы ведь знаем, что в тот вечер, когда мы туда приедем, надо будет куда-нибудь выбраться, чтобы они могли… Эмм, «наверстать упущенное», ага?   
  
Гарри расхохотался и поднял вверх руку, показывая, что хочет «пять». Я улыбнулся и изо всех сил хлопнул по его ладони. Думаю, мне следовало быть поосторожней, потому что его щеки слегка покраснели. Я вопросительно приподнял брови, но Гарри не осмелился посмотреть мне в глаза. Мое настроение резко поползло вниз, но я постарался не показать этого, не произнеся ни единого слова.  
  
Я обернулся к Лиаму, у которого все лицо было абсолютно красным. Старательно сдерживая смех, я продолжал наблюдать, как он, заикаясь, пытается оправдаться.  
  
\- Я-я н-не знаю, о ч-чем вы г-г-говорите…  
  
 _Ладно, все, я больше не могу._  
  
Я расхохотался, хватаясь за живот и запрокидывая голову. Немного успокоившись через некоторое время, я ответил:  
  
\- Да ладно, Ли, мы знаем, что ты невинен, но никто не может быть настолько невинным. Это невозможно! Не волнуйся, мы тебя не осуждаем. Мы же понимаем, что это величайшее наслаждение в жизни.  
  
Каким-то непостижимым образом физиономия Лиама запылала еще ярче, и я снова чуть не умер от смеха, практически подвывая. Гарри присоединился ко мне, и это вызвало цепную реакцию, заставляя Найла и Зейна последовать нашему примеру. Теперь мы все ухохатывались над беднягой Лиамом. Он так и не произнес ни слова, только таращился в пол, наверное, очень сильно смущенный.  
  
\- Эй, ребята, не будьте такими жестокими к Лиаму, - участливо произнес Пол, пытаясь спрятать собственную ухмылку.  
  
\- О да, Пол, - влез Гарри, все еще хихикая, - огромная улыбка на твоем лице, конечно же, показывает, как сильно ты ему сочувствуешь.  
  
Уилл еще несколько секунд боролся со смехом, но после успокоился и громко хлопнул в ладоши. Зейн, Найл и Гарри совладали с собой, но я все никак не мог остановиться. Гарри сильно ткнул меня локтем под ребра, и я тихо пискнул, быстро утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь. Я недовольно засопел ему в футболку, и Гарри тихо усмехнулся, мягко зарываясь рукой в мои волосы. Ощущение его пальцев в моих волосах и то, как он нежно массажировал кожу головы, было просто божественным, и я прикрыл глаза и заулыбался, наслаждаясь моментом.  
  
\- Я думаю, вам, ребята, действительно пора ложиться спать. Вас ожидает долгий перелет и ранняя побудка, - объявил Уилл. - Вы пожалеете, если не выспитесь, поверьте. Особенно ты, Зейн, Мистер Я-очень-ворчливый-по-утрам. Тебе бы не помешало отдохнуть в первую очередь.   
  
Зейн покраснел, а остальные рассмеялись. Потом Лиам поднялся, следуя за Найлом и Зейном. Гарри тоже начал вставать, но я потянул его назад, не желая, чтобы он прекращал играть с моими волосами. И, если честно, мне было очень удобно в этой позе.  
  
 _Это прозвучало пошлее, чем я предполагал…_  
  
Гарри вздохнул и убрал руку от моей головы, заглядывая мне в глаза. Я нахмурился и что-то проворчал, показывая, как я разочарован и недоволен происходящим. Он снова попытался встать, но я вцепился в него еще сильнее, чем в прошлый раз. Гарри вздохнул и ласково убрал с моего лба прядь волос, заговорив тихим голосом:  
  
\- Давай, Луи, пора возвращаться в отель, чтобы мы успели поспать.  
  
\- Нет, - упрямо пробурчал я, не двигаясь ни на дюйм.  
  
Гарри вздохнул в третий раз и уставился мне прямо в глаза. Я почувствовал, как мое сердце пропустило удар, а дыхание перехватило, и единственное, что я мог сейчас делать, - пялиться на него. Неожиданно Гарри улыбнулся – отчего стал выглядеть еще привлекательней – и произнес:  
  
\- Я продолжу гладить тебя по голове, когда мы приедем в Доминикану.  
  
 _Подождите… что он сказал? Я полностью пропустил мимо ушей его слова. Я был, вроде как, занят… таращась на него. Я знаю, что это странно звучит, но все совсем не так, не осуждайте меня!_  
  
Я притворился, будто все прекрасно понял, и быстро подскочил, пытаясь выглядеть очень оживленным. Бегом вылетев из комнаты, я изобразил Майка Майерса из фильма про кота:  
  
\- ДА НАЧНЕТСЯ ПРАЗДНИК!  
  
Не знаю почему, но я был немного расстроен. Знаю, мои друзья думают, что я счастлив, раз похож на мячик, отскакивающий от стен, но на самом деле я почему-то не ощущал себя радостным. По какой-то странной причине я действительно не хотел шевелиться, и у меня ныло сердце от желания вернуться обратно и провести в таком положении всю ночь. Я понимал, что во всем этом совершенно нет смысла, и пытался разобраться, но так и не смог придумать причину, по которой я мог бы так хотеть остаться в той комнате. Но теперь у меня появилась важная миссия.  
  
Я собираюсь выяснить, почему ни с того, ни с сего, чувствую себя так странно, даже если это займет все каникулы.  
  


* * *

Комментарии переводчика:  
  
  
*Дилан Спроус – американский актер.  
** Midnight Memories – название третьего альбома One Direction, которое переводится как «Полуночные Воспоминания».


	3. Глава 2

_**Дзинь-дзинь…**_  
  
Я мысленно застонал про себя и вздохнул, крепче зажмуривая глаза. Нет ни единого шанса, что я возьму телефон, неа. Я отказываюсь. Пусть сработает автоответчик и сохранится голосовое сообщение, или еще что-нибудь. Слишком рано для телефонных разговоров. Ну, или мне, по крайней мере, так кажется, потому что, по правде, я не знаю, сколько сейчас времени.  
  
Но я знаю точно, что засиделся вчера вечером допоздна, думая о разных глупостях - что мне периодически свойственно, – и почему-то это заняло намного больше времени, чем обычно. Обычно я размышляю где-то около часа, может быть, двух, но это максимум, а потом засыпаю. Вчера я провалялся целых пять часов. Вы правильно услышали - целых пять часов, размышляя ни о чем. Я обнаружил, что почему-то много думаю о парнях и об этих каникулах. А еще, что большинство моих мыслей сводится к Гарри. Наверное, это из-за последнего концерта, в котором было много моментов Ларри Стайлинсон… да, наверное, так.  
  
 _ **Дзинь-дзинь…**_  
  
Нет, только не снова. Хватит, тут люди пытаются спать!  
  
 _Серьезно, телефон, заткнись уже, потому что я все равно не собираюсь отвечать. Так что можешь просто сдаться, потому что ты – просто шлюха, и никто тебя не хочет. Му-ха-ха-ха._  
  
Как грубо с их стороны, правда?  
  
 _ **Дзинь-дзинь…**_  
  
Ладно, мое терпение вышло, кто бы ни был на том конце связи, он должен немедленно исчезнуть из этого мира. Ну и что, что это невозможно. Должно быть именно так. Потому что кем бы ни был этот придурок, он прервал мой сон, и я совершенно этого не одобряю. Я просто хочу проспать весь день.  
  
\- Ммм, алло? – ответил кто-то сексуальным сонным голосом.  
  
 _Ох, точно, Гарри! Я забыл, что он спит в одной комнате со мной. Вау, как соблазнительно звучит его голос по утрам. Опять же, мой, наверное, звучит в миллион раз лучше. Шучу, все знают, что фанаты просто влюбляются в низкий, сексуальный голос Гарри. Клянусь, этому парню нельзя пробовать наркотики, потому что я даже представить не могу, как странно будет тогда звучать его голос._  
  
\- Какому рейсу? – растерянно спросил Гарри все еще тем же сексуальным тоном.  
  
Подождите, что? Мы никуда не летим. Это невозможно, а иначе мне придется оторвать себя от постели, и вы воочию узрите, что такое настоящие страдания.  
  
\- Ах, Доминиканская Республика, точно! – воскликнул Гарри слишком громко, на мой взгляд. - Спасибо, мы будем готовы!  
  
 _Эй, придержи лошадей, Стайлс. Нет ни единого шанса, что ты заставишь меня подняться с кровати, даже если технически я уже проснулся. Я не хочу покидать эту уютную, теплую постельку. Так что тебе придется в буквальном смысле вытаскивать меня из нее. Опять же, ты ведь не можешь меня слышать, так что, думаю, я просто продолжу лежать._  
  
Я услышал шаги, удаляющиеся в соседнюю комнату, и вздохнул с облегчением, улыбаясь в подушку. Зевнув, я снова начал медленно проваливаться в сон, радуясь еще нескольким спокойным минутам, прежде чем придется вставать и начинать новый день.  
  
Такое ощущение, что не прошло и мгновенья, а шаги вернулись в комнату, и я вздохнул, пытаясь проигнорировать их и продолжить мирно нежиться в удобной кроватке. Еще через несколько минут я услышал, как шаги приближаются ко мне. Звук был такой, словно он бежал.  
  
Неожиданно я ощутил, как на меня приземлилось тело, и издал странный звук. Быстро распахнув глаза, я сел, оглядываясь. Заметив Гарри, застывшего надо мной в странной позе, я усмехнулся и покачал головой. Оглядев его, я понял, что одет он был довольно мило, а на голове у него красовалась шапочка, которая очень ему шла. Он вполне привлекательный в этой одежде… секундочку, а почему он уже в одежде?  
  
\- Хаз, - начал я, немного нахмурившись, - почему ты уже в одежде?   
  
На несколько мгновений на лице Гарри застыло странное выражение, такое чувство, что он расстроился от того, что я сказал. Не имею ни малейшего понятия, почему он внезапно стал грустным, но он быстро одернул себя и ответил:  
  
\- Потому что у нас осталось всего десять минут, прежде чем за нами приедет машина.  
  
 _Всего десять минут? Быстро!_  
  
Я мгновенно подскочил с кровати, и, полагаю, мне нужно было сначала учесть тот факт, что Гарри лежит сверху на мне. Поправка, лежал на мне. Из-за того, что я вскочил, он свалился на пол, и я услышал громкий бряк. Нахмурившись и вздрогнув от этого звука, я быстро наклонился и помог ему встать. Гарри принял мою руку, и я рывком поднял его, обеспокоенно осматривая. Он усмехнулся, стряхивая с себя пыль, и я против своей воли спросил:  
  
\- Прости, Хаз, ты в порядке?  
  
\- Ага, все хорошо, - отозвался Гарри, улыбаясь мне. - У тебя осталось всего десять минут, Лу, давай, бегом!  
  
Быстро кивнув, я бросился к чемодану, хватая первую попавшуюся футболку и джинсы, и влетел в ванную, захлопывая за собой дверь. Переодевание не заняло много времени. Я начал с футболки, а потом перешел к джинсам, пытаясь их натянуть. И вот тут начались проблемы, потому что джинсы оказались очень узкими, и мне пришлось тянуть изо всех сил, отчего я, в конечном счете, грохнулся. Быстро поднявшись, я натянул, наконец, штаны, поворачиваясь к зеркалу, чтобы причесать волосы и почистить зубы.  
  
Кто-то тихонько постучал в дверь и позвал:  
  
\- Лу? Ты скоро закончишь?  
  
\- Ага, - отозвался я между полосканиями рта. - Дай мне еще секунду, Гарри.  
  
Я уже направился к двери, когда заметил туалетную бумагу, упавшую на стульчак унитаза. Приподняв брови, я задался вопросом, как это произошло. Но, не мудрствуя лукаво, я по-быстрому смыл ее и вышел из туалета, выключая за собой свет.  
  
Улыбнувшись Гарри, я пошел к своему чемодану, как вдруг Стайлс расхохотался. Нахмурившись, я обернулся к нему. Найл, Лиам и Зейн тоже кусали губы, стараясь не заржать по какой-то непонятной причине, о которой я пока ничего не знал. Сюрприз-сюрприз: Найл не выдержал первым. Он рассмеялся, а его поддержали и Лиам с Зейном.  
  
Окинув их всех мрачным взглядом, я нахмурился, уперев руки в бока. Пытаясь не выглядеть таким уж расстроенным, я поинтересовался:  
  
\- Что? Над чем это вы ржете?  
  
Гарри, продолжая хихикать, подошел ко мне. Глаза Зейна расширились, и он пробормотал сквозь смех:  
  
\- Нет, Гарри! Не говори ему! Оставь все, как есть, о Господи, оставь так!  
  
\- Нет, это ужасно, - ответил Хаз, посмеиваясь.  
  
 _О чем они вообще говорят? У меня что-то на лице? О Боже, наверное, я вымазался в зубной пасте, потому что торопился. Как это грубо со стороны Зейна желать, чтобы я выглядел как полный идиот весь день!_  
  
Гарри зашел мне за спину и что-то вытянул. Потом он обошел меня и продемонстрировал хвост из туалетной бумаги. Мое лицо моментально вспыхнуло, я быстро схватил бумагу, влетел в туалет и выкинул ее.  
  
 _Как неловко, и из всех людей на планете именно Гарри решил вытащить ее._  
  
Когда я вернулся, Зейн и Найл все еще хохотали. Гарри усмехнулся и протянул печально:  
  
\- Хотел бы я запостить это в Инстаграм.  
  
\- Я тебя опередил, приятель, - рассмеялся Зейн, поднимая телефон и показывая мою фотографию с хвостом из туалетной бумаги, торчащим из штанов. – Я отправлю ее тебе, чтобы ты смог выложить, прежде чем мы уедем.  
  
 _Ох, веселуха, теперь весь мир увидит мой позор. Ура._  
  
\- Хм, что ж, это был неловкий момент, - тихо пробормотал я, все еще красный от смущения, пытаясь сменить тему разговора.  
  
\- Оу, Луи, - ахнул Гарри.  
  
Он распахнул для меня объятия, и я обнаружил, что краснею еще сильнее, но все равно подошел обниматься. Руки сами собой обхватили его. Гарри тихонько усмехнулся и начал раскачивать нас из стороны в сторону. Найл и Зейн неожиданно замолчали, и я ухмыльнулся про себя.  
  
\- Я знаю, что вы, ребята, любите обжиматься…  
  
\- Лиам, откуда ты знаешь? – спросил я, притворяясь шокированным, ахая и отстраняясь от Гарри, чтобы взглянуть на Пейна. - Мы с Гарри были уверены, что нас никто не слышит по ночам.  
  
Лиам замолчал и пронзил меня взглядом, но в его глазах промелькнули едва заметные веселые искорки. Я рассмеялся, и Гарри присоединился ко мне. Направленный на нас взгляд Лиама похолодел еще на несколько градусов, и я поспешно замотал головой. Я не виноват, что он сам дал мне такую прекрасную возможность постебаться над ним.  
  
\- Как я начал говорить, - произнес Лиам, продолжая сверлить нас взглядом, но все же заулыбавшись, – нам пора спускаться. Машина, наверное, уже подъехала.  
  
Найл и Зейн тут же поспешили к выходу и застряли в дверном проеме, пытаясь протащить за собой чемоданы. Мгновенно начались препирательства, и я усмехнулся про себя, находя ситуацию просто эпичной. Лиам бросился к ним и приказал:  
  
\- Найл, вернись, пропусти Зейна вперед.  
  
Лиам поймал Найла за руку, но тот нахмурился, скрещивая руки на груди и не двигаясь ни на дюйм. Надув щеки, он поинтересовался:  
  
\- Почему это он должен быть первым?  
  
\- Потому что тогда ты сможешь пойти _со мной_ , а Зейн будет одиночкой. Что ты предпочтешь, Найлер: идти одному или со мной? – спросил Лиам, пытаясь обвести ирландца вокруг пальца и заставить подчиниться своему приказу.  
  
Найл вздохнул, но кивнул, умудряясь выбраться из дверного проема после целой минуты стараний. Улыбка Зейна мгновенно испарилась, и на какую-то секунду он выглядел взбешенным, прежде чем зло развернуться и вылететь из комнаты, не дожидаясь нас. Я нахмурился и невольно задался вопросом, в чем дело. Определенно, нужно расспросить его об этом позже. Может быть, ему просто не хотелось идти в одиночестве. Может, мне стоило его догнать и поговорить с ним, чтобы понять, что происходит.  
  
Следующим вышел Найл, а за ним Лиам. Блондин подождал его снаружи, чтобы они могли пойти рядом и болтать. Гарри поднял на меня взгляд и улыбнулся, спрашивая:  
  
\- Хочешь пойти первым?  
  
 _Оууу, как это мило с его стороны! Вот почему он – мой любимчик. Что? Нет, я этого не говорил… только не признавайся остальным парням!_  
  
\- Конечно, - отозвался я и улыбнулся, хватая чемодан и выходя из комнаты.  
  
Я нахмурился, заметив Зейна далеко впереди всех. Вздохнув, я сделал себе мысленную пометку обязательно поговорить с ним о произошедшем. Но после я задумался, какой веселой обещает быть эта поездка! Хотя, по какой-то странной причине, мне казалось, что что-нибудь может вдруг пойти наперекосяк… Надеюсь, это предчувствие ничего не значит.  
  
***   
  
\- Итак, ребята, я собираюсь послушать музыку и вздремнуть, хорошо? – поинтересовался Лиам, улыбаясь нам и доставая телефон с наушниками.  
  
\- Нет, Лиам, - отрезал Зейн смертельно серьезным тоном. – Не хорошо.  
  
Лиам только фыркнул и шутливо закатил глаза, показывая Зейну язык, надевая наушники и включая музыку. Малик рассмеялся и обернулся ко мне, мягко улыбаясь. Я вспомнил, что хотел расспросить его, и решил, что сейчас самый подходящий момент.  
  
\- Что ж, Зейн, что случилось сегодня утром? – спросил я, разглядывая его.  
  
Зейн растерянно приподнял брови, как если бы не понимал, о чем я говорю. Я одарил его взглядом «Да ладно», но он только пожал плечами, все еще не сообразив, что я имею в виду.  
  
 _Не строй передо мной идиота, Зейн! Может быть, остальные не видели, как ты себя повел, но меня-то точно глаза не обманывали, и я обязан выяснить, что не так! Я стану следующей Нэнси Дрю! Или, возможно, лучше быть как Братья Харди, потому что Нэнси Дрю только для девчонок, а я не девчонка, как думают некоторые._  
  
\- Сегодня утром, когда Лиам сказал, что Найл может пойти с ним, а не с тобой, а ты останешься один, я видел, как тебя это задело, - пояснил я. – Что случилось?  
  
Зейн снова пожал плечами, не ответив и слова по теме. Я застонал и подтолкнул его плечом, пытаясь просверлить в нем дырку взглядом. Он помотал головой и произнес:  
  
\- Я просто не хотел идти в одиночку, и все. Это никак ни с чем не связано. Я не представляю, почему ты делаешь из этого такую большую трагедию.  
  
Я недоуменно уставился на него, не понимая, почему он разразился такой тирадой без всякой причины. Зейн пялился на меня в ответ, ожидая, когда я что-нибудь скажу, в его глазах мерцала готовность начать опровергать все, что угодно. Я медленно открыл рот и осторожно проговорил:  
  
\- Я не делаю никакой трагедии, Зейн, я задал всего лишь один вопрос…  
  
Он промолчал, буравя пол виноватым взглядом. Я прищурился, пытаясь понять, в чем может быть его проблема. _Может, нужна салфетка… для его проблемки… Хе-хе-хе. Нет… Я не подцепил это из песни Union J…_  
  
\- Ты придаешь этому слишком большое значение, - тихо пробормотал Зейн, почему-то не осмеливаясь посмотреть мне в глаза.  
  
\- Я думаю, ты сейчас говоришь о себе, - мягко ответил я, не отводя от него взгляда, хотя он на меня так и не посмотрел.  
  
Неожиданно Зейн впился в меня взглядом, и я заметил нечто в его глазах, чего никогда прежде там не было: _страх_. Почему он смотрел на меня с таким испугом? Что его так беспокоило? Может быть, что-то случилось у него в семье? С другой стороны, мы едем на каникулы, он не должен нервничать, мы же собираемся веселиться! Но если Зейн и дальше собирается так себя вести на протяжении всей поездки, она может стать совсем не такой уж счастливой.  
  
Я вздохнул и решил оставить пока эту тему, отворачиваясь на несколько секунд. Когда я снова покосился на Малика, на его лице крупными буквами было написано облегчение. Он улыбался и устраивался удобнее, готовясь вздремнуть. Еще раз вздохнув, я решил, что сон – хорошая идея. Мне бы не помешало отдохнуть, если учесть, как мало я спал прошлой ночью из-за этих странных размышлений.  
  
И прямо перед тем, как заснуть, я вспомнил о своих мыслях, что все может внезапно пойти наперекосяк, и мое странное предчувствие в животе сообщало, что это совсем не относилось к Зейну…  
  
***   
  
Я почувствовал, как кто-то тормошит меня, и застонал во сне, не желая просыпаться. Почему каждый раз, когда я счастливо сплю, кому-то непременно нужно меня разбудить? Это к слову о грубости и плохих манерах.  
  
Потом кто-то снова похлопал меня по плечу, и секундой позже добавился еще тихий голос:  
  
\- Луи? Мишка Бу? Проснись, пожалуйста, мне нужно с тобой поговорить…  
  
Я опять застонал и сел прямо, нарушая удобную позу, которую я, наверное, уже не смогу снова найти. Протерев глаза, я зевнул и проморгался. Прямо передо мной застыл Гарри. Он почему-то нервничал, так что я решил разрядить обстановку и улыбнулся, сказав сонным голосом:  
  
\- Привет, Хаз, что случилось? О чем ты хотел поговорить?  
  
\- Ну, хм, я… - начал Гарри, смущенно уставившись в пол. Его щеки постепенно становились ярко-красного цвета. – Хм… Я не знаю, как сказать, но…  
  
Я попытался не показывать всего мгновенно возникшего беспокойства, потому что знал, что от этого он разнервничается еще сильнее. Так что вместо этого я просто терпеливо ждал, пока Гарри соберется. Он продолжал заикаться еще несколько секунд, прежде чем сделать глубокий вдох и выпалить:  
  
-

Мне-приснился-плохой-сон-что-ты-возненавидел-меня-и-не-хотел-никогда-больше-со-мной-разговаривать-и-сказал-что-мы-больше-не-друзья-и-я-просто-хотел-убедиться-что-ты-не-ненавидишь-меня-потому-что-не-знаю-почему-но-я-боюсь-хотя-и-знаю-что-это-был-всего-лишь-сон…

  
_Подождите, чего?_  
  
Я замер, пытаясь расшифровать это _очень_ быстрое сообщение. И только через несколько минут до меня дошло, что он сказал. Ох, бедняга! Конечно, я не ненавижу его! Как я мог бы возненавидеть своего Хаззу? Просто смешно даже думать об этом! Если я возненавижу Гарри или он возненавидит меня, то определенно наступит конец света.  
  
Гарри все еще испуганно переминался на месте, ожидая моего ответа. Как только я осознал, что он ждет моей реакции, выражение моего лица смягчилось, и я ласково произнес заботливым тоном:  
  
\- Оу, Хаз, это был только сон. Я бы _никогда и ни за что_ не смог бы тебя ненавидеть. Давай, иди на колени к Санте.  
  
Я похлопал по своим коленям, и Гарри улыбнулся, садясь на меня. Я рассмеялся, и мои руки инстинктивно обвили его талию. Сердце мгновенно ускорило ритм, и я задался вопросом, не зашел ли я слишком далеко. И когда я уже собирался извиниться, Гарри положил голову мне на грудь, и мое сердце тут же успокоилось. Я улыбнулся и прижал его ближе к себе, наслаждаясь теплом и уютом.  
  
Я решил немного покачать его, намурлыкивая тихую песню. Мы сидели так, пока песня не подошла к концу, и тогда я подумал, что неплохо было бы спросить его про этот сон. Перестав его укачивать, я мягко поинтересовался:  
  
\- Итак, Гарри, можно я задам тебе вопрос?  
  
\- Ты только что задал, - ухмыльнулся Гарри, подмигивая мне и хихикая про себя. – Но ты можешь спросить еще.  
  
\- Почему я тебя ненавидел? – спросил я, немного нахмурившись. - Между нами что-то произошло? У меня должна была быть причина, верно?  
  
Неожиданно Гарри сделался испуганным, его глаза расширились, и он, кажется, не мог издать ни звука. А потом он тихо захихикал над чем-то, и я в шутку закатил глаза. Типичный Гарри: всегда каким-то волшебным образом делает неловкие или постыдные ситуации смешными. Его щеки слегка покраснели, а рот приоткрылся, но оттуда вышел только непонятный хрип. Я вздохнул и покачал головой:  
  
\- Ну?  
  
Гарри сделал глубокий вздох и зажмурился, прежде чем медленно разлепить губы и начать:  
  
\- Я…  
  
\- Мы приземлимся буквально через несколько минут…  
  
 _НЕТ!_  
  
\- Прошу всех занять свои места и пристегнуться…  
  
 _НЕТ! Гарри, не пристегивай ничего! Останься здесь и расскажи мне, что стряслось в твоем сне! Не поступай так со мной! Не слушай этого мелкого идиота с громкой связью, он сам не знает, что говорит! Пожалуйста, останься тут!_  
  
К сожалению, Гарри не слышал меня, он быстро улыбнулся и встал. Обернувшись ко мне, он пробормотал:  
  
\- Мне нужно сесть.  
  
И ушел к своему креслу, усаживаясь в него и пристегивая ремень. Он повернулся к Найлу, так и не решаясь посмотреть на меня. Вздохнув, я провел рукой по волосам, гадая, что это только что было. Кажется, он пытается отвлечься разговором с Найлом. Я нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди, разглядывая пол и пытаясь не показать, что меня это задевает.  
  
 _Да ладно, Лу, мы уже почти приземлились. Ты не можешь расстраиваться. Может быть, Гарри просто не хочет говорить об этом. Ты же не знаешь, что произошло в этом сне. Может, это было что-то очень неловкое для него._  
  
Я снова покосился на Гарри, и он обернулся ко мне несколько секунд спустя. Заметив выражение моего лица, он тут же отвернулся, виновато потупившись. А я вздохнул и уставился в окно, и даже перспектива увидеть красивейшую Доминиканскую Республику меня уже не радовала. Помотав головой, я заставил себя избавиться от этого ужасного настроения. К счастью, мне это удалось, и я заулыбался про себя. Взглянув в окно уже по-настоящему, я вздохнул, надеясь, что во время поездки не случится никаких трагедий.


	4. Глава 3

К счастью, мы получили багаж довольно быстро и вышли из аэропорта, оглядываясь по сторонам. Неожиданно я заметил какого-то мужчину в смокинге, который держал табличку с надписью «One Erection»*. Ох, Боже, какая неудача… для него. Нам-то, если честно, все равно, а вот он это объявление в руках держит. Может быть, пытается привлечь парочку туристок. Хе-хе.  
  
\- Кажется, кто-то написал название группы неправильно, - произнес Найл, хихикая себе под нос.  
  
Ни с того ни с сего все три парня по какой-то загадочной причине уставились на меня. Я уставился на них в ответ, вопросительно вскинув брови. Одарив друзей быстрым смущенным взглядом, я осмотрел собственную ширинку и открестился:  
  
\- Не надо на _меня_ так смотреть, у меня ничего такого нет.  
  
Вероятно, они попутали меня с парнем, вцепившемся в эту табличку. Вот у него, наверное, была такая проблема. Наверняка, он объявил о ней миру в надежде найти какую-нибудь отчаянную леди, желающую с ней разобраться. Кого угодно, кто согласится прокатиться на его лодке.  
  
Зейн, Найл и Гарри неожиданно расхохотались, и я насупился, скрестив руки и разглядывая землю. Сначала они все дружно уставились на меня, потому что решили, что у меня есть это самое, а теперь ржут мне в лицо, потому что этого нет? Чего они придираются?  
  
\- Bienvenidos muchachos, que son Une Direccion correcta? – спросил парень с этой жалкой надписью.  
  
Простите, но мы что, похожи на испанцев? Ну, вообще-то, может быть, Зейн и потянет, но остальные просто как палец и жопа. И как мы должны понять, что говорит этот парень с эрекцией? Может быть, он пытается произвести на нас впечатление? Вот извращенец!  
  
\- Он сказал: «Привет, ребята, вы – One Direction, правильно?» - пояснила девушка, внезапно появившаяся рядом, и улыбнулась нам.  
  
Я так и знал…  
  
\- Отлично, садитесь, ребята, - продолжила девушка после того, как Лиам подтвердил, что это мы и есть. - Мы отвезем вас на курорт. Не знаю, говорил ли вам ваш менеджер Уилл, но…  
  
 _Интересно, как мы будем делить комнаты? Мы будем жить вместе или каждый в своей? Я был бы не против жить с Гарри в первом случае. Но нужно убедиться, что я буду именно со Стайлсом, а не с кем-то другим из парней! Пускай они сами решают, кто хочет жить один, а я определенно собираюсь делить жилплощадь с моим Хаззой._  
  
Девушка распахнула дверцу лимузина, и я осознал, что улетел мыслями слишком далеко. Быстро встряхнувшись, я залез внутрь вслед за Гарри, усаживаясь рядом с ним. Кудрявый повернулся ко мне и улыбнулся, прежде чем снова вернуть внимание девушке, которая тоже села в машину и произнесла:  
  
\- Курорт в сорока пяти минутах езды, так что вы, парни, можете пока расслабиться.  
  
Гарри опять обернулся ко мне, и я вернул ему улыбку. Он снова заулыбался, и по моему телу внезапно прошла волна дрожи. Я почему-то замерз. Хотя для этого не было совершенно никаких причин – мы же в Пунта-Кане, - так что я просто выбросил эти мысли из головы. Наверное, в лимузине работает кондиционер. Да, должно быть, так и есть.  
  
\- Будет весело, да? – спросил я, пытаясь отвлечься от размышлений.  
  
\- Ага, непременно, - кивнул Гарри и улыбнулся. – Интересно, куда мы пойдем сегодня вечером, раз уж не сможем быть на самом курорте.  
  
\- Подожди, что ты имеешь в виду, не сможем быть на курорте? – поинтересовался я, нахмурившись. Мне не понравилось, как это звучит.  
  
\- Знаменательное воссоединение Лиама и Даниэль, помнишь? – попытался освежить мой склероз Гарри.  
  
Ох. _Ох. Ни слова больше, Хаз, я понял. У них будет джигли-дрыгли**. Да, я сказал «джигли-дрыгли» вместо нормального названия, потому что так лучше подходит, ведь я очень приличный… ладно, проехали._  
  
\- Ах, да, - рассмеялся я, качая головой. – Я забыл, что Даниэль приезжает. Мы просто найдем какое-нибудь местечко, где можно будет поесть вчетвером, задержимся там допоздна и по-настоящему начнем наше приключение завтра утром.  
  
Я обернулся к Найлу и заметил улыбку на его лице. Конечно, как только я упомянул еду, он заулыбался. Люблю этого ирландского вечно голодного товарища.  
  
\- Мы можем устроить _приключенческое_ приключение***? – поинтересовался Гарри, ухмыляясь.  
  
Я тут же прикусил кончик языка, стараясь не рассмеяться. Только он мог сказать нечто настолько глупое, точь-в-точь как его персонаж. Боже, этот парень, Марк, действительно хорошо подобрал персонажей, да?  
  
\- Не заставляй меня бить тебя по яйцам, как это проделывает мой персонаж с твоим, когда тот неудачно шутит, Хаз, - предостерег я, окидывая его суровым и серьезным взглядом.  
  
\- Но это была нормальная шутка, я честно пытался, чтобы было смешно, и я думаю, мне это удалось, - Гарри нахмурился, становясь разочарованным и немного грустным. Это моментально зацепило какую-то струнку в моем сердце. – Это в-ведь было смешно, правда, Лу?..  
  
 _Будь проклят этот кудрявый странный дылда! Он всегда знает, как заставить меня мгновенно простить его. Он – мое проклятие. Очень ненормально привлекательное проклятие._  
  
\- Нет, Кудряшка, - вздохнув, начал я, обхватывая рукой огромные плечи Гарри. - Но пока мы на каникулах, я бы не хотел встречать всяких там Лордов Фаптагайзов, так что я вынужден отказаться от приключенческого приключения.  
  
Я рассмеялся и шутливо взъерошил Хазу волосы. Он тут же перестал хохотать и одарил меня убийственным взглядом. Мои глаза расширились, и я в растерянности вскинул брови. Гарри нахмурился и заявил холодным тоном:  
  
\- Не трогай.  
  
 _Почему он не разрешает мне прикасаться к его волосам? Это же не кто-нибудь другой, это я! Я ничего для него не значу? Почему он так делает?  
  
Нет, подожди. А почему ТЫ так себя ведешь, Луи? Какая разница, разрешает ли он тебе трогать свои волосы? С каких пор ты стал так остро на это реагировать? Серьезно, нашел проблему, так что прекращай вести себя как ребенок и стань взрослым человеком, которым ты и являешься._  
  
Закончив отчитывать самого себя, я заметил, как Лиам девчачьим голосом передразнивает Гарри. И тут я начал дико хохотать, а Хаз застонал и врезал мне по плечу, пытаясь заставить меня заткнуться, что только подстегнуло мое веселье. Гарри снова застонал и тяжело вздохнул, сдаваясь и отворачиваясь к Лиаму.  
  
Я потихоньку успокоился и выдохнул, все еще улыбаясь. Покосившись на Гарри, я заметил, что он снова внимательно меня изучает недовольным взглядом. Я нахмурился и решил прибегнуть к одной уловке, которая всегда срабатывает с ним, уставившись на него большими щенячьими глазками Лу.  
  
Как только он понял, что я делаю, он застонал и тут же отвернулся, пытаясь избежать моего взгляда. Я усмехнулся про себя и весело покачал головой. Он всегда так делает, но, в конце концов, всегда проигрывает, уж я-то это устрою.  
  
Он скрестил руки на груди, продолжая таращиться в окно и не осмеливаясь даже искоса взглянуть на мою физиономию. На какую-то секунду мои глаза расширились, и я почти сдался, но быстро встряхнулся. Я отказываюсь так быстро признавать поражение.  
  
 _С каких это пор я сдаюсь или проигрываю? Простите, эта участь для распоследних доходяг, а я определенно не намерен доставать белый флаг. Пришло время привлечь остальных парней, чтобы достигнуть цели._  
  
Я вздохнул и начал поскуливать, как печальная собака, делая совсем грустные глаза. Парни заахали, и я с трудом скрыл ухмылку, продолжая тихонько подвывать. Найл выдохнул и произнес:  
  
\- Гарри, ты просто обязан это увидеть, это неподражаемо.  
  
 _Да, Найл! Скажи ему! Я всегда знал, что ты на моей стороне. Опять же, они все - не то же самое, что Гарри. Сейчас он противник. Очень очаровательный, но не больше, чем противник, поэтому я должен заставить его поплатиться за все и быстро, потому что мышцы моего лица уже начинают ныть._  
  
Гарри начал медленно поворачивать голову ко мне, желая увидеть мою физиономию. И в ту же секунду, как она попала в поле его зрения, его лицо изменилось, превращаясь в одну сплошную эмоцию, которую я никогда раньше не видел: обожание. Гарри никогда не смотрел на меня с обожанием, и мне не понравилось чувство, которое появилось во мне. Наверное, это потому, что у меня уже все лицо болит, именно из-за этого я так странно и глупо себя веду.  
  
А потом он уткнулся лицом мне в плечо, и я рассмеялся про себя, ухмыляясь и обнимая его за плечи. Гарри неожиданно слегка напрягся, но потом зевнул и снова прижался ко мне. Я с легкой улыбкой притянул его ближе, тихо прошептав:  
  
\- Ты устал, Хаз?  
  
Он кивнул мне в плечо и снова зевнул, устраиваясь удобнее. Я улыбнулся про себя и прижал его к себе изо всех сил, наклоняясь и шепча ему в ухо:  
  
\- Если хочешь, можешь поспать у меня на плече, Гарри. Оно уютнее, чем сидения. И я не против. Просто засыпай, Хаз. И еще, запомни, я никогда-никогда не буду тебя ненавидеть, и неважно, что тебе приснилось.  
  
Гарри пробрала дрожь, и я нахмурился, желая защитить его от любого холода. Я вздохнул про себя и осознал, что не могу защитить его от всего, неважно, как сильно я этого хочу. Просто он так много для меня значит, и я хочу быть уверен, что никогда не увижу его грустным, даже если от этого будет зависеть моя жизнь.  
  
Знаю, это может показаться сумасшедшим, но, полагаю, именно это делают друг для друга лучшие друзья. Я уверен, что он готов сделать то же для меня, потому что между нами всегда была эта связь, которую мы не можем никому объяснить. Я даже не знаю, как объяснить это самому себе, но определенно что-то такое существует, я просто должен понять, что это такое.  
  
Осознав, что ушел в свои мысли, я быстро вынырнул из них и опустил взгляд вниз на Гарри, замечая, что он уже заснул. Снова улыбнувшись, я различил на его губах сонную широкую улыбку. Эта картина отдалась где-то в сердце, и мои губы расползлись еще шире.  
  
Я сидел, рассматривал его и улыбался, пока не услышал чье-то многозначительное покашливание. Быстро вскинув голову, я огляделся в поисках источника звука, чтобы одарить его убийственным взглядом, дабы неповадно было будить моего драгоценного Хаззу. Сообразив, что это был Зейн, я уже собрался сурово на него посмотреть, но он усмехнулся и поиграл бровями, поддразнивая меня. Такое чувство, что он таким образом хотел что-то мне сказать, но опять же, он никогда не был хорош в шарадах, так что у меня не возникло ни одной догадки о содержании его сообщения.  
  
Вопросительно качнув головой, я приподнял брови, надеясь, что Зейн соизволит объяснить мне все в деталях. Не разбудив Гарри, конечно. Малик только тихо рассмеялся и с ухмылкой на физиономии весело покачал головой. Я нахмурился и спросил губами:  
  
\- Что?  
  
Зейн перевел взгляд на Гарри, а потом снова на меня, снова и снова повторяя это действие в надежде, что до меня дойдет. К сожалению для него, не дошло, и я все также одними губами повторил свой вопрос. Зейн в шутку закатил глаза и таким же образом ответил:  
  
\- Вы выглядите уютно.  
  
На моем лице тут же расцвела улыбка, и я ощутил, как лицо с каждой секундой становится краснее. Зейн ухмыльнулся и беззвучно произнес:  
  
\- Я же говорил.  
  
Я попытался прожечь нахала взглядом, но он только подмигнул мне, тихонько хихикая, и вернулся к своему телефону. Я тоже закатил глаза, но потом зевнул, неожиданно чувствуя наваливающуюся сонливость. Закрыв глаза, я глубоко вздохнул, решив, что подремать – неплохое решение. Опустив голову на Гарри, я улыбнулся, прежде чем начать уплывать в сон.  
  
***   
  
_Я обнаружил, что снова сижу в самолете, и подпрыгнул, осознав, что каким-то образом вернулся назад во времени. Как это вообще возможно? Могу поклясться, что только что был в машине по пути на курорт, мы же только что приземлились в Пунта-Кане.  
  
Обернувшись к Зейну, я увидел, что он спит, и нахмурился, гадая, почему я сейчас не сплю. Неожиданно ко мне подошел Гарри с обеспокоенным выражением на лице. Я уже знал, что он хочет рассказать мне о плохом сне, в котором я отказался когда-либо снова с ним разговаривать, или что-то там такое.  
  
Но если я все это уже знаю, почему это происходит снова? Гарри встревоженно покосился на меня, и я произнес:  
  
\- Гарри, все хорошо, это не правда. Это был всего лишь сон.  
  
Кудрявый нахмурился и кивнул, становясь подозрительным.  
  
\- Как ты узнал, что мне приснился плохой сон про тебя?_  
  
Черт, он же не в курсе, что я уже знаю.  
  
 _Я поморщился и быстро сказал:  
  
\- Интуиция? Лучше расскажи мне, что случилось в твоем сне?  
  
Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и начал очень быстро тараторить:  
  
\- Мне-приснился-плохой-сон-что-ты-возненавидел-меня-и…  
  
\- Нет, дурашка, говори медленней, - рассмеялся я, качая головой.  
  
Гарри смущенно кивнул и сделал еще один глубокий вдох. Через мгновенье он выдохнул и начал свои историю:  
  
\- Ну, в моем сне ты сказал, что никогда не хочешь снова со мной разговаривать. И, не знаю, ты просто сказал, что с тебя хватит и мы больше не друзья. Это было очень страшно, и я понимаю, что ты уже говорил, что не ненавидишь меня, но, Лу, это было так реалистично.  
  
Вау, на этот раз он действительно рассказал все подробно и не спеша._  
  
Подождите секундочку… может быть, это все происходит снова, чтобы я смог узнать больше о его сне? Может, я смогу понять, почему во сне я возненавидел его? Такого, конечно, никогда не могло бы случиться в реальности, потому что ну кто вообще способен ненавидеть Гарри?! Разве что Тейлор, потому что она всегда ненавидит всех своих бывших, хе-хе.  
  
 _\- Итак, почему я сказал, что никогда не хочу снова с тобой разговаривать? Что-то должно было случиться, верно? – спросил я, приподнимая брови и надеясь, что на этот раз он ответит.  
  
Гарри застыл, закусив нижнюю губу. Он выглядел очень испуганно, но я продолжал терпеливо сидеть и ждать его ответа. Стайлс глубоко вздохнул, но потом замотал головой, так и не сказав ни слова. Я тоже вздохнул и поинтересовался:  
  
\- Ну?  
  
Он застонал, но все же медленно начал:  
  
\- Я…  
  
Он остановился, как если бы ожидал, что что-то вот-вот произойдет, но ничего не происходило. Я вспомнил, что в прошлый раз ему пришлось на этом моменте вернуться на свое место, потому что загорелись знаки, что нужно пристегнуть ремни безопасности, но в этот раз нас ничего не прервало. Гарри тоже это понял и неожиданно сильно побледнел.  
  
\- Ну, я кое-что сказал тебе, когда мы были в Доминикане, и ты не понял, что я имел в виду, - заговорил Гарри, нервно перебирая пальцами.  
  
\- Хорошо, а что случилось дальше? – с любопытством продолжил выспрашивать я, желая узнать всю историю.  
  
\- Эмм, я объяснил тебе, что именно хотел сказать, и ты взбесился, - Гарри рассмеялся, внезапно почему-то становясь более уверенным.  
  
\- Но почему я взбесился?! – воскликнул я, фыркая и скрещивая руки на груди. Мне нужен был ответ прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Видишь ли, Льюис, - усмехнулся Гарри, пытаясь специально вывести меня. – Я сказал тебе, что я…  
  
\- Мы приземлимся буквально через несколько минут…  
  
НЕТ! НЕ СНОВА!  
  
Гарри ухмыльнулся и поиграл бровями, начиная уходить. Я мгновенно схватил его за руку и притянул обратно к себе, прорычав:  
  
\- Скажи мне, что сказал в том сне. Мне нужно это знать!  
  
\- Вообще-то, не нужно, - усмехнулся Гарри с загадочным выражением на лице. – По крайней мере, сейчас, но скоро ты узнаешь, не волнуйся.  
  
\- Почему мне нельзя узнать сейчас? – застонал я, насупившись. Я ужасно нетерпеливый человек.  
  
\- Потому что ты еще не готов, и даже сам это чувствуешь, - объяснил Гарри, пожимая плечами.  
  
\- А ты откуда знаешь? Я готов, - нахмурился я, начиная раздражаться.  
  
\- Нет, не готов. Потому что если бы ты был готов, то уже знал бы все сейчас, - возразил кудрявый, хотя в его словах совсем не было смысла.  
  
\- Я не понимаю, что это значит, - зло выкрикнул я.  
  
\- Оглянись вокруг, Луи. И ты, и я – мы оба знаем, что этот полет уже закончился, что мы сейчас в машине по пути на курорт. Это сон, Луи. Тебе снится это, потому что ты пытаешься получить ответы на свои вопросы, но ты еще не готов, - продолжил объяснять Гарри.  
  
\- А когда я тогда буду готов? – вздохнул я, принимая свое поражение.  
  
\- Это зависит только от тебя, Лу. Я уже готов. Теперь все дело за тобой. Однажды ты почувствуешь, что время пришло. Поверь мне, когда будет пора, ты узнаешь, - произнес он, прежде чем вернуться на свое место.  
  
Я застонал и со всей злостью пнул сидение перед собой. Маленькая девочка неожиданно обернулась и приподняла бровки, кивая мне и вежливо спрашивая:  
  
\- Все в порядке?  
  
\- Ага, - проворчал я, нагло соврав. – Прости, что пнул твое кресло.  
  
\- Все нормально, - улыбнулась она. – Кстати, ты и Гарри – мои любимые._  
  
Ох, значит она знает, кто я.  
  
 _\- Ну, спасибо, - мягко улыбнулся я. – Хочешь автограф?  
  
\- Нет, я хочу кое-что другое, но этого пока не произошло, - захихикала она, прежде чем отвернуться и усесться на своем месте как полагается.  
  
А она-то что имела в виду? Ррр, как меня бесят все эти странные заявления. Почему этот сон такой сложный? Погодите… Это же сон, значит я могу уже проснуться?_  
  
\- Давай, Бу, - прошептал кто-то ласковым голосом, - пора просыпаться.  
  
Я заворочался, зевая, прежде чем медленно приоткрыть веки. А потом я наткнулся взглядом на ярко-зеленые глаза, изучающие меня. Мое сердце внезапно подпрыгнуло, и я почувствовал, что мгновенно пришел в себя. Я ждал, когда Гарри повторит то, что только что сказал, но он молчал, и тогда я умудрился выдавить:  
  
\- Хмм?  
  
\- Мы приехали… - тихо прошептал он.  
  
На самом деле, я даже не понял ни слова, но пробормотал:  
  
\- Ох, хорошо.  
  
Я попытался было снова заснуть, но тут же вспомнил свой сон. Быстро и окончательно пробудившись, я припомнил, что происходило во сне, и, кажется, мое лицо побледнело. По телу пробежала дрожь, а в глазах появились страх и потрясение. Я все никак не мог стряхнуть с себя это ужасное наваждение, и мой разум снова и снова прокручивал события сна в голове.  
  
Кто-то застонал, и я почувствовал, как теплое тело, которое было так близко ко мне, исчезает. Внезапно выпав из транса, я увидел, как Гарри уходит, и тоже выбрался из лимузина, пытаясь совсем выкинуть сон из головы. Я поднял голову, и моя челюсть отправилась в полет, приземлившись, кажется, где-то в раю.  
  
\- Ну же, давайте, идите внутрь. Вы можете выбрать любую понравившуюся комнату. Там пять комнат, которые находятся в одной секции, где вы будете жить. Также там есть три ванных, кухня и гостиная, несмотря на то что место для отдыха есть и снаружи. Ребята, в вашем распоряжении будет вся секция, хотя, вообще-то, никого больше здесь не будет. Веселитесь и наслаждайтесь пребыванием на курорте _Dreams Palm Beach_! – объявила девушка и улыбнулась.  
  
Все четверо парней неожиданно бросились внутрь, оставляя меня плестись в хвосте. Когда я вошел в помещение, кажется, они все уже разбрелись по выбранным комнатам, так что я сразу пошел к последней, открывая дверь. Моя челюсть снова отпала, стоило мне осмотреться. Кажется, здесь мог бы жить даже король. Кровать так точно была королевского размера, и на ней валялась целая дюжина подушечек. А еще там даже была маленькая шоколадка!  
  
Комната была выполнена в насыщенных ванильных цветах, а на стенах висели красивые изображения пляжа. Вся мебель была сделана из гладкого дерева, и мне принадлежала собственная ванная для меня одного. Улыбнувшись, я бросил сумки и упал на кровать. Я вздохнул и зажмурился, не желая сейчас больше ничего. Было так здорово просто лежать и расслабляться. Кажется, я много лет уже этого не делал, потому что мы вечно заняты с этим безумным расписанием.  
  
Я повалялся еще несколько минут, а потом напомнил себе, что неплохо было бы разложить одежду. Вздохнув и поднявшись, я быстро разобрал вещи и вышел в залу, обнаружив, что Найл, Лиам и Зейн уже там. Гарри тоже вышел к нам несколько секунд спустя, и Найл улыбнулся ему:  
  
\- Нашел комнату, Гарри?  
  
\- Да, - улыбнулся тот в ответ. – Меня зацепила первая.  
  
Лиам начал о чем-то вещать, и я потерял интерес, мои мысли снова затуманились. И опять вернулись к тому сну. Я мысленно застонал. Такое чувство, что я буду до конца вечера думать только об этом. Как бы сильно я ни хотел просто забыть, я никак не мог. У меня было столько вопросов по поводу всего этого, и мне нужны были ответы. То есть, ну почему я вообще должен чего-то ждать?  
  
Я заметил, что парни куда-то направились, и последовал за ними, оставаясь все таким же молчаливым. Я пытался вытолкнуть этот сон из головы, но он упрямо застрял там. В конце концов мне пришлось сдаться и попытаться подумать о чем-нибудь другом – о чем угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от этого надоедливого сна.  
  
 _Подумай об обзывательствах, Луи, ты всегда ржешь от этого!_  
  
Я попробовал, и одно тут же пришло в голову. Это было мое самое любимое, ну, потому что оно было настолько грубым, что это делало его смешным.  
  
 _Ты настолько уродлив, что когда пришел на шоу уродцев, тебе сказали: «Простите, но мы не пускаем профессионалов»._  
  
Я тут же заулыбался, хихикая про себя. Это всегда срабатывает, каждый раз. Да ладно, кто бы не посмеялся над этим? Это пока самое лучшее обзывательство, какое я только слышал. Ну, оно, конечно, самое ужасное, но это лучшее ужасное обзывательство… если это вообще имеет смысл…  
  
\- Так что, - начал говорить Гарри, громко кашлянув, чтобы как-то разрядить тишину, повисшую между нами. - Какую комнату ты выбрал?  
  
\- Пятую, - ответил я, улыбаясь, - в самом конце. А ты? Ты сказал, твоя первая, да? Мы оказались далековато друг от друга, Кудряшка.  
  
\- Вот черт, - хихикнул Гарри, ухмыляясь мне. – А я-то надеялся, что мы сможем _делить_ одну комнату.  
  
 _А вот и Гарри, которого я знаю и люблю! Интересно, почему он был таким тихим раньше? Может быть, он заметил, что я веду себя странно из-за этого дурацкого сна? Надеюсь, он ничего не подозревает и не станет меня об этом спрашивать, потому что это было бы неловко._  
  
\- Нахальный-нахальный Стайлс, - рассмеялся я, качая головой. Люблю его кокетливую натуру.  
  
Гарри имеет привычку часто флиртовать со мной в шутку, но почему-то это всегда вызывает у меня смех или улыбку. Думаю, я нахожу это забавным, потому что он флиртует со мной больше, чем с девушками. Он _всегда_ флиртует или отпускает пошлые шуточки.   
  
\- Тогда кто выбрал вторую комнату? – поинтересовался Гарри, приподнимая брови.  
  
\- Это я, Хаз, - отозвался Зейн, оборачиваясь к Стайлсу и весело ухмыляясь. - Я выбрал эту комнату.  
  
Улыбка Гарри тут же испарилась, и он застонал, закрывая лицо руками.  
  
\- О Боже, мне придется делить ванную с тобой?! Это все равно что сказать, что у меня нет ванной совсем! – воскликнул он.  
  
Зейн послал кудрявому убийственный взгляд и сделал двумя пальцами жест «Я слежу за тобой», прежде чем фыркнуть и отвернуться, оставляя Гарри в покое. Я рассмеялся и добавил:  
  
\- Моя ванная полностью в моем распоряжении, потому что это крайняя комната. Я думаю, это значит, что Лиам и Найл пользуются последней оставшейся ванной. Мне жаль тебя, Хаз. Удачных тебе водных процедур.  
  
\- Зейн должен был жить в крайней комнате, - проворчал Гарри себе под нос, не подозревая, что говорит слишком громко.  
  
Малик снова развернулся и одарил Стайлса злым взглядом. Я закусил губу, чтобы удержаться от смеха, когда Зейн, наконец, отвернулся. Неожиданно я заметил, что мы уже у стойки регистрации, и с любопытством приподнял брови, гадая, зачем мы здесь.  
  
У стойки с женщиной разговаривала девушка с очень кудрявыми каштановыми волосами. А потом она обернулась, и я понял, что это Даниэль. Она улыбнулась и бросилась к Лиаму, запрыгивая к нему на руки и крепко его обнимая. Они наклонились друг к другу и начали целоваться. Я отвел взгляд, чтобы дать им немного личного пространства, и обратил внимание на реакцию остальных парней.  
  
Выражение лица Зейна не особенно изменилось, он, кажется, совершенно не возражал против таких проявлений любви. Найл же выглядел так, словно его тошнит. Похоже, у него чуть ли не судороги… Хотя, с тем же успехом он может быть просто голоден…  
  
А потом очередь дошла до Гарри. Он таращился на парочку с восхищением. Кажется, он подмечал каждое их движение, и это было похоже, будто бы он хотел оказаться на их месте. Я нахмурился и невольно задумался, что с ним такое происходит, но быстро одернул себя и повернулся к Зейну. Тот как раз встревоженно покосился на Найла, но я решил и здесь не задавать вопросов, а оставить все как есть.  
  
Потом Зейн подошел к Гарри и щелкнул пальцами перед его носом, привлекая внимание.  
  
\- Гарри!  
  
Кудрявый выпал из транса и быстро спросил:  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Мы собираемся пойти ужинать и оставить этих пташек наедине? – поинтересовался Зейн.  
  
Гарри кивнул, и они направились к нам с Найлом. Мы вышли за территорию курорта и начали оглядываться в поисках закусочной. Одна из вывесок гласила « _У Мануэля_ », и мы решили поужинать там, раз уж это заведение достаточно близко к курорту.  
  
К нам подошел официант и, улыбаясь, произнес:  
  
\- Вам нужен столик на четверых, ребята?  
  
\- Да, пожалуйста. Я умираю с голоду, - простонал Найл, подтверждая свое заявление громким урчанием желудка.  
  
Официант рассмеялся и проводил нас к пустому столику. Я огляделся и заметил только еще одну пару в зале, что прекрасно демонстрировало, что у них здесь сейчас мертвый сезон. Но, опять же, уже довольно поздно для ужина в ресторане… Я уселся рядом с Найлом, тогда как Гарри устроился по соседству с Зейном. Нахмурившись тому, как мы расселись, я, однако, промолчал, не желая вызывать ненужной суеты.  
  
\- Меня зовут Виктор, и сегодня я буду вашим официантом. Могу я для начала принести вам напитки? – поинтересовался официант, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Я буду какое-нибудь пиво на ваш вкус, - улыбнулся Найл.  
  
\- Мне просто воды, - отозвался Зейн.  
  
\- Мне колы, - добавил Гарри.  
  
\- Несите две, - произнес я, улыбаясь официанту.  
  
Виктор кивнул и ушел за напитками. Зейн кашлянул и спросил:  
  
\- Так сколько мы планируем тут сидеть?   
  
\- Я думаю, что до полуночи? – предположил я, пожимая плечами. - Уже больше десяти, так что около часа или чуть больше. Развлечем друг друга.  
  
\- Эх, - застонал Найл. Он все еще выглядел каким-то бледным. - Тогда мне нужно еще пива.  
  
Я не особенно вдумывался в их болтовню, мою голову занимали другие мысли. _Как, например, о том сне_. Тихо застонав про себя, я снова против собственной воли задался вопросом, что же это все означало, сворачивая на уже накатанную дорожку из предположений. _Отлично_.  
  
***   
  
К моему удивлению, была уже половина первого ночи, а мы все еще сидели за столом, болтали и пили, раз уж закончили есть довольно давно. Гарри медленно поднялся на ноги и объявил:  
  
\- Пора возвращаться. Сегодня был тяжелый день. Мы можем осмотреться завтра, после хорошего ночного отдыха.  
  
Мы все дружно согласились и выползли из-за стола. Внезапно я обнаружил, что мои ноги совсем затекли от долгого сидения, и попытался привести их в чувство несколькими прыжками. Мы поблагодарили официанта и вернулись на курорт. Пожелав друг другу хорошей ночи, мы разбрелись по комнатам. Я прошел в свою и захлопнул за собой дверь, желая только побыстрее оказаться в кровати и уснуть.  
  
Переодевшись в пижаму, я залез под одеяло, моментально ощущая наползающую усталость. Довольно вздохнув и зевнув, я немного поворочался, устраиваясь удобнее. Глаза постепенно закрылись, и я почувствовал, как проваливаюсь в сон. Последней мыслью, мелькнувшей в мозгу, было: «Лучше бы мне больше не снились такие сны, как тогда, в машине».  
  


* * *

Комментарии переводчика:  
  
  
*Имеется в виду игра слов Direction – Erection (Эрекция).  
**В оригинале здесь jiggly-wigglies, что можно перевести следующим образом:  
jiggle - покачивание; тряска  
wiggle - покачивание; ёрзание  
В общем, все понятно, но чтобы не потерять весь этот юмористический шарм, я придумала некий аналог на русском.  
*** В оригинале фраза выглядит так: «We can start the adventurous adventure?», так что шутка здесь представляет собой игру слов. Гарри намекает на мультфильм, сделанный одним из фанатов, название которого The Adventurous Adventures of One Direction. Ознакомится с ним вы можете по ссылке https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BKovjEb3s8 (часть 1 с русскими субтитрами) и https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ee60ZvPXJLE (часть 2 с русскими субтитрами).


	5. Глава 4

Первое, что пришло мне в голову, когда я проснулся: « _Я не могу вспомнить, что мне снилось_ ». Что, наверное, к лучшему, потому что мой последний сон вышел не таким уж хорошим. Тем не менее, я выкинул эти мысли из головы и поднялся с кровати, одеваясь и готовясь к новому дню. Закончив с этим, я прошел на кухню, где уже сидели завтракающие Найл и Зейн. Я уселся рядом с ними, кивнул им в знак приветствия и поинтересовался:

\- Какие у нас планы на день?

\- Не знаю, - отозвался Зейн, доедая омлет. – Думаю, Даниэль все еще здесь, так что, наверное, мы сможем позависать все вместе только после того, как она уйдет?

Пальцы Найла крепче стиснули бурито, отчего его содержимое вывалилось наружу. Я закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, и спросил:

\- Что такого тебе сделало это бурито?

\- Ничего, - пробурчал Найл в ответ, запихивая остатки многострадального блюда себе в рот и проглатывая его, почти не жуя. А потом запил все это водой.

Зейн одарил меня многозначительным взглядом, который я не смог расшифровать. Поэтому я просто выкинул это из головы, не заморачиваясь и не задумываясь над произошедшим. А потом в кухню вошел Лиам с Даниэль и улыбнулся нам.

\- Доброе утро, парни! Как спалось?

Ни Найл, ни Зейн ему не ответили, поэтому я громко вздохнул, развернулся к Лиаму и заявил:

\- Ну, уж ты-то _должен_ знать, что это было ужасно! Я всю ночь слушал вас двоих! Что, вообще-то, выставляет тебя, Лиам, в хорошем свете. Не знал, что ты можешь активничать так долго.

Я подмигнул Лиаму, а он покраснел, пытаясь убить меня взглядом. Даниэль же только рассмеялась и покачала головой, прекрасно зная, что я соврал. Я обернулся к остальным парням и заметил, что Зейн внимательно наблюдает за Найлом, пока блондин, опустив голову, изучает свою пустую тарелку. Я почесал макушку и задумался, что из того, что я только что озвучил, говорить не следовало?

Лиам же заметил неловкое напряжение и хлопнул в ладоши.

\- Итак! Почему бы нам не разбудить Гарри и не позавтракать вместе?

\- Мы, вроде как, уже поели, так что…

Но Зейна прервал Найл, зажав ему рот рукой и быстро воскликнув:

\- Тихо, мой мальчик! Не позволяй им лишить нас удовольствия поесть еще раз! Я съел всего лишь ничтожно маленькое бурито, считай, совсем ничего! Я уже слышу, как мой желудок умоляет дать ему добавку.

Лиам усмехнулся и кивнул.

\- Тогда ладно, пойдемте будить Гарри.

\- А нам обязательно его будить? – нахмурился я, вздыхая. – Почему бы не оставить бедного мальчика в покое? Мы же, в конце концов, на каникулах. Мы должны спать, сколько влезет, а не жить по строгому расписанию. Вы же _знаете_ , что если он не высыпается за ночь, то будет уставшим и ворчливым весь день.

\- Ладно, тогда мы не будем его будить, - начал было Лиам, но тут же ухмыльнулся и бросился бежать к комнате Гарри.

Я и моргнуть не успел, как уже обнаружил себя – и остальных трех присутствующих – мчащимся вдогонку за ним. В результате мы финишировали, вломившись в комнату Гарри, и я улыбнулся, заметив его спящим. Почему-то несколько минут все молчали, а потом Даниэль заговорила первой:

\- Как это он умудрился все еще не проснуться?

\- Даже _я_ уже проснулся, - усмехнулся Зейн, пихая меня локтем под ребра, чтобы вызвать у меня смешок. Я одарил его убийственным взглядом и помотал головой, оставаясь полностью солидарным с Гарри. Я _не позволю_ этим мальчикам – и девочке – пытками вынудить меня будить Гарри. Никогда. Я этого не вынесу.

\- Что ж, нам лучше не тревожить его, - взволнованно заметил Лиам, оглядываясь прямо на меня.

_Чертов хитрюга! Я точно знаю, что он пытается сделать: реверсивная психология. Он хочет, чтобы я присоединился к побудке Гарри, поэтому «притворяется», что он в этом не участвует. И, конечно же, все знают, что я просто обязан сделать все наперекор желаниям Лиама, потому что такова моя натура. Чертов Пейн! Я не могу удержаться, я просто не могу._

\- Но я хочу развлекаааться, - в конце концов проныл я, надувая губы.

_Хм, получилось протяжно. Упс._

\- Ты Донна-Луи, и ты хочешь развлекаться? – ухмыльнулся Лиам, прекрасно зная, что победил.

Я вспомнил, что это _он_ все затеял, и шлепнул его по плечу, заставляя поморщиться и ойкнуть. Он потер плечо и обиженно на меня покосился, а Найл заметил:

\- Ладно, никаких больше «Финеса и Ферба»* тебе, Лиам. Меня уже начинает пугать, что ты знаешь все реплики и цитируешь их!

Гарри тем временем издал какой-то странный звук – наверное, это был стон, - и заворочался на кровати, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Мое сердце сжалось от сочувствия к нему, и я снова начал чувствовать себя виноватым. Я знал, что нам не следовало приходить к нему в комнату и пытаться его разбудить. То есть, может быть, еще не слишком поздно? Может быть, у меня получится выпроводить парней отсюда, и тогда мы сходим на завтрак без Гарри? Я уверен, что он поймет. И он все равно хочет еще поспать.

Я улыбнулся про себя.

_Ох, Луи, у тебя презамечательнейшие идеи._

И только я собрался подтолкнуть всех к выходу, как Найл скучающе поинтересовался:

\- Долго мы собираемся здесь стоять?

_Черт бы тебя побрал, Найл!_

И я уже подготовил для него длинную речь, когда услышал хрумканье. Я замер и поднял взгляд на Найла, только чтобы обнаружить, что он уминает чипсы.

_Что за… где он их вообще достал?! У него **не было** этого пакета, когда мы входили в комнату Гарри… правда же?_

Мы все затихли на несколько минут, пока Найл беспечно продолжал лопать. Я заметил раздражение на лице Лиама ровно перед тем, как его прорвало:

\- Ты _серьезно_ ешь сейчас, Найл?! Не мог подождать, пока мы разбудим Гарри и дойдем до ресторана?!

Найл что-то недовольно пробурчал в ответ, и, наверное, они начали спорить. Но я в этом не уверен, потому что я отчалил в страну мечтаний. Я начал вспоминать тот вечер последнего концерта и обнаружил, что глупо улыбаюсь, а мои щеки заливает легкий румянец. Это был лучший концерт в моей жизни. Мы так здорово повеселились с Гарри и фанатами. Фанатам, кажется, очень понравилось, а мне доставляло счастье то, что я могу подарить улыбки не только им, но и своему лучшему другу. Он почему-то казался немного невнимательным в тот вечер… но в хорошем смысле. Я не знаю, как это объяснить, но он казался самим собой и улыбался больше, чем обычно. Возникало такое чувство, будто он…

\- Луи, может быть, ты его разбудишь? – предложила Даниэль, вырывая меня из приятных грез.

\- Почему я?! – возмутился я, почему-то ощущая, что она застала меня врасплох. – Почему это я обязан его будить?!

\- Почему бы вам, ребята, не взять и просто уйти, позволив мне поспать? – застонал Гарри в подушку, крепче прижимая ее к себе.

Его реплика заставила нас всех заткнуться, и мы дружно уставились на него. Гарри же только перевернулся на другой бок, и я почувствовал, что парни – особенно Найл – потихоньку теряют терпение.

\- Ага, Гарри, размечтался, - рассмеялся Зейн, надеясь, что наше надоедливое присутствие все же заставит Гарри проснуться.

Гарри застонал и накрыл голову подушкой. Найл тут же решил, что это отличная возможность умыкнуть ее, что незамедлительно и проделал. Я вздохнул, снова испытывая сочувствие к бедному Хаззе. Наши действия вполне можно расценить, как домогательство. Тем не менее, Гарри поднял голову и обвел нас всех недовольным взглядом. Потом он потер глаза и, вроде бы, перестал так уж на нас злиться… ну, я так подумал.

\- Что вам нужно, мерзавцы? – пробормотал он.

_Или, может быть, он все еще сердится._

\- Эй, следи за языком! – рассмеялся Зейн, явно находя все это забавным. Хотя, единственная причина его радости заключалась в том, что обычно это он бывает на месте Гарри. Наверное, ему нравятся такие перемены и возможность хотя бы один раз посмотреть на ситуацию с другой стороны.

Изучив часы, Гарри ответил:

\- Если вы заявились ко мне, чтобы запретить мне ругаться в десять утра, то просто убирайтесь туда, откуда пришли.

_Ох, бедняжка Гарри, ты только что ступил на опасную территорию. Так что не закатывай глаза от моего следующего комментария, потому что ты сам виноват. Тебе следует думать, прежде чем говорить, юный падаван._

\- Я сомневаюсь, что смогу вернуться в мамин живот, - ухмыльнулся я, все еще передразнивая фразу Гарри в своей голове. – Я уже не такой маленький и тихий, как раньше, знаешь ли.

Найл тут же развернулся ко мне и неверяще спросил:

\- Ты когда-то был тихим?!

\- Нет… - злорадно улыбнулся я.

\- Вы поняли, что я имел в виду, - раздраженно вздохнул Гарри, явно начиная нас ненавидеть. – Просто идите спать, сейчас только десять утра. Мы будем здесь еще тринадцать дней, так что оставьте меня в покое, ладно? Вам не захочется возиться со мной, когда я спал всего несколько часов. Спросите Лу, он знает.

_Оуу, он назвал меня Лу. Ну как можно не любить этого мальчишку? Если я все еще буду одиноким к тридцати годам, я женюсь на нем! Или куплю двенадцать кошек, но, наверное, Гарри будет лучше, чем куча кошек._

\- Ага, - вздохнул я, скорчив рожу. – Он говорит правду, парни, но, к сожалению, сегодня тебя это не спасет. Придется нам как-нибудь смириться с этим. – _Мы все равно уже потревожили его сон, так что он с тем же успехом может просто вылезти из постели. Я официально сдаюсь. Прости, Гарри, что я провалил свою миссию лучшего друга. Пожалуйста, прости меня, мой любимый Кудряшка._ \- Давай, Гарри! Одевайся, мы пойдем завтракать в ресторан «У Мануэля» и еще раз насладимся прекрасной едой, которую там подают.

\- Мы с Даниэль еще не пробовали, - начал говорить Лиам, - но, видимо, это…

_Да, да, Лиам, мы тебя поняли. Шшш, парень, я тут пытаюсь друга разбудить! И никому не интересно, что ты еще не успел там побывать. Если бы у тебя не было безумного секса с твоей подружкой, может быть, ты сходил бы туда с нами и получил от этого удовольствие._

\- Так и быть, пойду переоденусь, - наконец вздохнул Гарри, начиная садиться. – Но сейчас вам лучше выйти.

\- Почему? – спросил Зейн, явно уже позабыв ту побудку, которую ему устроил Гарри в день отлета.

_Ох, Зейн, мы знаем друг друга вот уже несколько лет, и ты все еще спрашиваешь, почему нам лучше выйти, когда Гарри вылезает из постели? Тогда ты заслуживаешь увидеть то, что скрывается под одеялом. Добро пожаловать на твои похороны._

\- Угадай, что на мне надето? – улыбнулся Гарри, явно довольный собой.

\- На нем ничего не надето, - я отправил нахальному Гарри строгий взгляд. – Давайте выйдем. Никто не должен наблюдать такую картину с утра.

Наконец мне удалось выпроводить всех из комнаты, а Найл никак не мог прекратить ржать. Я закатил глаза и подтолкнул его сильнее, потому что от смеха он значительно терял в скорости. Обернувшись к Гарри, я улыбнулся ему напоследок и тоже вышел, прикрывая за собой дверь.

\- Ох, и еще, Гарри? Ты же не будешь собираться также долго, как Зейн, правда? – проорал я Гарри через дверь, пытаясь раздразнить Зейна. - Мы хотим позавтракать до полудня, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

\- ЭЙ! – тут же завопил Зейн, вызывая у меня приступ истерического хохота. – Грубиян!

 

***

 

Мы вошли в ресторанчик «У Мануэля», и там оказалось очень пусто. Я начал оглядываться по сторонам, пытаясь найти официанта, который обслуживал нас прошлым вечером, но он нашел нас первым.

\- Ааа, вы вернулись, - улыбнулся он, замечая пополнение в виде Лиама и Даниэль. – Ох, здравствуйте, меня зовут Виктор…

_Виктор… точно! Упс, оказывается, я забыл его имя. Однако, у меня такое чувство, что за следующие две недели мы еще не раз с ним встретимся._

\- Виктор был нашим официантом вчера, - пустился в объяснения Найл, восполняя пробелы в знаниях Лиама и Даниэль, а Виктор тем временем проводил нас к столику.

Мы все расселись и заказали напитки. Но как только Виктор ушел, повисла неловкая тишина. Или, может быть, мне только так показалось, потому что мой рот вообще никогда не закрывается. Я не люблю пустую тишину, поэтому всегда стараюсь заполнить ее чем-нибудь, что всплывает в моей голове. Я просто вот такой: общительный. Я общительный и разговорчивый до такой степени, что, когда я еще жил дома, мои сестры всегда таскали с собой наушники, чтобы воспользоваться ими, если я вдруг начну разглагольствовать на какую-нибудь тему.

\- Ну вот, это и есть ресторан «У Мануэля», - объявил я, пытаясь начать беседу.

Лиам кивнул и ответил:

\- Кажется, милое и оригинальное место. Немного тихое, но это даже хорошо.

\- Еда здесь просто божественная, - подключился Найл, у которого появился голодный блеск в глазах. Он хоть когда-нибудь бывает не голодным? – Если бы я мог, я бы завтракал, обедал и ужинал здесь каждый день до конца своей жизни.

\- Зная тебя, Найл, я бы сказал, что так и будешь делать, пока мы тут отдыхаем, - усмехнулся Зейн, качая головой. – Ты даже заставишь их доставлять тебе блюда в отель или еще что-нибудь такое.

\- Вообще-то, - оживился Найл, - это отличная идея, Зейн! Я даже не подумал об этом, но теперь я точно так и поступлю. Спасибо, друг.

Зейн же застонал и пробормотал:

\- Что я наделал?

Все, включая вашего покорного слугу, расхохотались над его фразой. Все, кроме некого мистера Стайлса. Вообще-то, если уж на то пошло, он не произнес ни слова с тех пор, как мы пришли в ресторан и расселись. Я украдкой покосился на него. Он почему-то выглядел погруженным в свои мысли и растерянным. Но когда Найл заговорил, он поднял голову и вслушался в разговор. Так что я пожал про себя плечами и забыл об этой странности. Может быть, он просто витает на девятом небе. Я пропустил первую часть предложения Найла, и все, что я услышал, это:

\- …Мы планируем делать что-нибудь особенное?

\- Ну, - начал Лиам, - лично я провел бы этот день с Даниэль, но…

_Ауч… он бросает нас ради девушки. Это серьезный проступок, Лиам. Не говоря уже о том, что это просто невежливо с твоей стороны. А что же случилось с девизом «сначала братья, а потом шлюхи»**? Ах ты, монстр…_

\- Так что, если вы, парни, не против… - неловко закончил Лиам, разглядывая стол и не рискуя поднять на нас глаза.

_Нет, Лиам. Что, если мы против? Эта поездка должна была послужить для укрепления наших связей внутри группы, а ты больше хочешь проводить время со своей девушкой, а не с друзьями? Я совершенно с этим не согласен! Я должен придумать, как это остановить!_

Я заметил, что Гарри и Найл о чем-то беззвучно переговариваются, и, кажется, у них появились секретики… от меня! Это нехорошо, верно?

_Могу поспорить, что они тоже сошлись на мнении, что Лиам ведет себя как огромная задница и что он не должен бросать своих бро ради шлюхи. Нет, я не имел ввиду, что Даниэль – шлюха! Это просто фраза такая, клянусь._

Я вынырнул из своих мыслей и осознал, что таращился на Гарри все то время, пока моя голова витала в облаках. И когда я уже собрался было отвести взгляд, я заметил, как он кокетливо улыбнулся мне. Нет, не так, дамы и господа, не надо все опошлять, это была просто очаровательная улыбка. Я усмехнулся про себя и многозначительно подмигнул ему в ответ. Он снова улыбнулся, и его щеки покраснели, как если бы их залил румянец. Однако, стоило мне моргнуть, как румянец исчез. Он ухмыльнулся мне, и я тут же застыл, пораженный и непонимающий, что только что произошло.

\- Да, все нормально, - произнес Зейн, видимо, высказываясь за всех нас. – Мы позависаем сегодня вчетвером, а вечером придумаем, чем заняться. Что вы с Даниэль собираетесь делать?

Я снова отключился от происходящего и перенесся мыслями к нашему последнему концерту. Там было так много моментов с Ларри. Я обнаружил, что тут же начал улыбаться. Почему-то мое сердце отчаянно желало вернуться в тот вечер. Я знаю, что это звучит странно, но тогда все казалось таким потрясающим, хотя это было не так уж давно. Я не могу этого объяснить, но тот вечер кажется мне практически нереальным, вот насколько он был идеален. Могу поспорить, что фанаты им наслаждались, потому что я точно наслаждался.

Мои мысли внезапно были прерваны нашим официантом Виктором:

\- Могу я предложить вам пляж _Barvaro Baeach_ всего в тридцати минутах отсюда?

_Ооо! Пляж, я так давно не был на пляже! В последний раз, когда мы ходили на пляж, Гарри получил кошмарные солнечные ожоги, и мне было так жаль беднягу._

\- Это было бы превосходно, - улыбнулся Зейн.

\- Мы можем вызвать вам такси, ребята, - предложил Виктор. - Вас отвезут туда, а потом заберут обратно – в конце концов, вы единственные постояльцы! Я вызову такси, когда вы решите уходить.

Потом он принял наши заказы и ушел, одарив нас еще одной улыбкой. Он произвел впечатление очень милого и добродушного парня, и у меня возникло подозрение, что у нас появится новый друг в Доминикане.

\- Обалденно, да?! – воскликнул Гарри, улыбаясь Зейну. - Мы можем заняться серфингом на самом прикольном пляже!

_Гарри, ты даже не знаешь, с какой стороны браться за доску! Так что твое высказывание было совершенно бессмысленным и неуместным. То есть, конечно, я всегда могу научить его, наверное. Да, это было бы здорово, потому что у нас появилось бы еще одно общее увлечение, и я всегда рад провести время с Гарри!_

Но прежде, чем я успел представить, каково будет провести некоторое время наедине с Гарри, меня невежливо отвлек Зейн.

\- Или ты можешь уснуть, забыв про солнцезащитный крем, и получить гигантские ожоги по всему телу. А потом мотать всем нервы до самого конца поездки, жалуясь, как тебе больно, когда ты _сам_ был виноват, забыв про крем.

\- Эй! Это было всего один раз, - нахмурился Гарри, надувая губы, что в его случае выглядело очень мило. - Я собираюсь плавать, и в этот раз я не забыл про крем. Не надо меня обвинять.

\- Уже поздно, - хором сообщили ему Зейн, Найл, Лиам и я, посмеиваясь.

Гарри закатил глаза, а потом уставился прямо на меня. Его глаза сделались огромными, и у меня защемило где-то в сердце.

_О, нет! Он собирается скорчить жалобную мордашку. Черт бы побрал тебя, твою милую физиономию и кудряшки! Кудряшки никакого отношения к делу не имеют, но они так очаровательны, что их тоже к черту!_

\- Я еще понимаю, эти трое, но ты, Луи? – спросил он с болью в голосе. Он выглядел так, будто я действительно разбил ему сердце. - Я думал, что ты любишь меня несмотря ни на что…

_Нееет, он слишком очарователен, и я так хочу позволить ему выиграть, но это же я, я не могу проиграть. У меня слишком состязательная натура, что к лучшему. Но мне так трудно сопротивляться его умоляющим глазам. Однако, я должен взять себя в руки._

\- Извини, малыш, - ухмыльнулся я, но в ту же секунду замер. _Малыш? С какой стати я назвал его малышом?_ Я торопливо подмигнул ему и понадеялся, что Гарри не заметил моего замешательства. – Я соврал.

\- Но ты совсем не это говорил мне прошлой ночью, - продолжил Гарри, снова подмигивая мне.

_Господи-боже, что еще за фигня с подмигиванием? Люди скоро решат, что у нас какая-то странная болезнь или нервный тик. Ох, ну да ладно, как будто это когда-то меня останавливало, хе-хе._

У парней же просто отпали челюсти. Казалось, они никак не могут поверить, что Гарри действительно это сказал. Я изо всех сил старался сдерживать смех, и, клянусь, еще немного, и я точно бы умер от перенапряжения.

\- Н-но как это может быть? – растерянно воскликнул Зейн. - Вы же даже не были в одной кровати или в одной комнате.

« _Они идиоты. Они полные идиоты_ », - подумал я про себя. – « _И они утверждают, что они недоверчивые. ХА! Придется мне посоветовать им посмотреть значение слова «доверчивость» в словаре_ ».

\- Может быть, я незаметно пробрался к нему, - ухмыльнулся Гарри, делая ситуацию одновременно и хуже, и эпичнее.

_Кому нужен телевизор, если есть три друга-балбеса, которые верят всему, что ты им говоришь? Может быть, стоит сообщить им, что я – Принц Шабалаба Бабалаба Динг Донг, и они начнут делать все, что я им прикажу?_

Я смотрел на их лица, и, боже, они выглядели перепуганными!

_Ладно, с меня довольно этой пытки… пришло время для муа-ха-ха._

\- Ох, хватит, Гарри, - хихикая, прервал его я. – Им уже достаточно. Мы не делали ничего такого прошлой ночью, просто спали в своих кроватях. Вы не оправдали свою репутацию недоверчивых людей.

Они нахмурились, переводя взгляды с меня на Гарри и обратно, и я умер от хохота. Гарри дал мне пять, и я ощутил легкое покалывание на ладони, когда мы разорвали прикосновение. Я нахмурился и на секунду задержал взгляд на своей руке, гадая, что же вызвало эти ощущения. Может быть, это из-за кондиционера?

\- Вы оба такие дети, - весело рассмеялся Лиам.

\- Прости, пап, - я послал ему невинную улыбку. – Мы больше так не будем.

Он одарил меня убийственным взглядом и наморщил нос, выражая свое «неодобрение». Даниэль тут же принялась целовать Лиама, и я отвернулся, не желая подглядывать за личным моментом. Вместо этого я решил понаблюдать за старым добрым приятелем Зейни. Он почему-то снова казался целиком и полностью сосредоточенным на Найле. Может быть, он слегка влюблен? Я сделал себе мысленную пометку поговорить с ним об этом позже.

_Может быть, я спрошу его, когда мы будем на пляже? Это было бы идеально, и я умираю от желания узнать, что же с ним происходит. Кажется, он просто не может отвести глаз от Найла. Но, опять же, он всегда больше всех стремился выступать в роли защитника, это же его «Baby Nandos». Милое прозвище, правда? Милое, но слегка тошнотворное…_

Когда принесли наши заказы, даже у меня потекли слюнки от вида самого драгоценного, что есть в наших жизнях, в быту называемого едой. Я схватил вилку и принялся за дело, предвкушая новый день.

 

***

 

Как только мы вернулись в отель, в котором будем жить эти две недели, я тут же бросился в свою комнату. Там я переоделся в плавательные шорты, оставив ту футболку, которая была на мне. Еще я захватил маленькую сумочку с солнцезащитным кремом, солнечными очками и книжкой. Закончив собираться, я отправился в главную комнату и уселся на диван, ожидая остальных.

Найл вышел вскоре после меня и устроился рядом. Он неуверенно улыбнулся мне, а потом раздраженно спросил:

\- Можешь поверить, что он бросил нас ради нее?

_О, боже… кажется, он очень разозлился из-за этого. То есть, я тоже считаю, что это было немного невежливо, но я ни за что не стал бы это обсуждать._

Пожав плечами, я ответил:

\- Да, это немного грубо. Ну, мы же должны были проводить время вместе, всей группой. И я понимаю, что он хочет побыть со своей девушкой и все такое, но сегодня наш первый день вместе в Доминикане, и было бы здорово, если бы мы действительно провели его вместе и безо всяких посторонних вмешательств.

\- Лучше ему не вести себя так всю поездку, - пробормотал Найл себе под нос, надеясь, что я его не услышу.

Но, к несчастью для него, я услышал. Наверное, он недолюбливает Даниэль. Я никогда раньше не видел, чтобы он так злился на Лиама за то, что тот не проводит время с нами. Обычно он просто становится тихим, когда речь заходит о Даниэль. Может быть, он просто не может больше молчать?

Я не успел додумать в этом направлении, потому что в комнату зашел Гарри. Он опустил свою сумку на пол и нахмурился, оглядываясь по сторонам. А потом спросил:

\- Где Зейн?

\- Видимо, все еще собирается, - усмехнулся я.

Гарри покачал головой и ответил:

\- О Боже, надеюсь мы сможем доехать до пляжа до того, как стемнеет.

_Да, мы должны попасть на пляж! Мне нужно расспросить Зейна кое о чем важном_.

 

***

 

Как только мы добрались до пляжа, Зейн уселся на шезлонг и достал солнцезащитный крем. Потом вытащил телефон, подключил к нему наушники и задвинул весь окружающий мир куда подальше. Я застонал про себя и вздохнул.

_Ну, ладно. Наверное, я спрошу его позже. А пока я могу провести немного времени со своим Хаззой._

От этой мысли сердце у меня забилось чуть быстрее. Но я решил просто проигнорировать это и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы найти Гарри. Вскоре я заметил высокого белокожего парня с копной кудряшек и направился к нему, потому что, ага, кто еще может выглядеть так сексуально? Подойдя к нему, я увидел, что он уже снял футболку и размазывает по коже крем. Хихикая про себя, я снова вспомнил тот раз, когда он сильно обгорел.

Гарри поднял на меня взгляд и улыбнулся. А потом просто уставился на меня, и внезапно я почувствовал себя крайне неуверенно. Его внимание сосредоточилось где-то на моем животе и ниже. Я опустил голову и заметил, что надел плавательные шорты шиворот-навыворот.

_Тогда не удивительно, почему он на них таращится… к слову о неловких ситуациях._

\- Намажешь мне спину кремом, Хаз? – спросил я, пытаясь отвлечь его и закончить эту смущающее меня разглядывание. - А потом я тебе?

_Ну что за идиот! Ты же только что видел, как он мажется кремом! Наверное, он теперь думает, что ты очень странный. Давай понадеемся, что он не услышал, что именно ты ляпнул_.

Но Гарри быстро кивнул и протянул руку. Я отдал ему солнцезащитный крем, но как только баночка перекочевала в его ладонь, он мгновенно отдернул пальцы. Я одарил его озадаченным взглядом и нахмурился про себя… может быть, у меня просто холодные руки? Но я опять решил, что просто спущу все на тормозах, и повернулся к нему спиной, чтобы он мог приступить к процессу. Я услышал, как он выдавливает крем на руки и растирает его, чтобы согреть. Неожиданно теплые, мягкие и осторожные ладони коснулись моей спины, и я моментально расслабился, отпуская все напряжение, о котором даже сам не подозревал. Я облегченно выдохнул и замер, затихнув и просто наслаждаясь расслабленностью. Обычно никто не мажет меня солнцезащитным кремом, потому что мне от этого становится неловко, но… в Гарри есть что-то такое, отчего все кажется абсолютно правильным.

Внезапно его ладони опустились к резинке моих шортов, и я снова напрягся, почему-то испытав непонятное волнение. Он быстро закончил и хлопнул в ладоши. Но даже после того, как он отстранился, я все равно чувствовал напряжение и неловкость. Вздохнув, я развернулся, улыбаясь ему.

\- Спасибо, друг! Теперь твоя очередь, поворачивайся.

_Ладно, Луи, сделай это, и можешь бежать в воду. Плаванье всегда тебя расслабляет и помогает справиться с нервозностью._

Я схватил солнцезащитный крем и быстро выдавил его на руки, тут же начиная втирать его Гарри в спину.

\- Ахх! – неожиданно вскрикнул он. - Черт, Луи, холодно!

\- Не будь девчонкой, - усмехнулся я. От его реакции мои губы расползлись в улыбке.

Я продолжал растирать крем по его коже, ощущая пальцами, как по ней бегают мурашки. Наверное, это из-за холодного крема. Хотя это немного странно, ведь крем уже должен был согреться. Закончив со спиной, я перешел на плечи, уточняя:

\- Ты не намазал плечи, да, Хаз?

\- Эм, нет… - каким-то странным голосом отозвался он. – Пока нет, но я собираюсь.

\- Незачем, - улыбнулся я, начиная втирать крем ему в плечи. – Давай я намажу, у меня все равно осталось немного крема на руках.

Когда я продолжил растирать ему плечи, Гарри едва заметно вздрогнул. Я нахмурился и слегка усилил нажим, и внезапно он весь напрягся, а потом бросился бежать, вопя:

\- Наперегонки до воды!

_Эмм, что? Не задавай вопросов, Луи, если не хочешь казаться странным. Просто притворись, что ничего не заметил._

Я последовал за Гарри в воду, счастливо вздыхая. Некоторое время я просто качался на волнах, пока не достиг точки полного расслабления. Вода казалась прохладной по сравнению с нагретой кожей, и мне это нравилось.

\- Ты не собираешься заняться серфингом? – удивленно спросил меня Гарри.

\- Неа, - пожал плечами я, ощущая, что у меня нет такого желания. - Не сегодня. У меня пропало нужное настроение. Может быть, в следующий раз.

Гарри подплыл ко мне, и я перестал качаться на волнах, лежа на спине, и повернулся к нему лицом. Он убрал прядку волос с моего лба, и я благодарно ему улыбнулся.

\- Тогда давай наплаваемся сегодня, Лу.

\- Или, - ухмыльнулся я, уже задумав гениальный план, – мы можем устроить ВОЙНУ БРЫЗГАМИ!

Я принялся забрызгивать его изо всех сил, параллельно изображая зловещий хохот. А Гарри завизжал очень высоким голосом и попытался увернуться от воды… что было абсолютно бесполезно, потому что мы находились очень близко друг к другу. Через несколько секунд он прекратил попытки уклониться и вместо этого начал забрызгивать меня в ответ. Я попробовал совершить побег из-под обстрела, но Гарри мне этого не позволил.

\- О нет, ты не сбежишь, Луи. Только не во время моего караула.

Я усмехнулся и все равно попытался уплыть от него. Наша битва продолжалась почти полчаса, пока Гарри не решил сдаться, выбираясь из воды, потому что, цитирую: «Я превращаюсь в морщинистого старикашку». Я помахал ему на прощание и задержался еще на несколько минут, прежде чем осознал: « _Эй! Мне же еще нужно поговорить с Зейном, прежде чем мы соберемся обратно! И невозможно придумать лучшего времени для этого, чем прямо сейчас_ ».

Я быстро поплыл к берегу и вышел из воды, решив сначала воспользоваться полотенцем, прежде чем идти к Зейну. Слегка подсушившись и накинув полотенце на плечи, я отправился на поиски друга. Он находился неподалеку, так что я подошел к нему и схватил ближайший шезлонг, устанавливая его рядом с устроившимся Зейном. Постелив полотенце, я разлегся на нем, надеясь, что солнышко меня досушит. Я похлопал Зейна по плечу и позвал:

\- Зейн? Я знаю, что ты слушаешь музыку, но мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Я прождал целую минуту, но он даже не пошевелился. Тогда я застонал и похлопал его по плечу повторно. И опять он не отреагировал.

\- Ну, все, - пригрозил я и сдернул с него солнечные очки.

И как только они оказались у меня в руках, я увидел, что его глаза закрыты.

_Эта зараза дрыхнет! Ну, конечно._

Я выдернул из его ушей наушники, наклонился к нему и заорал:

\- ПРОСЫПАЙСЯ, ЗАСОНЯ!

Зейн подскочил, и его телефон соскользнул на песок. Друг застонал и одарил меня недовольным взглядом, прежде чем поинтересоваться:

\- Чего ты хочешь?

\- Я хочу поговорить, - объявил я, складывая руки на груди, как пятилетний малыш.

\- Да неужели? – с притворным удивлением воскликнул Зейн.

Я закатил глаза, но улыбнулся. Ох уж этот парень.

\- Я хочу поговорить о Найле, - уточнил я.

Реакция Зейна на эту фразу никак не отличалась от обычной. Он просто посмотрел на меня, нацепил солнечные очки, подняв их на голову, и ответил:

\- А что с ним?

\- Ну, я заметил, что ты очень внимательно за ним присматриваешь в последнее время, - сообщил я, пытаясь воскресить в памяти все подозрительные моменты с участием Зейна за последние два дня.

\- И? – усмехнулся Зейн. – Он мой малыш, и мне хочется быть уверенным, что он в порядке. Какие-то проблемы?

\- Н-нет, - я обнаружил, что начал заикаться, неожиданно ощутив, как меня покидает уверенность. – Я просто… не знаю. Я забыл, зачем пришел. У меня было много причин, но теперь они все вылетели из головы.

\- Вот именно, - ухмыльнулся Зейн, снова опуская очки на глаза и втыкая наушники в уши. – Отлично поболтали. Увидимся позже, аллигатор.

Я уже начал было вставать, но тут вспомнил все те самые подозрительные мелочи в поведении Зейна.

_Отличная уловка, бро, ты попытался казаться безразличным, чтобы я позабыл, зачем пришел, но: ХА! Я вспомнил. Ты хорошо умеешь прополаскивать мозги, но в следующий раз делай это еще лучше. Честное слово, этот парень замечательно соображает!_

Я снова выдернул его наушники, а он возмущенно воскликнул:

\- Эй!

\- Нет! Я вспомнил все, что хотел! Отличная попытка, Зейн, но я уже некоторое время за тобой пристально наблюдаю, - проинформировал я, когда Зейн снял очки. – Готов выслушать мой список?

\- Ну, давай, - вздохнул он, разглядывая песок.

\- Номер один: когда ты первый раз сказал Лиаму про «Ниам», ты сказал это с таким отвращением, как будто этим словом можно отравиться. Два: ты стискивал челюсти и выглядел взбешенным, когда Найл беспокоился из-за Лиама и Даниэль. Три: когда Найл выходил вместе с Лиамом, а ты шел самым первым, ты был очень раздражен и еще сильнее ускорил шаг. И это только за последние двадцать четыре часа…

\- Хорошо, я понял, - застонал Зейн, прерывая меня. На его щеках появился легкий румянец.

\- Шшш, - шикнул я, шлепнув его по руке. – Не перебивай, я еще не закончил. Четыре: ты раздул из мухи слона, когда я спросил тебя, что не так, а ведь я спросил всего лишь один раз. Я даже не доставал тебя, но ты хотел, чтобы я забыл про эту тему. Пять: ты неодобрительно на меня посмотрел, когда я пошутил про бурито сегодня утром. Шесть: ты старательно опекаешь Найла, когда Лиам появляется с Даниэль. Семь: сегодня утром ты тоже обращал все свое внимание только на Найла, игнорируя всех остальных. Это целых семь причин. А теперь рассказывай, Малик.

\- Тут нечего рассказывать, - пробормотал Зейн себе под нос.

_Да ты надо мной издеваешься. Ладно, хватит, никакого тебе больше Милого Луи_.

\- Я только что озвучил тебе семь гребаных причин, Зейн, так что объясни мне их, а иначе я пойду и расскажу Найлу обо всех странностях в твоем поведении…

\- Ты не посмеешь, - оборвал меня Зейн, пытаясь проделать во мне дыру взглядом.

\- Вот увидишь, - невинно хлопая глазками, отозвался я, начиная вставать.

Зейн поймал меня за руку и заставил сесть обратно.

\- Ладно, хорошо. Я тебе расскажу.

\- Выкладывай, - улыбнулся я.

Зейн покраснел и уставился в землю, начиная говорить:

\- У меня есть кое-какие чувства к Найлу…

\- Так это же замечательно! – улыбнулся я, готовясь исполнить какой-нибудь глупый танец.

Но Зейн остановил меня, качая головой.

\- Нет, у него есть чувства к кому-то другому. Я думаю, это Лиам.

\- Фу, почему? – с усмешкой поинтересовался я.

Зейн тоже улыбнулся уголком губ и ответил:

\- Понятия не имею. Но ты должен поклясться, что не скажешь ни одной живой душе: ни Найлу, ни Лиаму, ни даже Гарри, ладно?

_Даже Гарри? Но он мой самый лучший друг, мой боевой товарищ, мое все. Мое все? Что… нет. Неа. Я этого не говорил. Проехали._

\- Ни Даниэль, - продолжил бормотать Зейн. – Даже если она не имеет к этому никакого отношения и это ее не касается. Ладно?

\- Ладно, - вздохнул я, качая головой.

_Эй, по крайней мере я теперь в курсе влюбленности Зейна. И могу попытаться сделать так, чтобы у них все сложилось совершенно «случайно». Муа-ха-ха-ха. Зейн, ты будешь боготворить меня за это._

 

***

 

\- Во сколько мы собираемся ложиться спать? – простонал Лиам и нахмурился. - Сейчас уже одиннадцать.

\- Ооох, _одиннадцать_ , чувак, это так _поздно_ , как ты собираешься это пережить? – поддразнил его я, усмехаясь.

Зейн сказал, что он приготовил для нас какую-то игру. И все, о чем я мечтаю, это узнать, почему мы расселись кружком _на полу_ , да еще и в темноте. Кстати, считаю своим долгом сообщить, что моя задница имеет привычку болеть после длительного сидения на твердых поверхностях.

\- Мы, - начал Зейн и ухмыльнулся, беря в руки фонарик, - будем играть в «Правда или Вызов».

_Правда или Вызов? О, да, это же игра моего детства! Друзья всегда говорили, что я в ней самый лучший. И я ни разу не отказался выполнять вызов. Ни разу. Так что я собираюсь одержать победу даже круче, чем Скала Дуэйн Джонсон, хе-хе. Но ни в коем случае нельзя позволить парням узнать, что я в этом деле мастер. А значит, придется состроить из себя идиота._

\- Что такое «Правда или Вызов»? – спросил я, нахмурившись и делая вид, что совсем ничего не понимаю.

У всех ребят поотпадали челюсти, и они молча вытаращились на меня. А я по-настоящему покраснел, и чтобы скрыть это, заговорил:

\- Что? Я что-то пропустил?

\- Ты _никогда_ не играл в эту игру?! – с нотками восхищения в голосе уточнил Зейн.

Я замотал головой, стараясь не улыбаться.

_Эти олухи даже не успеют понять, во что вляпались._

А потом Зейн пустился в объяснения о том, какие у этой игры правила, и мне пришлось напрячь всю свою волю, чтобы не расхохотаться прямо ему в лицо.

_Ох, Зейн… наверное, я куда лучше играю в эту игру… подождите, нет, я точно намного лучше играю в нее, чем ты, солнышко._

\- Ох, теперь я понял, - улыбнулся я, пропустив всю его речь мимо ушей.

\- Ты можешь спасовать только один раз, - продолжил Зейн, - отказавшись…

_Спасовать? Ну да, конечно! Только через мой труп! Я слишком крут, чтобы пасовать, я сделал из этой игры настоящую науку. Что, вообще-то, довольно странно, потому что я почти завалил экзамены по естественным наукам в старшей школе._

\- Может, нам не стоит играть? – нахмурился Лиам, кажется по-настоящему заволновавшись. – Иногда эта игра бывает мерзкой, и кто-нибудь может пострадать.

\- Перестань вести себя как маленький ребенок, и давай сыграем, - ухмыльнулся Гарри.

\- Я начну, - улыбнулся Зейн, поворачиваясь к Найлу. – Найл, правда или вызов?

_Ох, господи, Зейн, не делай таким очевидным тот факт, что он тебе нравится. Тебе вообще известно такое понятие, как незаметность?_

\- Правда, - отозвался Найл.

\- У кого из людей в этой комнате самые красивые глаза? – спросил Зейн.

\- Банаально, - проскандировал Гарри.

_Ты в точности озвучил мои мысли, Хазза. Буква в букву._

\- Это только начало, - пробормотал Зейн, возвращая все свое внимание Найлу.

\- Эм, я бы сказал, что у Гарри, - ответил Найл.

_Эй-эй-эй, мой блондинистый ирландский друг, это был неправильный ответ. Правильный ответ: у Зейна. Всегда отвечай: Зейн. А Хаз принадлежит мне._

_Откуда, черт побери, это взялось в моей голове? Ладно, может быть, мне не стоит думать слишком много. Это явно выходит из-под контроля, и мои мысли делают, что хотят, потому что…_

\- Луи, - обратился ко мне Лиам. _Погодите… как? Когда? Что?_.. - Правда или вызов?

\- Вызов, - улыбнулся я, готовясь покорить мир. Или, может быть, всего лишь выиграть в этой игре. _Маленькими шажочками, Луи, маленькими шажочками._

\- Я вызываю тебя, хм, сделать wet willy*** человеку слева, - сказал Лиам с таким видом, будто бы сам смутился от своей просьбы.

Я только закатил глаза в ответ.

_Интересно, он может быть еще банальнее? Ох, ладно, вызов так вызов._

Я повернулся налево и увидел очень испуганного Найла. Я улыбнулся и положил палец в рот, прежде чем засунуть его Найлу в ухо. Тот ойкнул и отпихнул меня. А я рассмеялся вместе с Зейном, тогда как Лиам бросил на Найла виноватый взгляд, видимо, сочувствуя ему.

Я схватил фонарик и обернулся к Зейну.

\- Правда или вызов, приятель?

\- Вызов, - ухмыльнулся Зейн, задорно сверкая глазами.

\- Я вызываю тебя положить кубик льда в штаны, прямо в трусы, и оставить, пока он там не растает, - улыбнулся я.

_БАМ! Спорим, ты этого не ожидал, да, Зейн?_

Видимо, нет, потому что улыбка тут же сползла с его лица, и он попытался выдать самое жалкое оправдание из всех, какие я слышал в своей жизни.

\- Н-но у нас нет льда.

_И я бы ответил на это: чушь-фигня! Лед есть всегда, если немного поработать головой._

Хихикнув, Найл сообщил:

\- Я видел в морозилке.

Он подскочил и убежал за искомым продуктом, а я заметил, как Зейн изучает его удаляющуюся задницу. Ухмыляясь про себя, я наблюдал, как Зейн откровенно пялится на нашего общего лучшего друга.

_Знаете, из них получилась бы очень хорошая пара. Такая смесь из намека на ершистость плохого парня и ирландской невинности. Неплохая комбинация. Ну, вот, я принял решение. Они теперь мое ОТП****._

_Я разобрался в том, что такое ОТП, только несколько месяцев назад. Я пролистывал кое-какие фанфики (это были Лирри – фу!), и увидел там этот термин. Так что, разумеется, мне пришлось воспользоваться гугл-поиском, и теперь это словечко плотно укоренилось в моем словаре. Боже, я обожаю интернет._

Подняв голову, я обнаружил, что все куда-то подевались.

_Черт побери, Луи! Прекрати выпадать из реальности!_

Я поднялся и вышел на улицу, где моему взору предстал бегающий голышом Найл, вопящий:

\- Барни сексуальный!

_Видите? Вот, что я имел ввиду, когда говорил о хороших вызовах. Хотя, могу поспорить, что Зейн сделал это только для того, чтобы посмотреть на штучку а-ля хобот Найла. Умно, Зейн, очень умно._

Мы вернулись в комнату, и я снова опустился на пол, разглядывая довольную физиономию Зейна. Усмехнувшись про себя, я покачал головой. Ох уж этот парень…

\- Я вызываю тебя поцеловать любого в этой комнате в течение десяти секунд, - сообщает Найл, ухмыляясь.

_Подождите… чья сейчас очередь?_

Неожиданно я ощутил, как к моей щеке прижались нежные губы. Боковым зрением я заметил копну непослушных кудряшек и улыбнулся. Его губы оказались очень мягкими, и мне почти не хотелось, чтобы он отстранялся. Но, к сожалению, он это сделал, и, если я подсчитал верно, то на целую секунду раньше положенного срока. Я нахмурился, все еще находясь в легком шоке и гадая, почему все закончилось так быстро?

\- Я имел в виду, в губы, - раздраженно поправился Найл.

_Эй, секундочку… В губы? НИКТО НИЧЕГО НЕ ГОВОРИЛ ПРО ГУБЫ!_

_**Луи, почему ты так паникуешь? Ты же уже целовался с мальчиком раньше. Ну и что, что тебе было шесть и тогда ты еще ничего не понимал? Ты сможешь это сделать** … ну, или ты смог бы._

\- Ты не уточнял, куда, - ухмыльнулся Гарри.

По какой-то странной причине мое сердце замедлило бег, и неожиданно на меня накатила волна облегчения.

_Вау, возможно, я был не так уж готов к этой игре, как мне казалось. Если мы еще хоть раз будем в нее играть после этого вечера, я должен буду приложить больше усилий! Я был – и есть – готов к чему-угодно. Но, опять же, в последний раз я играл в «Правду или вызов» в старшей школе!_

\- Луи, правда или вызов? – спросил Лиам.

_Черт, и еще мне определенно нужно начать слушать все другие вопросы и задания. Кто знает, что я уже успел пропустить?_

\- Правда, - улыбнулся я, решив на этот раз выбрать что попроще.

\- Ты когда-нибудь фантазировал о ком-то, о ком не должен был? Типа знаменитости или мамы Гарри?

_Ну… это уже лучше, чем его прошлый банальный вызов._

Я напряг память, чтобы выяснить, было ли в моей жизни нечто подобное, и тут же вспомнил, кто именно это был.

_Пожалуй, я не могу с гордо поднятой головой признаться в таком, и я даже не представляю, что это все значит. Да меня от одной мысли в дрожь бросает_.

Покраснев, я кивнул.

\- Да…

\- Кто?! – хором выдохнули Лиам, Зейн и Найл.

\- Это другой вопрос, и теперь не моя очередь, - с ухмылкой ответил я.

_Я до сих пор способен на все! Ну, ладно, по крайней мере, кое-на-что еще способен._

\- Зейн, правда или вызов? – спросил я.

\- Вызов, - отозвался Зейн.

_Ооо, идеально! У меня есть превосходная идея для тебя, Зейн!_

\- Я вызываю тебя намазать взбитыми сливками губы, щеку или лоб и выбрать человека, - _хке-кхе НАЙЛ кхе-кхе_ , - который слижет их.

Зейн прожег меня взглядом, а я решил, что, пожалуй, я мог бы ему немножко помочь.

\- Я даже принесу, - объявил я и поднялся, чтобы принести сливки из холодильника.

Когда я вернулся и передал ему баночку, он выдавил себе на щеку едва заметную капельку, за что я наградил его укоризненным взглядом.

\- Побольше, Зейн.

\- Эх, - простонал он, выдавливая еще.

\- И? – ухмыльнулся я.

_Выбери Найла!_

\- Я выбираю… Луи, - улыбнулся Зейн.

_Что сказал этот любимчик фанатов и загадочный мальчик со взбитыми сливками на щеке?_

_Ты идиот! Ты должен был выбрать Найла. Господи-боже, мне что, уточнять в следующий раз?!_

Я подполз к нему и начал слизывать сливки с его щеки. Вкуснятина! А когда там осталось совсем немного, мне пришлось буквально обсосать его, и Зейн расхохотался от щекотных ощущений. Но я закатил глаза и продолжил, пока от сливок не осталось и следа. Потом я вернулся на свое место и заметил, что Гарри встал.

\- Уже поздно, нам пора прекращать игру, - быстро пробормотал он. Мне показалось, что он выглядит грустным. - Я пошел спать, спокойной ночи.

Он вылетел из комнаты и захлопнул за собой дверь.

_Что с ним такое?_

Я оглянулся на остальных парней, но они были озадачены не меньше меня. Тогда я пожал плечами и схватил фонарик.

\- Не возражаете, если мы сыграем еще один раунд? Пожалуйста?

\- Конечно, - согласились парни.

\- Отлично, - улыбнулся я, поворачиваясь к Лиаму. – Правда или вызов?

_Пожалуйста, выбери вызов. Ну, пожалуйста, у меня есть превосходная идея._

\- Вызов, - ответил Лиам неуверенно.

_Замечательно!_

\- Лиам, я вызываю тебя выйти из игры и пойти спать.

\- Подожди, что? – переспросил растерянный Лиам.

Зейн расхохотался, отчего Найл тоже захихикал. Лиам выглядел расстроенным и обиженным, и у меня даже сжалось сердце. Мне не хотелось так с ним поступать, но это было нужно для дела. Я должен сделать так, чтобы все получилось. Кивнув своим мыслям, я повторил:

\- Ты меня слышал. А теперь: кыш! Не заставляй меня доставать мухобойку.

Лиам проворчал что-то в ответ, но поднялся, желая всем спокойной ночи и отправляясь в свою комнату. А я обернулся к Найлу и Зейну и заявил:

\- Поскольку Лиам нас покинул, фонарик возвращается ко мне. Найл, правда или вызов?

\- А если я выберу вызов, ты не отправишь меня тоже спать? – с усмешкой поинтересовался он.

Я улыбнулся уголком губ и помотал головой.

\- Не отправлю, обещаю.

\- Ладно, тогда вызов, - улыбнулся Найл.

\- Я вызываю тебя поцеловать Зейна в любое место, куда ты его еще не целовал, но это должно быть лицо. И ты уже целовал его в щеку, так что этот вариант отпадает, - ухмыльнулся я, подмигнув Зейну и украдкой показав ему большой палец.

У Зейна на лице появилось одновременно шокированное, смущенное и испуганное выражение. Но у Найла не нашлось возражений, и он подполз ближе к другу. Застенчиво улыбнулся ему и осторожно прижался губами к его лбу не больше, чем на три секунды. А потом встал и зевнул.

\- Что ж, а теперь я пошел в постель, ребята. Спокойной ночи!

И он исчез в своей комнате, прикрыв дверь. Покрасневший Зейн приблизился ко мне.

\- Как ты мог сделать со мной такое без предупреждения?!

\- А как я должен был тебя предупредить? – усмехнулся я.

Зейн пожал плечами и кивнул.

\- Ты прав. Эй, кстати, хочу сказать тебе спасибо. За этот вызов. Поверь мне, я оценил, но, пожалуйста, не заходи слишком далеко. Понимаешь, это задание было идеальным, но все равно слишком близко к границе зоны комфорта. Так что просто постарайся не выходить за рамки приличий. Я не хочу пользоваться своим правом на пас.

Я рассмеялся и кивнул, послав Зейну многообещающую улыбку.

\- Знаешь, вы бы очень мило смотрелись вместе.

Зейн простонал в ответ и вздохнул.

\- Знаю. Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы _он_ тоже это заметил.

\- Однажды это может случиться, - добавил я. – Ты даже представить себе не можешь, что может случиться за эти две недели…

* * *

 

Комментарии переводчика:

  


*«Финес и Ферб» (англ. Phineas and Ferb) — американский мультсериал.  
**В оригинале это выражение звучит так: «bros before hoes» (дословно: сначала братья, потом шлюхи). Это устоявшееся выражение, так что Луи не имеет ввиду грубое обращение по отношению к Даниэль, просто так звучит эта фраза. Более уместно было бы перевести: «сначала братья, а потом бабы». Но дальше Луи как бы мысленно уточняет, что он не считает Даниэль девушкой легкого поведения, поэтому мне пришлось переводить дословно.  
***Wet willy – школьный розыгрыш (распространен в начальной школе). Шутник обслюнявливает палец, подкрадывается к жертве и засовывает палец ей в ухо. После чего жертва обычно отпрыгивает, испытывая отвращение. Если кому интересно, то дословно это словосочетание переводится как «мокрый пенис».  
****ОТП (в оригинале OTP – One True Pairing) – любимая комбинация персонажей в фандоме (обычно такая, которую вам хотелось бы видеть в романтических отношениях).


	6. Глава 5

Я зевнул и медленно открыл глаза, встречаясь с темнотой в комнате. Взглянув на время, я отметил, что еще слишком рано, чтобы вставать. И когда я уже было решил снова задремать, я услышал какой-то звук.  
  
\- Привет, - поздоровался со мной кто-то, выходя из темного угла моей комнаты.  
  
Я подпрыгнул и уже собрался завопить, но чужая рука неожиданно зажала мне рот. Подняв взгляд, я разглядел Зейна, и мое сердце начало замедлять ритм.   
  
_Дерьмо пресвятейшее! Это было страшно._  
  
\- Зейн, – со злостью воскликнул я. – Омбре*, какого черта! Это было не круто. Ты напугал меня до такого состояния, что я чуть не напустил в штаны.  
  
\- Прости, друг, – усмехнулся Зейн. Излишне скупо, по моему мнению. – Я просто, – он замешкался. – Теперь, когда ты знаешь про Найла, мне легче, чем раньше. И теперь я могу всегда прийти к тебе за советом по этому поводу! Если, конечно, ты не против.  
  
Я пожал плечами и ответил:  
  
\- Конечно, я славлюсь своей способностью давать отличные советы на любовном фронте. Некоторые даже называют меня _Любовным Шептуном_ **.  
  
Последние слова я прошептал, ухмыляясь про себя. Зейн приподнял брови и поинтересовался:  
  
\- И кто тебя так называет?  
  
 _Никто. И я вовсе не стащил это у Деза из «Остина и Элли»***. Черт бы побрал Лиама! Это из-за него я цитирую TV-шоу с семейного канала. Этому человеку больше не дозволено контролировать программу телепередач, когда мы зависаем все вместе. И я удивлен, что Зейн не опознал произнесенную мной фразу. Хотя, опять же, всякий раз, когда Лиам выбирает, что мы будем смотреть, Зейн в итоге засыпает, потому что ему «скучно»._  
  
\- Не в этом суть, – отмахнулся я, пытаясь сменить тему. – О чем ты хотел поговорить? Или же тебе просто нравится наблюдать за спящим мной? Я уверен, что выгляжу чертовски сексуально, когда сплю.  
  
\- Проехали, – закатил глаза Зейн, но на его лице появился намек на улыбку. – Ну, естественно, я хочу поговорить о Найле…  
  
 _Какой сюрприз_.  
  
\- Что мне делать? – безнадежно потерянно и печально спросил Зейн.  
  
\- С чем? – уточнил я, не совсем сообразив, к чему он ведет.  
  
\- С моей _влюбленностью_ , – простонал Зейн. – Прекрати пытать меня, заставляя повторять это вслух! Что мне с этим делать?  
  
 _Ох, мой промах. Этому красивому богоподобному человеку надо точнее выражаться по поводу определенных деталей. А теперь заметьте, что «определенные детали» тоже не являются самым точным выражением мысли. Ха, может быть, я ничуть не лучше его.  
  
 **Хватит, Луи! Сосредоточься на Зейне и не обращай внимания на непрекращающийся поток мыслей. Они тебя отвлекают.**_  
  
\- Я полагаю, что ты не хочешь просто игнорировать свои чувства к нему? – спросил я.  
  
Зейн замотал головой и застенчиво улыбнулся.  
  
\- Нет, я не могу. Он мне очень нравится, и я хочу что-нибудь сделать. И, может быть… – он вздохнул и потер глаза. – Может быть, выяснить, чувствует ли он ко мне то же самое, что чувствую к нему я.  
  
\- Ну, если ты не заметил, я пытался добавить побольше Зайл в нашу последнюю игру в «Правду или Вызов», – ухмыльнулся я, шутливо поигрывая бровями.  
  
\- Я заметил, – благодарно улыбнулся Зейн. – И оценил. Однако не мог бы ты делать это чуть менее очевидно. То есть, ты выставил Лиама из игры! Было совершенно понятно, что в твоем абсолютно-гениальном-но-слегка-коварном мозгу назревает какой-то план.  
  
\- Оу, какие пустяки, – скромно отмахнулся я. – Зейн Малик, ты точно знаешь, как поразить меня в самое сердце.  
  
Он весело рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
  
\- Ладно, давай вернемся к моей последней мысли? Найл? Предположения?  
  
\- Как я уже говорил, – начал я, наконец садясь на кровати, – «Правда или Вызов» – это отличный способ узнать, как обстоят дела между вами. И еще, как только речь будет заходить о том, кого назначить тебе в напарники, сразу же выбирай Найла. Можешь даже спросить, хочет ли он быть твоим партнером для всех развлечений в этой поездке. Просто постарайся быть так близко к нему, как только получится. Только не будь совсем очевидным, конечно.  
  
\- Ни за что, – закатил глаза Зейн. – Наверное, нам лучше пойти на кухню и проверить, кто уже проснулся. Может быть, стоит сходить на завтрак «К Мануэлю». Найлу, вроде бы, очень нравится еда оттуда.  
  
\- Я тебя умоляю, – усмехнулся я. – Ему нравится _любая_ еда. Этот парень – живая версия Buster Baxter из шоу «Arthur».  
  
\- Которое, как я предполагаю, ты смотришь со своими младшими сестрами? – ухмыльнулся Зейн.  
  
 _С ними… без них… обычно без них… Но детали не имеют никакого значения._  
  
Я вылез из кровати, и Зейн вышел из моей комнаты. Я быстро переоделся в повседневную одежду и направился в кухню, где и обнаружил Зейна. Когда я уселся за стол, в кухню вошел Лиам. Улыбаясь, он поздоровался с нами и спросил:  
  
\- Кто-нибудь знает, проснулись ли Гарри и Найл?  
  
Мы с Зейном замотали головами, а Лиам добавил:  
  
\- Пойду разбужу их… начну с комнаты Гарри, потому что она ближе.  
  
Лиам вошел в комнату Гарри и закрыл за собой дверь. Я обернулся к Зейну и заявил:  
  
\- Сядь сегодня в ресторане рядом с Найлом и постарайся почаще прикасаться к нему. Только так, чтобы это не выглядело странно или подозрительно. К сожалению, это лучший совет, какой я могу тебе сейчас дать, потому что мой мозг все еще переваривает информацию.  
  
Тут Лиам быстро выбежал из комнаты Гарри и с нотками паники в голосе потребовал:  
  
\- Начинайте готовить еду здесь! Мы не идем «К Мануэлю»! Пожалуйста, поторопитесь!  
  
Я быстро встал и пошел к холодильнику, пока не задаваясь вопросом, почему Лиам так ненормально себя ведет. Вытащив пакет с черничными блинчиками, которые я приготовил вчера вечером перед сном, я начал накрывать на стол.  
  
\- Лиам, – растерянно окликнул друга Зейн. – Что сейчас случилось?  
  
Лиам только быстро замотал головой, так и не сказав ни слова. Он просто сел, а Зейн уставился на него, пытаясь понять, что за феерическая чушь только что произошла. Из комнаты Гарри показался Найл, и я отвлекся от переворачивания блинчиков на гриле.  
  
 _Погодите, Найл был в комнате Гарри все это время? Что он там делал? Может быть, из-за этого Лиам так психанул? Но ведь тут не из-за чего психовать. Значит, между этими двоими что-то происходило там… но что?_  
  
Я решил выкинуть это из головы и вернуться к блинчикам. Из комнаты вышел Гарри и тоже сел за стол. Я заметил, что Лиам продолжает пялиться на него, и неожиданно ощутил потребность защитить моего маленького Хаззу. Нечего Лиаму на него таращиться, это невежливо. Я подошел к столу и поставил на него тарелку дымящихся черничных блинчиков. А потом принес еще одну тарелку, когда Найл сгреб себе почти всю первую порцию. Я рассмеялся и взял несколько штук себе.  
  
\- Итак, – начал Найл, не прекращая жевать. – Шем мы жаймемшя шегодня?  
  
Я заметил, что все дружно уставились на Лиама, поэтому сделал то же самое, гадая, с чего мы решили, что именно _он_ должен решать, что мы будем делать сегодня. Лиам же всех проигнорировал, продолжая молча жевать блинчики и разглядывать свою тарелку. Спустя несколько минут Зейн прокашлялся – боже, благослови этого человека.   
  
\- Ну, мы можем покататься на мотовездеходах. Я видел вывеску вчера на пляже о прогулках на четырехколесных ATV. Кому-нибудь интересно?  
  
\- Ооо, – воскликнул я, улыбаясь. – Это должно быть весело.  
  
Найл и Гарри тоже отозвались позитивно. Я обернулся к Лиаму, который продолжал изучать тарелку. Нахмурившись, я решил, что не стоит ничего ему говорить… по крайней мере, не в лицо. Может быть, позже мы обсудим произошедшее за его спиной и посплетничаем, хе-хе.  
  
Бросив быстрый взгляд на Лиама, Зейн объявил:  
  
\- Ну, тогда решено! Сегодня мы едем кататься на мотовездеходах!  
  
 _Интересно, как пройдет эта затея, если Лиам так себя ведет? Может получиться очень неловкая ситуация… не то чтобы такого не случалось раньше. Однажды я наткнулся на Найла, когда он чересчур наслаждался жизнью. Наверное, это было довольно неловко. Но Лиам… он ведет себя так странно. Обычно такое поведение можно ожидать от Зейна или от меня, а не от Лиама. Он просто такой… ПЕЙН!**** Боже, Томлинсон, у тебя отстойные шутки. Неудивительно, что ты до сих пор одинок._  
  
\- Ох, а позже, вечером, - прокашлявшись, начал Гарри. Как всегда, супер медленно.  
  
 _Мысли, заткнитесь! Сексуальный кудрявый парень говорит! Шшш!_  
  
\- Мы должны сыграть в «Правда или Вызов». Я вроде как пообещал Найлу.  
  
\- Это действительно веселая игра, – заулыбался я, стараясь не заржать в голос.  
  
\- Ага, – фыркнул Зейн, закатывая глаза. - Я не могу поверить, что ты не слышал о ней до вчерашнего вечера!   
  
_Черт побери, Зейн, я пытаюсь не заржать! А ты собираешься испортить мне всю игру, и тогда все узнают, что я соврал, и выгонят меня из группы, и тогда мне придется зарабатывать на улице, продавая свое тело отвратительным и ужасным людям. У меня не будет ни дома, ни друзей, я останусь один на один с этим жестоким миром под названием Земля. И когда я уже решу, что все не так уж плохо, я подхвачу какую-нибудь болезнь, занимаясь сумасшедшим сексом ради того, чтобы заработать на еду, и…_  
  
Тихо кашлянув, Найл подтолкнул меня локтем. Я завернул ход своих мыслей и вернул внимание тому, что сказал Зейн. Усмехнувшись, я ответил невинным тоном:  
  
\- Я тоже не могу поверить. Мы играли в Твистер или в Монополию и другие детские настольные игры.  
  
 _О, Господи, теперь меня никогда не пустят в рай. Ох, ну ладно! Так тому и быть._  
  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что вы играли хотя бы в «7 Минут в Раю», – нахмурился Зейн, уставившись на меня с надеждой.  
  
\- Это еще что такое? – воскликнул я, озадаченно ахая. – Прошу тебя, скажи, что это не подразумевает, что нужно причинять вред самому себе и притворяться, что ты в раю, потому что чувствуешь себя трупом.  
  
Изо рта Найла вылетел кусочек пережеванного блинчика и приземлился на Лиама, заставляя блондина умирать от хохота. Зейн же просто покачал головой и вздохнул, не решаясь даже посмотреть на меня.  
  
 _Ладно, все. Теперь я точно попаду в ад. Если раньше я не был уверен на сто процентов, то теперь, клянусь, я уже чувствую, что окажусь на третьем уровне сразу же, как только умру. Врать друзьям – это очень плохо, и я никогда не должен был этого делать!_  
  
 _Конечно, я играл в эту игру! Все играли. Нужно быть полным лузером и одиночкой, чтобы ни разу за все свое детство не сыграть в нее. Серьезно, неужели есть такие безнадежные люди, которые никогда в нее не играли?!_  
  
\- Я тоже никогда не играл, – пробормотал Лиам.  
  
 _Вау, какой поворот! Черт, это ужасно, но одновременно с этим забавно, ха-ха-ха! Ладно, заканчиваем ржать. Лиам – мой друг. Друг, который ни разу в жизни не играл в «7 Минут в Раю», ха-ха-ха! Ладно, хватит ржать._  
  
\- Я даже никогда о ней не слышал, – признался я, краснея.  
  
 _Все, теперь я точно прекращаю врать…_  
  
\- Тогда как ты впервые поцеловался? – вздохнул Зейн, потирая лоб, как будто у него из-за этого всего действительно разболелась голова.  
  
\- Когда играл в постановке «Бриолин», – ответил я чистую правду.  
  
\- Ну ты хотя бы играл в Бутылочку, правда? Если нет, то я не знаю, что творится в Донкастере, – вздохнул Зейн, подбочениваясь.  
  
Хихикнув про себя, я отозвался:  
  
\- Конечно, я в нее играл!  
  
Я оглянулся на Гарри, который сосредоточенно изучал Лиама. Слегка нахмурившись, я ответил на фразу Зейна, произнесенную несколько секунд назад. И я даже не запомнил, что именно сказал… что-то про объятия вместо поцелуев? Эта информация помутилась в моей голове, потому что я уделял основное внимание Гарри. Я решил, что хватит сосредотачиваться на Хаззе, и повернулся к Зейну. И стоило мне увидеть выражение его лица, как я расхохотался.  
  
\- Твое лицо! Господи, это было потрясающе! Кто-нибудь снял это на видео? Это было бесценно!  
  
Зейн упомянул что-то про вчерашнюю игру, и к разговору присоединился Гарри.  
  
\- Я был королем в этой игре. Не было такого вызова, который я бы не выполнил, и я собираюсь продолжать в том же духе. Я все еще ни разу в жизни не спасовал и не планирую.  
  
 _Самодовольный выскочка. Могу поспорить, что я играю лучше тебя! Что ж, полагаю, мы увидим, кто здесь настоящий чемпион._  
  
Найл подмигнул Гарри и заметил:  
  
\- Я тебе это припомню, Стайлс.  
  
Лиам неожиданно сорвался и вскочил со стула, тупо застыв на месте, как один из человечков из племени Умпа-Лумпов*(5) – причем не из самых симпатичных! Он просто уставился на Найла в каком-то странном противостоянии взглядов, а Найл ответил ему тем же. А потом так посмотрел на него, что Лиам отвернулся, заметно смутившись.  
  
 _И Найл побеждает в конкурсе суровых взглядов! Гип-гип-ура!_  
  
Лиам вылетел из кухни, устремляясь в свою комнату и захлопывая за собой дверь.  
  
 _Вау, поражение оказалось чересчур горьким?_  
  
\- Эм, какого черта только что произошло? – спросил Зейн, который, кажется, очень растерялся.  
  
\- Лиам ведет себя странно, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Давайте просто не будем обращать внимания.  
  
 _Не волнуйся, Гарри, я спасу тебя от неловкой ситуации, которую устроил наш обиженный проигравший! Я тебя прикрою, мой дружище Гарри… эй, оно рифмуется, хе-хе._  
  
\- Ну, я бы с удовольствием сыграл в «Правду или Вызов» вечером, – улыбнулся я, переводя тему разговора на свою персону, как и положено.  
  
 _Черт, Луи, ты в ударе! Твои рифмы круче, чем даймы?..*(6) Ладно, ты потерял волну. Проехали._  
  
\- Что ж, – супер-пупер муууило (мой личный вариант слова «мило») улыбнулся мне Зейн, – в душе ты все еще ребенок, поскольку отказываешься верить, что тебе стукнет двадцать один в декабре.  
  
 _Как он посмел! Этот красавчик с офигенной прической! Никто не в праве упоминать мой возраст – ладно, может быть, только Гарри, но он мой любимчик, упс! – и оставаться безнаказанным! Ох, Зейни, ты заплатишь за это сегодня во время «Правды или Вызова». Но тебе еще рано знать о моем плане отмщения, так что ведем себя невозмутимо, как огурчик*(7)._  
  
\- Ну что, значит, решено, – улыбнулся я. – Мы снова играем сегодня вечером, после того как вернемся с прогулки на мотовездеходах?  
  
Зейн и Гарри ответили мне улыбками, но Найл к ним не присоединился. Я нахмурился, но потом заметил, что он тоже приуныл, и мое сердце растаяло. Бедный Найлер. Интересно, что с ним такое? Гарри тоже покосился на него, и я улыбнулся, сообразив, что Гарри, наверное, позаботится о нашем друге. В сердце Гарри всегда было отведено особое место для Найла, отчего я, вроде как, ревную… _Погодите, что? Ревную? С чего бы мне ревновать? Черт побери, Луи, приведи свои эмоции в порядок!_  
  
  
  
***  
  
Я на всей возможной скорости выскочил из машины, как только она затормозила, изображая Лулу в фильме «Лысый нянька» в тот момент, когда Ван Дизель остановил минивен. Конечно, я не вопил: «Земля!», но только потому, что вообще был не в состоянии говорить. Поездка получилась очень неловкой. Большая ее часть прошла в молчании. Что странно, потому что обычно Лиам и Найл не затыкаются и болтают о чем угодно… что порой заметно раздражает. Но сегодня в машине они оба были притихшими, и это сводило меня с ума. Я уже думал, что никогда не выберусь из этого автомобиля, и так и пройдет вся моя жизнь. Глобально и драматично, я знаю, но, эй, пред вами же Луи Томлинсон! Ну, то есть, Найл даже немного разговаривал… но только с троими из нас, не с Лиамом.  
  
Мы вместе подошли к стойке администрации, и я увидел, что парень за ней играет в Angry Birds. _Как профессионально!_ Когда спустя минуту он так и не обратил на нас внимания, я громко и нагло прокашлялся. Парень подскочил, выключил iPhone и уронил его на пол. _Вот так вот, приятель, ты получил по заслугам! Может быть, его телефон даже разбился, было бы замечательно!_  
  
\- Здравствуйте! Добро пожаловать в «Прогулки на четырехколесных ATV», так что…  
  
 _Бла-бла-бла, перемотай запись, мистер! Из-за тебя мы уже и так потеряли целых две минуты жизни. Сколько еще минут тебе надо?_  
  
Я заметил, как Гарри полез за кошельком, и невольно закусил губу, окидывая взглядом его фигуру. В ту же секунду я осознал, что оценивающе изучаю своего лучшего друга, и моментально одернул себя. Чтобы как-то отвлечься, я быстро остановил Гарри, опустив ладонь на его руку и улыбнувшись ему, когда он обернулся ко мне с недоумением в глазах. Продолжая улыбаться, я постарался не заикаться даже несмотря на то, что мое сердце ускорило ритм:  
  
\- Нет, Хаз, это я беру на себя. Ты можешь оплатить завтрашний ужин «У Мануэля». А я плачу за всех нас сегодня.  
  
Гарри закусил губу и нахмурился. И я не смог угадать, о чем он думает, но, наверное, его задело то, что я решил заплатить. Я заулыбался еще шире, а он попытался что-то возразить.  
  
\- Но, Луи, я…  
  
\- Никаких «Но, Луи»! Я имею ввиду, я знаю, что у тебя пунктик по поводу моей задницы, Гарри, но, пожалуйста, мы же _на людях_ , – ухмыльнулся я, пытаясь вести себя невозмутимо, хотя мое сердце колотилось, как ненормальное. И, если уж быть честными, то это _я_ одержим его задницей. Да я же только что на нее таращился! И если это не подходит под определение «иметь пунктик», то я не знаю, что подходит!  
  
Когда мы получили свои костюмы для сегодняшнего путешествия, я поймал Лиама за руку и оттащил в сторону, пока все остальные скрылись в раздевалке. Лиам растерянно обернулся ко мне.  
  
\- Что такое, Лу?  
  
\- Завязывай со своими индифферентными «что такое», – рявкнул я. – Что случилось сегодня утром? Почему ты ведешь себя так странно с Найлом _и Гарри_?  
  
Лиам явно расстроился из-за того, что я на него гавкнул, и я мгновенно почувствовал себя виноватым, но не отступил. Мне нужны ответы, и, черт побери, я их получу! Уперев руки в бока, я ждал, когда Лиам соизволит объясниться. Он откашлялся и потер затылок, оттягивая момент истины. Я глубоко вздохнул и приподнял брови, театрально покосившись на часы и всем своим видом показывая: «Время – деньги».  
  
\- Ну, я вошел в комнату, а там Найл и Гарри…   
  
_Они что?! Говори, человек, говори! Они целовались? О Боже, пожалуйста, не говори мне, что они целовались! Мне пора надрать кое-кому его ирландскую задницу?!_  
  
\- …Обнимались, - закончил Лиам с таким выражением на лице, будто его мутит.  
  
\- Обнимались? – усмехнулся я, неожиданно испытав невероятное облегчение. – И все? Чувак! Да, ты действительно застукал их с поличным, Лиам!  
  
Лиам одарил меня сердитым взглядом и продолжил:  
  
\- Гарри вытирал слезы со щек Найла, и мне показалось, что они были очень близки. У меня появилось ощущение, что они что-то от меня скрывают. А я ненавижу, когда от меня что-то скрывают, мне от этого очень неуютно. И теперь мне неловко находиться рядом с Гарри и Найлом. В большей степени рядом с Найлом. Я думал, что мы с ним рассказываем друг другу все…  
  
\- Что ж, Ли, – вздохнул я, сочувствуя ему. – Ты проводишь много времени с Даниэль. Может быть, все это как-то связано. Может быть, ты проводишь слишком много времени с ней, а не с Найлом? Не с нами, понимаешь? Эта поездка должна была объединить группу, верно? Возможно, в этом проблема.  
  
Уставившись в землю, Лиам пробормотал:  
  
\- Я никогда не думал об этом с такой точки зрения. Может быть, все дело во мне… Я сам оттолкнул Найла? Теперь Гарри и Найл стали лучшими друзьями?  
  
 _Эй-эй-эй, боец, сбавь обороты. Гарри МОЙ. Ты слышишь меня? МОЙ!  
  
О, Господи, вау, мой внутренний голос стал чересчур агрессивным в последнее время. Гарри хватит на всех, и я понятия не имею, почему мое подсознание сейчас сходит с ума. _  
  
Я решил проигнорировать эти странности и ответил:  
  
\- Нет, Лиам, дело не в тебе. Просто перестань нагнетать обстановку еще сильнее безо всякой необходимости, ладно? Мы не хотим переживать следующие две недели. Мы хотим веселиться! Хорошо? Так что взбодрись и не будь таким Пейно****!  
  
Я усмехнулся, а Лиам ударил меня по плечу, заставляя расхохотаться еще сильнее, почти до громкого гогота.  
  
***   
  
\- Почему мы всегда садимся играть так поздно? – простонал я, зевая.  
  
\- Потому что так веселее, – поиграл бровями Зейн и рассмеялся, первым хватая фонарик. – Сегодня начну я, хмм… Луи.  
  
\- Правда, – ухмыльнулся я, с хрустом разминая костяшки пальцев. Заметив реакцию Зейна, я с невинным видом поднял руки вверх. – Это только для начала, приятель, не беспокойся.  
  
\- На кого у тебя был стояк в последний раз? – задал вопрос Зейн.  
  
 _Ну, сны не считаются, потому что если бы они считались, то получилось бы неловко, учитывая, что этот кое-кто сейчас находится в этой комнате. Сны считаются? Очень жаль, потому что я заявляю, что нет! Я все равно не смогу произнести его имя вслух. Это был сон, и он ничего не значит._  
  
\- Эмма Стоун… – с гордостью ответил я. Эта женщина великолепна.  
  
\- Тебе нечего стыдиться, дружище, – усмехнулся Зейн, передавая мне фонарик. – Она – горячая штучка.  
  
\- Эм, Лиам, правда или вызов? – спросил я, игнорируя фразу Зейна, потому что мне не хотелось распространяться дальше на эту тему.  
  
Лиам ничего не ответил, продолжая изучать пол. Мысленно застонав, я с трудом воздержался от закатывания глаз.   
  
_Я же сказал этому идиоту не нагнетать обстановку! Кто-нибудь вообще меня слушает? Нет! Конечно же нет, зачем слушать Луи? Единственное исключение – Гарри. Он слушает, потому что ему не все равно, и он потрясающий._  
  
\- Лиам? – снова позвал я с намеком на раздражение в голосе.  
  
\- Вызов, – несчастно пробормотал Лиам.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя улыбаться и быть счастливым, – сорвался я, снова выходя из себя.  
  
Лиам поднял голову и изобразил самую дерьмовую фальшивую улыбку из всех, какие я повидал в жизни! Я застонал и пробормотал:  
  
\- Я имел ввиду, по-настоящему.  
  
Я швырнул в него фонарик и закатил глаза, пытаясь не позволить этому эпизоду испортить мне настроение.  
  
\- Зейн, – позвал Лиам.  
  
\- Вызов, – ответил тот.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя сыграть перед нами самую драматичную сцену, со слезами, – сказал Лиам, который, судя по его виду, был не особенно уверен в этом задании.  
  
Зейн закатил глаза и рассмеялся, закатывая рукава.  
  
\- Легко.  
  
 _Мы сейчас говорим о вызове, а не о тебе, Зейн! Ооох, какой отличный подкол, самый крутой язвительный комментарий в мире! Черт, Зейн, если бы только это слышал! Ты бы меня прибил! А вообще-то, хорошо, что ты меня не слышишь._  
  
\- Эдвард… он, он бросил ее, – выдавил Зейн, находясь на грани слез.  
  
Эм, какого черта я пропустил? Это какая-то чушь из Сумерек? Сумерки были ужасны! Кроме того, если бы не они, то в свет не вышла бы эта фигня про 50 Оттенков! Что за отвратительная книга и фильм. Бездарная трата деревьев.  
  
\- Браво, – захлопал в ладоши Гарри, улыбаясь уголком губ.  
  
\- Гарри, правда или вызов? – поинтересовался Зейн.  
  
\- Вызов, – сияя, отозвался Гарри.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя надеть чьи-нибудь трусы, пока кто-нибудь не спросит тебя снова, – ухмыльнулся Зейн.  
  
С лица Гарри мгновенно сползла улыбка, и он скрестил руки и надулся, уточняя:  
  
\- Можно, я хотя бы выберу чьи?   
  
\- Неа, – покачал головой Зейн и рассмеялся. – Найл, это будут твои трусы, друг.  
  
 _Черт, Зейн, усмири свое желание!_  
  
Найл вышел из комнаты, чтобы снять трусы, и на лице Зейна отразилось явное разочарование. Я одарил его обнадеживающей улыбкой, и он улыбнулся мне в ответ. А потом вернулся Найл с трусами, которые Гарри напялил на голову. Довольно странное место для трусов, но смотрится вполне ничего?  
  
\- Лиам, правда или вызов? – спросил Гарри.  
  
\- Правда, – пробормотал Лиам.  
  
\- Почему ты такой раздраженный сегодня? Что случилось? – осторожно поинтересовался Гарри.  
  
 _Офигеть! Гарри напрашивается на кровопролитие. Посмотрим, как ответит мишка. Будет ли он ласковым и ручным? Или свирепым, как ураган?_  
  
\- Я кое-что увидел сегодня утром, что мне не понравилось, – начал Лиам. – Я знаю, у меня нет причин так реагировать, но мне просто не понравилось. Это было странно, ведь они как братья. Это просто странно, будто бы я прервал что-то, но я тоже их друг, так что разве я не должен был узнать, в чем дело?  
  
 _Черт, Пейн. Что это сейчас было? Я же уже провел с тобой воспитательную беседу, или, может быть, нет, потому что ты ни черта не слышал из того, что я говорил!_  
  
Лиам вздохнул и взял фонарик, с унылым видом поворачиваясь ко мне.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, друг?  
  
\- Вызов, – ответил я, бросая взгляд на Зейна и показывая ему, что я принимаю и вызовы тоже.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя сесть кому-нибудь на колени, пока очередь не дойдет до тебя снова, – дал мне задание Лиам.  
  
\- Хорошо, приятель, – рассмеялся Зейн, качая головой. – Я собираюсь помочь тебе со следующим вызовом, ладно? Эти просто жалкие, чувак.  
  
Я расхохотался и уселся к Гарри на колени. Боком, чтобы видеть его лицо. Он поднял на меня взгляд – вау, вот это перемены, я в кои-то веки выше, – и я улыбнулся ему.  
  
\- Привет, Хазза.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся и закатил глаза. Его щеки начали покрываться румянцем, и я нахмурился, забеспокоившись, не оказался ли я слишком увесистым для него. Может быть, он краснеет, потому что ему тяжело.  
  
А потом Гарри обнял меня за талию, заставив тихо ахнуть. Ладно, наверное, я не настолько тяжелый! Ура!  
  
\- Найл, правда или вызов? – спросил я.  
  
\- Вызов, – улыбнулся Найл, не догадываясь, что его ждет.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя и Лиама помириться.  
  
Лиам и Найл оба в панике резко вскинули головы. Они переглянулись за доли секунды и тут же отвернулись друг от друга. Затем испуганный блондин повернулся ко мне и сглотнул.  
  
\- Ты шутишь, да? Ты ведь не серьезно, правда, Луи?  
  
\- Нет, я серьезен, это мой вызов, – сказал я, посылая ему многозначительный взгляд. Это и так зашло уже слишком далеко. Они же почти братья, им нужно помириться прямо сейчас. – А теперь выполняй его.  
  
\- Я же могу спасовать? – спросил Найл, закусывая губу.  
  
В глазах Лиама плескалось такое страдание, что мое сердце разбилось на кусочки. Теперь мне придется идти в больницу, чтобы его починили. Большое спасибо, Найл! Ты же знаешь, что мы никогда-никогда не обижаем Лиама. Он слишком очаровательный щеночек. Честное слово, выражение лица Лиама может убивать своей милой печальностью.  
  
\- Ради Бога, – простонал Зейн, собираясь пуститься в длинный монолог. – Просто помиритесь уже! Вы убиваете друг друга изнутри, не разговаривая. У вас на лицах написано, что вы снова хотите стать лучшими друзьями. Я знаю, проблема в том, что Лиам что-то увидел утром, но лучшее, что вы можете сделать, - это поговорить, а не избегать и игнорировать друг друга. Так вы никогда ничего не решите! Так что, ради моей любви к зеркалам, пожалуйста, просто извинитесь и станьте снова лучшими друзьями и третьим лучшим бромансом в группе.  
  
\- Третьим? – растерянно поинтересовался я. – Тогда кто второй?  
  
\- Зиам, – улыбнулся Зейн и подмигнул Лиаму.  
  
Его слова говорили одно, а лицо – совсем другое. Я знаю, что он умирал от желания назвать Зайл, но ему было необходимо приободрить Лиама. Он выбрал то, что будет лучше для команды, как благородно с его стороны! Я обернулся к Лиаму и увидел, что тот искренне улыбается. Вздохнув с облегчением, я почувствовался себя счастливым.  
  
\- Ли? – ласково позвал Найл. – Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста?  
  
Лиам медленно поднял голову, и Найл сделал глубокий вздох, прежде чем начать.  
  
\- Ли, прости, если то, что ты увидел утром, расстроило тебя. Я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь это увидел, это был просто момент слабости. У меня сейчас неприятности с… кое с чем, и я просто хотел с кем-нибудь поговорить об этом, а Гарри предложил свою помощь вчера на пляже, но я отказался. Я подумал, что смогу справиться без посторонней помощи и поддержки, но получилось, что нет. Это кое-что, с чем я не смог совладать, и мне было плохо. То, что испытал ты сегодня утром, я испытываю все время, и мне это тоже не нравится. Вот почему я пришел к Гарри, потому что в моей голове застряли картинки, от которых я никак не мог избавиться, и мне просто нужно было порыдать у кого-нибудь на плече. Ты – последний человек, которому я хотел бы причинить боль, Лиам. Поверь мне, ты – мой лучший друг, и нет ничего, что я не смог бы сделать для тебя, парень. Я бы поговорил об этом с тобой, но я не могу. Я могу говорить с тобой обо всем, но не в этот раз, это личное, и даже Гарри, технически, до сих пор не знает, в чем дело. Я просто рыдал ему в плечо, и все.   
  
_Черт побери, Найл! Ты действительно открываешь нам свое сердце. Я даже не знал, в чем было дело, и я до сих пор не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь._  
  
Я покосился на Зейна, который очень сильно сфокусировался на Найле. Он внимательно слушал и кивал, очаровательно и мило копируя Найла.  
  
\- Все знают, что Луи и Гарри влюблены друг в друга…  
  
 _Повтори еще раз эту несусветную глупость? Что ты сказал?  
  
Я просто проигнорирую это из личных соображений. Он все равно просто пошутил. Верно? Да, должно быть, он… верно?  
  
Луи, проехали! Просто постарайся думать о чем-нибудь другом!_  
  
\- Я пытаюсь сказать, прости меня, Ли… - вздохнул Найл, уставившись на Лиама.  
  
Повисла длинная пауза, и Найл сделал глубокий вздох. Он выглядел очень несчастным.  
  
\- Ли… – пробормотал он почти дрожащим голосом.  
  
Лиам тут же бросился к Найлу и обнял его очень крепко. Он снова и снова повторял о том, что ему жаль, и судя по звуку, было похоже, будто он плачет. Дальше я услышал громкий всхлип и тихо вздохнул. Поправочка: он и правда рыдает. Найл застонал и пробормотал:  
  
\- Черт.  
  
А потом тоже расплакался, еще сильнее вцепляясь в Лиама, хотя казалось, что это невозможно.  
  
Зейн и Гарри оба обернулись ко мне, и мы все тоже обнялись. А потом прыгнули на парней и устроили обнимашечный сэндвич.  
  
\- ГРУППОВЫЕ ОБНИМАШКИ!  
  
\- Я не могу дышать, – простонал Найл, пытаясь обмахиваться.  
  
Я рассмеялся, отлепляясь, и посмотрел на Зейна. И отметил, что он отстранился самым последним, что довольно удивительно, потому что, если честно, я думал, что Лиам не захочет выпускать Найла из рук. Еще я увидел, как Зейн сдержанно улыбнулся, и усмехнулся про себя, качая головой. Он попал по-настоящему.  
  
\- Гарри, правда или вызов? – улыбнулся Найл.  
  
 _Подождите, что? Когда мы успели вернуться к «Правде или Вызову»!? Черт, Луи, тебе пора перестать улетать мыслями в космос и пропускать все подряд._  
  
\- Правда, – ответил Гарри, улыбаясь, и наконец-то снял боксеры и бросил их Найлу.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь представлял что-нибудь непристойное с участием кого-то из группы? – спросил Найл и ухмыльнулся, поигрывая бровями.  
  
Я тут же навострил уши и обнаружил, что таращусь на Гарри. Я попытался отвести взгляд, но просто не смог. Как будто меня заморозило – _все равно холод меня никогда не беспокоил*(8)_ – и я был не в состоянии пошевелить ни одним мускулом. Я слышал только собственное тяжелое дыхание и ждал, когда кудряшка ответит на этот чертов вопрос. То есть, сколько времени нужно, чтобы ответить на вопрос? Просто скажи уже!  
  
\- Да… – выпалил он и слегка покраснел, избегая смотреть на нас.  
  
\- Оооо, – усмехнулся Лиам, подталкивая его локтем.  
  
\- Спорим, это что-нибудь про меня, – фыркнул Зейн и изобразил сексуальную позу, которая на мой взгляд получилась скорее смешной, чем сексуальной.  
  
\- Кто это? – мягко спросил я, только после этого осознавая, что именно я задал этот вопрос.  
  
Гарри обернулся ко мне, но его лицо совершенно ничего не выражало. Я не мог прочитать, о чем он думает. А он только пробормотал:  
  
\- Это другой вопрос. Тебе действительно нужно разобраться в этой игре, если хочешь получить все ответы. Я играл в нее годами, и именно поэтому я никогда не проигрываю.  
  
 _Ладно, ну и пожалуйста. Я все равно не хотел знать ответ на этот вопрос. Неважно. УМОЛЯЮ, ГАРРИ, ПРОСТО СКАЖИ МНЕ. ПОШЛИ МНЕ ЗНАК. ПОКАШЛЯЙ, ЕСЛИ ЭТО ЛИАМ. ЧИХНИ, ЕСЛИ ЗЕЙН. ПОЧЕШИ РУКУ, ЕСЛИ НАЙЛ. И ПОСМОТРИ НА МЕНЯ, ЕСЛИ ЭТО Я._  
  
Гарри поднял взгляд на меня, и я моргнул. Ладно, я это просто выдумал, так что нет ни единого шанса, что он как-то догадался. Совпадение? Я скажу: да! Ничего более банального, чем обычное совпадение…  
  
\- Лу, правда или вызов? – спросил Гарри.  
  
 _Ох, ну, не единого шанса. Вот почему он на меня посмотрел. Это все объясняет… к сожалению._  
  
\- Думаю, правда, – ответил я, безразлично пожимая плечами.  
  
\- Ты боишься грозы? – задал вопрос Гарри.  
  
Улыбка тут же сползла с моего лица, и я выпал из реальности, оставаясь один на один с собой. Какого черта… Откуда вообще он выкопал этот вопрос?! Я закрыл глаза и неожиданно снова оказался в 2004 году.  
  
  
  
 _\- НЕ СМЕЙ УХОДИТЬ ОТ МЕНЯ! ДЖОАННА, ВЕРНИСЬ НЕМЕДЛЕННО! – орет Трой, отец Луи.  
  
Джоанна взбегает по ступенькам в спальню и захлопывает дверь, надеясь, что Трой не пойдет следом. Естественно, он идет и вламывается в комнату.  
  
\- МЫ НЕ ДОГОВОРИЛИ!  
  
\- Нет, это не разговор, ты орешь! Веди себя тише. Луи, Лотти и Физзи, наверное, слышат тебя! – устало и отчаянно умоляет Джоанна. – И это вредно для близняшек, – она указывает на собственный живот. – Пожалуйста, давай просто ляжем спать?  
  
\- НЕТ, МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ ПОГОВОРИТЬ ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС! – кричит Трой, злясь еще сильнее.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, прекрати орать, – слегка повышает голос Джоанна, тоже начиная раздражаться.  
  
Луи сидит на кровати, раскачиваясь взад-вперед. Он не выносит, когда они кричат так громко. Его это пугает. Ссоры давно уже стали обычным делом в их доме, но он еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы все заходило так далеко. Он вздыхает и забирается в кровать, пытаясь уснуть. И внезапно раздается гром, заставляя его застонать. «Отлично, – думает он про себя. – Давайте добавим ко всем несчастьям еще и это».  
  
Затем за окном плещет светом молния, и он моментально вскакивает и задергивает занавески. Потом тихонько закрывает дверь и старается отгородиться от криков.  
  
\- ЧЕРТ БЫ ТЕБЯ ПОБРАЛ, ДЖОАННА, ТЫ РАЗВЕ НЕ ПОНИМАЕШЬ, ЧТО У НАС НЕ ХВАТАЕТ ДЕНЕГ?! МЫ НЕ МОЖЕМ СЕБЕ ПОЗВОЛИТЬ ЕЩЕ ОДНУ КОЛЫБЕЛЬ, ИМ ПРИДЕТСЯ СПАТЬ В ОДНОЙ. НАМ ХВАТИТ ТОЛЬКО НА САМОЕ НЕОБХОДИМОЕ! – орет Трой, и его голос источает ярость. – ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НИКАК НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ВДОЛБИТЬ ЭТО В СВОЮ ГОЛОВУ?  
  
Луи вздыхает и крепко зажмуривается, притворяясь, что это всего лишь сон. И слышит еще один раскат грома, на этот раз громче и ближе. От этого звука мальчик подскакивает и накрывает голову одеялом. А потом раздается стук в дверь, и он едва различимо шепчет:  
  
\- Входите…  
  
На пороге появляются Физзи и Лотти, которая осторожно закрывает за ними дверь. Она сжимает ладошку Физзи в своей, потому что той всего четыре. Лотти подходит к кровати и испуганно сообщает:  
  
\- Мама и папа опять ругаются.  
  
\- Верно, Лотти, – мягко отвечает Луи, стараясь не напугать свою шестилетнюю сестренку еще сильнее. – Но все нормально, все будет хорошо.  
  
\- Они ругаются из-за денег? – спрашивает Лотти, запрыгивая на кровать.  
  
\- ЧЕРТ, ДЖОАННА, НЕ СМЕЙ ВЫХОДИТЬ ИЗ ЭТОЙ ГРЕБАНОЙ КОМНАТЫ!  
  
Луи зажмуривается и кивает. Он не может врать сестрам, только не на эту тему.  
  
\- Да, принцесса. Вы обе хотите спать со мной сегодня?  
  
Луи и сам в ужасе, но ему двенадцать, поэтому он должен быть храбрым ради своей семьи. Ему тоже совершенно не нравится все происходящее, но он вынужден делать вид, что все будет хорошо. Он обязан притворяться перед сестренками. Рядом с ним никогда не было того, кто бы обнял его и заверил, что все нормально. Вместо этого ему самому всегда приходится утешать сестер.  
  
Лотти и Физзи обе кивают, и Физзи тоже забирается на кровать. Луи поднимает одеяло и позволяет девочкам залезть под него, улыбаясь уголком губ. Ему и самому становится чуть легче, когда рядом сестры, потому что он больше не чувствует себя таким одиноким.  
  
\- ДЖОАННА, ВЕРНИСЬ НЕМЕДЛЕННО, ТЫ НЕ УЙДЕШЬ НА НОЧЬ ГЛЯДЯ. НЕ СМЕЙ ТАК СО МНОЙ ПОСТУПАТЬ! – взрывается Трой. Судя по голосу, он так зол, что с удовольствием бы расколотил что-нибудь.  
  
Луи слышит, как заводится двигатель автомобиля, и неожиданно обнаруживает, что он вот-вот намочит кровать. Он чувствует, что его сестренки напуганы, как никогда. Они обе дрожат и цепляются за старшего брата так, будто от этого зависят их жизни. Луи обнимает их и зажмуривается, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
  
Внезапно внизу что-то разбивается, сопровождаемое громким воплем:  
  
\- ЧЕРТ! ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ! ВОТ ДЕРЬМО!  
  
\- Девочки, я сейчас вернусь, – бормочет Луи, выбираясь из кровати и трясясь всем телом.  
  
Он спускается вниз по ступенькам, чтобы проверить, в порядке ли отец, и видит, что у того из раны на руке идет кровь. У Луи открывается рот, и ему кажется, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание.  
  
«Быстро, – думает он, – какой номер у «Скорой»?»  
  
Он хватает телефон и набирает 999.  
  
\- 999, здравствуйте, что у вас случилось?  
  
\- Да, привет? – выпаливает Луи дрожащим голосом, наблюдая, как из руки отца вытекает красная струйка. – Мой папа уронил стакан, и тот разбился. У него вся рука в крови, и я не знаю, что делать.  
  
\- Он теряет много крови?  
  
\- Много, – бормочет Луи, находясь на грани слез. – Она течет по полу, а папа выглядит бледным, как привидение.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, оставайся на связи, помощь к вам уже выезжает. Как тебя зовут, малыш?  
  
\- Луи, Луи Томлинсон._  
  
  
  
\- Эм, Луи? – растерянно позвал Гарри.  
  
Я вздрогнул и уставился в пол. На моем лице не отражалось ни одной эмоции. Я открыл рот, но не смог издать ни звука. Быстро стиснув челюсти, я попробовал еще раз, и на этот раз получился едва слышный шепот:  
  
\- Как ты узнал…  
  
  
  
 _«Скорая» приезжает быстро. Они торопливо подбегают к отцу Луи и туго перевязывают рану на его руке, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Луи таращится на них в благоговейном страхе, абсолютно шокированный всем тем, что происходит прямо на его глазах. Когда врачи начинают выносить Троя из дома, Луи бежит вслед за ними, не желая выпускать отца из поля зрения. Дождь обрушивается на него тяжелой стеной. Повсюду ужасающе гремит и сверкают жуткие молнии. Троя укладывают в машину, и один из работников «Скорой» подходит к Луи.  
  
\- Твой папа сказал нам, что он позвонил твоей маме, и она уже торопится домой, так что вы не останетесь одни на всю ночь.  
  
Луи кивает и выдавливает улыбку, а потом бежит обратно в дом и захлопывает за собой дверь. Он решает не закрывать ее на замок, чтобы мама могла войти, когда вернется. Он улыбается и хватает телефон, набирая мамин номер, потому что ему сейчас ужасно ее не хватает, и ему просто хочется услышать ее голос еще до того, как она вернется.  
  
Как только из трубки доносятся первые гудки, он слышит знакомый рингтон мобильного. Оббежав комнату, он понимает, что телефон мамы валяется на диване.  
  
«Погодите секундочку, – размышляет Луи, – значит, папа не мог позвонить маме, раз ее телефон лежит здесь…»  
  
И в это самое мгновение на Луи обрушивается осознание того, что он остался один с двумя маленькими сестренками на всю ночь. Он тут же возвращается к двери и запирает ее. Потом выключает везде свет и очень быстро взлетает вверх по лестнице. Забежав в свою комнату, он захлопывает дверь и забирается в кровать.  
  
\- Луи, что случилось? – встревоженно спрашивает Лотти.  
  
\- Ничего, солнышко, – лжет Луи, испытывая жгучую ненависть к самому себе за это. – Просто засыпай, моя милая принцесса. Сладких снов.  
_  
  
  
  
\- Я не знал, – смущенно ответил Гарри, вырывая меня из воспоминаний. – Мне просто было любопытно.  
  
Внезапно на меня нахлынуло желание защищаться, и раньше, чем я успел прикусить язык, у меня вырвалось обвиняющее:  
  
\- Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я? Моя мама тебе что-то рассказала, когда ты приезжал несколько недель назад, а я выходил, чтобы уложить близняшек спать?   
  
\- Нет, Луи, я честно не знал! Что твоя мама могла мне рассказать? – растерянно отозвался Гарри.  
  
Это заставило меня заткнуться и снова уставится в пол.  
  
 _Слава богу, он не знает. Не представляю, как бы я смог жить дальше, если бы он узнал. Я едва вспоминаю о том случае, за исключением тех ночей, когда разыгрывается гроза. Именно поэтому я так **ненавижу** грозы._  
  
\- Передай мне фонарик, пожалуйста… – несчастным тоном пробормотал я, неожиданно потеряв всякое желание играть дальше.  
  
Получив в руки фонарик, я натянул на лицо фальшивую улыбку – ту самую, которой я научился, притворяясь перед девочками, когда наши родители скандалили, – и повернулся к Зейну.  
  
\- Зейн, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, – ответил Зейн отстраненно, все еще пребывая в замешательстве от того, что только что произошло.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя позвонить и пошутить над Даниэль, сказав ей, что влюблен в нее с тех пор, как впервые ее увидел, и что ты никогда не говорил ей об этом, но больше не можешь, – усмехнулся я, ощущая, как ко мне возвращается азарт.  
  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Лу, – встревоженно подал голос Лиам. – Нам не стоит вмешивать в это Даниэль.  
  
\- Да ладно, – взмолился я, отчаянно нуждаясь в чем-нибудь забавном. – Один раз, Лиам, пожалуйста? У меня был вариант похуже для тебя, Ли. Чтобы ты позвонил ей и притворился, что хочешь порвать с ней, но я подумал, что тот лучше. Что, предпочтешь этот?   
  
\- Нет, – вздохнул Лиам, потирая лоб. – Ладно, тогда сделай это побыстрее…  
  
Зейн схватил свой телефон и набрал ее номер. А потом включил громкую связь, когда Даниэль ответила на звонок.  
  
\- Алло?  
  
\- Привет, Даниэль, это Зейн, – сказал он и улыбнулся, пытаясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица.  
  
\- Ох, привет, – отозвалась Даниэль обеспокоенно. – С Лиамом все нормально?   
  
\- Ага, он в порядке, – ответил Зейн. – Вообще-то, эм, я звоню, потому что… нет, я не могу сказать.  
  
\- Да, ладно, Зейн, ты можешь сказать мне что угодно, – умоляющим голосом заверила Даниэль. – В чем дело?  
  
\- Эм, – протянул Зейн, притворяясь смущенным. – Ну, ты помнишь, как мы встретились на X-Factor?   
  
\- Да?   
  
\- Ну, в тот момент, когда я тебя увидел… – начал он, входя в раж, – словно что-то щелкнуло и встало на место. Как будто я мог видеть только тебя, и я хотел сказать тебе… Клянусь, я хотел! Но тебе понравился Лиам, и он так стеснялся, но ты ему тоже нравилась, и я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Я до сих пор ничего не могу сделать, но хватит. Я больше не могу скрывать свои чувства, Даниэль. Я люблю тебя. Люблю с тех пор, как впервые увидел, и я не мог признаться раньше из-за Лиама. Если он узнает, то я труп, так что, пожалуйста, не говори ему. Никто не должен знать, кроме нас.  
  
 _Черт, этот парень хорош!_  
  
\- Что… – произнесла Даниэль тихим голосом. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты шутишь, Зейн…  
  
Неожиданно и безо всяких предупреждений Найл вскочил и умчался в ванную, с грохотом хлопнув дверью. Я услышал, как его там тошнит, и поморщился, зажмуриваясь.  
  
 _Это совсем не хорошо…_  
  
\- Что это было?! – встревоженно воскликнула Даниэль.  
  
\- Черт, – быстро сказал Зейн, судорожно соображая. – Лиам идет! Я в кухне, но, думаю, он меня слышит. Ааа, я его вижу! Я пошел, пока.  
  
Зейн сбросил вызов и вздохнул с облегчением, потирая лоб. Заметив, что Найла уже нет в комнате, он нахмурился, резко переходя в режим тревоги.  
  
\- Какого черта случилось с Найлом?   
  
\- Может быть, съел что-нибудь не то за обедом, – быстро заявил Гарри. – Знаете, он всегда пробует всякую странную еду, которую остальные боятся есть.  
  
\- Что ж, кто-нибудь должен сходить и проверить, как он там, да? – поинтересовался я, тоже нахмуриваясь и оглядываясь на дверь.  
  
\- Я пойду, – вызвался Гарри и поднялся, удаляясь по направлению к ванной.  
  
Проворчав что-то, Зейн подтянул к себе коленки и обнял их, тихо пробормотав:  
  
\- Я хотел сам пойти и проверить Найлера.  
  
Когда он поднял взгляд на меня, я одарил его сочувствующей улыбкой.  
  
\- Ты отлично справился с вызовом. Получилось даже лучше, чем я ожидал.  
  
\- Ладно, – простонал Лиам. – Но никаких больше вызовов с участием Даниэль, хорошо?  
  
\- Ладно, – хором ответили мы с Зейном.  
  
Он схватил фонарик, и как раз в этот момент вернулись Гарри и Найл. Зейн ухмыльнулся и объявил:  
  
\- Как раз вовремя! Луи!  
  
\- Вызов, – улыбнулся я.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя надеть какие-нибудь вещи Даниэль, ее лифчик и накраситься, а потом соблазнять кого-нибудь в группе в течение трех минут. Ох, да, и человек, которого ты будешь соблазнять, – это Гарри.  
  
Я фыркнул и обернулся к Лиаму.  
  
\- Ее одежда в твоей комнате?  
  
\- Да, – замешкавшись, ответил Лиам. – Но я не думаю, что ты должен ее надевать. Помнишь, на что вы с Зейном только что согласились? Не вовлекать больше Даниэль в эту игру?  
  
\- Ты сказал не вовлекать ее, а не ее одежду, – ухмыльнулся Зейн, подмигивая Лиаму. – Она никогда не узнает, и это будет наш последний вызов на сегодня, ладно? После этого мы отправимся по кроватям. – Он повернулся ко мне и кивнул: – Просто иди, Луи.  
  
Я отправился в комнату Даниэль, а Лиам последовал за мной, вероятно, чтобы удостовериться в том, что я ничего не растяну. Включив свет, я принялся разглядывать гардероб.  
  
 _Черт, а у нее тут много одежды, учитывая, что она останется с нами только на половину всего срока._  
  
\- Это определенно самый странный вызов из всех, какие мне приходилось выполнять, – усмехнулся я, изучая платья Даниэль.  
  
\- Но разве ты не новичок в этой игре? – озадаченно уточнил Лиам.  
  
 _Черт, точно! Я же подшутил над ними, так что придется играть свою роль. Они не должны узнать, что я им соврал. Потому что тогда они меня возненавидят и будут давать мне самые зверские задания… что, в некотором смысле, кажется невозможным, потому что это уже самый странный вызов в мире. Я никогда не переодевался в женскую одежду раньше. Хотя, погодите, один раз было. На Хэллоуин, но это была шутка. И мне было всего десять лет или около того._  
  
\- Если ты правда хочешь произвести фурор… – вздохнул Лиам, качая головой. – Не могу поверить, что помогаю тебе и говорю это, но я бы выбрал черное платье. Оно тянется, так что ты ничего не порвешь, и оно подходит для этой ситуации.  
  
Потом я пошел в ванную и нанес немного туши, легкие румяна и блеск для губ. На этом я остановился, потому что мое лицо и так выглядело до невозможности странно. Мне уже приходилось пользоваться гримом, когда я играл в «Бриолине», но там была только основа под макияж и румяна, ничего лишнего. Так что ощущение чего-то на глазах казалось очень непривычным.  
  
Лиам торопливо покинул комнату, видимо, чтобы успеть сесть на свое место и насладиться представлением. Я сделал глубокий вздох и оглядел свое отражение в зеркале. Слегка поморщился, но решил просто отбросить сомнения.  
  
 _Не смущайся, Луи, это всего лишь вызов. Представь, будто ты играешь в театральной постановке. Просто сделай лучшее, на что ты способен. Это всего какие-то три минуты твоей жизни._  
  
Сделав последний глубокий вдох, я вышел из комнаты, направляясь к кружку в гостиной. Гарри обернулся ко мне, и у него отпала челюсть. Его взгляд прошелся по мне снизу-вверх, и я внезапно ощутил острую неуверенность в привлекательности собственного тела.  
  
 _Успокойся, Луи, на тебе чертово платье. Это единственная причина, по которой он на тебя пялится. Он пялится, потому что это странно. Ты будешь везунчиком, если тебе вообще удастся воздействовать на него и выполнить вызов._  
  
Я уселся к Гарри на колени, расположив ноги по обе стороны от его бедер. Казалось, что Гарри даже не дышит, и мне стало даже немного жаль его. Наверное, для него это так странно. Ну, то есть, для меня это тоже странно, но я стараюсь не думать об этом.  
  
\- Тебе лучше засечь время, Малик, – проворчал я.  
  
Я медленно наклонился и приблизил губы к уху Гарри, чтобы прошептать ему кое-что, что не предназначалось для остальных. Но не рассчитал расстояние и прижался к нему губами. Пожав про себя плечами, я решил ничего не менять и просто выдохнул:  
  
\- Прости за это, Хаз, но если я не выполню вызов, то докажу всем, что не так уж хорош в этой игре, а я узнал о ней совсем недавно, так что приготовься.  
  
Я положил ладони ему на щеки и подмигнул, заставляя его задрожать. _Бедняга. Наверное, после этого странного вызова ему придется ходить на психотерапию._ Отодвинув все мысли подальше, я продолжил выполнять задание, напомнив себе, что у меня осталось меньше трех минут для того, чтобы достичь успеха.  
  
Я прислонился своим лбом к его лбу и ощутил прилив тепла, от которого внутри появилось странное пьянящее чувство, которое мне понравилось. Я почувствовал, как по телу Гарри снова прокатилась волна дрожи, и прежде чем успел задуматься, выдал:  
  
\- Холодно, Хазза? Или ты испытываешь другого сорта чувства сейчас? Я тебя соблазняю?  
  
 _Не могу поверить, что соблазняю своего лучшего друга. Я знаю, что это вызов, но все равно странно. Это так сильно отличается от всего, что мне доводилось делать в видео на YouTube или на наших потрясающих концертах._  
  
Оставив в покое его уши, я заглянул ему в глаза, позволяя своим рукам отправится в путешествие. Мое сердце начало ускорять ритм, и я обнаружил, что таращусь на его губы. В ту же самую секунду, как до меня дошло, что я творю, я снова поднял взгляд к его гипнотическим зеленым глазам. Но вскоре опять уставился на губы, внутренне начиная сходить с ума. Чтобы заставить себя прекратить пялиться, я закрыл глаза и нежно улыбнулся, подсознательно наклоняясь ближе к нему. И я уже почувствовал, как что-то мягкое коснулось моих губ, когда…  
  
\- Ладно, прошло две минуты, ребята. Луи, ты уже отлично справился, - быстро выпалил Зейн.  
  
Я ласково чмокнул Гарри в щеку и отстранился, бросая озадаченный взгляд на Зейна, прежде чем вернуться в комнату Лиама, чтобы смыть эту гадость со своей физиономии и переодеться в нормальную одежду. Когда я закончил, в комнату вошел Лиам. Я пожелал ему спокойной ночи и вернулся в гостиную, где наткнулся на Зейна. Он единственный, кто еще остался там, так что я решил задать ему вопрос по поводу этого последнего задания.  
  
\- Зейн, ты сказал, три минуты? И все равно закончил шоу на двух минутах? С чего бы это? – полюбопытствовал я.  
  
Зейн закусил губу и вздохнул.  
  
\- Ладно, вначале я планировал три минуты, но оборвал задание, потому что даже за это время, как мне показалось, вы успели слишком сблизиться.  
  
 _Слишком сблизиться? Что он имеет в виду?_  
  
\- Это полный бред, – возразил я.  
  
\- Поверь мне, Луи, ты меня еще поблагодаришь за это, – улыбнулся Зейн. – Ты еще не готов.  
  
 _ОПЯТЬ ЭТА ФИГНЯ ПРО «НЕ ГОТОВ»?!_  
  
\- Ладно, все! Хватит с меня людей, заверяющих меня, что я не готов! Меня уже тошнит от этой фразы, и я клянусь, я…  
  
\- Погоди, кто еще говорил тебе, что ты не готов? – спросил Зейн, прерывая мою тираду.  
  
 _Ох, черт, не следовало даже заикаться об этом_.  
  
\- Никто, это неважно, – пробормотал я, пожимая плечами.  
  
\- Тогда то же самое можно сказать и про причины, по которым я прервал вызов, когда оставалась еще минута, – хмыкнул Зейн, улыбаясь мне. – Поверь мне, Луи, может быть, ты этого пока не замечаешь, но я спас тебя от множества драм и смущения. Я вижу, что тебе нужно время, чтобы во всем разобраться. Не волнуйся, скоро до тебя дойдет. И когда дойдет, ты будешь очень счастлив. Все станет еще лучше.  
  
Зейн похлопал меня по спине и ушел в свою комнату. А ошарашенный я остался стоять на месте.  
  
 _Какого хрена только что было?!_  
  
Застонав, я отправился в свою комнату, переоделся в пижамные штаны и снял футболку. И когда я уже собирался ложиться в постель, я услышал печально знакомый звук.  
  
 _Нет, нет, вы надо мной сейчас издеваетесь?! Сегодня просто очень не вовремя. Только не после всего, что случилось этим вечером._  
  
Я увидел вспышку молнии за окном, и мое сердце оборвалось.  
  
 _Отлично. Просто превосходно. Это все Гарри виноват!_  
  
Я вылетел из своей комнаты и ворвался в комнату к Гарри. Прикрыв за собой дверь, я заметил, что он спит. Обычно я бы не стал его будить, но сегодня все иначе. Я потряс его и позвал:  
  
\- Гарри, немедленно проснись!  
  
Он сел, и я уже собрался прочитать ему самую длинную отповедь в его жизни и показать, что такое по-настоящему злой Луи, но тут снова сверкнула молния, за которой последовал раскат грома. Мой гнев тут же улетучился, уступая место страху, и я в ужасе подпрыгнул.  
  
\- Теперь ты чертовски счастлив, да?! Началась гроза, – заявил я, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы мой голос казался сердитым. Но мне это явно не удалось.  
  
\- Прости, Лу, – вздохнул Гарри, сонно потирая глаза. – Я просто спросил, и я честно не знал, что сегодня ночью будет гроза. Вот, поспи со мной сегодня, я задолжал тебе это.  
  
 _Спасибо, Господи, за то, что он это предложил, а то мне бы пришлось внаглую влезть к нему в кровать без приглашения. Вообще-то, у меня был заготовлен стройный план. Я собирался сказать, что по полу бегают термиты, и единственное безопасное место – это кровать. Его кровать._  
  
Я быстро забрался под одеяло к Гарри, и он укрыл нас обоих. Одновременно сверкнуло и громыхнуло, и я вздрогнул. Все мое тело пробила дрожь. Я инстинктивно прижался к Гарри, нуждаясь в поддержке. Обычно, когда подобное случалось раньше, я обнимался с сестренками. К сожалению, их сейчас здесь нет, и они все равно теперь уже слишком взрослые для таких обнимашек. И я скучаю по тем временам, когда они были малютками.  
  
Я уткнулся лицом Гарри в грудь и вздохнул, чувствуя себя немного лучше. Он осторожно обвил руками мою талию, и я начал зевать, закрывая глаза.  
  
\- Все хорошо, Лу, со мной ты в безопасности. Гром и молнии не доберутся до тебя, пока ты в здании, и я буду рядом с тобой. Просто засыпай, я дождусь, пока ты не заснешь, – ласково прошептал Гарри, крепче прижимая меня к себе.  
  
  
  
 _\- Луи, – шепчет Лотти, тыкая пальцем старшего брата.  
  
\- Да, принцесса? – шепотом отвечает Луи, зевая.  
  
\- Я не могу заснуть. Меня пугают гром и молния. Мне слишком страшно, чтобы спать, Лу… – шепчет она, дрожа от страха.  
  
\- Все хорошо, Лотти. Я всегда рядом, чтобы защитить тебя, – ласково отвечает Луи, сильнее обнимая девочку и снова зевая. – Я не засну, пока не уснешь ты.  
  
\- Ты замечательный брат, Луи, – заявляет Лотти и зевает, постепенно проваливаясь в сон.  
  
Луи улыбается и бросает взгляд на окно, за которым до сих пор сверкают молнии. Он вздыхает и снова уставляется в потолок, мечтая, чтобы поскорее наступило утро._  
  
  
  
\- Лу.  
  
\- Ммм, – пробормотал я, уже почти на сто процентов находясь в стране сновидений.  
  
\- У тебя же нет плюшевого мишки, правда? С которым ты, эм, спишь?  
  
\- Вообще-то, есть, – сонно усмехнулся я. – Я не принес его с собой, потому что я подумал, что ты посмеешься надо мной, но ты каким-то образом уже в курсе, что он у меня есть – совсем как ты знал, что я боюсь грозы. Я все еще не представляю, как ты обо всем этом догадался, но я слишком хочу спать, чтобы выяснять это сейчас. Все, что я знаю, у тебя очень странный мозг, но ты очень теплый, так что я не жалуюсь.  
  
И после этого я отключился. И больше не слышал грома и не видел молнии.  
  


* * *

 

Комментарии переводчика:

  
  
*Ombré – в переводе с французского «тень».  
  
**Love Whisperer – любовный шептун или советчик. Тот, кто указывает человеку путь к его сердцу.  
  
***Остин и Элли (Austin & Ally) — американский молодёжный ситком. Дез Уэйд – один из персонажей ситкома, который называет себя «Love Whisperer» и пребывает в полной уверенности, что и другие его так называют.  
  
****Здесь имеет место игра слов: фамилия Лиама (PAYNE) походит на английское слово PAIN, которое переводится как «боль». То есть, Луи тут вроде бы называет Лиама по фамилии, но одновременно намекает на то, что Лиам в данный момент для них как заноза в заднице :)  
  
*(5) Умпа-Лумпы – племя, которое работало на шоколадной фабрике Вилли Вонки в фильме «Чарли и шоколадная фабрика».  
  
*(6) В оригинале фраза выглядит так: «Them rhymes are cooler than dimes…», и действительно рифмуется, но теряет смысл.  
  
*(7) Я решила привести тут оригинальную фразу, потому что она звучит забавно: «as cool as a cucumber at school». Идиомой является выражение «cool as a cucumber», но тут добавлена еще часть про школу (at school), что делает фразу похожей на детский рифмованный стишок, что лишний раз подчеркивает солидный возраст Луи ;)  
  
*(8) Здесь Луи воспроизводит строчку из песни из мультфильма Frozen (название которого почему-то перевели на русский как «Холодное сердце», хотя на самом деле точнее будет «Замороженная» или в случае ассоциации Луи «замороженный»): The cold never bothered me anyway.


	7. Глава 6. Часть 1

_Я открыл глаза и в ту же самую минуту вспомнил, где нахожусь. Мое сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. «Только не снова», - застонал я про себя. Вздохнув, я выглянул в иллюминатор самолета, проклиная свою жизнь. Когда ко мне подошел Гарри, я понял, что еще одного раза мое терпение точно не переживет.  
  
\- Рад тебя видеть, Гарри, и я позволю тебе закончить, – заявил я, изображая Канье. – Но то, что ты собираешься мне поведать, всего лишь сон. На самом деле я не ненавижу тебя, и мы с тобой оба знаем, что этот момент сейчас – тоже сон. Поэтому, может быть, мы уже перейдем к самому главному? Что случилось в твоем сне? Почему там я тебя ненавидел?  
  
\- Черт, Луи, – рассмеялся Гарри. – Кое-кто особенно нетерпелив сегодня, да?  
  
\- Потому что все это уже было, – простонал я. – Просто расскажи мне, почему я тебя возненавидел.  
  
\- Знаешь, что? – поинтересовался Гарри, сгоняя Зейна с соседнего со мной сидения и устраиваясь там. – Я думаю, ты готов к тому, чтобы узнать, что это был за сон.  
  
Я готов?! Я наконец-то готов?!  
  
\- Я уже готов?! – улыбнулся я, становясь еще нетерпеливее.  
  
\- Придержи лошадей, Томлинсон, – ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Ты готов только к тому, чтобы услышать мой сон. Но ты все еще не готов узнать, почему ты не готов.  
  
Какого черта?  
  
\- Что? – запутавшись, спросил я. – То, что ты сейчас сказал, совсем не имеет смысла.  
  
\- Неважно, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Так ты хочешь узнать, что случилось в моем сне, до того, как мне придется вернуться на свое место, или как?  
  
Я кивнул, и Гарри просиял.  
  
\- Хорошо. Итак, парни куда-то ушли… думаю, они были на пляже или что-то вроде того. Поэтому в спальне остались только мы с тобой. И я сказал тебе, что мне нужно с тобой поговорить, а ты ответил: «давай». Потом я предупредил тебя, что тема довольно неловкая, и ты пододвинулся ко мне поближе, забеспокоившись по поводу того, что я собираюсь рассказать. А потом я сообщил тебе, что я гей…  
  
\- Что?! – воскликнул я, растерявшись. – Ты гей?  
  
\- Пожалуйста, отложи вопросы до **конца** моей истории, – Гарри одарил меня суровым взглядом, сложив руки на груди. Выглядел он при этом очень устрашающе и, черт… но, вообще-то, это скорее очаровательно.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, – пробормотал я, с невинным выражением на лице поднимая руки. – Итак, во сне ты был геем, продолжай.  
  
На словах «во сне» Гарри как-то странно на меня покосился, но не стал ничего говорить, возвращаясь к истории.  
  
\- Ты сильно растерялся и спросил, что в этом такого. И я сказал, что я гей, потому что обнаружил, что испытываю чувства к парню, и этот парень – ты, Луи.  
  
Мое сердце почему-то принялось колотиться быстрее, щеки вспыхнули, и я уже был не в состоянии смотреть Гарри в глаза. Я попытался сделать глубокий вздох, чтобы сохранить безразличный вид, но точно знал, что Гарри пялится на меня. Тогда я попробовал сосредоточиться на истории, но так и не смог ничего расслышать. Отвернувшись к окну, я изо всех сил постарался выкинуть все мысли из головы, но только ощутил, что щеки раскраснелись еще сильнее.  
  
\- Луи!  
  
Я развернулся обратно к слегка раздраженному и сердитому Гарри. Он вздохнул, и спросил:  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжил, или тебе уже хватит на сегодня?  
  
\- Нет, – промямлил я, чувствуя, что меня начинает мутить. – Продолжай, пока **этот** сон не подошел к концу, а то мне придется ждать следующего раза, чтобы выяснить, чем все закончилось.  
  
\- Итак, несколько секунд ты молчал, а когда я начал что-то говорить, ты меня оборвал. Ты сказал, что я не имел никакого права сообщать тебе это. И ты назвал меня полным именем, показывая, насколько сильно злишься. Тогда я попытался еще раз объяснить, что я просто сказал правду о том, что чувствую, но ты не захотел слушать. Ты заявил, что тебе нравятся девушки и что все моменты с Ларри на сцене предназначались только для фанатов и не значили ровным счетом ничего.  
  
Ничего? Они всегда что-то значили для меня, Хазза… Я не знаю, что именно, но мне нравятся тот уют и счастье, которые они мне дарят. Пожалуйста, Хазза, не обижайся на того меня во сне. Он повел себя как полный кретин.  
  
\- Ты сказал мне, что никогда не чувствовал ко мне ничего подобного и никогда не будешь, потому что ты не гей, – вздохнул Гарри, продолжая свой рассказ несчастным тоном. – У меня защипало глаза от слез, а ты назвал меня ребенком и разозлился еще сильнее. А потом сказал, что больше так не можешь и что нашей дружбе конец. Ты хотел, чтобы я притворился, будто тебя больше нет в группе и что наш броманс умер. Еще ты сказал, чтобы я больше не смел с тобой заговаривать. Я опустился на пол и свернулся в комочек, плача навзрыд. А ты вышел и захлопнул дверь, оставляя меня одного.  
  
Господи-боже, этот Луи из сна просто скотина! Я бы никогда не сказал ничего подобного моему малышу Хаззе. Он всегда будет занимать особенное место в моем сердце, вне зависимости от того, гей он или нет! Но, секундочку, он все же гей?  
  
\- Так ты на самом деле гей? – озадаченно поинтересовался я.  
  
\- Я всего лишь рассказываю тебе свой сон, – усмехнулся Гарри, пожав плечами. – Тебе придется самостоятельно выяснить, гей я или нет. Ты заметил какие-нибудь изменения во мне во время этой поездки, или все как обычно?  
  
Я попытался припомнить события последних дней наших каникул и застонал, качая головой.  
  
\- Нет, ты ничем не отличаешься от обычного себя.  
  
\- Тогда ты получил свой ответ, – отозвался он, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Но кто сказал, что ты должен вести себя как-то иначе, если ты гей? – спросил я, вконец запутавшись.  
  
\- Может быть, я бы изменился, а может быть и нет, – пожал плечами он, состроив загадочную физиономию и подражая Зейну. – Полагаю, тебе стоит понаблюдать за мной повнимательнее во время этой поездки, верно?  
  
\- Наверное, – пробормотал я, слегка разочарованный его туманными фразами. – Но, серьезно, ответь мне только на один вопрос: ты на самом деле гей? Или ты просто ни с того ни с сего сказал это во сне безо всякой причины?  
  
\- Мы приземлимся буквально через несколько…  
  
Черт побери, только не снова! Кто меня проклял?!  
  
Гарри ухмыльнулся и поднялся с кресла Зейна.  
  
\- Прости, Луи, я полагаю, что ты…  
  
\- Да, да, – вздохнул я. – Я не готов услышать ответ на этот вопрос. Я догадался, а теперь вали отсюда, пока не выбесил меня еще сильнее. Ты в курсе, что всегда выглядишь таким раздражающе самодовольным, когда понимаешь, что нашелся повод ничего мне больше не говорить?  
  
В ответ на это Гарри подмигнул мне и отправился к своему месту. А потом вернулся Зейн, усаживаясь рядом со мной и продолжая болтать с кем-то слева. Я заметил рядом с ним ту самую девочку с переднего сидения. Кажется, она и Зейн о чем-то беседовали.  
  
\- Погоди, ты ее знаешь? – пораженно спросил я.  
  
Зейн рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
  
\- Неа, я только что с ней познакомился. Знаешь, она ваша с Гарри фанатка.  
  
\- Оуу, что ж, это мило, – мягко улыбнулся я девочке, после чего снова развернулся к Зейну. – Ха! Нас она любит больше, чем всех вас.  
  
Зейн снова расхохотался и ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Видимо, до тебя пока не доходит, что она имеет ввиду, но рано или поздно дойдет.  
  
Я застонал и вздохнул. Опять эта чушь про то, что я ничего не понимаю?! Клянусь, я отомщу каждому, кто произнес при мне эту фразу… кроме Гарри. Люблю этого мальчишку.  
  
Внезапно передо мной из ниоткуда появился Лиам, наклонился к моему лицу и заявил:  
  
\- Что, если это больше, чем броманс?  
  
Какого черта, Лиам? Погодите… его голос прозвучал слишком отчетливо для сна. Я все еще сплю?_  
  
  
Я распахнул глаза на короткое мгновение и увидел, что все таращатся на меня и Гарри. Я тут же зажмурился, пока никто не заметил.  
  
\- Как насчет того, чтобы вы, ребята, вели себя тихо или ушли, потому что Луи все еще спит, – раздраженно пробормотал Гарри.  
  
 _Ох, пожалуй, тогда я сделаю вид, что до сих пор не проснулся! Все, что говорит Гарри, должно быть истиной, чтобы никто не смел разочаровываться в этом прекрасном парне с кудряшками._  
  
\- Почему он у тебя в кровати?! – чрезвычайно обеспокоенно поинтересовался Лиам.  
  
 _Не твоего ума дело, Пейн._  
  
\- Он испугался грозы ночью… – _Черт побери, Гарри! Ну спасибо, что сохранил мой секрет…_ – Сейчас он спит, так что не смейте его будить! Мы придем позже, обещаю.  
  
 _Придем позже куда? Блин, вот что случается, когда собственные мысли берут над тобой контроль!_  
  
Я не мог открыть глаза, поэтому не знал, ушли ли парни, но вокруг было тихо. Заключив, что все покинули комнату, я зевнул и попытался снова заснуть. Но через три минуты стараний осознал, что у меня нет ни единого шанса вернуться в страну сновидений. Я уже совсем проснулся.  
  
Неожиданно я ощутил, как теплый палец прошелся по моей щеке, и у меня по всему телу побежали мурашки. Губы расползлись в едва заметной улыбке, которую я тут же подавил, надеясь, что Гарри ничего не заметил. Потому что если бы он ее увидел, то догадался бы, что я не спал, а все это время подслушивал их разговор! Получилось бы очень неловко, это точно.  
  
А дальше я почувствовал, как его дыхание оказалось совсем близко к моему лицу, отчего мое сердце принялось заикаться. Мне потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не распахнуть глаза в ту же секунду. Неожиданно самой важной загадкой в моей жизни стал вопрос: почему Гарри так находится так близко к моему лицу? У меня козявка торчит из носа? Или я пускаю слюни во сне? _В чем дело, Гарри? Скажи мне!_  
  
А потом я ощутил, как мягкие, но слегка подрагивающие губы прижались к моему лбу. Я издал самый тихий в мире вздох и замер. Мой пульс подскочил до тысячи ударов в секунду, и, если честно, я испугался, что скончаюсь прямо на месте. Мое сердце еще никогда не колотилось так быстро, и, подозреваю, такой темп может быть опасен для здоровья. А потом я почувствовал, что Гарри улыбается в поцелуй, и ни с того ни с сего начал постепенно успокаиваться. К счастью, мое сердцебиение замедлилось, и на меня накатила расслабленность и счастье… чего раньше никогда не случалось по утрам. Но сейчас ведь уже не такое уж раннее утро?  
  
 _Луи, прекрати уходить от темы! Гарри только что поцеловал тебя в лоб, думая, что ты спишь. Он часто так делает? Почему он вообще это делает? Тебе нужно заполучить ответы, парень!_  
  
Я приказал своим мыслям угомониться к черту и решил наслаждаться моментом вместо того, чтобы задавать вопросы и сходить с ума. Отстранившись, Гарри тихо вздохнул, и я тут же нахмурился. Осознав, что хмурюсь, я решил, что пора уже «проснуться»… Сейчас или никогда.  
  
\- Привет, Луи, – прошептал Гарри и улыбнулся мне.  
  
\- Привет, Хаз, – засиял я в ответ. – Как спалось?  
  
\- Хорошо, – отозвался Гарри. – Вопрос в том, как спалось тебе? Все нормально?  
  
\- Я спал на удивление спокойно, – улыбнулся я, зевая. – Обычно мне нужно много времени, чтобы уснуть во время грозы, когда я остаюсь с близняшками. Остальные утверждают, что они уже слишком взрослые. Но я знаю, что Лотти все еще боится, но не признается.  
  
Гарри уставился мне прямо в глаза, и я наклонил голову на бок, гадая, чего он так вытаращился – что, вынужден добавить, очень невежливо. А потом мой мозг обработал все то, что я только что сказал, и я поморщился, удивляясь, какого черта так разоткровенничался. Не стоит ему знать слишком много о моем прошлом. Это все очень личное, и я не обязан ничего объяснять.  
  
\- Я не знаю, почему только что рассказал тебе это… – пробормотал я, все еще пребывая в шоке.  
  
\- Все хорошо, Лу, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Я не против, мне нравится узнавать больше о твоем детстве. Это означает, что мы лучше узнаем друг друга. Мы же можем говорить друг другу обо всем, верно, Мишка Бу?  
  
Я тоже улыбнулся, кивнул и сказал:  
  
\- Ага, ты знаешь обо мне почти все.  
  
 _Погодите, «почти»?! Почему я только что сказал «почти»?! Я обо всем ему рассказываю, почему мой мозг считает иначе? У меня есть секреты, о которых не подозреваю даже я сам? Черт побери, Луи, ты обижаешь его. Ты и твой идиотский язык вечно все портят._  
  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду, когда говоришь «почти»?! – воскликнул Гарри, и в его голосе не было заметно особой радости по этому поводу.  
  
Мое сердце оборвалось, и я не нашел, что еще сказать. Поэтому я зажмурился, глубоко вздохнул и быстро выпалил:  
  
\- Я собираюсь пойти и спросить Луи, будем ли мы сегодня играть в «Правду или Вызов», увидимся.  
  
Затем я выскочил из комнаты и, облегченно выдохнув, вытер лоб, как только оказался по другую сторону двери. Я отправился в гостиную и уселся на диван, улыбаясь про себя.  
  
Слава богу, мне удалось избежать расспросов. И, к счастью, я не напортачил, так что он не начнет сомневаться в том, что я ему наговорил.  
  
Лиам и Найл помахали мне, пока я устраивался удобнее на диване. А потом я заметил выходящего из комнаты Гарри и тут же опустил взгляд, надеясь, что он меня не заметил. На мою удачу Найл сменил тему, и я еще раз выдохнул, гадая, когда успел стать таким параноиком.  
  
\- Я хочу есть, – заныл Найл.  
  
\- Не понимаю, как ты еще не превратился в какого-нибудь толстячка, скатывающегося вниз по лестнице за новой едой, – рассмеялся Лиам, тыкая Найла пальцем в тощий живот.  
  
Найл насупился и отвернулся от него, дурачась. Лиам только расхохотался и продолжил попытки достать живот Найла. Но в конце концов Найл захихикал, когда Лиам принялся его щекотать, и я улыбнулся, наблюдая за этими двумя, снова ставшими лучшими друзьями.  
  
\- Как на счет пойти позавтракать к «Мануэлю» сегодня?  
  
\- «У Мануэля»?! Я обожаю их еду! – _Какой горячий эксклюзив, Фиби Буффе._ – Я могу сидеть там часами.  
  
\- Мы знаем, Найл, – рассмеялся Лиам, качая головой. В его глазах при взгляде на Найла заплясали искорки. – Ты проводишь там треть всего своего времени.  
  
Я нахмурился, сверля их взглядом и задаваясь вопросом, к чему бы это.  
  
 _Не волнуйся, Луи, скорее всего, это ничего не значит. Ты же знаешь, что у каждого в сердце найдется теплое местечко для Найла, даже у Стэна._  
  
\- У них вкусно кормят, – пробормотал Найл, неожиданно смутившись.  
  
\- Тогда кто разбудит Зейна? – спросил я.  
  
\- Я пойду, – вызвался Гарри, поднимаясь.  
  
\- Нужна помощь? – предложил я, желая провести с ним как можно больше времени.  
  
  
\- Помощь? В побудке Зейна?! ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА… Да… Помощь была бы очень кстати, спасибо.  
  
 _Боже, Гарри, у тебя такие банальные шутки. Я не буду смеяться… даже если это действительно было эпично… я не могу ослабить свою оборону. Если я скажу ему, что он забавный, то никогда не услышу конец истории._  
  
Я ухмыльнулся и поднялся, следуя за Гарри в комнату Зейна. Он открыл дверь, и мы вошли, обнаружив, что Зейн все еще спит. _Какой сюрприз._ Гарри подошел к Зейну слева и громко проорал:  
  
\- Зейн? Зееейн, пора просыпаться!  
  
\- Иди к черту, чувак, – пробормотал Зейн сонно, переворачиваясь с одного бока на другой, как будто бы таким образом можно было избавиться от Гарри.  
  
 _Ты такой дурачок. Это очевидно, что Гарри не сдастся. Особенно учитывая то, что ты ответил довольно грубо._  
  
\- Зейн, мы собираемся пойти на завтрак, – осторожно позвал я, пробуя иной подход. – Давай, ты же не хочешь пропустить самый важный прием пищи за весь день, верно?  
  
\- Я не голоден, – проворчал Зейн, отворачиваясь от нас.  
  
\- Но мы собираемся идти к «Мануэлю», – подал голос Гарри, надеясь, что это как-нибудь поможет, хотя я гарантирую, что нет.  
  
\- Я не Найл, – зевнул Зейн. – Мне плевать, где завтракать.  
  
 _Что я говорил? Послушай специалиста, Гарри. Я точно знаю, как его поднять. Как ты думаешь, кто будил его на протяжении последних нескольких лет нашей жизни? Вот именно: я._  
  
\- Хорошо, – пробормотал я, вздохнув и притворившись, что ухожу. – Думаю, тогда мы уже никак не сможем повлиять на твое решение…  
  
Гарри одарил меня нахальным взглядом, и я ухмыльнулся, пытаясь не рассмеяться. _Что за глупыш. Он правда думает, что я сдался._ Я послал ему фирменную ухмылку Томлинсона и подмигнул. А потом отправился в ванную и схватил самую любимую вещь Зейна – его лак для волос. Вернувшись к кровати, я объявил:  
  
\- Я надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, если я воспользуюсь твоим лаком, а то мои волосы совсем не хотят укладываться сегодня. Спасибо за разрешение, Зейн!  
  
 _Вот что поднимет этого засранца моментально. Я слишком хорошо его знаю._  
  
Зейн тут же подскочил с кровати, выхватывая лак у меня из рук. Он принялся баюкать его на руках, защищая от врага, – в данной ситуации, меня. Он попытался убить меня взглядом и с раздражением в голосе ответил:  
  
\- Превосходно, я соберусь и пойду с вами на завтрак. Только выметайтесь отсюда!  
  
Уже на пороге я обернулся к нему и увидел, как он сжимает баночку с лаком и тихо шепчет:  
  
\- Дарла, прости за то, что тебе пришлось пройти через такие пытки, малышка. Я никогда не позволю чему-то подобному случиться снова!  
  
Я расхохотался, а Зейн захлопнул дверь, рассмешив меня еще сильнее.  
  
\- Я все еще тебя слышу! – прорычал Зейн.  
  
Мы с Гарри вернулись в гостиную, и я плюхнулся на диван, а Гарри как-то странно уставился на меня. Вместо того, чтобы ответить ему тем же, я улыбнулся, надеясь, что это поможет сменить настроение. А потом я услышал шаги и увидел угрюмого Найла и сдавшегося под его натиском Лиама.  
  
\- Мы идем к «Мануэлю», чтобы он смог, наконец, поесть. Я не хотел соглашаться, но он обещал, что через полчаса проголодается снова, так что я решил, что пойду с ним. Я так понимаю, что вы дождетесь Зейна, да? – спросил Лиам  
  
\- Конечно, – улыбнулся Гарри, кивая ему. – Встретимся там через полчаса - час, ладно?  
  
Как только они ушли, я зевнул и проверил телефон на предмет сообщений от моей семьи. А потом Гарри придвинулся ближе ко мне, и я отложил телефон. Мое сердце снова начало безумно ускорять ритм.  
  
\- Итак, – начал Гарри, покосившись на меня. – Чем займемся, пока ждем Зейна? Нам нужно как-нибудь убить время.  
  
\- Можем сыграть в «Правду или Вызов» вдвоем, – пожал плечами я, не вкладывая в это предложение никакого особенного смысла.  
  
\- Конечно, – кивнул Гарри.  
  
Между нами повисла тишина, и я нахмурился, пытаясь понять, почему между нами – из всех людей на планете – возникло это неловкое молчание. Такого _никогда_ не случалось с нами раньше, и, если честно, я начинаю беспокоиться, что между нами что-то не так. Интересно, почему он расстраивается из-за меня. Я же ничего плохого не сделал, верно?  
  
\- Думаю, я тогда начну? – пробормотал я, прерывая неловкую тишину. – Правда или вызов, Хаз?  
  
\- Вызов, – ухмыльнулся Гарри, вскидывая брови.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя сделать самое сексуальное лицо, какое ты только можешь, – усмехнулся я, предвкушая, как он будет пытаться выполнить мое задание.  
  
То есть, вне всяких сомнений, он справится с этим вызовом. Гарри Стайлс обладает самым сексуальным лицом на планете. Вопрос только в том, какое, по его мнению, лицо считается сексуальным? Я думаю, что самое красивое выражение на его лице появляется тогда, когда он размышляет или задумывается о чем-то: его взгляд устремлен вдаль, у него слегка нахмурены брови и он немного наклоняет голову. И время от времени его глаза мерцают. Каждый раз, когда я вижу это выражение на его лице, у меня вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки.  
  
А потом я взглянул на Гарри и заметил, что он уже состроил «сексуальное» лицо. Вообще-то, оно выглядело очень даже неплохо. Он опустил голову вниз, но его изумительные глаза продолжали следить за мной. И он так закусил нижнюю губу, что мне захотелось сорвать с него штаны и взять его прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.  
  
 _Секундочку, черт побери, о чем я вообще думаю?! Твою мать, Луи, почему ты такой странный? То есть, да, ты уже смотрел гей-порно раньше, но это вовсе не значит, что нужно добавлять Гарри в свои пошлые фантазии. Ты уже достаточно накосячил с тем сумасшедшим сном. Ты превратил бедного невинного Гарри в порочную звезду гей-порно._  
  
Я снова посмотрел на Гарри и заметил, что его лицо опять сделалось нормальным. Вздохнув с облегчением, я ощутил, как пульс снова начинает успокаиваться. С довольной улыбкой Гарри поинтересовался:  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Лу?   
  
\- Правда, – ответил я и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Чего я не знаю о тебе? И не что-нибудь дурацкое, а что-то важное, чего никто больше не знает, – спросил Гарри.  
  
Моя улыбка тут же исчезла, и я застонал.  
  
 _Что ж, наверное, с тем же успехом я могу рассказать ему о том сне о нем самом._  
  
\- Ну, ты уже знаешь, что обычно я сплю с плюшевым мишкой. Эм, когда Лиам спросил, фантазировал ли я о ком-то, о ком не должен был… ну, это был ты.  
  
Я опустил глаза в пол, боясь взглянуть на него и увидеть его реакцию. И услышал только судорожное:  
  
\- Ч-что…  
  
У меня вспыхнуло лицо, и, подняв голову, я закричал:  
  
\- ЛАДНО, ХОРОШО. ЭТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ. У МЕНЯ БЫЛ ЭРОТИЧЕСКИЙ СОН ПРО ТЕБЯ, И МОЕМУ ЧЛЕНУ ЭТО ПОНРАВИЛОСЬ, ЯСНО? ВСЕ! Я СКАЗАЛ ЭТО!  
  
 _О, боже, зачем я ему это рассказал?! Луи, что с тобой не так в последнее время?! Такое ощущение, что ты даже не можешь больше вести себя нормально рядом со своим лучшим другом. Почему ты это все делаешь? Это же просто Гарри, ты не должен так странно на него реагировать. Пора это прекращать, пока не стало еще хуже._  
  
\- Погоди, ты сказал, что твоему… эм, тебе это понравилось… это значит, что…  
  
\- Да, понятно?! – со смущением и раздражением воскликнул я. – Мои трусы были мокрыми, когда я проснулся…  
  
Я продолжал пялиться в пол, боясь увидеть отвращение на лице Гарри.   
  
_Наверное, теперь он думает, что я псих. Зачем я вообще открыл свой огромный рот? Мог бы просто сказать ему, что мой первый поцелуй в юности был с парнем. Но нет, я решил оторваться по полной и сообщить о том, что видел пошлый сон о нем. Разумно, Томлинсон, очень разумно._  
  
А потом я почувствовал на себе теплые и ласковые руки и сильнее стиснул Гарри в объятиях, нуждаясь в его утешении. Спустя несколько минут, которые мы провели, сидя в тишине и в обнимку, я решил, что пора обсудить случившееся и задать этот жуткий вопрос.  
  
\- Ты не… не злишься?  
  
\- Злюсь? – тихо усмехнулся Гарри, улыбнувшись мне. – Нет, вообще-то, я польщен, Лу. Ты не можешь контролировать свои сны, и я знаю, что ты ни в чем не виноват. Не смущайся, это все проделки гормонов.  
  
Я тоже улыбнулся и медленно отстранился от него, возвращаясь к игре.  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, – ответил Гарри.  
  
А теперь это мой шанс узнать, почему Гарри вел себя так необычно!  
  
\- Откуда ты узнал про грозу?  
  
Гарри вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. А я изо всех сил старался не улыбаться, думая про себя: «Наконец-то пришла его очередь отвечать на неудобные вопросы».  
  
\- Не только у тебя бывают странные сны, – смущенно признался Гарри, избегая смотреть мне в глаза. – Мне приснилось, что ты меня разбудил, и у тебя в руках был плюшевый мишка. Ты спросил, можно ли поспать со мной сегодня, потому что на улице гроза. А я спросил, почему ты боишься, и ты рассказал мне все про первую ссору твоих родителей, и как Лотти пришла к тебе и все такое. Это был очень детальный сон, и я решил выяснить, был ли он реальным или нет.  
  
  
 _На следующее утро Луи просыпается очень рано от звуков с первого этажа. Он осторожно выползает из кровати, стараясь не разбудить девочек. Потом прикрывает за собой дверь, чтобы свет их не потревожил. Когда Луи спускается по ступенькам, он видит маму на полу. Он улыбается и подбегает к ней. Но как только он замечает ее лицо, его улыбка выцветает. Джоанна плачет, а Луи никогда раньше не видел ее в слезах.  
  
\- Мама? – зовет Луи испуганно, потому что он понятия не имеет, почему она плачет.  
  
Джоанна тут же поднимает голову и улыбается, торопливо стирая слезы.  
  
\- Ох, привет, милый! Прости, я разбудила тебя, Луи?  
  
Луи мотает головой и врет маме, полагая, что сейчас не самое подходящее время говорить ей, что это так. Джоанна улыбается и разводит руки в стороны, приглашая Луи обняться. Луи тут же улыбается и прижимается к ней ближе, радуясь, что она вернулась.  
  
\- Звонили из больницы, – бормочет Джоанна, обнимая Луи. – Он должен вернуться к вечеру.  
  
\- Он в порядке? – спрашивает Луи, только чуть-чуть переживая за папу.  
  
Джоанна кивает и вздыхает.  
  
\- Да, с ним все будет хорошо. Прости, что тебе и девочкам пришлось пройти через такое вчера вечером. Я ненавижу устраивать скандалы, особенно если вы находитесь поблизости.  
  
\- Все хорошо, – снова врет Луи, желая только одного: чтобы мама снова улыбалась и была счастлива. – Я позаботился о девочках вчера. Они спят в моей кровати сейчас.  
  
\- Луи, ты самый замечательный сын, какого только может пожелать мать, – улыбается Джоанна и целует Луи в лоб. – Спасибо тебе за все, что ты сделал. Честно, если все это продолжится, то я не думаю, что мы с папой останемся вместе. Я не могу заставлять вас снова и снова переживать такое. Так что, если станет хуже, то я подам на развод. Хорошо, мой хороший?  
  
Луи кивает, не понимая до конца, что все это значит, но догадываясь, что они расстанутся. Почему-то эта мысль дарит ему надежду. И он тут же чувствует себя виноватым за нее, но было бы так здорово не слышать больше эти постоянные вопли.  
  
Джоанна же переосмысливает все, что случилось прошлым вечером, и осознает, насколько это было ужасно, и снова начинает плакать. Луи обнимает ее еще крепче, мечтая только о том, чтобы она успокоилась. Джоанна качает головой и повторяет:  
  
\- Прости меня, мой малыш, прости…_  
  
  
\- Эм, – смущенно протянул Гарри, вырвав меня из воспоминаний. – Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, – пробормотал я, вздрагивая. Картинки из прошлого были такими яркими, будто все это произошло вчера.  
  
\- Спи сегодня со мной.  
  
Я тут же уставился на него, а стук моего сердца по громкости мог бы сравниться с тамбурином.  
  
\- Что?!   
  
Гарри слегка покраснел, но продолжил:  
  
\- Я сегодня спал хорошо, и ты, видимо, тоже. Мне бывает одиноко, так почему бы и нет? Только еще одну ночь? Но ты можешь воспользоваться своим правом спасовать, но тогда ты больше не сможешь этого сделать, а у нас впереди еще целых десять дней. Так что, я думаю, ты прибережешь эту возможность.  
  
 _Что ж, не могу не согласиться с такой логикой. Ну, ладно тогда! Посплю сегодня с Гарри!_  
  
\- Ладно, я посплю с тобой сегодня.  
  
Гарри просиял, а я рассмеялся над его реакцией. Он всегда выглядит так мило с этой идиотской улыбкой от уха до уха.  
  
 _Что ты сейчас сказал? Он **всегда** выглядит мило, несмотря ни на что!_  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Хазза? – спросил я.  
  
\- Вызов, – ответил он.  
  
\- У тебя же есть телевизор в комнате, да? – поинтересовался я, планируя задание.  
  
Гарри кивнул, почему-то растерявшись от этого вопроса. Я усмехнулся и хлопнул в ладоши.  
  
\- И там есть DVD-плеер, правильно?  
  
Гарри снова кивнул и поинтересовался:  
  
\- К чему ты клонишь, Лу?  
  
Я ухмыльнулся и объявил:  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя посмотреть со мной Титаник перед сном, как раз после игры в «Правду или Вызов» с парнями. Это будет наш фильм перед сном.  
  
\- Ладно, – проворчал Гарри, совершенно не выглядя впечатленным такой перспективой. Упс. – Но не удивляйся, если я полезу к тебе обниматься, потому что этот фильм грустный!  
  
 _Ура! Два плюс два, так будет еще лучше. Обнимашки с Хаззой – это лучшее, что может быть в жизни. Но никто больше не имеет на это права, потому что он мой, только мой, муа-ха-ха-ха!_  
  
\- Хорошо, Мистер Впечатлительность, – рассмеялся я.  
  
\- Эй, – нахмурился было Гарри, но тут же переключился на игру. – Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, – ответил я.  
  
\- Расскажи мне о том «сне», который тебе приснился про меня, в деталях, – потребовал Гарри, одним предложением делая мою жизнь, ох, настолько сложнее и несчастнее.  
  
Я покраснел и очень быстро замотал головой. Нет ни одного чертового шанса, что я расскажу ему про это!  
  
\- Ага, ни за что! Нет ни одного чертового шанса, что я расскажу тебе про это!  
  
\- Ладно, – безразлично пожал плечами Гарри. – Тогда ты теряешь свое право спасовать. Просто, к сведению, у Малика есть вызовы и похуже, и тебе придется выполнить их все. В-С-Е. Наслаждайся.  
  
 _Черт бы тебя побрал, Гарри! Тебя и твои симпатичные кудряшки!_  
  
\- Хорошо, – простонал я, сразу же жалея об этом.  
  
\- Ну, – забормотал я, вспоминания свой яркий, но немного постыдный сон. – Я пришел к тебе, чтобы спросить, пойдем ли мы сегодня куда-нибудь ужинать, а ты… эм… улаживал… проблемы. Ты остановился, когда увидел меня, но не закричал, чтобы я убирался оттуда, и я застыл. Я опустил взгляд на твой… эм… твою штуку, и почувствовал, как что-то поднимается… внизу. Я покраснел, но ты заметил бугорок и ухмыльнулся.  
Ты продолжил улаживать свои дела, а потом ты начал стонать. Не просто так, ты выстанывал мое имя, и ругался, и просил большего. Следующее, что я помню, я подошел к тебе раньше, чем успел себя остановить. Ты посмотрел на меня немного испуганно, но я убрал твою руку и начал трогать тебя сам.  
Ты начал стонать по-настоящему от моих действий и тянул мое имя с подвыванием. Я продолжал, а ты начал меня раздевать, и вскоре на мне остались только трусы. Твои руки проскользили вниз, и ты медленно снял их. Ты начал… эм… дрочить мне, и теперь мы уже вместе стонали. Я неожиданно уселся на тебя сверху, навис над тобой.  
Ты смотрел прямо мне в глаза, и я увлекся. Я потерся своим… эм, ты понял… о твой, и твои бедра дернулись. Ты начал рывками тереться о мое тело, и мы практически трахали друг друга, лишь бы получить желаемый контакт. Ты выкрикивал мое имя так, словно завтра никогда не наступит, а я продолжал стонать: «Хаз». И я был так близко, каменно-твердый. Я ни с кем раньше такого не испытывал.  
Я даже не успел ничего понять, я… я кончил. А потом ты закрыл глаза, и я почувствовал, как ты вздрагиваешь подо мной. И что-то теплое и липкое на себе, так что я понял, что ты кончил тоже. Ты открыл глаза, но не выглядел смущенным. Твои щеки были красными, как и мои, но ты улыбался мне, а твои глаза блестели. Я не знал, что сказать, и поэтому молчал.  
  
Я решил, что этого будет достаточно и зажмурился, вспоминая продолжение.  
  
  
 _Я хотел пошевелиться, но застыл, и мои руки отказывались двигаться. Они слабели с каждой секундой, потому что мне приходилось удерживать себя на весу, чтобы не рухнуть на него, но я просто не мог шелохнуться. У меня участилось дыхание, и у него, кажется, были те же проблемы. Хотя он не жаловался на то, что я не отстранился, так что не думаю, что это было так уж ужасно. И потом, он вообще ничего не говорил.  
  
Неожиданно он отвел взгляд и посмотрел на мои губы. У меня еще сильнее покраснели щеки, а он, кажется, ухмыльнулся… Он был таким дерзким и кокетливым в моем сне. Я обнаружил, что мой взгляд тоже плавно смещается к его губам, и они выглядели так заманчиво, мягкие и пухлые. И я облизнул свои губы… в ожидании поцелуя.  
  
Я никогда не сомневался в своей ориентации, даже тогда, мне было все равно. Я только хотел изнасиловать его губы, целовать их, пока мы оба не начнем задыхаться… и тогда мы бы отдышались, чтобы после целоваться снова.  
  
Кажется, он уловил мою идею, потому что его глаза закрылись, и он слегка наклонил голову. Я почувствовал, как во рту стало сухо, и медленно наклонился, не отрывая взгляда от его губ. Я почти ощущал его дыхание, смешивающиеся с моим, наши лица разделяло всего несколько сантиметров. Но тут я неожиданно проснулся. Я все еще не знаю, почему проснулся, но сон закончился.  
  
Я посмотрел вниз и увидел, что мои трусы мокрые. И тогда я понял, что произошло. Я застонал и быстро пошел в ванную. Вот и все… _  
  
  
\- Ты не можешь контролировать свои сны, Лу, – мягко произнес Гарри.  
  
Слава богу, что он не слышал весь мой сон. Я рад, что вовремя остановился и не рассказал ему концовку.  
  
\- Тебе не противно? – тихо и испуганно спросил я.  
  
\- Мне не противно, Лу, – прошептал Гарри мне на ухо. – Это же только сон.  
  
 _Когда вообще он успел оказаться так близко ко мне?!_  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Хаз? – улыбнулся я.  
  
\- Правда.  
  
Я попытался придумать какой-нибудь хороший вопрос, и неожиданно мой рот открылся сам собой раньше, чем я успел остановить свой идиотский Экспресс Словоблудия.  
  
\- Тебе нравится кто-нибудь сейчас? И не просто «нравится», а так, что у тебя есть чувства, и ты, возможно, хотел бы связать будущее с этим человеком?  
  
 _Боже, какого черта я только что это спросил? Какая тебе разница, нравится ли Гарри кто-то? Если он захочет тебе сказать, он скажет. Не вытягивай из него такие секреты с помощью «Правды или Вызова»._  
  
Гарри неожиданно застыл и тяжело сглотнул. Мое сердце на секунду заикнулось, и у меня появилось ощущение, что я пересек какую-то важную черту. Я решил просто сделать глубокий вздох и продолжить наблюдать за ним, ожидая ответа, пока не накрутил себя слишком сильно.  
  
\- Да, – пробормотал он, нервно перебирая пальцами. – Да, нравится.  
  
У меня отпала челюсть, и, я клянусь, мой рот открылся так широко, что туда спокойно могла бы залететь муха. Я торопливо прикрыл рот обеими ладонями и отвел взгляд от Гарри. Интересно, он заметил мою реакцию? Сделав еще три глубоких вздохов, я выдавил:  
  
\- Кто…  
  
Только мой голос вовсе не походил на мой. Нет, он походил на голос _девяностошестилетнего старика, умирающего от бронхита_ – очень хрипло, словно я не пил несколько лет, – что само по себе странно, знаю, но это единственное сравнение, которое казалось подходящим.  
  
Я снова посмотрел ему в глаза, целиком и полностью сосредоточившись на зелени. И неожиданно эта зелень заполнила все – еще сильнее, чем это бывает обычно, – и я даже увидел свое отражение в его глазах. Вот только оно было зеленым от зависти и неприятия. Я почти походил на брокколи, вот до какой степени я был зеленым.  
  
 _Черт! Он не произнес ни слова с тех пор, как я спросил «кто?» Блин, что я наделал?! Я сделал еще хуже, когда спросил, кто это? Может быть, надо было просто оставить этот разговор? Луи, просто скажи ему, что ты выбрал правду или вызов, или еще что-нибудь, чтобы сменить тему._  
  
\- Гарри? Кто это?  
  
 _Какого черта? Язык, ты просто предатель, еще хуже, чем Бенедикт Арнольд. Не могу поверить, что я сделал еще хуже, чем было секунду назад. Что ж, теперь уже нет пути назад. Почему бы, черт побери, не продолжить рыть себе огромную могилу._  
  
\- Скажи мне, пожалуйста? – закончил я, даже не представляя, что еще успел ляпнуть за то время, пока несся поезд моих диких мыслей.  
  
Гарри уставился мне в глаза, и его лицо смягчилось. Он успокоился – _наверное, тебе бы тоже не помешало попробовать это сделать, Луи_ – и открыл было рот. Но прежде, чем он смог произнести хотя бы звук, в комнату вошел Зейн – _точно, мы же его ждали, совсем забыл,_ – и воскликнул:  
  
\- Готовы идти, ребята? Я умираю с голоду!  
  
Мне понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы не наорать на Зейна за то, что он _все испортил_! Я нахмурился и быстро встал, даже не взглянув на Зейна. Да как он посмел! Если бы только за такие поступки можно было выгонять из группы… но я не настолько везучий. Шучу! Я люблю Зейна… _почти всегда_.  
  
\- Ребята? – позвал Зейн растерянно. – Что с вами двумя? Я думал, мы идем на завтрак! Ради этого я проснулся и собрался! Только не говорите мне, что после всего этого мы никуда не пойдем…  
  
Теперь ты не заслуживаешь того, чтобы мы взяли тебя с собой к «Мануэлю», Зейн! Ты не достоин ни вкусной еды, ни общества Виктора! Позор тебе и всему твоему роду!  
  
Я вздохнул и зажмурился.  
  
 _Ну почему ты не мог войти на пять минут позже…_  
  
\- Нет, мы идем, – пробормотал Гарри, продолжая наблюдать за мной… да, я чувствовал его взгляд.  
  
\- Ну, тогда вставайте, – простонал нетерпеливый парень из Брэдфорда. – Идем!  
  
Потом Гарри поднялся и усмехнулся… наверное, он смеялся над Зейном. Когда Зейна что-нибудь раздражает, на его лице появляется самое забавное и нелепое выражение. А стоит ему услышать, как мы хихикаем, его гримаса становится еще смешнее.

 


	8. Глава 6. Часть 2

Когда мы вошли в ресторан «У Мануэля», я сразу же заметил Лиама и Найла. Они оккупировали столик на нашем обычном месте, которое мы назвали «Секцией Виктора». Найл и Лиам сидели друг напротив друга, так что Гарри устроился рядом с Найлом, а Зейн рядом с Лиамом. И я решил втиснуться к Зейну и Лиаму, поскольку они занимали меньше места, чем МакХрюшки Найл и Гарри.  
  
\- Слава Богу, вы здесь, ребята, - усмехнулся Лиам, наблюдая за Найлом. – Найл почти уже сожрал всю еду в ресторане.  
  
\- Я хотел кушать, - пожал плечами тот, похлопывая по своему драгоценному, как следует наполненному животику. – И все еще хочу, так что, когда Виктор вернется, я собираюсь заказать еще тарелку французских блинчиков и сосиски.  
  
\- Как ты умудряешься столько есть и не набрать даже фунта? – раздраженно простонал Зейн, закатывая глаза. – А мне приходится следить за своей фигурой.  
  
Мы с парнями дружно расхохотались, а Зейн хмыкнул, скрещивая руки на груди. Он прожег нас взглядом и драматично фыркнул.  
  
\- Я думал, что вы, ребята, мои друзья.  
  
\- Конечно, _Зейна_ , - хихикнул Найл, а потом принялся снова ржать, как гиена.  
  
К нам подошел Виктор и улыбнулся, слегка приподняв брови в ответ на наш хохот. Он открыл блокнот и повернулся в первую очередь к Найлу, потому что тот вполне мог в одиночку надиктовать целую страницу. Записав все наши заказы и одарив Найла, который пошел на третий заход, веселым взглядом, Виктор удалился.  
  
Через некоторое время я повернулся к Гарри и обнаружил, что он улыбается мне. Мои щеки тут же вспыхнули, и мне внезапно стало неловко. Наверное, это из-за того странного задания в «Правде или Вызове» сегодня. Да, скорее всего…  
  
Я вздохнул и попытался взять себя в руки и прекратить краснеть. А когда Гарри снова обернулся ко мне, я улыбнулся ему и подмигнул, в этот раз не показывая своего смущения и переживаний. Щеки Гарри залило румянцем, и я подавил ухмылку, отворачиваясь и принимаясь болтать с Лиамом, чтобы не начать улыбаться, словно псих. _Задание выполнено_.  
  
Когда принесли еду, Зейн воскликнул:  
  
\- СТОЙ!  
  
Найл опустил вилку и с растерянностью и легким раздражением повернулся к Зейну. Затем опустил взгляд на свою еду, словно желая убедиться, что она никуда не исчезла, потом снова поднял глаза на Зейна, прожигая его взглядом. Зейн ухмыльнулся в ответ и заявил:  
  
\- Думаю, мы должны произнести молитву и поблагодарить Бога за пищу на нашем столе.  
  
Найл застонал и вздохнул с таким видом, будто был готов вот-вот потерять сознание. Потом указал своей вилкой с едой на Зейна и самым холодным тоном из всех, известных человечеству, проговорил:  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, Малик, и это не сработает. Ты _никогда_ не молишься перед едой. Дай мне поесть спокойно, _Зейна_.  
  
Зейн одарил Найла убийственным взглядом, но я заметил крохотную улыбку, скрывающуюся за хмурым выражением.   
  
_Он так наслаждается происходящим! Это какая-то извращенная форма флирта. То есть, едва ли их пикировку можно рассматривать как флирт, но что-то в этом есть. Интересно, замечает ли кто-нибудь еще…_  
  
\- Я нашел горячие ванны на курорте, - начал Зейн, - и подумал, что мы можем просто позависать там немного и расслабиться, ага?  
  
\- Было бы весело, - кивнул Лиам, соглашаясь с предложением Зейна, и улыбнулся. – Тогда завтра я встречаюсь с Даниэль. Так что заранее предупреждаю, что меня с вами не будет. Я устрою ей прогулку на лодке, а потом ужин в качестве свидания. Может быть, я вернусь после, но если нет, то вы можете сыграть в «Правду или Вызов» без меня, если соберетесь – в чем я почти уверен. Я не возражаю, если пропущу игру.  
  
\- Но если мы залезем в горячую ванну и просидим там слишком долго, то все будем красные, как раки, - насупился я, состроив грустные глаза.  
  
 _Тихо, парень! Зато ты сможешь увидеть полуголого Гарри, а ты же прекрасно знаешь, что у тебя слабость к превосходным произведениям ис…_  
  
\- Ох, да ладно тебе, Лу, - улыбнулся Зейн, пытаясь вдохновить всех своей идеей с ваннами. – Будет весело! Когда ты последний раз принимал горячую ванну, просто расслаблялся и наслаждался теплой водой, размышляя о жизни?  
  
 _Вау, у нас тут мистер Философ Малик._  
  
\- Каким-то шестым чувством я подозреваю, что с вами, ребята, там тихо не будет… - пробормотал я шутливо.  
  
Гарри издал странный хрюкающий звук, и я обернулся к нему, ласково улыбаясь. Это забавно. Он всегда может заставить меня улыбаться даже в самые обычные моменты. Зейн прокашлялся и уставился на меня.  
  
\- Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, Луи.  
  
\- Я не помню, когда принимал горячую ванну в последний раз, - безразлично пожал плечами я и пронзил картофельную оладушку вилкой, выдавая свои истинные эмоции.  
  
\- Тогда решено, - улыбнулся уже опустошивший свою тарелку Найл. Этот парень никогда не прекращает поражать меня своей способностью быстро есть. Наверное, это черта всех ирландцев. – Мы все вместе идем принимать горячие ванны и веселиться.  
  
\- Я подозреваю, что мы собираемся играть в «Правду или Вызов» сегодня, поэтому предупреждаю сразу: я собираюсь устроить Твиткам для всех фанатов после, так что мы не сможем играть допоздна, потому что фанатам тоже нужно спать, - объявил Лиам.  
  
\- Унылое говно, - поддразнил Зейн и улыбнулся.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Я переоделся в плавательные шорты, не заботясь о том, чтобы снова натягивать футболку, – все равно с минуты на минуту мы пойдем в горячую ванну. Я решил сначала зайти к Гарри, а потом уже встретиться с остальными ребятами. Зейну, наверное, все равно понадобится больше времени. Но как только я подошел к двери, как наткнулся на кого-то высокого.  
  
Гарри уставился на меня и сглотнул, окидывая взглядом мой прикид. Неожиданно я почувствовал себя очень неуверенным и усилием воли заставил себя не краснеть. Я заметил, что на нем надета футболка, и вздохнул, сообразив, что, наверное, именно поэтому он таращится на мою грудь. _Черт, надо было надеть футболку! Спасибо за то, что снова портишь отношения с Гарри, Луи! Отличная работа!_  
  
Он медленно поднял голову, встречаясь со мной взглядом, и я едва заметно ухмыльнулся, позабавленный всем происходящим. _Я не против того, чтобы он на меня таращился. Это явно означает, что я выгляжу очень хорошо, или… очень ужасно. Ха, может быть, я и против того, чтобы он на меня таращился._  
  
\- Да? – поинтересовался я, усмехаясь про себя.  
  
\- Э-эм, ну, я… ах… - промямлил он, не зная, что ответить.  
  
\- Да? – повторил я. Моя улыбка разрасталась с каждой секундой.  
  
\- Зейн будет переодеваться еще довольно долго, и я подумал, что могу прийти к тебе, чтобы поболтать? - каким-то чудом ухитрился спросить Гарри, при этом он не выглядел так, будто уверен на сто процентов в том, что предложил.  
  
\- Верно, - я одарил его особенным взглядом. - И именно поэтому ты так активно общался со мной несколько секунд назад, когда буквально пожирал меня глазами, будто бы ты вампир, жаждущий моей крови.  
  
Гарри не отвел взгляд ни на секунду – _чтоб тебя!_  
  
\- Вампир? Кое-кто перечитывает «Сумерки» снова, после того как Лиам сказал тебе, что в этом нет ничего хорошего, потому что ты начинаешь вести себя еще хуже, чем обычно?  
  
 _Что ты имеешь ввиду, Гарольд? Я не понимаю твоей логики… иногда._  
  
\- Это к делу не относится, Хазза, - пробормотал я, пытаясь убедить его, что я вовсе не перечитываю эти книжки.  
  
 _Эй, мне было скучно, и я обожаю ржать над их тупостью. На самом деле это юмористическая литература!_  
  
\- Мхмм, - ухмыльнулся Гарри, поймав меня с поличным. – На какой ты книге?  
  
\- Третья, - промямлил я, а тем временем вся моя физиономия стала ярко-красной.  
  
\- Ах, понятно, - хихикнул Гарри. – Не позволяй Лиаму узнать, что ты их читаешь.  
  
Я кивнул и уселся на кровать. И похлопал по месту рядом с собой, предлагая Гарри присоединиться ко мне. Он ухмыльнулся и вместо этого плюхнулся ко мне на колени. Я неожиданно весь напрягся и застыл, опасаясь шевелиться, потому что _кое-что_ вполне могло внезапно вырасти. И нет, леди и джентльмены, я имею ввиду не рост, волосы или ногти.  
  
\- Ч-что ты делаешь?.. – полупридушенно спросил я.  
  
Он пожал плечами, обнимая меня обеими руками, чтобы не потерять равновесие.  
  
\- Не знаю, мне нравится так сидеть, и я сел. А что, тебя беспокоит, что я на тебе сижу?  
  
 _Нет, скорее, наоборот… мне это нравится! Даже очень…_  
  
\- Нет, вовсе нет, - пробормотал я. - Просто дай мне секунду.  
  
А потом я прислонился к стене, чтобы не упасть. Гарри пересел на кровать, но сложил на меня ноги, устраиваясь удобнее. Он зевнул и осторожно опустил голову мне на плечо, и я тоже зевнул. Я обнял его за талию и притянул ближе к себе, наслаждаясь теплом. Закрыл глаза и позволил себе прочувствовать момент, благодаря судьбу за каждую секунду. Мое сердце почему-то не торопилось взрываться, как это случалось в последние дни, и я испытал странное облегчение. Я просто получал удовольствие от времени с Гарри, не ломая над этим голову, как обычно.  
  
Спустя несколько минут я заметил, что он начинает засыпать.  
  
\- Хаз? – мягко позвал я.  
  
\- Мммм, - пробормотал он, утыкаясь в меня лицом.  
  
\- Ты засыпаешь на мне? – усмехнулся я, ощущая, как тает сердце.  
  
\- Я хочу спать, - зевнул он, отстраняясь и потирая глаза, как милый маленький мальчик. _Вау, это прозвучало куда более жутко, чем я думал._ – Мы можем немного подремать, Лу? Пожалуйста?  
  
\- Но я даже не устал, - соврал я, подпихивая его в бок.  
  
Гарри зевнул, и я сделал то же самое сразу после него. Мое лицо само собой приняло виноватое выражение. Гарри приподнял брови, и я вздохнул, кивая и признавая поражение. Откинув одеяло, я жестом предложил Гарри забраться под него. Он улыбнулся мне и быстро залез в кровать, сворачиваясь в клубочек. Потом я задернул занавески, чтобы создать благоприятную для дремы атмосферу, улегся в кровать и почувствовал, как Гарри прижался ко мне. Он повернулся ко мне лицом и ласково улыбнулся.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Мишка Хазза, - прошептал я.  
  
Гарри зевнул еще раз, и все его тело расслабилось. Я принял это за признак того, что он уже уснул, и уставился на него, улыбаясь и восхищаясь его красивыми чертами. А потом наклонился и осторожно прижался губами к его лбу. Я вздрогнул от этого прикосновения, но не прервал поцелуй. Отстранившись, я нежно прошептал:  
  
\- Поцелуй за поцелуй.  
  
 _Боже, я надеюсь, он уже спит и не проснется от этого. А иначе мне придется многое объяснять. И что еще важнее: я сам не знаю, зачем это сделал, так что не могу внятно разъяснить свои поступки ему! Луи, тебе пора расставить приоритеты!_  
  
Я тоже начал зевать, и уже собирался засыпать, но тут Зейн просунул голову в приоткрытую дверь.  
  
\- Эй, я собрался, где все остальные?  
  
Я шикнул на него и прошептал в ответ:  
  
\- Возвращайся через полчаса. Обещаю, к тому времени мы проснемся. А если нет, ты меня разбудишь. Пожалуйста?  
  
Зейн поймал мой взгляд и кивнул, прежде чем аккуратно прикрыть дверь. Я улыбнулся и прижался к Гарри, проваливаясь в сон.  
  
  
***   
  
  
\- Уже прошло тридцать минут, - услышал я раздраженное ворчание Зейна.  
  
\- Ладно, - пробормотал я, начиная просыпаться. – Просто дай мне минутку, чтобы разбудить его.  
  
Зейн закатил глаза и вышел из комнаты. Я довольно сильно ткнул Гарри и тут же притворился, что сплю. Он слегка пошевелил головой и начал ворочаться. Я заставил себя не открывать глаза и не говорить ни слова. Гарри каким-то чудом ухитрился выбраться из моих объятий и заменить себя подушкой. Я нахмурился в подушку и вздохнул, уже скучая по его теплу.  
  
\- Хазза, - сонно пробормотал я, мечтая о том, чтобы он вернулся обратно.  
  
Он не отвечал целую минуту, так что я быстро открыл глаза, чтобы взглянуть на него. Он просто улыбался без всякой причины, и его милые, дерзкие ямочки сильно выделялись. Мое сердцебиение снова разогналось, и кожа покрылась потом. Я сел и протер глаза, делая вид, будто только проснулся.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - прошептал Гарри, улыбаясь мне.  
  
\- Что, уже правда утро? Я думал, мы только немного подремали? – спросил я, гадая, а не ошибся ли я на самом деле.  
  
Гарри покраснел и уставился в пол. Мое сердце тут же растаяло. _Черт, мне придется идти в больницу из-за этих проблем с сердцем. Оно теперь вообще не понимает, что происходит._  
  
\- Ох, ладно, - пробормотал он, явно расстроившись. - Моя ошибка. Я такой придурок.  
  
Я хихикнул - _подождите, что? Ладно, неважно… пока_ – и взъерошил его волосы, ласково улыбаясь. Он такой милый, когда волнуется.  
  
\- Хаз, ты не придурок, это обоснованная ошибка. Люди всегда чувствуют себя выбитыми из колеи после дневного сна, это доказанный научный факт, вообще-то.  
  
\- Я все равно идиот, - вздохнул он.  
  
 _Ладно, а теперь он просто напрашивается! Я просто обязан отвлечь его мысли на что-нибудь другое, хммм, боль всегда отвлекает. Я знаю, что он обидится на меня за это, но это для твоего же блага, Хазза. Я всего лишь помогаю тебе… чуть-чуть…_  
  
Я шлепнул его по щеке и услышал вздох, когда он прижал ладонь к покрасневшему месту. Он задохнулся и уставился на меня со смесью шока и растерянности в глазах. Я вскинул брови, а он воскликнул:  
  
\- Это еще за что было?!  
  
\- Чтобы заставить тебя прекратить называть себя идиотом, - пожал плечами я, ожидая заслуженного «спасибо». - Потому что это не так.  
  
\- Тебе что, правда нужно было для этого давать мне пощечину?! – застонал он, все еще прижимая руку к лицу.  
  
\- Оу, клошке Хаззе больно? – проворковал я, пытаясь рассмотреть его щеку сквозь пальцы.  
  
Он показал мне язык и усмехнулся.  
  
\- Вообще-то, да. Ты ударил довольно сильно.  
  
\- Хочешь, я поцелую, чтобы все прошло? – пошутил я, не подумав.  
  
Гарри тут же заткнулся и сосредоточенно уставился на меня. Я целую минуту разглядывал обстановку в комнате, а потом снова взглянул на Гарри, который так и не отвернулся за все это время. Я вскинул голову, ожидая его ответа и гадая, почему он так долго молчит. То есть, я ведь всего лишь предложил поцеловать, чтобы все прошло… это же все равно ничего не значит…  
  
\- Да…  
  
 _Черт побери, он хочет, чтобы я поцеловал его в щеку. Вау, почему атмосфера вдруг стала такой напряженной? Я ведь не думал, что это что-то значит, пока он не сказал «да». А теперь я боюсь, что испорчу этот поцелуй… что, естественно, звучит глупо. Но теперь я в ужасе, и я не хочу целовать его в щеку. То есть, почему-то я хочу этого очень сильно. Но с другой стороны не хочу, потому что это слишком важный момент._  
  
Я взглянул на его щеку, поднял руку и опустил свою ладонь поверх его. Мы оба вздохнули от этого прикосновения и уставились друг другу в глаза. Почему-то мое сердце пока не осознало, что происходит, поэтому продолжало стучать как обычно. А потом я убрал его руку, чтобы изучить нанесенные повреждения.  
  
Изучив его щеку, я поморщился, заметив, как сильно она покраснела за несколько минут. И когда я начал наклоняться к нему, мой пульс резко подскочил. Я так и не рискнул посмотреть ему в глаза, потому что боялся, что в самую последнюю секунду пойду на попятный. А потом я закрыл глаза и осторожно прижался губами к его мягкой и прохладной щеке.  
  
Неожиданно у меня закружилась голова от этих ощущений. Я чувствовал себя так, будто готов упасть в обморок в любую минуту. Я знал, что должен отстраниться, но мои губы почему-то не слушались. Через несколько секунд я все же отодвинулся, пошатываясь. Мне казалось, что я сейчас упаду. Я посмотрел ему в глаза и ощутил, как у меня мгновенно вспыхнули щеки.  
  
\- С-спасибо… - заикаясь и едва громче шепота выдавил он.  
  
\- Нет проблем, - прошептал я в ответ, и мои щеки, скорее всего, сделались ярко-пурпурными. – Так лучше? То есть… хм, я не знаю…  
  
\- На самом деле, и правда лучше, - мягко улыбнулся он.  
  
\- Потрясающе! – радостно улыбнулся я и тут же понял, что, пожалуй, это было слишком радостно, так что я попробовал успокоиться. - То есть, это здорово, для тебя. Рад, что смог помочь.  
  
\- Думаю, нам нужно сходить и проверить, готов ли Зейн? – предложил Гарри.  
  
 _Ох, точно, Зейн! Совсем забыл! Я сказал, что мы будем через две минуты, и я уверен, что мы провели вместе уже гораздо больше времени, чем какие-то жалкие две минуты. Боже, он меня убьет!_  
  
Мы с Гарри вышли из комнаты и отправились в гостиную, обнаружив там Найла и Лиама – _слава Богу!_  
  
\- Зейн еще не готов? – спросил я, хихикая про себя. – Мы же просто собираемся пойти и посидеть в теплой воде, а не на прием к Королеве.  
  
А потом вошел Зейн, одарив меня убийственным взглядом. Наверное, он слышал, что я сказал. Упс. Найл улыбнулся и воскликнул:  
  
\- Наконец-то, ты как раз вовремя! Мы уже полчаса ждем тебя, друг. Какого черта ты так долго там делал?  
  
Зейн послал мне понимающий взгляд и подмигнул. А потом обернулся к Найлу и заявил преувеличенно раздраженным голосом:  
  
\- Чтобы хорошо выглядеть, нужно много времени, Найл. Это не само собой таким становится. Над этим приходится поработать, детка.  
  
Я заметил, какое выражение появилось на лице Зейна, и он тут же застыл. Его щеки начали наливаться краской, и я изо всех сил старался не засмеяться в голос! Совершенно очевидно, что он не планировал называть Найла деткой. Вы только посмотрите на его покрасневшее лицо. К счастью, Найл, кажется, не заметил эту оговорку. Он расхохотался и встал.  
  
\- А теперь идемте в Джакузи, раз все здесь и готовы.  
  
Мы отправились в джакузи, и там никого кроме нас не было. А потом мы начали стаскивать футболки и прыгать в горячую пузырящуюся воду. Как только мы все оказались в воде, мы издали дружный расслабленный вздох. Несколько минут мы молчали, впитывая тепло и спокойствие. Лиам заговорил первым:  
  
\- Это восхитительно.  
  
\- Знаете, что? – вклинился я. - Ну и наплевать, что мы будем красные, как раки, пока сидим тут. Я согласен греться тут весь день! Тут так хорошо и расслабляюще.  
  
\- Это превосходно, - согласился Найл.  
  
\- Кто-нибудь хочет сыграть, пока мы здесь сидим? – спросил Зейн, поигрывая бровями.  
  
\- Во что?.. – осторожно поинтересовался Лиам.  
  
\- «Что Предпочитаешь», - ответил Зейн, ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Не знаю, Зи, - вздохнул Лиам, заволновавшийся по поводу этой низменной игры. – Эта игра может быстро стать отвратительной, со всеми этими вопросами…  
  
 _Он слишком много беспокоится!_  
  
\- Хочешь сказать, что это хуже, чем «Правда или Вызов»? – с сомнением в голосе уточнил Зейн, закатывая глаза. – Взбодрись, Пейн!  
  
\- Но выбирать между чем-то не очень хорошо, кто-нибудь может пострадать, - отозвался Лиам, не торопясь сдавать своих позиций. Он опять раздувает панику из ничего.  
  
\- Просто давай попробуем, Ли, - раздраженно ответил Зейн. – Если это станет слишком трудно для кого-нибудь, ему нужно будет лишь сказать нам, и мы тут же прекратим игру. Ладно? Так тебе нравится?  
  
\- Ладно, - все еще неуверенно пробормотал Лиам.  
  
\- Ура, - улыбнулся Зейн и хлопнул в ладоши. – Кто хочет начать игру?  
  
Мы начали переглядываться, гадая, кто начнет. Найл откашлялся и сказал:  
  
\- Я начну. Эм, мы же задаем вопросы каждому лично? Например, я кого-то спрашиваю, и он отвечает, а потом его очередь спрашивать? Такие правила игры? Я, на самом деле, не часто в нее играл.  
  
Зейн ободряюще кивнул, и Найл улыбнулся в ответ своей идеальной Хорановской улыбкой. Потом он повернулся к нам и огляделся, ухмыляясь и решая, кого выбрать своей жертвой. Он обернулся ко мне и объявил:  
  
\- Луи, что предпочитаешь: быть голым для всего мира, но не знать об этом, – на тебе есть одежда, которую видишь только ты, – или наоборот? Ты голый, но все видят тебя в одежде?  
  
 _Ох, что ж, это очень неловкий вопрос, правда? Я даже не знаю, как на него ответить! Что бы случилось, если бы кто-нибудь решил обнять меня, а я был бы голым, но этот кто-то думал бы, что на мне есть одежда? Как это вообще работает? Черт побери, Найл, какая чушь обитает в твоем дьявольском мозгу?!_  
  
\- Эмм, думаю, второй вариант? – отозвался я, словно до сих пор был не уверен в своем ответе… что, вообще-то, так и было. Я даже в вопросе не уверен!  
  
Я повернулся к Зейну и усмехнулся. _Ох, Зейни-бой, ты будешь абсолютно ошарашен тем выбором, который я тебе предложу. Я с нетерпением жду того момента, когда увижу твои страдания, муа-ха-ха-ха – начинает играть жуткая музыка и молния на заднем фоне для пущего эффекта._  
  
\- Зейн, что предпочитаешь: никогда больше не смотреть на себя в зеркало или никогда не поправлять волосы?  
  
\- Никогда не поправлять волосы, - с легкостью ответил Зейн, как будто мой вопрос не стал для него испытанием. Погодите… _что?!_ \- Я могу нанять кого-нибудь, кто сделает это за меня, так что, технически, я не нарушу правила.  
  
 _Черт, а он хорош…_  
  
Зейн ухмыльнулся и закатил глаза, поворачиваясь к Лиаму, но неожиданно спрашивая:  
  
\- Гарри! Что предпочитаешь: никогда больше не мастурбировать или никогда в жизни больше не быть с девушкой?  
  
Гарри размышлял всего какую-то минуту перед ответом, а потом ответил:  
  
\- Никогда больше не быть с девушкой.  
  
 _Подождите, что?! Но он только сегодня – на этой неделе, я забыл когда, но я помню, что он это говорил, – сказал мне, что ему кто-то нравится! Да как он смеет! Такой врун, а я думал, что суть этой игры: отвечать правдиво, Гарольд! А теперь я в тайне злюсь на него…_  
  
Я оглянулся на остальных парней, чтобы увидеть их реакцию и понять, согласны ли они со мной. И большинство из них были согласны… кроме Найла. У него на лице застыло особенное выражение, укомплектованное ухмылкой. В его глазах плясали веселые искорки, и, кажется, он пытался сдержать смех. _Ну, что ж…_  
  
\- Вау, чувак, - усмехнулся Зейн, в неверии качая головой, - не знал, что мастурбация так много для тебя значит.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами и изобразил фальшивую улыбку… ладно, происходит что-то _серьезное_! Что ты скрываешь от меня, Гарольд Стайлс? И ты знаешь, что я в ярости, потому что я называю тебя Гарольдом, только когда по-настоящему растерян и зол.  
  
Гарри быстро повернулся к Лиаму и спросил:  
  
\- Лиам, что предпочитаешь: встречаться с парнем, быть счастливым и любить его, так что в твой жизни будет кто-то, или никогда не иметь ни девушки, ни парня, и, фактически, умереть старым и одиноким?  
  
Лиам вздохнул и всерьез задумался над ответом на несколько минут. Я топнул ногой под водой, но никто не заметил моего растущего нетерпения. Он вздохнул и пробормотал:  
  
\- Тогда, встречаться с парнем. Если бы мы любили друг друга, то какая разница, и я не остался бы одиноким. Найл, что предпочитаешь: есть только одну еду до конца своих дней или съедать каждую неделю паука?  
  
\- Даже твои вопросы в «Что Предпочитаешь» полный _отстой_ , - хихикнул Зейн, словно маленький мальчик.  
  
Я шлепнул его, а Найл ответил:  
  
\- Съесть паука, я спрятал бы его в гамбургере или еще что-нибудь придумал.  
  
Найл повернулся к Зейну и быстро заглянул ему в глаза, а потом спросил:  
  
\- Зейн, что предпочитаешь: флиртовать с каждой фанаткой, которую увидишь, или набирать вес каждый раз, как поешь?   
  
Зейн скорчил забавную рожицу, заставляя Найла рассмеяться.  
  
\- Флиртовать с каждой фанаткой, - пожал он плечами, - они будут чувствовать себя особенными, так что это двойная выгода.  
  
\- Ага, - рассмеялся я, - пока не всплывут все твои личные сообщения в Твиттере!  
  
Зейн фальшиво расхохотался и прожег меня взглядом, делая обиженный и рассерженный вид, хотя я заметил крохотный намек на улыбку в уголках его губ. _Отличная попытка, Малик, но ты точно не злишься! У Луи есть беспроигрышные ходы!_ Но, наверное, карма решила мне отомстить, потому что Зейн начал с:  
  
\- Луи, что предпочитаешь: раздеться догола перед тем, в кого влюблен, и никогда больше не видеться с этим человеком или поцеловать того, в кого влюблен, но тогда твой лучший друг будет тебя ненавидеть и никогда больше не заговорит с тобой.  
  
 _Вау, оба варианта очень жестокие!_  
  
\- Почему мне всегда достаются такие вопросы, где я голый? – заныл я и надул губы, пытаясь выглядеть мило. Может быть, если я буду достаточно милым, мне не придется отвечать… это слишком сложный выбор и требует куда больше времени для размышлений, чем пара минут.  
  
\- Потому что все хотят увидеть тебя обнаженным, - внезапно выпалил Гарри.  
  
 _Черт побери! Откуда он это взял?! Секундочку… значит ли это, что он хочет увидеть меня обнаженным? Нет, наверное, он имел ввиду других людей. Он же сказал «все», а не «я». Блин, Луи, зачем ты делаешь это с собой?_  
  
Гарри и сам выглядел пораженным и не произнес больше ни слова. Он открыл рот, но оттуда не вылетело ни звука. И раньше, чем я успел моргнуть, Найл заявил:  
  
\- А кто бы не захотел увидеть Дразнилу Томмо голым? Он вечно дразнит людей своей эффектной задницей.  
  
 _Оу, отличная попытка, Найл. Комплименты далеко тебя заведут с Томлинсонами, я тебе гарантирую._  
  
\- Ну, так как ты ответишь на вопрос, Лу? – спросил Зейн, явно желая моей смерти.  
  
 _Чтоб его! Я думал, что мы наконец оставили эту шараду позади! Я очень не хочу отвечать на этот чертов вопрос. По какой-то непонятной причине он кажется мне чересчур сложным. Ну, технически, я все равно ни в кого не влюблен, по крайней мере… я думаю, что не влюблен? Но, может быть, я влюблен, просто еще не догадываюсь об этом, и именно поэтому мне так трудно ответить._  
  
\- Я, правда, не знаю, - пробормотал я, надеясь таким образом все закончить.  
  
\- Ну, это же просто, Лу, - хмыкнул Зейн, кажется, не понимая, что я хочу избежать необходимости отвечать.  
  
 _Черт, Зейн, я думал, что ты всегда готов меня прикрыть? Наверное, я ошибся. Посмотрим, помогу ли я тебе в следующий раз, когда ты прибежишь ко мне плакаться по поводу Найла!_  
  
\- Вовсе нет, - вздохнул я, проводя мокрой рукой по волосам.  
  
\- Зейн, - подал голос Гарри, слава богу, - просто остановись. Может быть, нам стоит возвращаться. Уже почти подошло время ужина.  
  
 _Я знал, что не зря обожаю тебя, мой прекрасный Гарри! Благослови господь твою маленькую кудрявую душу, ты просто ангел в моих глазах, опорная кость в моем скелете… я даже не умею делать комплименты. Боже, мне стоит прочитать «Комплименты для чайников» или еще что-нибудь в этом роде._  
  
\- Еще только четыре часа, - нахмурился Найл, вздыхая.  
  
 _Неужели все, кроме Хаззы, против меня?!_  
  
Гарри вздохнул и покачал головой, прежде чем встать и втиснуться между мной и Найлом. А потом он начал гладить меня по спине, и я прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как по позвоночнику бегут мурашки. Через несколько секунд я открыл глаза и одарил его большой улыбкой, будто бы говоря: «Спасибо».  
  
\- Почему, когда я так делаю, это не срабатывает? – рассмеялся Найл, дурачась.  
  
\- Потому, - улыбнулся Гарри, - что я особенный.  
  
Гарри снова повернулся ко мне, после того, как взглянул на Найла, и я уставился прямо в его глаза. Я пялился на него целую минуту, и только после этого заметил странное выражение на лице кудряшки. Я тут же отвел глаза и ощутил, как у меня слегка вспыхнули щеки. Хотя, может быть, это нормально. То есть, мы же в джакузи, ради всего святого! Так что это всего лишь означает, что здесь жарко.  
  
Я обнаружил, что отстраняюсь от уха Гарри, и… _о, нет! Что я только что сказал ему на ухо? Боже, Луи, тебе пора прекратить отвлекаться, это не приведет тебя ни к чему хорошему._  
  
\- Что ж, - кашлянул Зейн, чтобы привлечь мое внимание. - Луи, твоя очередь задавать вопрос.  
  
\- Гарри, - начал я, оборачиваясь к нему. - Что предпочитаешь: быть с человеком, которого любишь, но тогда весь мир ополчится на вас, или никогда не быть с ним, и тогда все будут тобой довольны?  
  
 _Что это за бредовые варианты?! Господи, Луи, сосредоточься на игре! В следующий раз подумай, прежде чем задавать вопросы. Если «Правда или Вызов» будет такой же, то, я боюсь, тебе придется самодисквалифицироваться, мистер._  
  
\- Эм, - протянул Гарри нервно. - Я думаю, первый вариант.  
  
 _Хмм, интересный выбор._  
  
\- Правда? – потрясенно спросил Зейн.  
  
 _Это не должно быть для тебя таким сюрпризом, Зейн! Я знаю, что ты бы выбрал то же самое ради Найла, так что тут нет ничего удивительного! Позволь Гарри выбирать все, что он хочет, особенно если он хочет выбрать меня. Подождите, что? Уф, у меня начинает болеть голова._  
  
\- Так значит тебе кто-то нравится? – поинтересовался Зейн, ухмыляясь.  
  
 _Прошу прощения?! Ему кто-то нравится?! Ладно, Луи, просто подожди секундочку. Может быть, Гарри скажет «нет»? Может, Зейн абсолютно не прав? Он уже ошибался раньше, так что, возможно, и сейчас тоже. Наверное, тебе просто придется подождать и все выяснить… а сейчас ты обязан обратить внимание на то, что говорят люди._  
  
\- Да.  
  
 _Ох, дьявол, пресвятая мать моя жемчужина. Кто, черт побери, нравится этому упоенному любовью лузеру на этот раз?! Кто бы это ни был, я собираюсь надрать ему задницу и велеть держаться подальше от моего Хазза!  
  
Вау… взыграли собственнические чувства? Сбавь немного обороты, приятель. И вы же уже обсуждали это утром. Уже забыл?_  
  
\- Кто это? – с любопытством спросил Зейн, улыбаясь.  
  
Я повернулся к Гарри, ожидая его ответа. Он одарил Зейна очень серьезным взглядом и проговорил:  
  
\- Этого никто из вас никогда не узнает.  
  
 _Что ж, черт. Теперь мне нужно выяснить еще больше._  
  
  
***   
  
  
\- Ву-хуу, начинаем игру, - улыбнулся Зейн, хватая фонарик.  
  
\- Мне нужно напоминать, что сегодня мы не можем засиживаться допоздна? - напомнил нам Лиам, одаривая всех серьезным взглядом. – Я собираюсь сделать Твиткам для фанатов после игры.  
  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - рассмеялся Зейн и обернулся к Найлу. – Найл, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - улыбнулся Найл.  
  
\- Кого бы из присутствующих в этой комнате ты поцеловал прямо сейчас? – спросил Зейн.  
  
У меня отпала челюсть, и я попытался убить его неодобрительным взглядом. Зейн проигнорировал меня и продолжил таращится на Найла. Я вздохнул и потер виски. В такие моменты этот парень забывает, что такое незаметность. Ему действительно нужно научиться вести себя скрытно.  
  
\- Эм, - протянул Найл смущенно. - Если честно, я не знаю. Я не могу выбрать между двумя людьми…  
  
\- Кто? – быстро спросил Лиам, не дав никому вставить и слова.  
  
\- Ты и Зейн, - отозвался Найл. Его щеки слегка зарумянились.  
  
Я заметил проблеск радости и боли в глазах Зейна. Он обернулся ко мне, и я ласково кивнул ему. Мне точно нужно будет обсудить с ним это происшествие позже. Скорее всего, ему понадобится дружеская поддержка, потому что эта фраза, вероятно, ранила его чувства. Особенно если учесть, что конкуренцию ему составляет Лиам, потому что с появлением этой влюбленности Зейн стал слишком обидчивым по отношению к нему.  
  
\- Все хотят Малика, - ухмыльнулся Зейн, пытаясь сделать вид, что его не задел ответ Найла.  
  
Он передал Найлу фонарик, позволяя своим пальцам замешкаться на секунду. Кажется, Найл ничего не заметил и повернулся ко мне.  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - улыбнулся готовый ко всему я.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя позвонить своей лучшей подруге и попросить у нее тампон, и ты не можешь сказать ей, что это вызов – говори убедительно, - улыбнулся Найл.  
  
 _Ох, черт! Это означает, что мне придется звонить Элеанор. Прямо перед всеми. Надеюсь, она не поднимет тему нашего последнего разговора. В прошлый раз мы обсуждали Гарри, и разговор быстро сделался очень личным и странным. Боже, как бы мне хотелось избавиться от этого задания, но я не могу использовать свое право спасовать. Я не прибегну к нему на протяжении всей поездки!_  
  
Фыркнув, я достал телефон и набрал номер Элеанор. Я включил громкую связь и поднял трубку повыше, чтобы все могли расслышать без проблем. Мое сердце подскакивало с каждым новым гудком, но я пытался не показывать, как сильно нервничаю.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Элеанор, - отозвался я, стараясь оставаться спокойным. - Малышка, это я.  
  
\- Привет, Луи, в чем дело? – поинтересовалась она.  
  
Спасибо, господи, за то, что она ничего пока не ляпнула! Может быть, в конце концов все обойдется…  
  
\- Ну, мне нужно кое-что очень важное, и ты – единственный человек, к кому я могу обратиться и не бояться, что ты будешь меня осуждать, - проговорил я встревоженным голосом. - Это Код Белый.  
  
\- Код Белый? – спросила она обеспокоенно. - Луи, ты в порядке? Конечно, я не буду тебя осуждать. Что тебе нужно?  
  
\- Тампон.  
  
Я взглянул на парней, которые пристально пялились на телефон. А я, если честно, думал, что кто-нибудь заржет и испортит мою игру. Я пожал плечами, с нетерпением ожидая ответа.  
  
\- Эм, и зачем он тебе нужен, Лу? Я не осуждаю, клянусь, - пошла на попятный Элеанор, прекрасно зная, что я начну защищаться.  
  
\- У мужчин тоже может идти кровь, знаешь ли, - фыркнул я, теперь мне еще сильнее хотелось выполнить задание. - Не только у вас, девочек, есть предлог, чтобы ими пользоваться. У всех может быть кровотечение.  
  
\- Но, Луи, мы, девочки, используем его там…  
  
\- Я прекрасно осведомлен, куда вы его засовываете, - огрызнулся я, изо всех сил стараясь не засмеяться. - У меня пять сестер, считая Джорджию, я должен это знать. И мне все еще он нужен. Когда ты сможешь его привезти?   
  
_Бедная девочка. Когда-нибудь я расскажу ей, что это была шутка. Надеюсь, она не будет злиться на меня после этого звонка, хотя, скорее всего, будет._  
  
\- Привезти? А ты не можешь просто зайти в любой магазин и купить? –спросила она, становясь слегка раздраженной.  
  
\- Но тогда люди будут меня осуждать, - заныл я, изображая обиженный тон. – Пожалуйста, Эль, мне просто нужен один тампон, чтобы все исправить.  
  
\- Это не волшебная палочка, Луи. Он не обладает магической силой, чтобы с его помощью спасать мир, - вздохнула Элеанор.  
  
О, боже, это зашло слишком далеко. После этого у меня больше не будет подруги, спасибо Найлу.  
  
\- Ладно, не важно, Эль, мне просто… О, Боже мой! Кровотечение остановилось, ЭТО ЧУДО! – воскликнул я радостно, прежде чем сбросить вызов.  
  
Мы все расхохотались, и эта смеховая истерика длилась, казалось, несколько часов, хотя, скорее всего, на самом деле не прошло и минуты. Отсмеявшись, я объявил:  
  
\- Если Эль решит, что я внезапно сошел с ума, я обвиню во всем тебя, Хоран.  
  
\- Боже мой, это было бесценно. Тампон не спасет мир – я бы сильно испугался, если бы это случилось. – хихикнул Найл, неожиданно включая свой гетто-акцент: - Какими тампонами вы пользуетесь, ублюдки?  
  
Гарри с улыбкой передал мне фонарик. Я взял его и улыбнулся в ответ, а потом повернулся к Лиаму.  
  
\- Ли, правда или вызов?  
  
\- На этот раз я выберу вызов, - улыбнулся Лиам, пытаясь добавить драйва. – Позже я, наверное, пожалею об этом, но на один вечер я отрываюсь.  
  
\- Только один вечер, не пропустите, - объявил Зейн, копируя выражение рекламного ролика. - Покупайте билеты прямо сейчас, или вы больше никогда не увидите Дикого Мистера Пейна.  
  
Я почувствовал, как завибрировал мой телефон, и осторожно покосился на экран, чтобы никто больше не заметил.  
  
 **Мишка-Элли:** Я знаю, что ты пошутил, Лу.  
  
У меня отпала челюсть, и я тут же нахмурился. Потом отбросил лишние мысли и торопливо ответил:  
  
 _Как ты поняла, что я пошутил?_  
  
Как только я уже собрался открыть рот, чтобы дать Лиаму задание, телефон завибрировал снова.  
  
 **Мишка-Элли:** Твои актерские способности оставляют желать лучшего ;)  
  
А потом мне в голову пришел блестящий вызов, и я принялся маниакально хохотать. Прижав руки к животу, я постарался успокоиться, но мои попытки не увенчались успехом. Найл присоединился ко мне и заметил:  
  
\- Я полагаю, Луи придумал вызов.  
  
\- Что это… - испуганно спросил Лиам.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя позвонить Саймону и сказать ему, что мы все геи и занимаемся сексом каждую ночь. Ты должен быть убедительным, и не смей говорить ему, что пошутил, - ухмыльнулся я.  
  
Лиам сглотнул. Он выглядел так, будто его в любую секунду может стошнить. Каким-то чудом он умудрился вытащить телефон и набрать номер Саймона, включая громкую связь и вытягивая руку с трубкой, как это ранее делал я, чтобы все могли услышать.  
  
\- Алло?   
  
\- Привет, Саймон, - торопливо выдохнул Лиам. - Это я, Лиам.  
  
\- Привет, Лиам, все в порядке? – поинтересовался Саймон, заметив нервозность в голосе Лиама.  
  
\- Да, у нас все хорошо. Вообще-то, мы кое-что хотим тебе сказать, Дядя Саймон, мы все. Эм, я, честно, не знаю, как это сказать, но нас больше не привлекают девушки. Мы больше заинтересованы в… людях, таких же, как мы… И под этим я подразумеваю, эм, людей нашего пола… я понятно объясняю?  
  
 _Боже мой, Лиам, прекрати мямлить и просто скажи ему, что мы все геи! Господи._  
  
 **Мишка-Элли:** Как там Гарри?  
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать мне, что вы все геи? – спросил Саймон довольно озадаченно, но весело.  
  
\- Да, именно это… Я пытаюсь сказать именно это, Сай. Мы обнаружили это только несколько месяцев назад, когда играли в «Бутылочку»…  
  
Я отключился от разговора и перевел взгляд на телефон, отвечая Элеанор:  
  
 _У него все хорошо! Сегодня вечером мы с ним вместе смотрим Титаник!_  
  
\- У нас нет каких-то конкретных пар, так что мы все время меняемся, и еще… эм…  
  
\- Просто скажи это, - фыркнул я, раздраженный его путаной речью.  
  
 **Мишка-Элли:** Вау, кто это предложил?  
  
Я покачал головой и рассмеялся про себя, гадая, какое это вообще имеет значение? Однако ответил:  
  
 _Я предложил._  
  
\- И почему ты мне все это рассказываешь, Лиам? – поинтересовался Саймон, пытаясь не рассмеяться.  
  
 **Мишка-Элли:** Черт, ты собираешься залезть к нему в штаны или как?  
  
У меня отпала челюсть, и я торопливо напечатал в ответ:  
  
 _ЧТО?! НЕТ! ОТКУДА ТЫ ВООБЩЕ ЭТО ВЗЯЛА, ЭЛЬ?!?!_  
  
\- Потому что я подумал, что тебе следует знать? – смущенно выдавил Лиам.  
  
 **Мишка-Элли:** Прости, просто обычно, когда кто-нибудь предлагает посмотреть этот фильм, он ожидает в конце обнимашек, а иногда… даже большее ;)  
  
Я вздохнул и зажмурился, давая своему сердцу секунду, чтобы успокоиться. А потом ответил:  
  
 _Ну, я не ожидаю. Я просто хочу посмотреть фильм._  
  
 **Мишка-Элли:** Боже, прости, Лу! Не выкручивай на себе труселя, я просто подумала, что, может быть, ты что-то испытываешь к нашему старому доброму другу Гарри.  
  
Неожиданно я услышал голос Саймона:  
  
\- Я вроде как подозревал о некоторых из вас – не обо всех, конечно…  
  
 _Подождите… он думает, что некоторые из нас геи? Кого в группе он подозревает?! То есть, Зейн гей… возможно, он подозревает только Зейна. Да, наверное, так и есть…_  
  
\- Кстати, поздравляю с выходом из кладовки, ребята.  
  
\- Гарри, правда или вызов? – спросил Лиам, нарушая мертвую тишину.  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Гарри, вероятно, не желая получить такое же задание, как у Лиама… Я-то знаю, я бы тоже не выбрал вызов.  
  
\- Помни, что с вопросами и заданиями мне помогал Зейн, так что готовься, Гарольд, - ухмыльнулся Лиам, издавая смешок.  
  
\- Я должен бояться? – хихикнул Гарри.  
  
\- Да, должен, - поиграл бровями Лиам. - Ты стал бы встречаться с кем-нибудь из группы?  
  
\- Да, я бы встречался кое с кем из группы, - ответил Гарри с нежной улыбкой.  
  
Прежде, чем кто-нибудь успел хоть что-то сказать, Зейн пригвоздил Лиама взглядом, заставляя его вздохнуть и выдавить:  
  
\- Так и знал, что я забыл какую-то деталь! Я должен был спросить «почему», да?  
  
\- Не «почему», идиот, - разочарованно прошипел Зейн сквозь зубы, - а «с кем»!  
  
\- Я всегда лажаю в этой игре, - пробормотал Лиам едва слышно.  
  
\- Прости, Ли, - нахмурился Зейн, крепко обнимая Лиама. - Я не хотел на тебя давить. Все нормально, да?  
  
\- Да, все нормально, - отозвался Лиам.  
  
\- Зейн, правда или вызов? – поинтересовался Гарри.  
  
\- Правда, - пожал плечами Зейн.  
  
\- Ты бы когда-нибудь вернул должок и поцеловал Найла? – задал вопрос Гарри.  
  
 _Вот гребаное дерьмо на палочке! Гарри в курсе, что Зейну нравится Найл?!_  
  
Я покосился на Гарри, но тот наблюдал за Лиамом. Наклонив голову на бок, я попытался сообразить, зачем он таращится на Лиама. Спустя несколько минут бесплодных попыток, я обернулся к Зейну и Найлу. Найл послал Зейну воздушный поцелуй, заставляя его расхохотаться. Его щеки медленно заливало легким румянцем.  
  
\- Да, если бы я был геем, я определенно приударил бы за Найлом, люблю ирландцев, - усмехнулся Зейн, прилагая все усилия, чтобы не быть настолько очевидным в своей и без того очевидной влюбленности.  
  
Найл рассмеялся и уселся рядом с Зейном, покрывая фальшивыми поцелуями все его лицо и шею. Я закусил нижнюю губу и постарался не сболтнуть чего-нибудь лишнего. Боже, Зейн, наверное, стал уже краснее помидора!  
  
Зейн нашел в себе силы отпихнуть Найла и попытался взять себя в руки, торопливо отбирая у Гарри фонарик и поворачиваясь ко мне.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, друг?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил я, все еще припоминая жестокий вызов Лиама.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь читал фанфики о себе… честно? Не ври, Томмо, - улыбнулся Зейн, поддразнивая меня.  
  
\- Может быть, - пробормотал я, не глядя никому в глаза.  
  
Зейн и Найл дружно охнули, смущая меня еще сильнее. А я ответил:  
  
\- Н-ну, а кто не читал? Мы же все читали?  
  
\- Да, но какие именно фанфики, Лу? – поинтересовался Зейн, ухмыляясь и бросая на меня хитрый взгляд.  
  
 _Эй, как, черт побери, он узнал, что за фанфики я читаю?! Может быть, я смогу отвязаться от него, если совру?_  
  
\- Самые обычные, разве есть какие-то другие? – спросил я, включая дурочка.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю. Я видел их в твоей истории, так что не отпирайся, бро.  
  
 _Черт, он знает правду! Я не смогу солгать ему, пришло время встретиться лицом к лицу с музыкой*…_  
  
\- Хорошо, ладно, - застонал я, а остальное уже просто вырвалось. – Я читал фанфики про геев, когда мне было скучно, ясно? Это довольно увлекательно, и я прочитал также один интересный про Зайл.  
  
С лица Зейна тут же сползла улыбка, а Найл застыл на месте. Я ухмыльнулся про себя и продолжил:  
  
\- Ага, именно, ну и кто теперь смеется, Зейн? В любом случае, да, вы, ребята, такие милые и потрясающие в этой истории, это просто очаровательно.  
  
Зейн передал мне фонарик и одарил меня очень смущающим взглядом. Я подмигнул ему и повернулся к Лиаму.  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Лиам, не особенно прислушиваясь.  
  
\- Если бы ты встречался с кем-то из группы, кто бы это был? – спросил я, решив подразнить его. Показать ему, какие именно вопросы нужно было задавать Гарри.  
  
\- Найл, потому что Ниам – лучший броманс из всех, и никакой другой с ним не сравнится, - быстро отозвался Лиам со злостью в голосе.  
  
Потом вскочил и отправился в свою комнату, захлопнув за собой дверь. Зейн выглядел очень напряженно, и я видел, что он пытается не показывать, как ему больно и как он на самом деле расстроен. Найл просто казался очень растерянным, и, скорее всего, у него от этого разговора разболелась голова. А Гарри? Его лицо ничего не выражало… он просто изучал закрытую за Лиамом дверь.  
  
 _Что ж, если это не был его способ закончить игру, то я не знаю, что это было!_  
  
  
***   
  
  
\- Ну, если этот эпизод в конце не был странным… то я вообще не знаю, что означает это слово, - пробормотал я, плюхаясь на кровать Гарри.  
  
Гарри кивнул и вздохнул, нахмурившись. Я протянул ему DVD и объявил:  
  
\- У меня есть диск.  
  
\- И какого черта ты берешь с собой диски в отпуск? – поинтересовался он, усмехаясь.  
  
\- Никогда не знаешь, в какой момент тебе захочется посмотреть сентиментальный фильм и поплакать, - пожал плечами я. Мои щеки слегка покраснели.  
  
А потом Гарри ушел в другую комнату, и я нахмурился, гадая, зачем он туда отправился. Он вернулся меньше, чем через минуту, с коробкой бумажных платочков. Я одарил его странным взглядом, а Гарри ответил:  
  
\- Они нам пригодятся, и ты это знаешь.  
  
Я шутливо пожал плечами и поставил диск – боже, этот домик и правда укомплектован всем необходимым! То есть, в большей части отелей нет DVD-плееров… а если они там и были, то я не заметил.  
  
Гарри задернул занавески, погружая комнату в темноту. Единственным источником света остался экран телевизора. Гарри уселся рядом со мной, но не прошло и тридцати секунд с начала вступления, как он вздрогнул. Я повернулся к нему и нахмурился, ласково интересуясь:  
  
\- Ты замерз, Хаз?  
  
\- Немного, - ответил он, снова вздрагивая.  
  
Я залез под теплое одеяло и поманил Гарри, предлагая ему сделать то же самое. Я услышал вздох облегчения и улыбнулся, нажимая «play».  
  
На протяжении почти всего фильма мы молчали, сосредоточившись на истории любви Джека и Роуз. Когда Роуз попыталась прыгнуть, я почувствовал, как Гарри дернулся и напрягся. Я нежно погладил его по спине, чтобы дать понять, что я рядом. Когда Джек спас Роуз, я ощутил, что Гарри снова расслабился. Улыбнувшись, я продолжил поглаживать его спину еще несколько секунд, но потом заставил себя убрать руку. Мне не хотелось останавливаться, но было бы странно, если бы я продолжил безо всякой причины.  
  
Когда корабль врезался в айсберг, мы с Гарри оба напряглись. Гарри среагировал сильнее, чем я, и прежде, чем я успел это обдумать, я приобнял его одной рукой. Гарри прижался ко мне, и я обнаружил, что улыбаюсь, не заботясь больше даже о фильме. Ничего не имело значения, кроме этого момента.  
  
Я снова взглянул на экран и увидел Роуз, которую встречают все, кто погиб тогда на корабле. Почему-то именно на этой части я всегда начинал всхлипывать. Я ощутил, как на глаза навернулись слезы, и попытался стереть их, но это не помогло.  
  
Пошли титры, и я выключил телевизор. Покосившись на Гарри, я заметил, что он тоже плачет. Мы оба расхохотались друг над другом, а потом разревелись еще сильнее. В конце концов мы крепко обнялись, вспоминая все события фильма. Я передал Гарри коробку с платочками – черт, он оказался прав насчет них. По-моему, за один только фильм мы израсходовали половину.  
  
Успокоившись, Гарри улегся на кровати и вздохнул, зевая. Я тоже лег и повернулся к нему, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Хаз. Спасибо, что посмотрел со мной "Титаник", - ласково улыбнулся я.  
  
\- Это же был вызов, - усмехнулся Гарри. – Мне пришлось. Но это было интересно. Пожалуйста. Спасибо, что остался сегодня спать со мной, Лу.  
  
\- Ну, «это же был вызов», - передразнил я, ухмыляясь. Гарри расхохотался. – Но это довольно мило, так что тоже пожалуйста. У меня снова нет моего плюшевого мишки, так что, полагаю, им снова будешь ты…  
  
Гарри улыбнулся и притянул меня ближе. Я тоже улыбнулся, уткнувшись ему в грудь и зевая. Гарри нежно чмокнул меня в макушку, и по всему моему телу пробежала волна жара. Я тихо пробормотал:  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Мишка Хазза.  
  
  
***   
  
  
\- Луи, не поскользнись…  
  
Я протер глаза и сел, оборачиваясь к Гарри и наклоняя голову на бок. Я заметил, что он мечется и ворочается во сне… _черт! Наверное, ему снится кошмар или как там называют эти ужасающие сны?_ Я выждал несколько секунд, чтобы понять, не успокоится ли он сам по себе.  
  
\- НЕТ!  
  
Теперь Гарри уже почти плакал, но так и не проснулся. Я торопливо включил прикроватную лампу и принялся трясти его.  
  
\- Гарри, проснись! Гарри!  
  
Но ничего не помогало, так что я попытался разбудить его, хлопнув по лицу. Он даже не вздрогнул, продолжая метаться. На его коже выступил пот.  
  
\- Нет, мы должны вытащить моего друга Луи! Он в воде, он может утонуть от переохлаждения! Пожалуйста, позвольте мне его спасти, я его вытащу, и мы оба спасемся!  
  
 _Какого черта, Гарри? Что происходит в твоем сне? Что я делаю в воде?_  
  
\- НЕТ!  
  
 _Ох, мне точно нужно разбудить его._  
  
\- Я должен увидеть моего Мишку Бу! Отпустите меня, мне нужен Луи! Прекратите! Немедленно отпустите! Вы не можете удерживать меня силой, вы не имеете права, отпустите! Мне нужно найти Луи!  
  
\- Гарри? – позвал я, тыкая его в бок.  
  
\- Гарри? – попытался я еще раз минуту позже.  
  
По-прежнему безрезультатно. Вздохнув, я понадеялся, что никого больше не разбужу. Сделав глубокий вдох, я заорал ему прямо в ухо:  
  
\- ГАРРИ!  
  
Он мгновенно сел, судорожно вдыхая и выдыхая, пытаясь отдышаться. А потом внезапно повернулся ко мне и крепко-крепко обнял меня. Я не мог даже вздохнуть, и тем более не мог обнять его в ответ.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, - радостно воскликнул он, - ты живой!  
  
А потом начал всхлипывать у меня на груди. Мое сердце на секунду заикнулось, и я обнял его, наконец найдя в себе силы на это. Я осторожно погладил его по спине и принялся намурлыкивать мягкую мелодию. Это каким-то образом его немного успокоило, и он отстранился, поднимая на меня глаза.  
  
\- Что случилось, Хаз? – ласково спросил я, заглядывая в его глаза. – Ты метался, вертелся и бормотал разные слова. Тебе приснился кошмар?  
  
Гарри кивнул и сглотнул, молча вытаращившись на меня.  
  
\- Расскажешь? – осторожно предложил я.  
  
\- Ну, мы каким-то образом оказались на Титанике, и…  
  
 _Теперь многое становится понятно! Он говорил, что я утонул… подождите, это значит, что?.._  
  
\- Я был Роуз, а ты – Джеком…  
  
 _Эй, почему это я - тот, кому суждено оказаться в ледяной воде? Ну, спасибо тебе за это, Гарри. Или мне следует называть тебя Роуз?_  
  
\- А потом… эм, мы собирались поцеловаться, но…  
  
 _Подождите, поставьте на паузу на секунду. Откуда это взялось?! И, погодите… почему мы не поцеловались в его сне? Или, может быть, мы поцеловались, просто он не хочет мне в этом признаваться? Боже мой… и часто ему снится, как мы целуемся?_  
  
\- …Было абсолютно нормально…  
  
 _Что?! Что там было абсолютно нормально?! Говори, Гарри, говори! Черт побери, почему я вечно пропускаю контекст?! Может быть, он сказал, что он абсолютно нормальной ориентации, и поэтому мы не поцеловались?.. Гарри – натурал? Наверное… и почему меня беспокоит то, что он может быть натуралом?_  
  
\- Я умолял его отпустить меня и позволить найти тебя, но он сказал, что ты уже умер из-за ледяной воды. Я просил и плакал, и пытался выпрыгнуть из лодки, но этот мужчина мне не позволил. Я не мог добраться до тебя и испугался, что ты можешь быть… ты уже…  
  
 _Ох, боже, я просто обязан остановить на этом его поток красноречия._  
  
\- Но этого не случилось, Хаз, - мягко прервал его я. – Я здесь. Я с тобой, это был просто плохой сон.  
  
Я притянул его к себе и крепко обнял, надеясь, что это поможет ему успокоиться. Прошло несколько минут, а он все еще молчал, и я выключил свет, полагая, что теперь мы можем вернуться ко сну. Я продолжал ласково перебирать его волосы, пытаясь усыпить его.  
  
\- Давай снова ляжем, да? Я спою тебе любую песню, какую захочешь, и я не засну, пока не уснешь ты. Со мной ты в безопасности, Мишка Хазза, запомни это.  
  
Он кивнул и лег на кровать. Я прижал его к себе и обнял, напевая песню Эда Ширана – это любимая колыбельная Гарри. Когда я услышал знакомый звук его сонного сопения, я улыбнулся и нежно поцеловал его в макушку, прошептав:  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Гарри Стайлс.  
  
Клянусь, я услышал едва различимый голос, бормочущий о том, что он любит меня больше, чем я могу себе представить, но я не стал обращать на это слишком много внимания. Я закрыл глаза, но через тридцать секунд осознал, что сегодня уже не смогу уснуть. Только не после того, что произошло несколько минут назад.  
  
 _Он сказал, что мы хотели поцеловаться, но что-то произошло. Что произошло? И что он имел ввиду под «абсолютно нормальным»? Он пытался сказать мне, что он – абсолютно нормальный, и поэтому тот факт, что мы чуть не поцеловались, показался ему странным? О, боже… а что если из-за этого сна он начнет по-другому ко мне относиться? Что, если он не захочет больше быть моим другом, опасаясь, что однажды мы поцелуемся? Подождите… с чего бы нам целоваться?  
  
Ох, черт…_  
  
Я вздохнул и попытался закрыть глаза.  
  
 _Это будет долгая ночь._

 

* * *

 

Комментарии переводчика:

*It’s time to face the music – фраза, которая звучит во вступительном ролике X-Factor.


	9. POV Зейна. Часть 1

\- Ву-хуу, – улыбнулся я, как всегда первым хватая фонарик. – Начинаем игру!  
  
\- Мне нужно напоминать, что сегодня мы не можем засиживаться допоздна? – влез Папочка Direction, заставляя всех – ну, может быть, не _всех_ , но большинство – застонать. – Я собираюсь сделать Твиткам для фанатов после игры.  
  
 _Леди и джентльмены, позвольте представить вам унылое говно. Повторяю: у нас тут унылое говно._  
  
Я вздохнул и обернулся к Лиаму, замечая, что Найл придвинулся ближе к нему. Нахмурившись, я постарался не позволить этому факту испортить мне настроение.  
  
 _Черт! Ну почему я не сел рядом с Найлом? Почему именно Лиам оказался рядом с ним? Он этого не заслуживает, это должен был быть я – парень, которому Найл нравится по-настоящему. Разве что Лиаму тоже втайне нравится Найл? Тогда… нет, это невозможно! Он же с Даниэль. Прекращай прятать голову в песок, Зейн!_  
  
Я повернулся к Найлу и спросил:  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - улыбнулся он, уставившись прямо на меня, от чего у меня по позвоночнику побежали мурашки.  
  
 _Клянусь, его улыбка когда-нибудь меня прикончит._  
  
\- Кого бы из присутствующих в этой комнате ты поцеловал прямо сейчас?  
  
 _ЧЕРТ БЫ ТЕБЯ ПОБРАЛ, ЗЕЙН! ОТКУДА ЭТО ВООБЩЕ ВЗЯЛОСЬ? Что случилось с твоим искусством незаметности? Это же искусство – не думаешь, что уж ты-то должен смыслить в этом хоть немного? Но нет, точно не после той фигни, которую ты только что отмочил._  
  
Я почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Луи, но не осмелился взглянуть на него в ответ. Мне и так уже было стыдно за нас обоих.  
  
\- Эм, - протянул Найл, запнувшись... _Подождите, он действительно собирается отвечать?_ \- Если честно, я не знаю. Я не могу выбрать между двумя людьми.  
  
 _О, боже, кто второй? Секундочку… а что если меня вообще нет в этом списке? Вот черт, я сейчас с ума сойду._  
  
Я почувствовал, что дрожу, и задержал дыхание, ожидая ответа Найла.  
  
\- Эм, ты и Зейн, - скромно признался он.  
  
 _Черт побери, я есть в его списке! Он хотел бы поцеловать меня? Не могу поверить… погодите… а кто этот «ты»? Боже мой, я прослушал, кто задал ему вопрос о личности этих двоих. Ну, Луи можно сразу исключить, потому что я уверен, что он сохнет по Гарри. То есть он ведет себя так странно в этой поездке. И знаете, что хуже всего? Он даже не замечает, как сильно и стремительно влюбляется в нашего кудрявого друга._  
  
\- Все хотят Малика, - ухмыльнулся я, стараясь скрыть, что на самом деле меня немного ранили его слова.  
  
Я передал Найлу фонарик и на мгновение задумался о Гарри. Скорее всего, это и не он. Я не уделял ему так уж много внимания, но мне всегда казалось, что у него есть чувства к Луи. Значит, остается… Лиам.  
  
\- Вызов, - улыбнулся Луи.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя позвонить своей лучшей подруге и попросить у нее тампон, и ты не можешь сказать ей, что это вызов – говори убедительно.  
  
Луи, скорее всего, позвонит Элеанор. Я знаю, что многие в фандоме ее недолюбливают, но она вовсе не так плоха. Вообще-то, она шипперит Ларри с самого первого дня! Они с Найлом самые большие поклонники этой пары. Да, я знаю все об OTP, Dark Larries* и всем том сумасшествии, которое выдумывают фанаты. Я думаю, что это в некотором смысле очаровательно, но и немного пугающе тоже. Лично для меня любимая пара – Зайл, но это же и так очевидно.  
  
– Пожалуйста, Эль, - взмолился Луи, вырывая меня из мыслей. - Мне просто нужен один тампон, чтобы все исправить.  
  
 _Секундочку, какого черта я опять пропустил?_  
  
\- Это не волшебная палочка, Луи, - вздохнула Элеанор. - Он не обладает магической силой, чтобы с его помощью спасать мир.  
  
О боже, вся ситуация очень стремительно летит под горку. Надеюсь, Луи когда-нибудь сможет восстановиться от этой психологической травмы.  
  
\- Ладно, не важно, Эль, - напряженным тоном отозвался Луи. - Мне просто… О, Боже мой! Кровотечение остановилось, ЭТО ЧУДО!  
  
Он быстро сбросил вызов и вздохнул с облегчением. И меньше секунды спустя мы все расхохотались. О да, пожалуй, на данный момент это был лучший вызов! Но ведь у нас впереди еще целых десять дней, так что, кто знает, каким будет самый лучший вызов всех времен?  
  
\- Тампон не спасет мир, - пробормотал очаровательно выглядящий Найл между смешками. - Я бы сильно испугался, если бы это случилось. Какими тампонами вы пользуетесь, ублюдки?  
  
Луи забрал фонарик и повернулся к Лиаму.  
  
\- Ли, правда или вызов?  
  
\- На этот раз я выберу вызов, - ответил Лиам с бесстрастным выражением на лице. – Позже я, наверное, пожалею об этом, но на один вечер я отрываюсь.  
  
\- Только один вечер, не пропустите, - принялся дурачиться я. - Покупайте билеты прямо сейчас, или вы больше никогда не увидите Дикого Мистера Пейна.  
  
 _Подождите, он… он серьезно?! Он действительно собирается выбрать вызов? Аллилуйя! Это должно быть задание на миллион. Луи, лучше бы тебе не облажаться. Кто знает, выберет ли Лиам вызов еще хоть раз до конца этой поездки? Боже, надеюсь, задание будет впечатляющим._  
  
Я обернулся к Луи и заметил широченную улыбку на его лице. Наверное, он придумал вызов для Лиама. А еще я обратил внимание, что он строчит кому-то сообщения с телефона… Интересно, с кем он переписывается? Это не может быть Гарри, потому что у того нет телефона в руках. Хмм, довольно странно. Надо будет обязательно спросить Лу позже, кому он писал.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя позвонить Саймону и сказать ему, что мы все геи и занимаемся сексом каждую ночь. Ты должен быть убедительным, и не смей говорить ему, что пошутил.  
  
 _О, черт, не думаю, что Лиам согласится на такое задание._  
  
Однако, Лиам вытащил телефон и набрал номер Саймона. Вау, а он молодец! Но посмотрим, сколько он продержится! Лиам никогда не был хорошим лжецом, и по нему всегда можно было понять, что он врет. Вопрос в том, догадается ли Саймон? Ну, наверное, мы сейчас это узнаем!  
  
\- Привет, Лиам, - с легким беспокойством отозвался Саймон. - Все в порядке?   
  
\- Да, у нас все хорошо…  
  
 _ХА! Нервозность в твоем голосе утверждает обратное, Пейн. Но давайте посмотрим, как все обернется, и узнаем, сумеет ли он не запороть розыгрыш._  
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать мне, что вы все геи? – поинтересовался Саймон с веселыми нотками в его мудром-но-как-обычно-грубом голосе.  
  
\- Да, именно это… Я пытаюсь сказать именно это, Сай. Мы обнаружили это только несколько месяцев назад, когда играли в «Бутылочку»…  
  
Вау, у него заготовлена целая история и все такое? Умница, умеет выдумывать на ходу… наверное, мои уроки по поводу «Правды или Вызова» все же не прошли даром.  
  
\- Просто скажи это, Ли, - фыркнул Луи, добавляя реалистичности, но так и не оторвав взгляд от собственного телефона.  
  
Я покосился на Гарри, но тот, кажется, даже не заметил, что Луи с кем-то переписывается. Вообще-то, он вроде бы сосредоточил все внимание на истории. Наверное, этот момент походит на время сказок от Лиама. Эх, если бы только фанаты смогли увидеть, что здесь сейчас происходит… Не уверен, что они бы смогли справиться со шквалом эмоций.  
  
\- Еще у нас сексуальное общение друг с другом…  
  
 _Черт, Лиам! Об этом в задании не было ни слова! Зачем ты заходишь так далеко? То есть, естественно, ты хочешь выглядеть убедительно, отлично. Но это уже чересчур, и я даже не представляю, как может отреагировать Саймон на такое._  
  
\- Потому что все хотят честного распределения между друг другом, - закончил Лиам, заикаясь на последнем предложении.  
  
Боже милостивый, Саймон, наверное, сообщит об этом в прессу, и все из-за идиотского задания Луи. Поначалу вызов выглядел очень даже неплохо, но теперь все летит к чертям. Все еще хуже, чем у Луи с его тампонами.  
  
\- И почему ты мне все это рассказываешь, Лиам? – усмехается Саймон.  
  
Подождите, он _смеется_ после такого заявления? Ох, Лиам, ты так попался!  
  
\- Лиам, я вроде как подозревал о некоторых из вас – не обо всех, конечно, но опять же…  
  
 _Прошу прощения, он подозревал некоторых из нас? Ну, как минимум половина из здесь присутствующих является геями, так что он не ошибся. Хотя, я даже предположить не мог, что Саймон в курсе._  
  
\- Кстати, поздравляю с выходом из кладовки**, ребята.  
  
Саймон сбросил вызов, и Лиам торопливо убрал телефон. Он уставился в пол, и на несколько минут повисла полная тишина. Я взглянул на Луи, который наконец-то оторвался от мобильника и выглядел весьма растерянным.   
  
_Ладно, но с кем, черт побери, переписывается этот парень? И почему мне это так любопытно?_  
  
\- Гарри, - тихо позвал Лиам. - Правда или вызов?   
  
\- Правда, - ответил Гарри, явно не уделяя должного внимания игре.  
  
\- Помни, что с вопросами и заданиями мне помогал Зейн, так что готовься, Гарольд, - ухмыльнулся Лиам, озорно мне подмигивая.  
  
 _Да! Это наш момент триумфа! Все годы – что-то около часа – тренировок наконец-то принесут свои плоды в эту самую секунду!_  
  
\- Да, я бы встречался кое с кем из группы?  
  
Я с размаху залепил себе ладонью по лбу, морщась от боли. Но физическая боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с той мукой, которую я пережил, когда Лиам открыл рот.  
  
Ну почему он всегда ухитряется все испортить?! Черт побери, Лиам! Я вложил в тебя столько сил…  
  
\- Да, да, я бы встречался кое с кем из группы, – одарил нас улыбкой нахальной заразы – коим он и является – Гарри.  
  
Я прожег Лиама убийственным взглядом, а тот в растерянности уставился на меня. А потом вздрогнул и застонал, едва слышно бормоча:  
  
\- Так и знал, что забыл какую-то деталь! Я должен был спросить «почему», да?  
  
\- Не «почему», идиот, - вздохнул я, - а «с кем»!  
  
Лиам тоже вздохнул с чрезвычайно подавленным видом.  
  
\- Я всегда лажаю в этой игре.  
  
Я нахмурился и почувствовал себя очень виноватым. Наверное, я обошелся с ним слишком грубо, а он ведь точно маленький нежный щеночек. С его чувствами нужно обходиться супер-аккуратно, как уже можно было заметить ранее со всей этой ситуацией с Гарри и Найлом. Я быстро подошел к Лиаму и очень крепко обнял его, ласково шепча на ухо:  
  
\- Прости, Ли, я не хотел на тебя давить. Все нормально, да? Мы можем еще немного потренироваться в заданиях и вопросах позже. Я люблю тебя, и мне очень жаль…  
  
\- Да, все нормально, - улыбнулся Лиам, обнимая меня в ответ, прежде чем передать фонарик Гарри.  
  
\- Зейн, правда или вызов? – поинтересовался тот.  
  
\- Правда, - пожал плечами я, не ощущая в себе готовности к выполнению вызова.  
  
\- Ты бы когда-нибудь вернул должок и поцеловал Найла? – ухмыльнулся Гарри, сосредотачивая все свое внимание на Лиаме, а не на мне. Что?  
  
 _Знаете, я подумал еще раз и решил, что вполне мог бы выполнить задание прямо сейчас. Но этот вопрос… что мне сказать?  
  
 **Скажи «да», идиот!**  
  
Точно._  
  
\- Да, если бы я был геем, я определенно приударил бы за Найлом, люблю ирландцев, - фальшиво расхохотался я.  
  
 _Откуда это взялось вообще?! «Если бы я был геем…»?! Ты и так гей, тупой, обожающий зеркала идиот! И, позвольте добавить, гей эксклюзивно ради мистера Найла Хорана._  
  
Внезапно ход моих мыслей был прерван набросившимся на меня Найлом, который принялся покрывать мое лицо фальшивыми поцелуями. Я расхохотался и попытался оттолкнуть его, изо всех сил заставляя себя не краснеть. Найл же в отместку прижался ко мне еще сильнее, оказываясь всего в нескольких дюймах от моих губ. Я уставился на них, ощущая, что этот момент между нами стал каким-то очень личным. Найл заглянул мне в глаза и замер на несколько секунд, совсем не шевелясь. Я увидел растерянность в его взгляде, на миллисекунду скользнувшем вниз к моим губам, а потом он в мгновение ока отскочил от меня.  
  
Мое сердце бешено колотилось, и я поспешил забрать фонарик у Гарри дрожащими руками. Обернувшись к Луи, я слабым голосом поинтересовался:  
  
\- Правда или вызов, друг?  
  
\- Правда, - улыбнулся Луи.  
  
Я сделал глубокий вдох и постарался вести себя как обычно. _То есть, все в порядке, ты просто только что пережил очень странный, но волнительный момент с объектом твоего обожания._  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь читал фанфики о себе… честно? Не ври, Томмо.  
  
\- Может быть… - пробормотал он, не осмеливаясь смотреть мне в глаза.  
  
 _Попался! Я так и знал! А теперь признай, что читал фанфики по Ларри Стайлинсон. Я слышал, есть один хороший под названием «Правда или Вызов» или как-то так!_  
  
\- Н-ну, а кто не читал? Мы же все читали? – спросил Луи, заикаясь.  
  
Он казался очень нервным, и я улыбнулся, благодаря господа за то, что теперь нервничаю не я один.   
  
\- Ага, - начал я, загоняя его в угол. - Но какие именно фанфики, Лу?  
  
 _Колись, Луи! Вываливай все свои откровения прямо на пол и наводи полный кавардак!_  
  
\- Самые обычные, - отозвался он с бледным, как у привидения, лицом… Может быть, даже еще бледнее. - Разве есть какие-то другие?  
  
Он оттянул ворот футболки, будто тот сжимал ему шею. Я ухмыльнулся и приложил все усилия, чтобы не заржать вслух, - на нем была надета очень свободная футболка! Кое-кто определенно врет. И сейчас самое время вернуть старого доброго Приватного Зейна.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю. Я видел их в твоей истории, - подключил я блеф. - Так что не отпирайся, бро.  
  
\- Хорошо, ладно, - сломался он, краснея от самого лба до подбородка. – Я читал фанфики про геев, когда мне было скучно, ясно?!  
  
 _Победа! Я определенно его сделал, и всего-то понадобилось немного напористости и блефа, и ответы к вашим услугам, парни. Секретное пристрастие Луи к фанфикшену раскрыто!_  
  
\- Я прочитал также один интересный про Зайл.  
  
 _Повтори, что ты сейчас сказал? О, боже, серьезно, Луи?! Если я смутил тебя, то это вовсе не значит, что ты должен смущать меня в ответ! Я ничего тебе не сделал! Ладно, тут я приврал. Я сделал, но ты не обязан мне мстить! У нас с Найлом и так только что был неловкий момент, ладно?_  
  
Я обернулся к Найлу, лицо которого моментально застыло, и вздохнул, а Луи ухмыльнулся, вскидывая брови.  
  
\- Ага, именно, ну и кто теперь смеется, Зейн? В любом случае, да, вы, ребята, такие милые и потрясающие в этой истории, это просто очаровательно.  
  
И поскольку Луи находился прямо рядом со мной, я прошептал ему в ухо:  
  
\- Ты же скажешь мне название этого фанфика, чтобы я мог прочитать его позже?  
  
\- Ага, без проблем, - сдержанно отозвался Луи.  
  
А потом я отдал ему фонарик, и он повернулся к Лиаму.  
  
\- Ли? Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - рассеянно ответил Лиам.  
  
\- Если бы ты встречался с кем-то из группы, кто бы это был? – поинтересовался Луи, ухмыляясь и шутливо поигрывая бровями.  
  
 _Ох, парень,_ \- подумал я про себя. – _Мы все знаем, какой будет ответ. Это буду я, так что простите, ребята, что приходится вас разочаровывать, но…_  
  
\- Найл, потому что Ниам – лучший броманс из всех, и никакой другой с ним не сравнится.  
  
 _Что ты сейчас сказал? Ладно, я даже не стану заострять внимание на том факте, что он назвал не меня – я это переживу, - но Найл?! МОЙ Найл?  
  
Вау, боже мой, Зейн, успокойся, черт бы тебя побрал. Он не твой, ты даже понятия не имеешь, нравишься ли ты ему. Но ты вполне уверен, что ему нравится Лиам, помнишь? Но, ха! Но Лиам несвободен, так что обломитесь!_  
  
Из раздумий меня вырвал хлопок двери, и, оглядевшись, я заметил, что Лиам исчез. Обменявшись взглядами со всеми остальными, я понял, что никто не представляет, что дальше делать или говорить. Луи очнулся первым. Он хлопнул в ладоши и встал.  
  
\- Что ж, нам с Гарри еще предстоит посмотреть трехчасовой фильм, так что…  
  
Луи бросил на Гарри многозначительный взгляд, и тот моментально последовал его примеру. Они ушли в комнату Гарри и закрыли за собой дверь. Итак, мы с Найлом остались один на один.   
  
_Черт! Что я должен ему сказать? А что, если я выставлю себя полным идиотом?_  
  
\- Как думаешь, они действительно собираются смотреть фильм? – поинтересовался Найл, нарушая неловкую тишину, повисшую между нами.  
  
 _Хм, никогда раньше не задумывался по поводу того, что эти двое делают за закрытыми дверями…_  
  
\- А ты думаешь, что нет? – спросил я, приподнимая брови. Мне было действительно любопытно услышать его мнение.  
  
Найл пожал плечами и поднялся, направляясь в кухню. Я быстро подскочил и пошел за ним, ожидая его ответа. Он же открыл холодильник и вытащил сальсу, тертый сыр и сметану. Я наклонил голову набок, гадая, что же он собирается делать, но не решаясь спросить.  
  
Он обернулся ко мне и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Давай сделаем начос?  
  
 _Этот парень вечно голоден! Боже, Найл, я люблю в тебе абсолютно все, ну почему ты этого не видишь?!  
  
Вау, это было внезапно. Мне нужно лучше контролировать мысли. А еще мне нужно контролировать кое-что в нижне-южном направлении. То есть, мы же просто собираемся делать начос; нет причин для такого энтузиазма, дружище._  
  
\- Конечно, - отозвался я и улыбнулся.  
  
Найл просиял и достал чипсы Tostitos. Затем он нашел сковородку, а мне осталось только смотреть, как он готовит. Я сел за стол и принялся наблюдать за ним в тишине, отмечая, насколько он сосредоточен. Я никогда раньше не видел его таким сосредоточенным, кроме того раза, когда он пытался прочитать меню на французском. И он такой очаровательный, когда фокусируется на чем-то.  
  
\- Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, - подал голос я, пытаясь отвлечься от мыслей о том, насколько привлекательно Найл сейчас выглядит.  
  
\- Прости, на какой вопрос? – переспросил он, поправляя чипсы на сковородке и пытаясь выложить их идеально ровно.  
  
\- Думаешь, Луи и Гарри не собираются смотреть фильм?  
  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Найл, поигрывая бровями. – То есть, это же Гарри и Луи. Им суждено быть вместе. Вообще-то… можно, я тебе кое-что расскажу? Но ты должен поклясться, что никому не проболтаешься!  
  
Найл подошел ко мне и оттопырил мизинец, очень серьезно заглядывая мне в глаза. Я сглотнул, пытаясь скрыть волнение и предвкушение. Мне удалось слегка взять себя в руки, и я тоже выставил мизинчик. Найл поймал его, и мы сцепили пальцы, скрепляя обещание.  
  
\- Гарри признался, что втайне влюблен в Луи, - сообщил Найл.  
  
 _Вау, а я думал, что это будет настоящий секрет. То есть, наверное, это можно расценивать как окончательное подтверждение, но я всегда подозревал нечто подобное. Однако, в последнее время я не слишком внимательно присматривался к Гарри… я больше приглядывал за моим приятелем Луи. Ему однозначно необходимо помочь со всеми этими чувствами – парень даже понятия не имеет, что влюблен в своего лучшего друга!_  
  
\- Это же очевидно, Найл, - усмехнулся я, заметив, как вытянулось его лицо. – Но спасибо, что поделился со мной. Ты подтвердил мои догадки. До этого момента я не был уверен на сто процентов.  
  
Найл улыбнулся и вернулся к приготовлению начос. Положив сальсу на чипсы, он вновь повернулся ко мне и сказал:  
  
\- Знаешь, может быть, это очевидно для нас с тобой, но я не думаю, что Лиам в курсе. И я точно знаю, что Луи даже не подозревает об этом!  
  
\- Точно, - кивнул я, соглашаясь с ним. – Лиам теперь живет в своем мире. Но мне кажется, что Луи все равно пока не готов к встрече со своими истинными чувствами к Гарри. Не сейчас. Помнишь, как я дал ему задание: провести три минуты в одежде Даниэль?  
  
Найл кивнул, отправляя сковороду в духовку и выставляя время. Потом он вернулся ко мне и сел на соседний стул.  
  
\- Помню. Но ты говорил, что прошло всего две минуты, когда остановил вызов. Что тогда произошло?  
  
\- А ты разве не заметил, что они собирались поцеловаться? – уточнил я.  
  
\- Я слегка отвлекся, - смущенно пробормотал Найл, покрываясь румянцем.  
  
\- Снова мечтал о еде, да? – спросил я, решив его поддразнить.  
  
\- Что-то вроде того… - промямлил он себе под нос, явно не желая это обсуждать.  
  
 _Что ж, ладно, пора сменить тему! Не стоит превращать мое солнышко в тоскливую тучу_.  
  
\- В общем, они собирались поцеловаться, а я же вижу, что им пока еще рано. Если бы они тогда поцеловались или Гарри признался бы Луи в своих чувствах, тот бы не знал, что делать! Его тело и разум слишком сильно запутались в таком количестве эмоций, - объяснил я.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, почему он начал вести себя так странно ни с того ни с сего? – с любопытством спросил Найл.  
  
\- Ну, у меня есть теория, - ответил я, наклоняясь к нему. – Но ты должен пообещать, что тоже никому ничего не расскажешь, ладно?  
  
Найл с гордостью протянул мне мизинчик, и я зацепил его своим. И задержался в таком положении чуть дольше, чем полагается, а потом отстранился и сделал глубокий вздох, готовясь объяснить ему свою логическую цепочку.  
  
\- У нас не было нормального отпуска с самого X-Factor, и с тех пор Луи всегда находился рядом с Гарри в присутствии фанатов. Обычно у них не было возможности проводить время только вдвоем, а когда была, то это случалось ночью, и они оба были слишком вымотаны, чтобы устраивать нормальные дружеские посиделки. А когда они находились перед фанатами, они играли в свой броманс, чтобы порадовать зрителей всей этой фигней с Ларри Стайлинсон. Так что Луи не то чтобы подделывал свои эмоции и чувства к Гарри, но определенно преувеличивал их. А теперь Гарри и Луи наедине, и Луи может быть самим собой. И он осознает, что флиртует точно так же – если не больше, – чем раньше. Луи не знает, что делать или как реагировать на эти эмоции, и пытается разобраться в себе. Но в этом отпуске каждый день столько всего происходит, что он не успевает как следует обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию. Скоро до него дойдет, но пока он точно не готов к отношениям с Гарри.  
  
\- Вау, - потрясенно пробормотал Найл, все еще осмысливая информацию, которую я на него вывалил. – Никогда об этом не задумывался. Вообще-то, это очень хорошее объяснение тому, что между ними сейчас происходит. И часто ты рассуждаешь на эту тему?  
  
\- Не совсем, нет, - усмехнулся я. – На самом деле я вот недавно это понял, когда сказал ему, что он не был готов к еще одной минуте того задания, потому что между ними все происходит слишком быстро. И после того, как я ему это заявил, он весь взъерошился и пожаловался, что его уже тошнит от того, что все вокруг говорят ему, что он не готов. Так что остальные, видимо, тоже додумались до того же, до чего и я.  
  
\- Или, может быть, у него паранойя, - рассмеялся Найл. – Ты же знаешь, каким он иногда бывает.  
  
Я кивнул и улыбнулся, стараясь не пялиться на симпатичное лицо Найла. Я решил сменить тему на случай, если Луи и Гарри заглянут на кухню, чтобы взять каких-нибудь закусок для просмотра своего трехчасового фильма. Что это за фильм, который идет три часа? Может быть, они выбрали «Властелина Колец»?  
  
\- Что ж, у тебя есть какие-нибудь планы на сегодняшний вечер? – поинтересовался Найл.  
  
 _О боже, он приглашает меня на свидание? Нет, не может быть… Наверное, ему просто любопытно, что я буду сегодня делать. И что же я буду сегодня делать? Сейчас все еще не очень поздно. Хмм, возможно, я посмотрю видео по Зайл на YouTube и поплачу, потому что все это нереально._  
  
\- Эм, ничего, - соврал я, пожимая плечами и пытаясь выглядеть невозмутимо. – А ты?  
  
\- Тоже ничего, - рассмеялся Найл.  
  
Он услышал, как тренькнул таймер, и в мгновение ока оказался рядом с духовкой, вытаскивая свой поздний перекус. Клянусь, этот парень просто хоббит – он тоже с религиозной точностью соблюдает расписание питания. Я посмотрел на его лицо и постарался не расхохотаться, заметив, как загорелись его глаза и потекли слюнки. Он поставил блюдо на стол, переводя взгляд с меня на еду и обратно.  
  
 _Вау, предложение перемирия. Он сам предлагает мне еду. Это может значить только одно: он хочет попросить меня об одолжении. Ну, то есть, либо это, либо он в меня влюблен. О, БОЖЕ, ЧТО ЕСЛИ ОН ТОЖЕ ВЛЮБЛЕН В МЕНЯ?! ЧТО ЕСЛИ МЫ НАКОНЕЦ-ТО БУДЕМ ВМЕСТЕ, КАК И МЕЧТАЮТ НАШИ ФАНАТЫ? (Обломитесь, фанаты Ниам, Нарри и Нуис!! Простите, это было грубо, НО ЗАТО ПРАВДИВО! О, ДА!)  
  
 **Угомонись, Зейн. Скорее всего, он в тебя не влюблен. Он просто ведет себя как джентльмен, которым и является.**_  
  
Я вздохнул и запихнул в рот немного начос, слишком расстроенный, чтобы продолжать размышления. Проглотив чипсы, я выпучил глаза и воскликнул:  
  
\- Черт, Найл, так вкусно!  
  
\- Я знаю, - радостно откликнулся Найл, точно гордая мамочка. – Я сам готовил!  
  
\- Я видел, - рассмеялся я. – Так что я знаю, что ты сам их приготовил, глупыш.  
  
\- Короче, - заговорил Найл, набивая рот так, будто ему осталось жить считанные минуты. – Почему бы нам не побездельничать вместе?  
  
 _Что он сказал? Что это вообще значит?_  
  
\- Что? – растерянно переспросил я.  
  
\- Почему бы нам не провести время вместе? Ни у тебя, ни у меня нет планов, так что мы можем посмотреть фильм или поиграть во что-нибудь, например, - пожал плечами он.  
  
\- Конечно, - взволнованно заулыбался я.  
  
 _Черт, Зейн, ты выглядишь жалко. Успокойся и веди себя невозмутимо…_  
  
\- Может быть, мы могли бы сыграть свой раунд «Правды или Вызова», - предложил я.  
  
\- Ооо, - усмехнулся Найл, пережевывая чипсы. – Было бы здорово!  
  
\- Что скажешь, если мы устроим очень суровую и безжалостную игру, раз уж Лиама тут нет, а мы с тобой ничего не боимся? – ухмыльнулся я, шутливо вскидывая брови.  
  
\- Заметано, Зейни, - расхохотался Найл, подмигивая мне.  
  
 _Ммм, а мне нравится это подтрунивание между нами._  
  
\- Но раз уж игра будет чрезвычайно напряженной, я предлагаю дать друг другу еще по одному праву спасовать? – продолжил я.  
  
Найл выронил чипсину, приоткрывая рот.  
  
\- Вау, а ты действительно говорил всерьез про суровую игру? Ладно, заметано, Малик!  
  
\- Тогда пойдем в мою комнату, - ухмыльнулся я, поднимаясь.

 

* * *

 

Комментарии переводчика:

*OTP - one true pairing – единственная настоящая пара.  
Dark Larries – один из терминов, используемых в англофандоме для обозначения людей, верящих в реальность отношений Луи и Гарри. (Если коротко и просто)  
**Здесь имеет место быть фраза: to come out of the closet - открыто признаться (в чём-либо, что считается предосудительным; часто о гомосексуализме), буквальный перевод – выйти из кладовки (шкафа).

 


	10. POV Зейна. Часть 2

Найл кивнул и схватил начос, следуя за мной в мою комнату. Как только мы вошли, я захлопнул за нами дверь и включил фонарик. Мы оба уселись на кровать, и на целую минуту между нами повисла тишина. _Ха, может быть, мы оба круты только на словах?_  
  
\- Ладно, тогда я начну, - объявил я. – Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда.  
  
\- Вау, - поддразнил я, - кое-кто решил для начала выбрать легкий вариант, да?  
  
Найл показал мне язык и рассмеялся.  
  
\- Просто задай мне уже вопрос, Зейн.  
  
\- Какого вопроса ты больше всего боишься и почему? – поинтересовался я.  
  
Брови Найла на мгновение взметнулись вверх, и он уставился на покрывало. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы заговорить, и я уже начал волноваться, но он поднял голову и натянуто улыбнулся.  
  
\- Наверное, я боюсь вопроса: «Кто тебе сейчас нравится?» Ты спрашивал, почему? Потому что мне не нравится ответ. И я совсем не горжусь тем, что приходится в этом признаваться.  
  
\- Ладно?.. – слегка растерянно отозвался я.  
  
Найл придвинулся ближе ко мне и схватил меня за руки, заглядывая мне в глаза.  
  
\- Зейн, мы можем продолжить игру, но _пообещай_ мне… нет, _поклянись_ , что не спросишь, кто мне нравится, пожалуйста…  
  
\- Клянусь, - едва слышно прошептал я. Я никогда еще не видел Найла таким серьезным.  
  
Я вообще никогда раньше не видел эту его сторону! Обычно он представляет собой хохочущий комок радости. Но, наверное, у каждого человека в жизни наступает момент, когда нужно быть серьезным. Если честно, мне даже не любопытно, кто ему сейчас нравится. Мне любопытно, почему он так серьезен. Я так сильно люблю этого мальчишку, что не хочу видеть его таким.  
  
Найл кивнул и сделал глубокий вдох. А потом крепко зажмурился на три секунды, и, открыв глаза, мягко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Зи?  
  
 _О, боже, он назвал меня «Зи», черт побери! Ну почему это звучит так мило, когда это прозвище произносит он? То есть, однажды Гарри назвал меня так, и мне было абсолютно фиолетово. Но когда это говорит Найл, я готов выкинуть свои штаны в окно. Господи, надо взять себя в руки._  
  
\- Вызов, потому что я готов ко всему, - поддразнил я еще раз.  
  
\- Ты пожалеешь об этом, - рассмеялся Найл, качая головой, и принялся придумывать задание.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя устроить сессию поцелуев с постером твоей самой любимой звезды, - усмехнулся Найл.  
  
 _Так, есть ли тут у кого-нибудь постер с Найлом?! Хотя…  
  
Мне кажется, что Лиам складывал в свой чемодан наши постеры, когда собирался в поездку. Сначала я подумал, что это глупо, но, пожалуй, сегодня они мне пригодятся. Лиам сказал, что захватил их на случай, если тут нам встретятся фанаты, чтобы мы могли подписать плакаты для них. Однако, пока мы не видели ни одного нашего поклонника – и я сомневаюсь, что увидим, - но теперь я благодарен ему за такую предусмотрительность, потому что в противном случае мне, наверное, пришлось бы спасовать._  
  
\- Я сейчас вернусь, мне нужно сходить за постером, - ухмыльнулся я, выходя из комнаты.  
  
Я прошел через комнату Найла к Лиаму и увидел, что тот делает Твиткам. Решив не отвлекать его, я опустился на пол и дюйм за дюймом начал продвигаться к кровати. В отелях Лиам всегда хранит свой чемодан под кроватью. Понятия не имею, почему.  
  
\- Вау, - взволнованно воскликнул Лиам. - Вы, ребята, абсолютно невероятные! Уже за 10 000 просмотров? Не могу в это поверить. Я вас всех так сильно люблю!  
  
 _Кажется, он наслаждается процессом._  
  
Я вздохнул и пополз быстрее, надеясь, что он меня не заметит. Мне не нравилась перспектива подслушивания, это как-то неправильно.  
  
\- Меня спрашивают, отношусь ли я к тому типу людей, которые легко начинают ревновать, - прочитал Лиам с экрана.  
  
На минуту повисла пауза, и я замер, осознав, что создаю слишком много шума. Очень-очень тихо я пополз дальше. До кровати осталось всего какая-то пара дюймов, и мне пришлось всеми силами сдерживать вздох облегчения.  
  
\- Да…  
  
 _Итак, получается, что он начал ревновать, когда Луи рассказывал про фанфики? Но с чего бы ему ревновать? Лиам в последнее время ведет себя странно._  
  
Наконец-то я забрался под кровать и заулыбался. Мне повезло, и чемодан был уже открыт, так что мне не пришлось его расстегивать. Я осторожно принялся копаться в вещах Лиама, когда сверху раздалось:  
  
\- Меня спрашивают, думал ли я когда-нибудь о реализации этой штуки, когда встречаются втроем, с Найлом и Зейном. Ох, эм, это было бы… незаконно. И слишком… не в той области для меня, и, вероятно, для них тоже.  
  
У меня вырвался смешок, и я тут же зажал себе рот.  
  
 _Ох, черт! Он точно это слышал. И теперь он решит, что я за ним шпионю, и очень разозлится. Это будет грандиозный скандал._  
  
\- Я очень люблю всех парней, - снова заговорил Лиам, на этот раз не зачитав вопрос и оставив меня мучиться от любопытства. – Но, думаю, Найл, скорее всего, мой самый близкий друг среди них. Я рассказываю ему обо всем, и я почти уверен, что он поступает так же.  
  
 _Может быть, он просто пытается защитить Найла. Неважно, это не мое дело. Мне надо по-быстрому сваливать отсюда. Так что, давай порасторопнее, вперед, вперед!_  
  
Я опять принялся торопливо перебирать вещи и ухитрился порезаться острым бумажным краем.  
  
 _Черт, жжется… Погодите… это же означает, что я нашел постеры!_  
  
\- Может быть, я смогу вытащить Найла… если мы наберем 50 000 просмотров.  
  
Я тут же обернулся в направлении Лиама и поморщился. Он будет не в восторге от того, что Найл зависает со мной в моей комнате. Надо быстренько предупредить его, чтобы шел обратно к себе. Я не хочу усугублять уже случившуюся драму. Торопливо отыскав постер с Найлом, я вытащил его и свернул, стараясь не шуршать.  
  
\- Эмми спрашивает, который из бромансов реален: Зиам или Ниам. Определенно Ниам. Зиам тоже ничего, но там не так много моментов, как с Ниам. Простите все, кто любит Зиам!  
  
Я поморщился. Этот выпад задел не только мое самолюбие, но и мои чувства. Но, опять же, его слова вовсе не предназначались для моих ушей, так что я просто выкинул это из головы. Я уже почти дополз до двери в комнату Найла, когда позади раздалось:  
  
\- Вау, вы такие быстрые, ребята. Уже 49 000.  
  
Я пошел на риск и поднялся в полный рост, влетая в комнату Найла. Я оглянулся назад, чтобы проверить, заметил ли меня Лиам, но, к счастью, мне повезло. Сощурившись, я разглядел, что его Твиткам уже набрал 50 000 просмотров. Добежав до своей комнаты, я уронил постер на пол, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
\- Лиам собирается прийти к тебе, чтобы вытащить тебя в свой Твиткам, так что иди к себе в комнату и притворись спящим. Если он увидит тебя со мной, он снова начнет ревновать, а я очень не хочу повторения драмы. Просто возвращайся сюда после того, как он уйдет, и мы продолжим игру, ладно?  
  
Найл не произнес ни слова. Он выглядел расстроенным, но кивнул и бросился к себе в комнату, на бегу стягивая футболку. Я рассмеялся и лег на кровать, все еще восстанавливая сбитое дыхание.  
  
 _Вау, это была рисковая авантюра, Малик. Больше так не делай._  
  
Я вздохнул и подобрал постер, разворачивая его. Это была совсем недавняя фотография Найла. Он выглядел очень мило и обаятельно на ней. Я с нежностью улыбнулся и услышал его голос:  
  
\- Прости, я вернулся сразу же, как смог. Кто на постере?  
  
Я тут же сел, я Найл подошел ближе. У меня слегка покраснели щеки, и я закусил губу, поворачивая постер к нему. Он наклонился, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, и, осознав, что на плакате изображен он сам, расхохотался, хватаясь за живот.  
  
\- Значит мне выпадет шанс увидеть, как ты целуешься с постерным мной? – выдавил он между смешками.  
  
\- Полагаю, что так, - смущенно улыбнулся я, совсем не желая выполнять это задание.  
  
\- Это будет странный жизненный опыт, - заявил Найл, наконец-то успокоившись.  
  
\- Ты думаешь? – хмыкнул я. – Можешь просто поменять задание.  
  
\- Неа, - замотал головой Найл. – Мне любопытно посмотреть на это.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, я перевел взгляд на плакат, проклиная его про себя и пытаясь испепелить на месте.  
  
 _Как ты посмел существовать на этом свете? Теперь мне придется выставить себя полным идиотом перед реальным тобой, целуясь с постерным тобой. Что ж, наверное, у меня нет выбора._  
  
Я положил одну ладонь на заднюю сторону постера, чтобы тот не двигался, когда я буду его целовать. Сделал глубокий вдох и наклонился ближе, представляя себе настоящего Найла. Я осторожно прижался губами к бумаге и приступил к выполнению задания. К счастью, у меня очень богатое воображение, так что ощущения больше походили на поцелуй с живым человеком, а не с бумагой. Я обнаружил, что увлечен процессом, когда начал задействовать язык.  
  
 _Боже, я изображаю французский поцелуй с постером…_  
  
Спустя еще несколько секунд я отстранился и оглядел результат собственных действий. Губы бедного постерного Найла были мокрыми от слюны, а в тех местах, к которым прижимались мои губы, краска слезла, образуя белые проплешины. Я со стоном выдохнул. Превосходно, этот постер может служить отличным доказательством того, в какое убожество я превратился, и теперь меня заставили встретиться с этим лицом к лицу.  
  
Я повернулся к Найлу, но так и не смог определить, что за эмоции он переживает. Похоже, он снова застыл. Вздохнув, я щелкнул пальцами перед его лицом. Он отмер и перевел дыхание.  
  
\- Признаюсь, Зейн, это было немного странно.  
  
\- Да, знаю, прости, - вздохнул я, испытывая просто отвратительные ощущения.  
  
\- Но, похоже, ты отлично целуешься. Постерный Найл одобряет, - рассмеялся Найл, давая мне понять, что между нами нет никакой неловкости.  
  
Я улыбнулся и поведал ему, сколько усилий мне пришлось приложить, чтобы раздобыть этот плакат. Он расхохотался, качая головой.  
  
\- Вау, а я и не подозревал, что придумал для тебя такое сложное задание.  
  
\- Ничего страшного. Однако, у меня, кажется, больше не осталось хороших идей для вопросов и вызовов, - смущенно признался я.  
  
\- У меня тоже, - согласился Найл, а потом его лицо засияло. – У меня есть идея! А что, если мы сделаем свой твиткам прямо сейчас и назовем его «Зайл: Правда или Вызов». Как ты думаешь?  
  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся я, вытаскивая ноутбук. – Но помни, что нам нельзя выдавать наше местоположение, так что нам придется быть очень осторожными с тем, какую информацию мы выдаем фанатам.  
  
Найл кивнул и снова улыбнулся, устремляя все внимание на компьютер.  
  
\- Это будет так весело! Уверен, что фанатам это понравится!  
  
Мы с Найлом оба твитнули о том, что делаем Твиткам вместе, и стоило мне только запустить его, тут же появилось около двадцати просмотров. Найл пододвинулся ко мне, чтобы нам обоим было видно экран. Он наклонился и принялся читать комментарии. Я решил последовать его примеру – вместо того, чтобы пялится на этого симпатичного ирландца, эх, - и сразу же заметил один забавный.  
  
 **Birdfly1221:** БОЖЕ МОИ МАЛЫШИ ДВА ТВИТКАМА В ОДИН ДЕНЬ Я НЕ МОГУ ДЫШАТЬ. ЗЕЙН!!!! НАЙЛ!!!! Я ЛЮБЛЮ ВАС РЕБЯТА!!!! ПЕРЕДАВАЙТЕ ПРИВЕТ ОСТАЛЬНЫМ Я ОБОЖАЮ ВСЕХ И КАЖДОГО ИЗ ВАС!!  
  
Я усмехнулся и закусил губу. Оказывается, я соскучился по этому! Так здорово получать сообщения от фанатов и видеть их реакцию.  
  
 **Larrysweddingcake:** БОЖЕ БОЖЕ ТВИТКАМ МНЕ НЕ ХВАТАЕТ КИСЛОРОДА Я ТАААК ВАС ЛЮБЛЮ  
  
\- Людям определенно нравятся Твиткамы, - заметил Найл, усмехаясь.  
  
Larrywantsthe1d: ГДЕ ВЫ ПРОПАДАЕТЕ РЕБЯТА?!? Я все это время страдала в своей комнате и смотрела видео по Ларри в одиночестве :’(  
  
Как только я прочитал ник, я тут же расхохотался. Отличный каламбур!* Но, подождите минутку?..  
  
\- @Larrywantsthe1d, чей «d» они хотят, если они хотят только один? Гарри или Луи? – спросил я, все еще хихикая себе под нос.  
  
\- МОЙ, - завопил Найл, улыбаясь до ушей.  
  
\- Ты лузер, - усмехнулся я, качая головой. – Тут же написано: Ларри, что означает, что они хотят друг друга. С чего бы им хотеть твой?  
  
 _Я бы не отказался от твоего члена, Найл…  
  
Черт побери, это было весьма прямолинейно. Ладно, давай лучше уделим внимание Твиткаму, верно?_  
  
\- Ладно, ребята, - я хлопнул в ладоши, заметив, что число просмотров уже достигло пяти тысяч. Отлично. – Итак, мы с Найлом… ну, вообще-то, вся группа за последние несколько дней втянулась в игру «Правда или Вызов». Но сейчас Луи и Гарри смотрят какой-то трехчасовой фильм – ненормальные, правда же? Я думаю, что они смотрят «Властелина Колец». Неважно, я отвлекся от темы. Лиам сегодня делает свой Твиткам, так что мы с Найлом решили устроить собственный турнир по «Правде или Вызову»  
  
\- Однако, - добавляет Найл, улыбаясь сначала мне, а потом в камеру. – Мы исчерпали все идеи, поэтому решили, а почему бы не поиграть в прямом эфире со всем миром, как вам такой вариант? Так что, пожалуйста, отправляйте нам свои вопросы и задания, а мы с радостью на них ответим и выполним! Вам нужно только указать, к кому из нас вы обращаетесь.  
  
\- Еще у каждого из нас есть по одному праву спасовать, - заметил я, одаривая Найла взглядом: « _Ты совсем свихнулся?!_ »  
  
Если бы я не сказал этого, то фанаты тут же начали бы сходить с ума и писать что-нибудь вроде: «Займитесь гейским анальным сексом прямо сейчас».  
  
 _Эй, а, может быть, все-таки не стоило говорить про право спасовать? Хе-хе-хе.  
  
 **НЕТ, Зейн! Ты не воспользуешься этой ситуацией и игрой. Найл должен сам** захотеть **делать что-либо с тобой, идиот.**_  
  
Я отмахнулся от этих очень ненормальных мыслей в голове и вернулся к чтению комментариев.  
  
\- Найл, ты первый. Правда или вызов? – спросил я, на мгновение оборачиваясь к нему.  
  
\- Вызов, - улыбнулся Найл. – Так, ты будешь выбирать задание для меня, а я для тебя?  
  
\- Отличный план, - кивнул я, вглядываясь в экран.  
  
 **_my_neverland_:** Сделай алтарь из подушек и боготвори Гарри на нем. У тебя есть 60 секунд. ВПЕРЕД!  
  
Усмехнувшись, я зачитал Найлу задание.  
  
\- У тебя есть шестьдесят секунд с того момента, как ты закончишь делать алтарь из подушек. Построй его как следует, друг. Ииии, ПОЕХАЛИ!  
  
Найл быстро собрал все подушки, какие только были в моей комнате и сложил в кучу, которая больше напоминала миниатюрный мост, чем алтарь. Потом он встал на колени, сложил руки на импровизированную подставку и принялся ей кланяться, как будто молится самим подушкам  
  
\- О, Пресвятой Гарольд, ты – самый лучший из людей, ныне живущих в этом месте, которое мы зовем своим домом. Я преклоняюсь перед землей, по которой ты ходишь, мой кудрявый друг с божественной фигурой. О, Пресвятой Гарольд, почему все не могут быть такими же чудесными, как ты? Пожалуйста, мой наикрасивейший друг Гарольд, веди нас к свету и бесконечности.  
  
\- Эй, слушай, это звучит как слова для потенциальной песни, - заметил я, пытаясь прервать эту кошмарную речь.  
  
\- Которая часть? – рассмеялся Найл.  
  
\- Часть с бесконечностью, дурашка. Остальное было просто ужасно, слишком наиграно, - усмехнулся я, все же получив удовольствие от этого задания. – Что-нибудь вроде: «Понадобилась бы целая бесконечность, чтобы пересчитать звезды. Именно столько нужно, чтобы исцелить мое разбитое сердце»**.  
  
\- Черт, а и правда неплохо, - согласился Найл, широко распахивая глаза. – Обязательно нужно будет вставить это в песню, когда мы вернемся с…  
  
Я ткнул его локтем под ребра, и он ойкнул, посылая в меня уничтожающий взгляд. Я вернул ему такой же, и до него тут же дошло. Он кивнул и одними губами ответил мне: «Спасибо».  
  
\- Зейн, правда или вызов? – поинтересовался Найл, разбирая завал из подушек.  
  
\- Пожалуй, я начну с правды, - отозвался я.  
  
\- Кое-кто спрашивает, какая твоя самая любимая и самая нелюбимая черта во мне? – озвучил Найл, поворачиваясь ко мне и шутливо подмигивая.  
  
\- Моя любимая черта в тебе – это твои гипнотические прекрасные голубые глаза, а самая нелюбимая… Эм, не могу придумать ни одной… - признался я смущенно, изо всех сил запрещая себе краснеть.  
  
И хотя мне удалось не залиться румянцем, я увидел, как щеки Найла порозовели, и он постарался сдержать улыбку. От этого я сам заулыбался, на несколько секунд залюбовавшись им, но потом я вернулся к реальности.  
  
\- Найл, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда.  
  
 **TomlinosPizza:** Найл, что происходит между тобой и Лиамом?  
  
\- Что происходит между тобой и Лиамом? – зачитал я.  
  
Найл тут же схватил ноутбук и уткнулся в экран.  
  
\- Кто-то это спросил?!  
  
\- Ага, - пожал плечами я. – Кто-то спросил. Хочешь, чтобы я выбрал другой вопрос?  
  
\- Нет, - вздохнул он, опуская компьютер обратно на кровать. – Все нормально. Эм, у нас было несколько проблем в последние пару дней. Все началось, когда я пришел к Гарри, и тот утешал меня. У нас был очень трогательный момент, и он меня обнял. И именно тогда вошел Лиам. И после этого он вел себя странно по отношению ко мне. В общем, я не хочу вдаваться в подробности, так что хватит. Зейн, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - быстро ответил я, зная, что Найлу непросто далась эта речью  
  
\- @Melissa_Jenni просит тебя исполнить тверк под One Direction. Я выберу песню для тебя, - усмехнулся он, поигрывая бровями. – Хммм, пусть это будет «They Don’t Know About Us», потому что это гимн Ларри. Всем время от времени нужно немного Ларри.  
  
\- О, боже мой, Найл, - расхохотался я. – Почему бы тебе уже не заказать футболку с надписью «Я за Ларри»?  
  
\- А я заказал, - пробормотал он, раздраженно вздыхая. – Они сказали, что на доставку уйдет две-три недели.  
  
Найл открыл YouTube и запустил песню. Я слез с кровати и встал на пол, поворачиваясь спиной к Найлу. Я услышал, как он передвигает ноутбук, чтобы вся наша аудитория могла видеть, как я исполняю тверк.  
  
 _People say we shouldn’t be together  
We’re too young, to know about forever  
But I say they don’t know what they talk talk talking about_***  
  
Я расставил руки в стороны и притворился, что трусь попой о воздух позади меня. Я понимал, что это не тверк, но хотел дождаться припева, чтобы показать себя во всей красе. А сейчас это всего лишь реклама того, на что я способен.   
  
_Вау, если задуматься над этим… я, вроде как, устраиваю шоу для Найла. И еще для тысяч фанатов, но в первую очередь – для Найла. Черт, а если ему не понравится? Что мне тогда делать?_  
  
Я услышал, что приближается припев, и зажмурился. _Видимо, сейчас я это и узнаю._  
  
 _They don’t know about the things we do  
They don’t know about the I love You  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us_***  
  
Я согнул колени и начал трясти попой так, будто от этого зависит моя жизнь. Я услышал знаменитый хохот Найла и улыбнулся про себя, стараясь двигаться еще активнее. Я добавил щелчки пальцами в такт песни, дергая бедрами.  
  
 _They don’t about the up all nights  
They don’t know I’ve waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don’t about  
They don’t know about us_***  
  
Я прекратил тверкать и обернулся к Найлу, протягивая к нему руку и притворяясь, что пою его же слова для него. Найл схватился за живот, умирая от хохота. Я вернулся к кровати и уселся на нее, продолжая напевать и поворачивая камеру на нас. Не спуская глаз с Найла, я взял его за руку, превосходя свой запланированный сценарий. Боже, я давно так не дурачился. Это здорово, просто развлекаться, не задумываясь о том, что скажут менеджеры.  
  
 _Just one touch and I was a believer  
Every kiss it gets a little sweeter_***  
  
В пылу момента я обхватил его лицо и чмокнул его в щеку. Найл же, кажется, не мог перестать ржать. Он прибавил звук, заставляя колонки орать. А потом тоже начал петь вместе со мной, вытягивая каждую строчку. Вместо того, чтобы смотреть в камеру для фанатов, мы уставились друг на друга, даря всем зрителям отличный момент Зайл.  
  
 _They don’t know how special you are  
They don’t know what you’ve done to my heart_***  
  
Я поймал ладонь Найла и прижал к своей груди, заставляя его опять рассмеяться. Да, очень удивительно, ага. Найл услышал, что приближается его соло, и наклонился ближе ко мне, сжимая мою руку.  
  
 _They don’t know what we do best  
It’s between me and you  
Our little secret_***  
  
Он прижал один указательный палец к своим губам, а другой – к моим, изображая только что пропетую строчку. _Отличный ход, Найл!_ Я улыбнулся и подмигнул ему, допевая на пределе возможностей легких.  
  
 _But I wanna tell em  
I wanna tell the world that you’re mine, **boy**_ ***  
  
Дальше в песне тут же последовал припев, и Найл продолжил подпевать безо всяких проблем, но я замолчал.  
  
 _Черт побери, Зейн, ты только что сказал «boy» вместо «girl»****. Веди себя невозмутимо, спокойно, фанаты, вероятно, заметили, но это не беда. А вот заметил ли Найл? Или он просто решил, что это часть представления? Да, ведь так и было… или он должен думать, что так и было, даже если на самом деле не было. Я несу полную бессмыслицу, ох, боже._  
  
Я встряхнулся, возвращаясь к реальности, и услышал последнюю часть песни – припев. Последние две строчки я допел, уставившись в глаза Найла. Когда песня закончилась, взгляд Найла смягчился и стал намного спокойнее, чем раньше. Я постарался не задумываться над этим и повернулся к зрителям. Прочитал несколько комментариев и рассмеялся себе под нос. Многие просили повторить «на бис».  
  
 **AndreBeGirl:** Привееет, ребята? Вы закончили со своей минуткой любви? Потому что мы все еще здесь, и у нас еще остались вопросы и задания для вас!  
  
\- Да, мы тут, ребята, не волнуйтесь, - усмехнулся я, поворачиваясь к Найлу. – Чья сейчас очередь? Это задание просто выбило меня из колеи. Не предполагал, что оно закончится разыгрыванием представления для фанатов.  
  
\- Моя очередь, - улыбнулся Найл. – Я выбираю вызов.  
  
 **ThisCanadianGirl:** Найл, разденься до боксеров и останься так до конца игры.  
  
 _Хмм, неплохое задание для канадки. Мне нравится, спасибо, Канада! Но, давайте будем честными, это точно был лось, переодетый в человека и набирающий текст на клавиатуре. Канада, давай на чистоту: мы знаем твой секрет…_  
  
\- Кое-кто написал, что ты должен остаться в одних боксерах до конца игры, - объявил я, приподнимая брови.  
  
Найл застонал и поднялся, бросая колючий взгляд на ноутбук.  
  
\- Ну, спасибо тому, кто это написал!  
  
А потом он снял футболку и штаны. Несколько секунд я просто таращился на него, а потом отвернулся, не желая переборщить и вызвать подозрения. Я повернулся к экрану и заметил:  
  
\- Что ж, дело сделано, а я выбираю правду!  
  
 _Вау, по мне сильно заметно, что я пытаюсь сменить тему?_  
  
Найл вернулся на кровать и просмотрел ответы, стараясь найти вопрос для меня. Мне потребовалась каждая крупица самообладания, чтобы не начать снова пялиться на его почти голое тело. Клянусь, это сложнее, чем бросить курить.  
  
\- Тебя спрашивают, фантазировал ли ты когда-нибудь о ком-то, присутствующем в этой комнате, - ухмыльнулся Найл, подмигивая мне.  
  
 _Ох, блин, и как я должен жить после такого? Может, стоит воспользоваться правом спасовать? НЕТ! Потому что тогда он все равно догадается. Черт, Зейн, ты в ловушке. Просто признайся ему, наверное._  
  
\- Да, да, фантазировал, - тихо пробормотал я, уставившись в экран компьютера.  
  
Мне было слишком страшно смотреть на него, поэтому я наблюдал за нами обоими на окошечке с видео и ждал реакции Найла. Его глаза сделались огромными, и он растерялся на секунду. Открыл рот и снова закрыл его. Я видел, что он таращится на меня, но продолжал изучать ноутбук.  
  
\- Знаешь, - начал я, выставляя себя еще большим идиотом. – Можно фантазировать и о самом себе.  
  
Я обернулся к Найлу, который, кажется, всерьез задумался об этом. Потом он пожал плечами и рассмеялся, легонько тыкая меня в плечо.  
  
\- Ты точно на такое способен! Я тоже выбираю правду!  
  
Я заметил в комментариях один вопрос, но имя промелькнуло слишком быстро, и я не запомнил его. Я покосился на Найла и повторил то, что прочитал.  
  
\- Если бы ты мог прямо сейчас поцеловать кого угодно в мире, кто бы это был?  
  
Найл ни с того ни с сего замер в ужасе и быстро замотал головой. Это продолжалось на протяжении целой минуты. Я приподнял брови и уставился на него, не осмеливаясь произнести ни слова. Мне не хотелось огорчать его еще сильнее. Вообще-то, я понятия не имел, расстроился ли он, но выглядел он именно так.  
  
\- Найл, - позвал я, тыкая его в бок.  
  
\- Пас, ладно? – тихо выдавил он, поднимая на меня взгляд.  
  
Мое сердце тут же растаяло, и я застонал, не в силах переварить столько милости.  
  
 _Черт побери, Найл, ну почему ты все время такой дьявольски очаровательный?! Честное слово, это несправедливо._  
  
\- Ладно, - мягко кивнул я, посылая ему улыбку, чтобы дать понять, что все в порядке. – И, кстати, я выбираю вызов.  
  
Найл повернулся к ноутбуку и наклонился ближе, вероятно, пытаясь найти мне по-настоящему хорошее задание. И рассмеялся, сообщая:  
  
\- Тебе дали вызов: поцеловать меня.  
  
 _Черт побери, Найл, не смей говорить мне такое. Только не в качестве вызова. Я не могу позволить, чтобы наш первый поцелуй случился по вине задания в игре. Или могу?  
  
 **Нет, Зейн! Ты же сам говорил, что не допустишь того, чтобы игра подтолкнула вас с Найлом к чему-то большему. Ты должен позволить этому случиться естественно, помнишь?**_  
  
\- Разве это не сумасшествие? – рассмеялся Найл. – Как будто мы стали бы целоваться из-за какого-то вызова. Мы бы ни за что этого не сделали и не станем делать никогда. Это просто безумие!  
  
 _Ох, ладно… Найл, ты только что разбил мне сердце, но это ничего, я как-нибудь переживу. Прорыдаю весь вечер в подушку, пока не засну. Никаких обид._  
  
\- Так, - продолжил Найл. – Тебе дают задание дотронуться языком до своего носа, а если не сможешь, то тебе придется дотронуться языком до носа кого-нибудь другого.  
  
Я высунул язык на всю длину и приподнял его вверх, стараясь достать до носа. Спустя несколько минут бесплотных попыток, я признал, что не смогу этого сделать. Вздохнув, я втянул язык обратно в рот, медленно поворачиваясь в сторону Найла с огромной улыбкой на лице. Найл осознал, что это означает, и застонал.  
  
\- Неееет!  
  
Я поймал его голову и притянул ближе к себе. А потом осторожно лизнул его в нос и отпихнул от себя, рассмеявшись. Он надулся и скрестил на груди руки. Я только пожал плечами и заметил:  
  
\- Ты сам выбрал этот вызов.  
  
\- Да, потому что думал, что у тебя получится, - вздохнул он, качая головой и едва заметно улыбаясь. – Ладно, тогда и я выбираю вызов.  
  
Я взглянул на экран и тут же нашел подходящее задание, которое уж точно можно назвать странным.  
  
 **HazzaBoobear02:** Заставь Найла пробежать по улице, вопя: «Я ВОСПОЛЬЗОВАЛСЯ ШОНСОМ!*(5)»  
  
Что такое этот чертов «Шонс»?  
  
\- Ты должен пробежать по улице, вопя: «Я воспользовался шонсом», Найл, - рассмеялся я.  
  
\- Эмм, хорошо?.. – растерянно отозвался он.  
  
Я схватил ноутбук и последовал за ним на свежий воздух. Установил компьютер на один из столиков у бассейна и настроил правильный угол обзора, чтобы выполняющий вызов Найл попал в камеру. Все подготовив, я кивнул ему, давая понять, что можно начинать. Он сделал глубокий вдох и побежал, заорав во всю мощь легких.  
  
\- Я ВОСПОЛЬЗОВАЛСЯ ГРЕБАНЫМ ШОНСОМ!  
  
Я расхохотался, качая головой и наблюдая, как Найл возвращается обратно ко мне. Он перешел на бег, но поскользнулся и свалился в бассейн. У меня отпала челюсть, и я бросился к нему.  
  
\- Найл!  
  
Я протянул ему руку, он ухватился за нее, и я начал тащить его из воды. Когда мне наконец удалось вытянуть его из бассейна, я испугался, что он пострадал, потому что он морщился. Выбравшись, он встал на ноги, и тут же сморщился опять, перенося весь вес на левую ногу и приподнимая правую над землей.   
  
\- Ты поранился? – спросил я, позволяя ему закинуть руку мне на плечо и помогая удержать равновесие.  
  
\- Нет, - вздохнул он, - я в порядке…  
  
Он попытался сделать шаг и ойкнул.  
  
\- Ладно, может быть и нет. Наверное, я подвернул лодыжку, когда падал.  
  
Я отпустил его и повернулся к нему спиной, пригибаясь.  
  
\- Запрыгивай, я донесу тебя до комнаты.  
  
\- Ты уверен? – тихо уточнил он.  
  
\- Да! А теперь давай, - поторопил я. – Пожалуйста, я не хочу, чтобы ты навредил себе еще сильнее, пытаясь ходить.  
  
Найл запрыгнул мне на спину, и я распрямился, придерживая его, чтобы он не упал. Я уже направился к двери, когда Найл выпалил:  
  
\- Стой! Твиткам!  
  
 _Ох, черт… совсем забыл, что мы делаем Твиткам! Это означает, что все фанаты видели, что произошло. Блин, наверное, они с ума сходят от беспокойства за малыша Найлера. Не переживайте, ребята, я обещаю, что позабочусь о нем!_  
  
\- Эм, у меня нет свободных рук, чтобы забрать ноутбук, - усмехнулся я. – А ты такой мокрый, что там точно что-нибудь замкнет.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, просто бери ноутбук, - отозвался Найл. – А я подержусь за тебя.  
  
Я вернулся и подобрал компьютер, махая в камеру.  
  
\- Эй, ребята! Итак, я полагаю, вы видели, что случилось. Найл в порядке. Возможно, он слегка потянул лодыжку, но мы же знаем, что такое уже случалось. Он наш лепрекон, он быстро поправится и снова будет скакать!  
  
\- Он прав, ребята, - рассмеялся Найл, улыбаясь в камеру.  
  
Мы вернулись в комнату, и я поставил ноутбук. А потом опустил Найла на кровать. Я заметил, что он весь дрожит, и нахмурился.  
  
\- Тебе надо сходить в душ, Ни. Ты замерз.  
  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул он. – Займешь чем-нибудь фанатов, пока я моюсь?  
  
\- Обещаю, - улыбнулся я. – Но нам скоро пора будет ложиться. Ты ведь знаешь, как рано встает Лиам. Он поднимет нас вместе с собой.  
  
Найл кивнул и похромал в душ, не позволяя мне помочь. Я уселся на кровать и установил ноутбук себе на колени, улыбаясь в камеру.  
  
\- Что ж, это были насыщенные событиями пять минут, да?  
  
Я прочитал несколько сообщений и тут же понял, что люди все еще очень переживают за Найла и опасаются, как бы он не упал в ванной. Я решил продолжить игру самостоятельно, чтобы отвлечь их. Мне не хотелось, чтобы они начали паниковать, ведь мы все знаем, что с Найлом все будет хорошо.  
  
\- Ребята, я сейчас выберу вызов, - улыбнулся я, - так что придумайте что-нибудь очень интересное, чтобы я потом пожалел об этом!  
  
 **PrincessConsuelaBananaHammck:** Я вызываю тебя позвонить маме объекта твоего любовного интереса и рассказать ей о том, что тебе нравится ее ребенок!  
  
\- Черт побери, меня только что попросили позвонить маме объекта моего любовного интереса и рассказать ей о том, что мне нравится ее ребенок, и это будет очень напряженный момент. Я это сделаю, ребята, но при одном условии: вы не будете спрашивать, кто это. Я вам не скажу, но я выполню задание.  
  
Я вытащил телефон и набрал номер Мауры, мамы Найла. Я не стал включать громкую связь, потому что не представлял, смогут ли фанаты догадаться, кому я звоню. Лучше уж пусть они слышат только то, что говорю я. И еще мне придется попросить ее не рассказывать Найлу об этом звонке.  
  
\- Алло?  
  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся я. – Это Зейн! Как вы?  
  
\- У меня все хорошо, - ответила немного растерянная Маура. – Зейн, у вас все в порядке? Почему ты звонишь? Не подумай ничего такого, я люблю, когда вы даете о себе знать, мальчики.  
  
\- Да, все в порядке, - отозвался я, стараясь выровнять дыхание и не нервничать. – Вообще-то, я хотел вам кое-что рассказать, и я прошу вас не говорить об этом никому. Даже вашим детям, пожалуйста.  
  
\- У Найла все хорошо? – обеспокоенно спросила она.  
  
\- Да, все хорошо. Просто, эм, я хочу сообщить вам, что у меня есть чувства к этому человеку… - медленно произнес я, надеясь, что она не устроит сцену.  
  
\- У тебя есть чувства к Найлу? – потрясенно уточнила она.  
  
\- Да, - ответил я. У меня так сильно колотилось сердце, что я едва слышал собственный голос. – Это все пока очень ново для меня, но я хотел поставить вас в известность. Пожалуйста, не говорите ему. Я сам потом скажу, но сейчас я не готов признаться.  
  
\- Не переживай, я не скажу ни одной живой душе, - радостно отозвалась она. – Не могу поверить в то, что у тебя есть чувства к моему сыну! Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, милый, хоть это и стало для меня полной неожиданностью, я полностью поддерживаю тебя и желаю тебе удачи. А что касается Найла, я не уверена, кто ему сейчас нравится, прости, я мало чем могу тебе помочь!  
  
\- Не беда, - усмехнулся я. – Спасибо, хорошей ночи!  
  
\- И тебе, дорогой.  
  
Я сбросил вызов и взглянул на экран. Люди сходили с ума! Каждый комментарий был о том, кому я звонил. Фанаты выдвигали безумные теории, и ни один даже подумать не мог, что…  
  
\- Эй, - улыбнулся Найл, появляясь из ванной хромающей походкой.  
  
На нем было только широкое белое полотенце, болтающееся на бедрах, и я сглотнул. Обернувшись к камере, я объявил:  
  
\- Найл вернулся! И, не волнуйтесь, он все еще без футболки, так что он не нарушил свой вызов.  
  
\- В общем, ребята, становится поздно, - вздохнул я, нахмуриваясь. – Думаю, пора ложиться спать!  
  
Я начал медленно закрывать ноутбук, ожидая, что Найл скажет что-нибудь на прощание все еще не отключившемуся Твиткаму.  
  
Я обернулся к Найлу, но тот уткнулся в телефон. Он поднял голову и одарил меня странным взглядом.  
  
\- Мама только что написала мне, что она мило поболтала с тобой сегодня вечером. Ты звонил моей маме?  
  
Крышка ноутбука хлопнула ровно в самом конце предложения. Мои глаза расширились, и единственное слово, бьющееся в моей голове, было: _фанаты_.  
  


* * *

  
 **Комментарии переводчика:**  
  
*Имеется в виду ник пользователя Larrywantsthe1d – «Larry wants the one d». То есть: Ларри хочет один d, где под буквой d подразумевается dick (член). Одновременно с этим можно воспринимать сочетание 1d как невинное сокращение для названия группы One Direction.  
**Намек на строчку из песни Infinity.  
***Слова песни They Don’t Know About Us:  
  
 _People say we shouldn’t be together  
(Люди говорят, что нам не стоит быть вместе)  
We’re too young, to know about forever  
(Что мы слишком молоды, чтобы что-то знать про «навсегда»)  
But I say they don’t know what they talk talk talking about  
(Но я скажу, что они понятия не имеют, о чем говорят)  
  
They don’t know about the things we do  
(Они не знают, что мы делаем)  
They don’t know about the I love You  
(Они не знают, о признаниях в любви)  
But I bet you if they only knew  
(Но я могу поспорить, что если бы они знали,)  
They will just be jealous of us  
(Они бы просто завидовали нам)  
  
They don’t about the up all nights  
(Они не знают о бессонных ночах)  
They don’t know I’ve waited all my life  
(Они не знают, что я ждал всю жизнь)  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
(Что найду любовь, которая будет такой правильной)  
Baby they don’t about  
(Малыш, они не знают)  
They don’t know about us  
(Они не знают о нас)  
  
Just one touch and I was a believer  
(Всего лишь одно прикосновение, и я верю)  
Every kiss it gets a little sweeter  
(С каждым поцелуем становится еще чуть-чуть слаще)  
  
They don’t know how special you are  
(Они не знают, насколько ты особенный)  
They don’t know what you’ve done to my heart  
(Они не знают, что ты делаешь с моим сердцем)  
  
They don’t know what we do best  
(Они не знают, что у нас получается лучше)  
It’s between me and you  
(Это только между мной и тобой)  
Our little secret  
(Наш маленький секрет)  
  
But I wanna tell em   
(Но я хочу сказать им)  
I wanna tell the world that you’re mine, boy  
(Я хочу рассказать миру, что ты мой, парень)_  
  
****«Парень» вместо «девушка»  
*(5)«I took a chonce» - фраза из песни One Direction, которую поет Найл и которая изначально звучит как «I took a chance» («Я воспользовался шансом» или «Я пошел на риск»), но в результате его акцента, у Найла получился Chonce.


	11. Глава 7. Часть 1

_Ну, что ж, наверное, уже утро._  
  
Вау, я так и не смог заснуть прошлой ночью. Лежал до утра, крутился и ворочался, размышляя по поводу сна Гарри. Клянусь, мне пора уже записывать наши разговоры, потому что я слишком много упускаю, когда уношусь мыслями в неведомые дали. Два самых больших вопроса, которые продолжали меня мучить, это: что было полностью нормальным и почему мы не поцеловались?  
  
Понятия не имею, почему меня это так беспокоило, но, кажется, я никак не мог выкинуть это из головы.  
  
Я почувствовал движение рядом с собой и перевернулся, взглянув на него. Наверное, он не ожидал обнаружить меня так близко, потому что в конце концов он на меня наткнулся. А потом зевнул и открыл глаза, протирая их, словно маленький милый малыш, которым он и является. Затем он уставился на меня и улыбнулся так, будто бы восхищается мной или что-то вроде того. Ситуация становилась все более странной, поэтому я заявил:  
  
\- Опять наползаешь на меня, Хаз?  
  
Его щеки вспыхнули, и он посмотрел мне в глаза. Я почувствовал, как по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки, а он ответил:  
  
\- Может быть. Признай, тебе же нравится, когда я пялюсь на тебя.  
  
 _Вообще-то, что-то вроде того. Это странно? О боже, теперь меня можно считать странным? Я НЕ ХОЧУ ИДТИ НА ШОУ ДОКТОРА ФИЛА*, ЯСНО?!_  
  
\- Может и нравится, - спокойно усмехнулся я, хотя внутри, черт побери, паниковал по полной. – Кому бы не понравилось, когда на них смотрят эти завораживающие зеленые глаза?  
  
Гарри улыбнулся мне, а потом уставился куда-то в пространство. Я склонил голову на бок, гадая, сколько времени займет его транс на этот раз. Обычно пробуксовки его мозга длятся всего минуту или две, но, кажется, прошло уже целых пять чертовых минут. _Боже, о чем он вообще размышляет?! Что творится в его каштаново-кучерявой тормозной голове?_  
  
\- Гарри?  
  
 _Простите, я просто не мог больше ждать! Я пытался, честное слово. Но потом я принялся гадать, о чем ты мечтаешь, Гарольд, а затем и сам начал улетать на девятое небо, так что, кто знает, сколько бы мы так размышляли? Я сделал это ради тебя, Гарри, правда-правда._  
  
\- Думаю, я просто слегка не в себе, потому что только проснулся, - ответил он. _Ох, черт, это бы все объяснило! Об этом я не подумал._ \- Мне станет лучше, как только я засуну еду в свое тело.  
  
Я обернулся к двери, почти ожидая, что оттуда сейчас появится Найл и поинтересуется: «Кто-то тут сказал «еда»?!  
  
Но, как выяснилось, я ошибся. Никакого Найла, спрашивающего про еду, в комнате не появилось… что, вообще-то, очень странно. Обычно он пытается нас всех разбудить, чтобы отправиться «К Мануэлю», потому что не хочет идти один.  
  
\- О-ох, - ухмыльнулся я, чтобы поддразнить Гарри, - в свое тело? Это так пошло звучит, Стайлс.  
  
\- Кто бы говорил, - рассмеялся он. - Дразнила Томмо.  
  
 _Черт, тут он меня подловил._  
  
\- Ох, правда, что ли? А что насчет тебя, Волосатый Гарри.  
  
 _Вот зачем я сейчас это сказал? Воображаемые картинки, народ, гребаные воображаемые картинки, вот что это такое. Боже, Гарри, я тебя прошу, просто смени тему…_  
  
\- Ты не знаешь, волосатая ли эта штука внизу, и никогда не узнаешь.  
  
 _Вау, это странным образом успокаивает. Но… если это успокаивает, то почему мне ни с того ни с сего стало немного грустно? Вот видишь, Луи, что происходит, когда ты не получаешь свои положенные восемь часов ночного сна! Ты начинаешь вести себя ненормально._  
  
Гарри встал с кровати и направился к гардеробу, наверное, собираясь выбрать одежду на сегодня. А я обнаружил, что пялюсь на его задницу. Я отдавал себе отчет в том, что в этом есть нечто странное, но проигнорировал эту мысль, продолжая таращиться на нее и отмечая, какой округлой она выглядит. Если бы он только снял…  
  
Гарри стащил с себя боксеры, хватая чистые на замену. А я еще несколько секунд изучал его задницу, мысленно сохраняя в памяти это изображение, а потом воскликнул:  
  
\- Господи Иисусе, Гарри!  
  
Он развернулся, и моим первым желанием было опустить взгляд ниже. К сожалению, он прикрыл все самое интересное, и я обнаружил, что это меня слегка огорчило. Но потом я ощутил шок и почувствовал себя отвергнутым, но отмахнулся от этих эмоций и снова посмотрел Гарри в глаза.  
  
\- Что ты еще здесь делаешь? – поинтересовался он и швырнул в меня подушку. - Иди есть или в свою комнату, мне нужно переодеться!  
  
Я ухитрился поймать мягкий снаряд и коротко рассмеялся. Он такой милый, когда смущается.  
  
\- Я заметил. Ладно, увидимся в кухне. Пока, Хаз.  
  
Потом я вышел из комнаты Гарри и отправился на кухню. Там я заметил Найла, с агрессивным видом пронзающего вилкой блинчики с черникой, и когда я уже хотел подойти и спросить его, в чем дело, я услышал тихое:  
  
\- Пссст!  
  
Обернувшись, я обнаружил выглядывающего в приоткрытую дверь своей комнаты Зейна. Он поманил меня к себе, и я, бросив последний взгляд на Найла, вздохнул и нехотя потащился в комнату Зейна. Он открыл дверь шире, пропуская меня, и тут же толкнул на кровать. _Любитель погорячее._ А потом уселся рядом со мной и объявил:  
  
\- Черт побери, Луи, я в такой жопе!  
  
\- О боже, что ты натворил на этот раз? – рассмеялся я.  
  
\- Это не смешно, - смертельно серьезным тоном проговорил он. – Я, может быть, вчера вечером по интернету признался в любви к Найлу перед всем фандомом…  
  
 _ЧТО, ПРОСТИ?  
  
Знаете, что? Наверное, я все еще сплю. Да, я наконец-то заснул и теперь смотрю какой-то странный сон. Должно быть, все именно так._  
  
\- Зейн, врежь мне.  
  
\- Ладно.  
  
Он с силой ударил меня прямо по лицу, и я застонал. _Черт, это действительно не сон!_  
  
\- Почему ты даже не замешкался? – поморщился я, хватаясь за щеку.  
  
Зейн пожал плечами.  
  
\- Мы можем теперь вернуться к тому, что я облажался на весь интернет?  
  
\- Наверное, - проворчал я, все еще потирая щеку. – Итак, что произошло?  
  
\- Ну, мы тоже устроили твиткам, и Найлу нужно было прокричать: «Я воспользовался шонсом» на улице, поэтому мы вышли, и он побежал, а потом…  
  
 _Что еще за чертов «шонс»?_  
  
\- Зейн, что такое «шонс»? – спросил я, перебивая его повествование.  
  
\- Понятия не имею, я пытался загуглить вчера вечером, но нашел только странное видео на YouTube, где какая-то дама поет: «Найл, что такое этот чертов Шонс?», так что откуда мне знать? – фыркнул он. – Можно я вернусь к своей истории?  
  
Я кивнул, и он продолжил.  
  
\- Потом Найл упал в бассейн и потянул лодыжку…  
  
\- О боже, он в порядке?!  
  
\- Луи, не мог бы ты?.. – зашипел Зейн с несчастным видом. – Да, он в порядке, в конце концов мы уснули вместе, а сегодня утром он сказал, что чувствует себя лучше.  
  
Зейн замолк и уставился на меня. Я пару секунд разглядывал обстановку, а потом спросил:  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Ты не собираешься перебивать меня и удивляться тому, что этой ночью мы спали вместе? – с подозрением в голосе уточнил он.  
  
\- Неа, - пожал плечами я. – Эта часть пока кажется мне самой нормальной в твоем рассказе, так что продолжай.  
  
\- Итак, пока Найл принимал душ, я сказал фанатам, чтобы они предложили мне один последний вызов, и они дали мне задание позвонить маме объекта моего любовного интереса и рассказать ей о своих чувствах. Ну и, очевидно, что я позвонил Мауре, так? Условия были такие, что фанаты не знали, кому я звонил, так что они не могли понять, кто мне нравится. А потом Найл вышел из ванной и как раз, когда я уже собирался отключать ноутбук, заявил, что ему только что написала мама и сообщила, что мы с ней мило поболтали. Я захлопнул ноутбук, когда он закончил свою речь, так что фанаты все слышали. Фанаты, а это означает, что теперь весь мир знает, что мне нравится Найл!  
  
\- Ладно, - проговорил я медленно, пытаясь осознать все, что вывалил на меня Зейн. – Во-первых, позаботься о том, чтобы Найл не выходил в интернет, а иначе ты влип. Ты точно не хочешь, чтобы он узнал обо всем таким образом. Итак, я бы сказал, что это первая вещь, которую тебе нужно сделать, и сделать немедленно. Я не знаю, как, но могу поспорить, что ты придумаешь. Эм, во-вторых, ты _обязан_ написать что-нибудь в твиттере, фанаты, наверное, сходят с ума, и ты не можешь оставлять их в неведении. Так что я бы предложил послать личное сообщение какой-нибудь очень популярной фанатке, которую ты фолловишь, и попросить не указывать Найла в тегах к этим обсуждениям, и вообще держать это все в секрете внутри фандома, чтобы не появились статьи с заголовками.  
  
\- Похоже, у меня намечается очень много работы, - простонал Зейн, запуская руку в волосы. – Надо было просто спасовать на том вызове…  
  
\- Ничего, - подбодрил его я. – Это все выполнимо и не так плохо. Просто сделай то, что я тебе сказал, и все будет в порядке. Но тебе нужно научиться вести себя более осторожно, Зейн, твоя выходка была довольно безрассудной…  
  
Он повесил голову, устыдившись. И у меня растаяло сердце, поэтому я тут же заключил его в огромные медвежьи объятия и ласково погладил по спине. Он тоже крепко обнял меня в ответ, вероятно, нуждаясь в поддержке после всего, что случилось прошлым вечером.  
  
\- Все будет хорошо, Зейн, я обещаю, - тихо прошептал я. – Просто постарайся не переживать слишком сильно и наслаждаться поездкой, ладно? Мы же не хотим допустить, чтобы ты не получил никакого удовольствия от нее, верно?  
  
Зейн кивнул и отстранился, ласково улыбаясь мне.   
  
\- Серьезно, Луи, спасибо за это. Ты для меня как старший брат, которого у меня никогда не было.  
  
\- Я рад, - просиял я. – А теперь иди и поговори с Найлом! Ты должен удостовериться, что он в порядке, и попросить его не выходить в интернет до конца поездки!  
  
Он кивнул и встал, выходя из комнаты. Я посидел еще несколько минут, просто расслабляясь, потом зевнул и потер глаза, ощущая сильную накатывающую сонливость. И когда я уже собрался задремать, я услышал приближающиеся к комнате шаги. Подняв голову, я увидел расстроенного Найла.  
  
\- Эй, все нормально? – спросил я, поднимаясь и нахмуриваясь.  
  
\- Ага, - мягко улыбнулся Найл, вытирая глаза. – Зейн обо мне позаботится. Мы собираемся завернуться в огромное зеленое пушистое одеяло, и он сделает мне горячий шоколад с зефиром.  
  
Я заметил, как при этих словах в его глазах блеснула маленькая искорка, и на мгновение вскинул брови. Это потому, что у него есть какие-то чувства к Зейну? Или потому, что речь идет о еде, а у него всегда горят глаза при разговорах о еде?  
  
\- Ну, тогда я не буду тебе мешаться, - улыбнулся я и вышел из комнаты, краем уха улавливая разговор Гарри с Зейном.  
  
\- Нет, я не брошу это, кто бы знал, что ты можешь быть таким мягоньким? – весело поинтересовался Гарри.  
  
Я прижался спиной к стене, стараясь не издать не звука, раз уж подслушиваю беседу двух своих лучших друзей. Если они меня поймают, то просто взбесятся! Ну да ладно, живи пока молодой, верно?  
  
\- Ох, заткнись, Стайлс, - фыркнул Зейн. – Ты сделал бы то же самое для Томлинсона, и ты это знаешь.  
  
 _Подождите, сделал бы для меня что? Я понятия не имею, о какой чуши они говорят. Ну, наверное, именно так и получается, если шпионить за людьми. Может, мне стоит прекратить?.._  
  
\- Очевидно, не так близки, как ты и Лу…  
  
 _Или я могу остаться и продолжить греть уши. Что Зейн вообще имел в виду? Он говорит гадости про меня? Я думал, что только что помог ему и был милашкой! Тогда это был последний раз, когда я ему помогал!_  
  
\- Я знаю, что между тобой и Луи что-то есть…  
  
\- Что?! Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
  
 _Что вообще здесь происходит?! Они всегда так общаются? Мне кажется, что подслушивать была не такая уж хорошая идея. Я должен прекратить прямо сейчас._  
  
\- Хмм, всегда знал, что он умный. Ну, ладно, мне нужно пойти и позаботиться о Крошке Нандос. Плюс, это обеспечит тебе немного времени наедине с Луи.  
  
Я вздохнул и отошел как раз в тот момент, когда появился Зейн. Он подмигнул мне и отправился в свою комнату, закрывая за собой дверь. Окинув взглядом пустую - за исключением Гарри - кухню, я нахмурился, гадая, где же Лиам.  
  
\- Где все?  
  
\- Лиам с Даниэль, Найл в комнате Зейна с ним самим.  
  
\- Ох, - пробормотал я, размышляя, почему Лиам не оставил записку.  
  
Между нами повисла неловкая тишина, и я прокашлялся, осматриваясь по сторонам.  
  
\- Итак, какие у нас планы на сегодня?  
  
\- Планы… - Гарри замешкался, на секунду задумавшись. - Вообще-то, планов нет. Ну, Зейн и Найл заняты своими делами, а Лиам с Даниэль, так что, думаю, остаемся только мы с тобой.  
  
 _Как Зейн и говорил…_  
  
\- Хорошо, так какие планы, Стэн? – спросил я, наливая себе стакан апельсинового сока, потому что у меня пересохло во рту.  
  
\- Я не Стэн, - очаровательно насупился Гарри. – Я Гарри!  
  
\- Я знаю, - усмехнулся я, невольно начиная улыбаться. - Это такое выражение, Хаз.  
  
\- Ты уверен? – поинтересовался он, с сомнением вскидывая брови.  
  
 _Ох, не может быть, что он просто взял и бросил мне вызов! Он ведь прекрасно знает, чем все закончится, и ему это не понравится, ведь я всегда выигрываю!_  
  
\- Я уверен, - пробормотал я.  
  
\- Насколько уверен?  
  
 _Ох, так он все-таки намеревается это сделать. Он же знает, как я бешусь, когда мне продолжают задавать один и тот же вопрос. Я просто ненавижу это, я схожу с ума! С тем же успехом он мог бы просто попросить погнаться за ним, что за лузер! Ну, что ж, я преподам ему урок._  
  
\- Эм, на тысячу процентов?  
  
 _ХА! Что скажешь на это, маленькая зараза? Ты, очевидно, сразу знал, что я уверен на тысячу процентов. Так что пора заканчивать это маленькое состязание, потому что я явно выиграл и…_  
  
\- Хмм, - вздохнул он, печально качая головой. – Этого недостаточно.  
  
 _Какого черта, Гарольд, в самом деле. Я так зол, что, клянусь, могу просто зацеловать те… Подождите секундочку, я уже не могу вспомнить, в чем я так уверен? Я забыл, с чего вообще все началось. О боже, ненавижу, когда он делает это со мной. Я в такой злости и растерянности. Ну все, пора это прекращать!_  
  
\- У тебя есть три секунды, чтобы сбежать, Стайлс.  
  
\- Оу, вау, очень по-взрослому, - заявил Гарри в чудовищной попытке передразнить Шрека, то есть Майка Майерса.  
  
Я уже собирался погнаться за ним, но замер на пару секунд, отдавая должное его стараниям. Ему определенно нужно еще поработать над акцентами, на это же просто больно смотреть! То есть, это было настолько ужасно, что я отложил погоню только ради того, чтобы обдумать его грандиозный провал. О, да! К слову о погоне…  
  
\- Раз… - медленно начал я, ожидая движения с его стороны.  
  
Но вместо того чтобы побежать, он остался на месте и принялся изучать собственные ногти. Я почувствовал, как мое сердцебиение учащается, и мне захотелось наброситься на него сию же секунду. Он отлично знает, за какие струнки нужно потянуть, и я не представляю, как к этому относиться. Меня так это бесит, что хочется просто атаковать его губы своими.  
  
\- Два…  
  
 _Подождите, что я только что сказал? Боже, нужно будет непременно подремать днем! Я не могу вести себя так весь день, мой мозг даже уже не контролирует, что несет._  
  
\- Три!  
  
Я услышал высокий визг и изобразил злобный смех, вскидывая брови и уставляясь на него сверху вниз. А потом он бросился бежать от меня, и я улыбнулся. _Наконец-то!_  
  
\- Вернись немедленно, Стайлс, ты за это заплатишь!  
  
Мы описали круг по помещению, каким-то образом пролетев через все наши комнаты, даже через комнату Зейна, в которой сам Зейн и Найл сидели в обнимку! А знаете, что было самым странным? Они даже не удивились, что мы гоняемся друг за другом. У них на лицах только было написано: «Каждый день одно и то же». Зейн болел за меня, а Найл – за Гарри. Я рассмеялся, когда мы выскочили из их комнаты, а Гарри заявил:  
  
\- Ты в этом уверен?  
  
 _Что ж, ну все! Пришла пора поднажать._  
  
Как только я начал набирать скорость, я заметил, что Гарри, напротив, сбавляет обороты. Мы каким-то чудом ухитрились снова оказаться в гостиной, и я увидел, что Гарри уставился на диван. Но до того, как он успел туда добраться, я схватил его и повалил, прижимая к полу, чтобы удостовериться, что он не сбежит опять.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь?! – поинтересовался он, и, если вы спросите меня, его голос звучал потрясенно и немного испуганно.  
  
\- Черт, - фыркнул я, пытаясь отдышаться. - Ты хорошо бегаешь, Стайлс, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы улизнуть от скоростного Томмо.  
  
\- Очень смешно, _Мишка Бу_ , - усмехнулся он, уставившись на меня.  
  
 _Да как он посмел упоминать мое прозвище, когда я так зол на него! Он знает, как сильно я люблю/ненавижу, когда он меня так называет. Иногда мне это нравится, иногда нет. Сейчас? Сейчас - нет. Я презираю это, он ведет себя как мелкий засранец!_  
  
Я поймал его руки и завел их ему за голову, удерживая там.  
  
\- Я _собирался_ отпустить тебя, но ведь тебе непременно нужно было назвать меня Мишкой Бу, да? Так что теперь ты испытаешь на себе все последствия.  
  
Самодовольное выражение на лице Гарри сменилось испуганным. Я ухмыльнулся и повторил злобный смех. Я ожидал реакции от Гарри, но ее не последовало. Прошло несколько минут, но он по-прежнему молчал. Я нахмурился и уставился на него, гадая, о чем же он задумался.  
  
 _Черт, если я позволю этому продолжаться, то точно не смогу дальше злиться на него и выполнить обещанное наказание!_  
  
\- Гарри? – позвал я. - Ты здесь?  
\- Прости, - пробормотал он, встряхивая головой и уставляясь на меня в ответ. - Что?  
  
\- Ты снова отвлекся, - усмехнулся я. - Я знаю, что ты не хочешь испытывать последствия на себе, но придется.  
  
Он поморщился и зажмурился, вероятно, ожидая, когда все закончится. Я ухмыльнулся и наклонился к его правому уху, просовывая туда язык. Это мой вариант wet willy**, просто вместо пальца я использую язык. Это может показаться странным, и все действительно так и есть, но в этом заключается мой способ. Наверное, это хуже, чем палец, засунутый в ухо.  
  
Так продолжалось еще несколько секунд, пока Гарри внезапно не распахнул глаза, меняя нас местами. Я моргнул и огляделся. Как он это проделал? Я с любопытством уставился на него, но теперь уже снизу вверх, а не сверху вниз. И со вздохом ощутил себя маленьким. Когда я был сверху, было намного лучше. Мне больше нравится быть сверху.  
  
Я заглянул в его глаза, пытаясь отыскать там какие-нибудь эмоции, но не смог прочесть абсолютно ничего! Кажется, у него просто сбилось дыхание. На несколько секунд повисло молчание, так что я решил разрядить обстановку шуткой:  
  
\- Кое-кто чрезмерно наслаждался этим?  
  
Гарри выглядел так, будто его сейчас стошнит, и тяжело сглотнул. Он сильно побледнел и уставился прямо перед собой, как будто смотрел сквозь меня. Он замер так на несколько мгновений, и я застонал. _Только не опять. Ну почему он так часто выпадает из реальности сегодня? Я знаю, что он хорошо выспался, я всю ночь слушал, как он храпел. Может быть, у него что-нибудь вертится в голове? Может быть, он думает о том утреннем разговоре с Зейном? Луи, прекрати вспоминать о том разговоре! Просто забудь о нем!_  
  
\- ГАРРИ!  
  
Он снова вынырнул в реальность и вытаращился на меня, кажется, слегка расстроившись. Я нахмурился и вздохнул, немного злясь на себя. Я никогда раньше не кричал так на него, он этого не заслуживает. Одарив его легкой улыбкой, я ласково заметил:  
  
\- Я пошутил…  
  
Гарри выдохнул с облегчением и робко улыбнулся. _С чего бы ему испытывать облегчение, когда я сообщил, что это была шутка? Что, неужели у него и правда проблемка? Ну, теперь я просто обязан проверить…_  
  
Я опустил взгляд вниз и заметил, что там действительно кое-что происходит. _Черт побери! У него же гребаный стояк! О боже, это же не из-за меня, правда? Нет… не может быть, чтобы это произошло из-за меня…_  
  
 _Но я же даже ничего не сделал! Может быть, он подумал о чем-нибудь сексуальном, и у него встал? Видит бог, со всеми нами такое случалось. Но все же, разве в такой ситуации он не попытался бы это скрыть и вести себя как обычно, чтобы его проблемка не была такой очевидной? Ну уж точно не стал бы так паниковать из-за этого!_  
  
\- Эм…  
  
Я осознал, что все еще таращусь на его пах, поэтому медленно поднял взгляд к его глазам, надеясь, что на моем лице не отразится ни одной эмоции. Я не знал, что должен чувствовать в этой ситуации! Естественно, он уже не раз щеголял стояком (со всеми нами это случалось), но я еще никогда не видел его так близко к своему лицу или, по факту, к чьему-то бы то ни было лицу вообще. Если уж на то пошло, то когда что-то подобное происходит, мы просто уходим в свою комнату и улаживаем проблему…  
  
Он упал на меня, и я застонал от внезапно навалившегося сверху веса, которого совсем не ожидал. А потом я ощутил, как его продолжающая увеличиваться часть тела упирается прямо в мою, и попытался не запаниковать. На удивление, я вовсе не почувствовал неловкости, это было… осмелюсь признаться в том, что это было скорее приятно.  
  
 _Черт побери, Луи! Серьезно, ты должен уложить свою тушку в постель! Ты уже ничего не соображаешь. С какой стати тебе приятно, когда штука Гарри прижимается к твоей? Ты либо сходишь с ума от усталости, либо тебе настолько одиноко, что ты получаешь удовольствие от любого физического контакта, потому что это единственный контакт, который ты можешь себе позволить. О боже, а вот это действительно печально… я искренне надеюсь, что причина не в этом._  
  
\- Луи?   
  
\- Хммм? – промычал я в ответ, не отводя взгляда.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – нахмурился он, явно растерявшись. - Несколько секунд назад ты, кажется, был очень потрясен…  
  
 _ **Я** был потрясен? Ты сам пребываешь в шоке с того момента, как я произнес ту шутку! **Я** в порядке, но что на счет **тебя**?_  
  
 _Господи, почему ты так огрызаешься, Луи?_  
  
\- Луи!  
  
Я посмотрел на него, склонив голову на бок и гадая, что сделал не так.  
  
\- Ты тараторишь… - произнес он, одаривая меня странным взглядом.  
  
 _Черт побери, что я ему сказал?! О, господи, что если я ляпнул что-нибудь неловкое или странное, как это иногда происходит у меня в голове? Какого черта я наговорил? Ответь мне, Гарри, ответь мне сию же минуту!!_  
  
\- Прости, - быстро пробормотал я, про себя паникуя и надеясь, что не ляпнул ничего ужасного. – Я никогда не тараторю, это обычно делаешь _ты_ , а не я. Прости, не знаю, что со мной. Думаю, я просто плохо спал этой ночью.  
  
\- Ты плохо спал этой ночью? – ломким голосом переспросил он, явно расстроившись. – Но я спал с тобой. Тебе было неудобно или что?  
  
 _Ради всего святого, Луи! Пинаешь того, кто уже на земле? Отличная работа! Боже, ты не только смутил его и поставил в неловкое положение, но теперь причиняешь ему боль. Давай, сделай еще хуже, я вызываю тебя. Ах, да, точно, хуже, чем сделал ты, быть уже не может!_  
  
\- Н-нет, вообще-то я нормально спал, - заикаясь, выдавил я в отчаянной попытке на ходу выдумать какое-нибудь оправдание, как это обычно делают студенты, когда дело доходит до экзаменов и написания эссе. - Я просто не успел еще выпить кофе, вот и все…  
  
Каким-то образом мне удалось выбраться из-под него. Я быстро вскочил и бросился прочь, мне было необходимо вернуться в свою комнату, лечь спать и никогда больше не просыпаться. Но Гарри тоже поднялся за моей спиной и мягко проговорил:  
  
\- Но, Лу, ты не пьешь кофе…  
  
Я торопливо развернулся и застыл, в буквальном смысле слова понятия не имея, что еще сказать! Я почувствовал начинающуюся головную боль и поморщился, стараясь не свалиться на пол и не заснуть прямо на месте.  
  
\- Я сказал чай, а не кофе. Я думаю, это тебе нужно выпить кофе, мистер. Кажется, кто-то невнимателен. А сейчас я пойду за кофе, увидимся позже, Бу!  
  
И тут же бросился в свою комнату и захлопнул за собой дверь, запирая ее на замок, чтобы Гарри не смог последовать за мной. _Подождите, что я ему наговорил? Я правда назвал его своим собственным прозвищем и опять упомянул кофе? Ладно, Луи, все нормально, ты сможешь пережить эту унизительную ситуацию… просто ложись спать прямо сейчас, и совсем скоро ты снова станешь самим собой!_  
  
Я переоделся в пижаму и, задернув шторы, забрался в кровать. В ту же минуту, как моя голова коснулась подушки, я зевнул и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон. И спустя несколько секунд уже крепко спал.  
  


* * *

  
 **Комментарии переводчика**  
  
*Dr. Phil Show – американское ток-шоу, ведущий которого Phil McGraw (Фил Макгроу) дает гостям советы из своего опыта клинической и судебной психологии.  
**Wet willy – школьный розыгрыш (распространен в начальной школе). Шутник обслюнявливает палец, подкрадывается к жертве и засовывает палец ей в ухо. После чего жертва обычно отпрыгивает, испытывая отвращение. Если кому интересно, то дословно это словосочетание переводится как «мокрый пенис».


	12. Глава 7. Часть 2

  
_Как только я открыл глаза, мое сердце тут же ухнуло куда-то вниз, как это обычно и случалось раньше, когда я осознавал, где нахожусь. Естественно, я снова вернулся на этот идиотский самолет. Клянусь, если мне приснится этот эпизод еще раз, я начну панически бояться самолетов. Я увидел, что ко мне подходит Гарри, и застонал. «Ладно», - подумал я про себя. - «Я собираюсь остановить это все прямо сейчас»._

_И прежде, чем Гарри успел заговорить, я произнес:_

_\- Привет, Гарри. Нет, я тебя не ненавижу, это был всего лишь сон._

_Гарри вскинул руки, словно бы говоря: «Ладно, ладно». Он сел рядом со мной, выгнав Зейна. Оглянувшись, я заметил, что Зейн разговаривает с Найлом. А потом у меня в голове возник вопрос: может ли быть так, что кто-то еще кроме меня видит этот сон или я единственный, кому досталось такое удовольствие?_

_\- Итак, как продвигается твой день? – совершенно невпопад поинтересовался Гарри._

_\- О, нет, - обиженно протянул я. – Не пытайся заводить беседу со мной. Мы оба отлично знаем, что это всего лишь сон._

_\- Да, но почему ты все еще его видишь? – спросил Гарри, приподнимая брови. – Я полагаю, это означает, что ты до сих пор не знаешь. В противном случае нас бы здесь не было._

_\- Наверное, нет, - вздохнул я. – Я даже не собираюсь спрашивать, я все равно явно еще не готов._

_\- Почему ты так решил? – Гарри уставился на меня, снова вскидывая брови._

_\- Потому что я все еще вижу этот сон? И будь это не так, ты бы мне уже все сказал, - отозвался я._

_\- Ну, ты постоянно прерываешь меня, когда я пытаюсь говорить. А если я хотел сообщить, что ты наконец готов? – задал вопрос он._

_Я развернулся к нему с широко распахнутыми глазами._

_\- Так я готов?!_

_\- Нет._

_Я прожег его убийственным взглядом и не произнес больше ни слова. Плотно сжав челюсти, я постарался сдержать порыв бешенства. Гарри одарил меня грустной улыбкой._

_\- Прости, Луи…_

_\- Если я не готов, то почему я снова здесь? Эти сны абсолютно бессмысленны для меня, так что, если честно, они только раздражают, - проворчал я._

_\- Почему бы тебе тогда не попытаться проснуться? – предложил Гарри._

_\- Я именно этим и занимаюсь все время, - застонал я. – Но совершенно очевидно, что у меня не получается!_

_\- Мне жаль, что эти сны тебя расстраивают… - вздохнул Гарри, мрачнея. – Тогда я не буду тебе мешать._

_Он встал и ушел, а я скрестил руки и, застонав, уставился в окно. Я почувствовал, что кто-то сел на соседнее кресло, но не стал оборачиваться._

_\- Привет, Зейн._

_\- Как ты понял, что это я? – рассмеялся он._

_\- Ты сидел здесь раньше, и если Гарри вернулся на свое место, то тебе пришлось бы снова пересесть сюда, - пробормотал я. – О чем вы болтали с Найлом? И, к твоему сведению, это все сон._

_\- О, я знаю, - снова усмехнулся Зейн. – Но мы с Найлом обсуждали вас с Гарри. Знаешь, эта поездка определенно станет для тебя прозрением, и я уверен, что уже очень скоро ты все выяснишь и поймешь, о чем мы говорили._

_\- Ну, ты сейчас дал мне куда больше информации, чем Гарри за все эти сны, - проворчал я, все еще испытывая раздражение._

_\- Что ж, - вздохнул Зейн. – Знаешь ли, ты вел себя немного грубо по отношению к нему в нескольких последних снах. И даже если это сон, у нас все равно есть чувства, и, естественно, наши реакции будут зависеть от того, как ты к нам относишься. Просто постарайся и будь поласковее с ним в следующий раз._

_\- О, господи, - вздохнул я, потирая виски. – Ты хочешь сказать, что будет следующий раз и я опять увижу этот сон?_

_\- Может быть и нет, - ухмыльнулся Зейн. – Полагаю, тебе придется подождать и выяснить это самому._

_\- Знаешь, - начал я, вспоминая, что он сказал мне несколько минут назад. – Ты говорил, что эта поездка должна стать для меня прозрением, но мы уже провели тут пять дней, и до сих пор не произошло никаких изменений. У меня не было никаких озарений, Зейн._

_\- Не волнуйся, все будет, - заверил меня он, улыбаясь. – Обещаю, ты скоро поймешь, о чем я говорю. Мы с Найлом оба видим, что с каждым новым днем, что мы проводим на этих каникулах, ты подходишь все ближе и ближе._

_\- Ладно, - вздохнул я. – Я знаю, что это всего лишь сон, но я тебе верю. Спасибо за все, ты даже не представляешь, как сильно помог мне за эти несколько дней._

_\- Луи!_

_\- Да? – переспросил я. – Мы же разговариваем, зачем ты зовешь меня по имени?_

_\- ЛУИ!_

_\- Чувак, прекрати на меня орать, - вздохнул я. – У меня от тебя голова начинает болеть._

 

Я почувствовал пощечину и резко сел, озираясь по сторонам. И вздохнул, хватаясь за сердце, заметив сидящего на моей кровати Зейна.

\- Клянусь, ты мне чуть сердечный приступ не устроил!

Зейн ухмыльнулся, и я застонал, осознав, что сотворил. Он подмигнул мне и запел:

\- _Looking like you do-ooh  
Cause you’re all I ever wanted_*

Он одарил меня многозначительным взглядом, и я улыбнулся, принимаясь подпевать.

\- _Thought you would be the one  
It’s (ow!) giving me a heart attack  
Getting over you-ooh_*

\- Это одна из моих любимых песен, - смущенно признался я.

\- Моя тоже, - улыбнулся Зейн. – Короче, мы с Найлом тут недавно поболтали с Гарри.

Из моей головы вылетели все мысли, а глаза широко распахнулись.

\- О ч-чем вы разговаривали, ребята? – спросил я, стараясь не паниковать и не путать сны с реальностью.

\- О том, что случилось сегодня утром? – напомнил мне Зейн. – О том, что у Гарри кое-что пробудилось внизу, а ты слегка психанул?

\- Ага, эм, - я прокашлялся, оттягивая воротник футболки от шеи, хотя он и так был свободный. – Неловко получилось…

\- Он сказал, что ты начал вести себя странно, как только заметил его стояк, - сообщил он. – Хочешь поговорить о том, что произошло?

\- Ну, ты явно уже обсудил все это с Гарри, - фыркнул я, скрещивая руки. – С какой стати я должен тебе что-то рассказывать, если тебе уже известны все детали?

\- Потому что я хочу услышать твою версию событий, - усмехнулся он. – История Гарри была банальна, а твои сумасшедшие рассказы всегда заставляют меня хохотать в конце.

\- У него встал, мне было неловко. О чем еще говорить?

\- Ну, и что ты сказал ему после этого? – поинтересовался он.

\- По-моему, я сказал, что еще не выпил кофе, а потом назвал его Мишкой Бу? – рассмеялся я, припоминая. – Вау, я действительно был не в себе!

Мы оба расхохотались, и я засиял, уже чувствуя себя значительно лучше. Я улыбнулся Зейну и положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Спасибо, - с благодарностью произнес я. – До этого разговора я все еще немного нервничал из-за всей ситуации, но теперь мне намного легче, и все это благодаря тебе, Зейн. Я понятия не имею, как ты умудрился сделать нечто подобное, всего лишь поговорив и посмеявшись со мной.

\- Все дело в твоих историях, Луи, вот и все, - улыбнулся он, поднимаясь. – Уже подходит время ужина. Хочешь пойти «К Мануэлю» и перекусить?

\- Это все равно, что спросить, работает ли там Виктор. Разумеется! Идем!

 

***

 

\- Чувак, я обожрался, - рассмеялся Найл, похлопывая себя по животу и садясь на пол гостиной.

Мы только что вернулись от «Мануэля», и я клянусь, за весь вечер Найл слопал половину ресторанной еды. Зейн расхохотался и уселся рядом с ним.

\- Вау, кто-нибудь, запишите это для истории: Найл сказал, что он обожрался! Это чудо!

\- Интересно, с чего бы ты объелся, - пошутил я, тоже усаживаясь. - Ты умял всего лишь три тарелки.

Найл засмеялся, но все равно показал мне язык.

\- Ну так что, мы играем в «Правду или Вызов»?

\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Зейн. - Все участники в сборе, раз уж Пейн сегодня на свидании. Можно, я начну?

Мы все закивали, и он повернулся ко мне.

\- Правда или вызов, Лу?

\- Давайте начнем с правды, - улыбнулся я, не желая пока играть всерьез.

_Надеюсь, мы не попадем опять в неловкую ситуацию! Но в прошлый раз неловкость возникла из-за Лиама, а теперь Лиама тут нет, так что все должно быть нормально, верно? Наверное, мы просто подождем и посмотрим. А пока не волнуйся об этом, Лу, и получай удовольствие, ладно? Ты отлично подремал, так что должен быть в хорошей форме для игры._

\- Ты когда-нибудь раньше влюблялся? – спросил меня Зейн.

Я замер и задумался на несколько секунд. Влюблялся ли я? Я как-то не замечал…

\- Нет, - ответил я, все еще размышляя над вопросом. - У меня никогда всерьез не было девушки.

Зейн передал мне фонарик, и я ухмыльнулся про себя. У меня есть отличный вызов, и Зейн будет обожать меня за него! Я обернулся к Найлу и поинтересовался:

\- Правда или вызов, Найл?

\- Вызов, - улыбнулся он.

\- Я вызываю тебя поцеловать Зейна в щеку, - усмехнулся я, незаметно подмигивая Зейну.

Тот одарил меня многозначительным взглядом и заявил:

\- Ох, так значит, можно давать задания с поцелуями в щеку?

\- Да, это же просто в щеку, - отозвался я, пожимая плечами и изображая взгляд «не раздувай проблему».

Зейн кивнул и покосился на Найла, который, между прочим, покрылся румянцем. Я вскинул брови и решил оставить свои комментарии при себе. Зейн ухмыльнулся и наклонился вперед, указывая на щеку и поддразнивая Найла. Тот слегка рассмеялся и подполз ближе к нему, а потом ласково чмокнул в правую щеку. Он задержался в таком положении на несколько секунд, прежде чем торопливо отстраниться и сесть рядом с Зейном, выглядя при этом слегка дезориентированным. В конце концов он все же завалился на спину, и я расхохотался. Гарри и Зейн тоже смеялись, а Найл покраснел, садясь ровнее и выхватывая у меня фонарик. Он повернулся к Гарри, решив поскорее оставить этот инцидент позади.

\- Гарри? Правда или вызов?

\- Я выбираю правду, - улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Кто в нашей группе самый сексуальный? – ухмыльнулся Найл, поигрывая бровями.

_Хмм, интересно, к чему бы это?.._

Гарри застонал и пронзил Найла взглядом. Тот только пожал плечами и вскинул брови, ожидая его ответа. Гарри вздохнул и тихо промямлил:

\- Луи…

_Черт побери, он думает, что я сексуальный. Меня, вроде как, заводит то, что он так думает…_

\- Оу, - заулыбался я, подмигивая ему. - Спасибо, Мишка Хазза.

\- Да-да, - усмехнулся он и взял фонарик. – Зейн, правда или вызов?

\- Правда.

_Вау, все начинают сачковать с правдой, кроме Найла!_

\- Тебе понравился поцелуй Найла несколько минут назад? – ухмыльнулся Гарри, подмигивая Найлу.

Найл скорчил гримасу и швырнул в Гарри подушкой, заставляя того рассмеяться. Гарри каким-то чудом ухитрился поймать ее, и они принялись перекидываться ею. Я расхохотался и шутливо закатил глаза, поворачиваясь к Зейну. Я приподнял брови, словно бы говоря: «Ну и как тебе?»

Зейн слегка покраснел и заулыбался от уха до уха. Он показал мне большой палец и заалел еще сильнее. Я усмехнулся про себя и обернулся к Гарри, отмечая, что теперь он прячет подушку от Найла. Он повернулся к Зейну, ожидая его ответа.

\- Это был поцелуй, чувак, - заявил Зейн, явно пытаясь выглядеть безразличным. - Кому это может не нравиться? Так что мой ответ – да, мне понравилось.

Я кивнул ему и одними губами произнес: «Очень убедительно».

Он рассмеялся и подмигнул мне, забирая у Гарри фонарик. А потом, не сводя с меня взгляда, спросил:

\- Правда или вызов?

\- Вызов, - улыбнулся я.

\- Я вызываю тебя поцеловать Гарри в щеку, и сделать это убедительно.

_Ох, серьезно, Зейн? Только за то, что я заставил Найла поцеловать тебя в щеку, ты собираешься вынудить меня чмокнуть в щечку Гарри? Что ж, мы посмеемся над тобой! Потому что у меня точно не будет никакой неловкости, и я не буду вести себя странно по отношению к Гарри после, как это обычно случается с тобой! Я-то в отличие от вас, мистер, знаю, как быть незаметным и безразличным._

\- Я должен был догадаться… - пробормотал я, приближаясь к Гарри.

А потом я подарил ему извиняющийся взгляд, но, кажется, Гарри не возражал. Он только пожал плечами и изобразил полуулыбку. Я обхватил его лицо ладонями и с нежностью прижался губами к его щеке. Его кожа была стопроцентно мягкой, безо всякой щетины вообще! От такой мягкости я заулыбался ему в щеку и обнаружил, что задержался намного дольше, чем планировал. Я осознал, что Гарри, наверное, должен чувствовать себя неловко, и медленно отстранился, зажмуриваясь и тихонько выдыхая ему в щеку. Спустя пару секунд, я вернулся на свое место и замер в молчании, избегая взгляда Гарри.

_Черт, может быть, я похож на Зейна куда больше, чем думал…_

Я быстро схватил фонарик и повернулся к Найлу.

\- Найл, правда или вызов?

\- Правда, - ответил Найл.

_Черт, он не хочет больше выполнять вызовы после того, как я заставил его поцеловать Зейна. Может быть, он думает, что я снова это сделаю? Черт, я поставил его в неудобное положение? Ладно, тогда давайте оставим Зейна в стороне от этого вопроса и вместо этого спросим о ком-нибудь другом… хмм, что на счет Лиама? Звучит как хорошая идея и безопасный вопрос!_

\- Что ты думаешь о Лиаме? – улыбнулся я. – Подробно.

Я взглянул на Найла и увидел, как улыбка немедленно исчезла с его лица. Вместо этого возникло совершенно нечитаемое выражение, и он притих. Я покосился на Зейна, который, кажется, по-настоящему заволновался. Он одарил меня странным взглядом, и я одними губами произнес: «Прости». Зейн кивнул и изобразил кривую полуулыбку, прежде чем развернуться обратно к Найлу. Я тоже вернул все внимание нашему блондину и заметил, что он весь буквально покрылся потом! Он не знал, куда девать руки, и таращился в пол. _Может быть, в конце концов это была не такая уж хорошая идея…_

\- Пас.

А потом он быстро убежал в свою комнату, захлопнув за собой дверь. Я почувствовал себя просто ужасно и закусил губу, чтобы не сболтнуть ничего лишнего. Это я во всем виноват… Ну почему я просто не выбрал правду с Зейном?!

\- Пойду проверю его и лягу спать, - тихо проговорил Зейн и встал, не сводя взгляда с комнаты Найла и даже не поворачиваясь к нам. - Спокойной ночи...

Он ушел. Я услышал, как открылась, а потом сразу закрылась дверь. Гарри вздохнул и простонал:

\- Еще одна игра закончилась благополучно…

Мое настроение скатилось к отметке «совсем несчастный», и я ощутил, как к глазам подступают готовые пролиться в любую секунду слезы. _Это ты во всем виноват, Луи._

\- Я что-то не так сделал?..

Продолжая пялиться в пол, я услышал, как Гарри поднялся. Он подошел ко мне и крепко обнял, утыкаясь лицом в мою шею. Я обнял его в ответ и вздохнул, зажмуриваясь. Я все еще чувствовал себя ужасно, но это объятие немного облегчило тяжесть на душе. Вот почему я люблю обниматься с Гарри, это всегда помогает.

\- Нет, это не твоя вина, Бу, - ласково прошептал он мне в шею. - Просто у Найла кое-какие проблемы, и он пока не готов о них говорить. Не принимай на свой счет. Это не твоя вина, всего лишь неудачный момент.

Он медленно отстранился, и я встал, все еще изучая пол. Я услышал, как Гарри тоже поднялся, и ощутил на себе его взгляд. Я заставил себя не смотреть ему в лицо, потому что не представлял, что бы произошло, если бы я это сделал. Наверное, мне стало бы еще хуже, а я совсем не хотел этого.

Мы постояли так несколько минут, а потом я решил, что лучше пойти и лечь в постель. Наконец я заглянул в его глаза и едва слышно произнес:

\- Я собираюсь ложиться спать, спокойной ночи, Хаз…

Потом я зашел в свою комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. Но когда я уже собирался ложиться, в нее постучали. Я застонал и пробормотал:

\- Гарри, мы же только что поговорили… позволь мне просто лечь спать. Я не хочу ничего обсуждать, мне и так уже достаточно паршиво…

В комнату, улыбнувшись мне, вошел Зейн. Он прикрыл за собой дверь и уселся на мою кровать, жестом предлагая мне сесть рядом с ним. Я вздохнул и сел, ожидая, что он скажет. Он прокашлялся и заговорил:

\- Знаешь, Найл расстроен не из-за тебя…

\- А такое ощущение, что из-за меня, - пробормотал я себе под нос.

\- Нет, он злится на себя, а не на тебя, Лу, - отозвался он. – Честное слово, не беспокойся из-за этого. Сегодня я останусь ночевать с ним, но я не хочу, чтобы ты ложился спать в таком состоянии. Так что, пожалуйста, постарайся взбодриться. Подумай о Гарри, например.

Я одарил его подозрительным взглядом и поинтересовался:

\- С какой стати меня должны взбодрить мысли о Гарри?

Зейн замер с открытым ртом, неловко уставившись в пол. Я прокашлялся, а он покачал головой. Он покосился на меня и пожал плечами.

\- Я просто предложил наугад, думай о чем угодно, что поднимает тебе настроение. Короче, я ложусь спать. Приятных снов, Лу. Увидимся завтра.

Я вздохнул и забрался в постель, закрывая глаза. Зевнув, я повернулся на бок и заметил, что за окном уже глубокая ночь. Прежде чем заснуть, я вспомнил о Гарри и почувствовал, как губы растянулись в улыбке. Я уплывал в страну снов с мыслями о лучшем друге.

* * *

 

Комментарии переводчика:

  


*Луи произнес фразу: «you almost gave me a heart attack» (ты мне чуть сердечный приступ не устроил), которая походит на фразу из песни 1D «Heart Attack», поэтому Зейн продолжает петь.

Looking like you do-ooh  
Cause you’re all I ever wanted  
(От одного твоего вида  
Потому что ты – все, чего я когда-либо хотел)

Thought you would be the one  
It’s (ow!) giving me a heart attack  
Getting over you-ooh  
(Думал, что ты будешь моей единственной  
И от этого (ау!) у меня сердечный приступ  
Когда я пытаюсь тебя забыть)


	13. Глава 8. Часть 1

  
_Я открыл глаза и вздохнул, узнавая и так слишком хорошо знакомую мне обстановку. Ну вот и все, теперь у меня авиафобия. И нет, я не гуглил это название после того, как проснулся вчера, чтобы подготовиться к этому сну… Я заметил, что ко мне подходит Гарри, только на этот раз… все было по-другому. Что-то точно изменилось, но я не мог определить, что именно. Он не выглядел взволнованным, как бывало обычно, вместо этого он выглядел… решительным._

_**Что происходит?** _

_Подмигнув мне, Зейн освободил кресло еще до того, как Гарри успел подойти. Я проводил его вопросительным взглядом, но Зейн не пожелал давать мне подсказки или ответы. Он только усмехнулся и отошел, устраиваясь рядом с Найлом. Я застонал и повернулся к Гарри, который очень медленно приближался ко мне. Но когда он наконец-то соизволил дойти, то даже не присел._

_Я поднял на него взгляд, склонив голову на бок и гадая, что же здесь происходит. Но решил ничего не говорить, потому что Зейн в прошлый раз заявил, что я вечно прерываю его. Прошло несколько минут, а Гарри все еще не произнес ни слова. Я уставился в его глаза и заметил в них нечто незнакомое. Это был не обычный дружелюбный Гарри, которого я знаю и вижу каждый день. Этот Гарри выглядел очень напряженным._

_\- Эм, в чем дело? – неловко спросил я, не зная, что еще можно сделать._

_\- На этот раз все будет по-другому, Луи, - хрипло проговорил он._

_Черт побери, это совсем на него не похоже… Интересно, он в порядке? Может быть, причина в том, что он сегодня не в себе? Но, Луи, это же сон, он не должен вести себя иначе, а если это все же происходит, то только потому, что ты сам это делаешь, потому что это твой сон!_

_\- Гарри, ты в порядке? – спросил я, забеспокоившись. – Ты сам на себя не похож и ведешь себя немного странно…_

_\- Просто, - вздохнул он, застонав и взъерошив волосы. – Иди за мной в туалет, ладно? Там я все тебе объясню._

_И не говоря больше ни слова, он отправился к туалетам и зашел внутрь, захлопнув за собой дверь. Я подскочил от этого резкого звука, мое сердце принялось неистово колотиться. Я не знал, стоит мне идти за ним или нет, так что еще минуту сидел абсолютно ошарашенный. Почему Гарри ведет себя так странно? Зачем нужно идти в туалет? И самое главное: почему этот сон так сильно отличается от всех предыдущих?_

_Я потратил еще несколько секунд на размышления, а потом внезапно застыл в своем кресле. Мое сердце грозило выскочить из груди. **Черт побери! Что если он наконец собирается сказать мне, что я готов?!**_

_Угомонись, Луи. Скорее всего, он позвал тебя совсем не по этой причине. Но тогда почему он не рассказал все прямо здесь?_

_Может быть, ему нужно немного личного пространства, поэтому он хочет поговорить в туалете?! В любом случае, мне уже пора идти за ним!_

_Я встал и отправился к туалетам, не чувствуя ног ниже колена. Они так сильно подкашивались, что мне только чудом удалось доковылять туда. Добравшись до места назначения, я сделал глубокий вдох и зажмурился на несколько мгновений. И когда я уже собирался постучать, дверь распахнулась, оттуда высунулась рука и втянула меня внутрь._

_Все произошло так быстро: дверь закрылась, щелкнул замок, опустилась крышка унитаза, и он толкнул меня на нее, раздался звук смыва…_

_\- Какого черта здесь происходит, Гарольд?_

_Он окинул меня последним голодным взглядом, а потом погасил свет. Подождите… что? Я думал, в таких туалетах нельзя выключить свет? Думал, что он автоматически включается, когда закрываешь дверь, и не может быть погашен до тех пор, пока не откроешь ее опять, выходя. Черт побери! Что если Гарри не запер дверь и теперь сюда может зайти кто угодно? Что снова возвращает меня к вопросу… что мы вообще делаем в туалете? Гарри лучше рассказать мне все прямо сейчас._

_\- Тебе нужно многое объяснить мне, Гарри. Какого хрена мы делаем в туале…_

_Нечто заставило меня заткнуться, и я потерял контроль над собой. Мое сердце отчаянно желало вырваться из грудной клетки. Я почувствовал, как обожгло губы, и все мое тело онемело. А спустя несколько секунд до меня дошло, что за чертова хрень происходит. Губы Гарри на моих губах… Гарри целует меня…_

_Все мое тело сковало онемение. В буквальном смысле слова: все мое чертово тело онемело! Я не мог ни пошевелиться, ни оттолкнуть его! Подождите… зачем мне его отталкивать? Неожиданно моя кожа покрылась мурашками, ощущения были такими, будто ее покалывало крохотными иголочками. И в этот момент мне не казалось, что это сон. Все было таким реальным, что я никак не мог уложить происходящее в голове. Прошло, наверное, несколько минут, потому что Гарри отстранился и выглядел расстроенным и смущенным. Но в тот же момент, как он отшатнулся, в мое тело вернулись силы, и я потянул его обратно к себе. К этому моменту я уже поднялся и отошел от унитаза, прижавшись к Гарри так, что между нами не осталось свободного пространства. И прежде чем я успел подумать о том, что делаю… я уже целовал его, и он отвечал на поцелуй!_

_А потом внезапно появилось ощущение, будто все мои переживания и проблемы мгновенно растворились! Я обнаружил, что обнимаю его за шею, и почувствовал, как его руки обвились вокруг моей талии, притягивая меня к себе. Я почувствовал, как его язык коснулся моей нижней губы, и не стал мешкать. Я тут же приоткрыл рот, позволяя ему проникнуть внутрь. Он подтолкнул мой язык своим, ожидая, что я тоже начну исследовать его рот. Я тут же ощутил, что в джинсах стало тесно, и застонал ему в губы, осознав, что у меня встал._

_Я ожидал, что как только Гарри почувствует это, он психанет и вылетит из туалета… и, может быть, даже спрыгнет с самолета! Такого никогда раньше не случалось! Ну, то есть у Гарри был стояк, когда я лежал на нем, но тогда все получилось абсолютно случайно. На этот же раз у меня встал именно из-за него и из-за того, что мы целовались._

_Однако, я оказался абсолютно не прав. Гарри не начал психовать, он даже не отшатнулся от поцелуя! Вместо этого он принялся стягивать с меня джинсы. Я тут же распахнул глаза, но заставил себя не отстраняться. В ту же минуту, как мы отклеимся друг от друга, мы оба сообразим, что делаем, и тогда уж точно наступит «Царство Неловкости»!_

_Пока я все это обдумывал, я пропустил тот момент, когда по моим ногам прошелся прохладный воздух. С запозданием я осознал, что этот засранец все-таки стащил с меня штаны! Черт, а он быстро работает! Не прекращая поцелуй, я начал тоже снимать с него джинсы. Несколько секунд ушло на расстегивание пуговицы. Но когда мне это наконец удалось, я сдернул с него штаны и прижался к нему. Застонал от этого ощущения и продолжил тереться об него, фактически занимаясь петтингом._

_Раньше я, конечно, видел, что у него стоит, но теперь по какой-то странной причине я почувствовал это. Очень отчетливо. Это ощущение казалось таким реальным, будто бы затвердевший член Гарри действительно упирался в меня. Странно, да? Но я решил поменьше задумываться об этом и просто получать удовольствие, от которого моя собственная эрекция только усиливалась с каждой секундой. Он оставил в покое мои губы и принялся целовать шею. Я довольно громко застонал, толкаясь бедрами. Однако, что странно, не смог воспроизвести то потрясающее ощущение, которое было секунду назад. Но все равно было приятно, поэтому я продолжил тереться об него, простонав:_

_\- Ммм, еще…_

_А потом неожиданно то самое ощущение вернулось, я снова почувствовал это. И все так странно, потому что он прижимался ко мне все это время, но по-настоящему я ощутил это только сейчас, и позвольте вам сказать, это было просто чертовски потрясающе. Если честно, мне казалось, что я мог кончить прямо в ту же секунду. И чем больше я думал об этом, тем яснее понимал, что Гарри, скорее всего, тоже близок к оргазму, и эта мысль отправила меня на совершенно новый уровень желания._

_\- Ммм, малыш, не останавливайся, - простонал я ему в шею. - Пожалуйста…_

_Он продолжил тереться своим стояком о мой, и я понял, что точно не продержусь больше ни минуты. Я опустил ладони на его задницу и крепко сжал, ощущая под пальцами ткань его боксеров. Но Гарри пошел еще дальше и засунул руки **в** мои боксеры, обхватывая мою обнаженную задницу и сжимая ее, одновременно с этим изо всех сил прижимаясь своим пахом к моему. Я едва слышно пискнул и почувствовал такое сильное возбуждение, что, клянусь, у меня даже закружилась голова._

_Все это казалось настолько реальным, что мне было трудно поверить, что это сон. Конечно, в каком-то смысле это действительно был всего лишь сон, потому что я точно знал, что мы находились не в самолете и уж тем более не в туалете самолета. Но **контакт** между нами – вот что казалось реальным. У меня было ощущение, что я на самом деле трусь о стояк Гарри._

_Даже не осознавая, что делаю, я толкнул его на сидение унитаза и уселся ему на колени, продолжая двигаться на нем. Я чувствовал каждое соприкосновение так, будто все происходило в реальной жизни, и это настолько возбуждало, что я был уверен, что точно взорвусь меньше, чем через минуту._

_\- Я сейчас кончу, Гарри, - застонал я ему в шею, втягивая кожу и прикусывая везде, докуда мог дотянуться, и оставляя кучу засосов._

_Я чувствовал, что Гарри тоже получает удовольствие, потому что он постанывал и терся об меня. Он поймал мои бедра и начал подталкивать вверх и вниз, прижимая к своему паху. От этого создавалось впечатление, что весь контроль принадлежит ему и он доминирует надо мной. И в ту же секунду, как я подумал о том, что Гарри управляет ситуацией, я не смог больше сдерживаться._

_Я продолжал приподниматься и снова опускаться, потираясь о твердый член Гарри через ткань, и стонать, обильно кончая себе в боксеры._

_\- Хаз…_

_И меньше, чем через пять секунд, Гарри застонал и тоже кончил, стискивая мои бедра и почти оставляя болезненные следы от ногтей. Я вынырнул из оргазма и спустя несколько мгновений постепенно остановил движения, открывая глаза и бросая взгляд на лицо Гарри. Я заметил, что он вспотел, а его волосы стали влажными. Я отвел прядки от его лица, и он усмехнулся._

_Я уставился на его губы, и он сделал тоже самое. Было трудно поверить, что всего несколько минут назад мы целовались так неистово, что было больно, а теперь? Теперь я просто таращился на него, слишком сильно боясь его поцеловать. К счастью, Гарри сам начал наклоняться ко мне, и я повторил его движение. Я почувствовал его дыхание на своих губах, и меня пробрала дрожь, потому что в этот раз я хотел поцеловать его из-за того, что меня переполняла любовь, а не просто похоть._

_Но внезапно непонятно откуда появился Лиам - словно выскочил прямо из-под земли – и заявил:_

_\- Ребята, вы не могли бы вести себя тише? Некоторые люди пытаются… О ГОСПОДИ!_

_И в ту же секунду все потонуло во тьме. Вот так просто мой сон оборвался, оставляя меня в темноте, и я нахмурился, почувствовав себя несчастным и одиноким. Еще несколько секунд я провел в этой тьме, а потом попытался проснуться. Каким-то чудом мне это удалось._

 

Я тут же распахнул глаза и огляделся, гадая, окажется ли Гарри где-нибудь поблизости. А потом фыркнул и подумал про себя: «С какой еще стати Гарри должен быть здесь?! Это был всего лишь сон, дурашка. В реальной жизни ничего такого не происходило».

Но как только я начал двигаться, я почувствовал, что внизу все мокрое и липкое. Застонав, я бросился в ванную, вытираясь и стаскивая с себя эти боксеры. Я решил, что сейчас самое время принять душ и попытаться смыть с себя все эти грязные фантазии. Абсолютно уверен, что после такого сна про моего бедного невинного лучшего друга Хаззу я попаду прямиком в ад.

Включив воду, я разделся и, как только установилась нужная температура, залез под душ. На этот раз купание заняло немного больше времени, чем обычно. У меня есть привычка, появившаяся с того времени, когда я начал осознавать себя личностью: каждый раз, как я иду в душ, я размышляю о собственной жизни. Однако, этим утром я ощущал себя самым ужасным человеком на свете. То есть… кого еще посещают такие пошлые сны о лучших друзьях?!

_Господи, теперь тебе придется исповедаться и рассказать Гарри об этом. Что ж, Гарольд, приятно было иметь с тобой дело, и, честное слово, мне безумно не хочется, чтобы все вот так вот закончилось, но ты ведь точно уйдешь после того, как узнаешь про мой сон._

Выбравшись из душа, я вытерся и оделся. Взглянув на часы, я отметил, что еще довольно рано. Застонав, я запрыгнул на кровать, плюхнувшись на живот. Схватив телефон, я подумал, что сейчас мне не помешало бы позвонить кому-нибудь и попросить поддержки. У меня не было времени на то, чтобы разговаривать с психотерапевтом Доктором Филом, но этот человек определенно уступает ему совсем ненамного.

Я набрал номер и прислушался к гудкам, надеясь, что она возьмет трубку.

\- Алло?

Вздохнув, я набрал в легкие побольше воздуха.

\- Привет, Эль, это я. Эм, ты можешь разговаривать? Мне нужно рассказать тебе о том, что произошло…

\- Я тебя внимательно слушаю, Луи, - отозвалась она своим обычным энергичным тоном. – Что стряслось?

Я почувствовал, что у меня горит лицо от смущения, но все же пересказал свой сон, стараясь не вдумываться в подробности, чтобы не получилось повторение сегодняшнего утра. Да, дамы, у парней это может случаться больше одного раза в день.

\- Ладно?.. – протянула она, когда я закончил свою историю. – Я не понимаю, в чем проблема, кроме того, что люди бы точно услышали, чем вы занимаетесь в туалете, а потом пришла бы стюардесса, постучала бы в дверь и прервала ваши развлечения. Но это был всего лишь сон, так что, наверное, это все не имеет значения.

\- Как ты можешь не понимать, в чем проблема?! – застонал я, совсем упав духом. – Мне приснился _пошлый_ сон про лучшего друга!

\- Эй, - позвала она, в ее голосе проступили печальные нотки. – Я думала, что это я твой лучший друг?

\- Ты – мой лучший друг женского пола, - усмехнулся я, испытывая благодарность к Элеанор за то, что она всегда знает, как заставить меня улыбнуться. – А Гарри – мой лучший друг мужского пола, так что не волнуйся, Эль, для тебя всегда отведено особенное место в моем сердце.

\- Отлично, - рассмеялась она. – Знаешь, теперь, когда я всерьез задумалась над твоим сном, он кажется мне воистину эпичным!

Она громко расхохоталась в трубку, и я застонал, закатывая глаза. Я решил дать ей несколько секунд, чтобы успокоиться, но спустя _две минуты_ пришел к выводу, что с меня хватит.

\- Ладно, ха, ха, - вздохнул я. – Очень смешно, просто умора. А теперь давай вернемся к проблеме?

\- Но тот момент, когда Лиам появился из ниоткуда, - всхлипнула она сквозь истерический хохот.

Застонав, я сбросил вызов, убирая телефон. Выйдя из комнаты, я направился на кухню и услышал самый нелепый разговор в мире. Боже, ну почему мои друзья и коллеги по группе такое странные? Почему я – единственный нормальный человек в этом доме?

\- МОЯ КРОШКА ПОВЗРОСЛЕЛ, - вопил кто-то преувеличенно эмоциональным голосом. Ага, это точно Зейн. - УЖЕ РУГАЕТСЯ! ЛИАМ!

\- Отстань от меня, одержимый прической странный тип.

А это был Лиам.

\- NEVER!

Опять, видимо, Зейн.

\- _I will never say never_ , - начал напевать кто-то еще. Хмм, песня Джастина Бибера? Найл, боже, постарайся не быть настолько очевидным! – _I will fight, I will fight till forever_.*

_Ладно, хватит шпионить за ними. Пора прекращать это, а иначе он нам всю эту чертову песню исполнит, а потом она будет крутиться у нас в головах до завтрашнего дня._

\- Господи, ребята, - заявил я, зевая и входя в кухню. - Какого черта вы такие шумные с утра?

В ту же минуту, как я зашел в кухню, я заметил, что Зейн и Лиам устроили небольшую драку на кулаках. Найл прекратил петь и несколько секунд просто таращился на меня, а потом одарил неестественно широкой ухмылкой. После схватил Лиама и Зейна за уши и потянул из комнаты. Я проследил, как они в полной тишине покинули помещение, гадая, какого черта тут происходит. А потом услышал злобный смех Найла прямо перед тем, как захлопнулась дверь. _Ну, ладно…_

Я схватил что-то из холодильника и сел рядом с Гарри. Он пронаблюдал, как я налил молоко в чашку для хлопьев, а потом откашлялся и спросил:

\- Привет, как спалось этой ночью?

\- Я спал… хорошо. – _Господи, Луи, очень красноречиво! Ты обязан рассказать ему об этом сне. Из-за него ты ведешь себя странно и неловко._ \- Эм, а тебе случайно сегодня не снился снова сон, похожий на тот, что был про грозу?

\- Нет. А что? – растерянно поинтересовался он.

_Черт побери, теперь тебе придется объясняться. Ты мог бы промолчать, но нет, тебе всегда нужно поступать правильно, верно, Томлинсон?_

\- Ну, мне вроде бы приснился сон про тебя, это был опять такой сон и… хм, я проснулся с… - Сделав глубокий вдох и избегая его взгляда, я продолжил дрожащим голосом: - …снова с мокрым пятном на боксерах, так что я подумал, что у тебя мог быть такой же сон, потому что у меня серьезно возникло ощущение, словно ты был рядом со мной. Не знаю, может быть мне просто показалось, но я точно чувствовал кого-то во сне. Это так странно…

Гарри помолчал несколько минут, а потом быстро проговорил каким-то странным тоном:

\- Нет, прости, мне такой сон не снился. Я вообще не помню, чтобы что-то видел во сне этой ночью.

_Хмм, это странно, потому что Гарри всегда помнит свои сны. Он может рассказать, что ему снилось, когда ему было восемь, или воспроизвести сон месячной давности. Честное слово, у него есть очень необычная особенность запоминать все свои сны. Так что тот факт, что ему ничего не снилось сегодня, - это очень странно для Гарри._

\- Ох, странно, - пожал плечами я, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. – Ну что ж, еще раз прошу прощения, что у меня _такие_ сны…

_Боже, пожалуйста, Гарри, не злись на меня! Я постараюсь больше не видеть таких снов! Я обещаю! Или по крайней мере я не буду говорить тебе, если это снова случится…_

\- Я уже говорил тебе, что ты не можешь это контролировать, Лу. Давай просто забудем об этом, ладно? И никогда больше не будем упоминать. Просто будем жить дальше, - произнес он отстраненным голосом, как-то странно улыбаясь.

_Хмм, это очень необычно. Я был уверен, что он захочет узнать об этом сне точно так же, как хотел услышать про предыдущий. Что-то определенно неправильно, и я собираюсь выяснить, что именно! Или… просто спрошу потом Зейна, потому что – кого я пытаюсь обмануть? – ну как бы я смог это выяснить?_

\- Да, конечно, - улыбнулся я, пока выбрасывая эти мысли из головы. – Итак, какие планы на сегодня?

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, - усмехнулся он, пожимая плечами. – Хотя Лиам, наверное, знает.

\- Ну ладно, тогда я пойду поболтаю с ним. Увидимся позже, Хаз, - улыбнулся я и поднялся. Мне просто необходимо было поговорить с Зейном сию же секунду!

 

***

 

Я вошел в комнату Лиама, даже не постучав. Войдя, я заметил, что он разговаривает по телефону, скорее всего, с Даниэль. Он увидел меня и жестом показал: «Одну минутку». Я кивнул и остановился, ожидая, пока он закончит разговор.

После того как они с Даниэль попрощались, Лиам сбросил звонок и повернулся ко мне. Он улыбнулся и спросил:

\- Эй, Луи, в чем дело?

\- Ну, я только хотел узнать, какие у нас планы на сегодня, - просиял я. – Знаешь, уже время ленча, а мы все еще ничего не сделали за все утро!

\- Что ж, вообще-то, у меня есть идея относительно того, чем мы могли бы заняться сегодня, - улыбнулся Лиам.

\- Чем? – переспросил я, испытывая предвкушение и огромное желание выяснить, что же нас ждет.

\- Я не могу тебе сказать, пока мы не соберемся все вместе, - ухмыльнулся Лиам, решив подразнить меня. – Потому что получится нечестно по отношению к остальным парням, если мы скроем это от них.

_Зануда_.

Я вылетел из комнаты, услышав за спиной хохот Лиама. Вбежав в гостиную, я заметил, что Гарри сидит там, расслабившись. Улыбнувшись, я уселся рядом с ним, ощутив, как уровень моей гиперреактивности резко подскочил.

\- Гаррррррри, - заныл я, поворачиваясь к нему. – Лиииам не хочет говорить мне, какие на сегодня планы, пока мы не соберемся все вместе!

\- Ты съел слишком много сладкого на завтрак, Лу? – усмехнулся Гарри.

\- Возможно… - ухмыльнулся я, преувеличенно разыгрывая каждое свое движение и слово. - Прощай, жестокий мир! Мое время вышло…

Я притворился, что падаю на диван, потеряв сознание, и уронил голову ему на колени. Несколько минут мы просидели в тишине, а потом в комнату вошел Найл и рассмеялся:

\- Твое время не могло выйти, Лу. У нас есть еще семь дней, прежде чем пора будет уезжать, а ты же не захочешь пропустить наши каникулы, правда?

\- Ага, - состроил гримасу я, пытаясь изобразить австралийский акцент и безбожно в этом проваливаясь. – Маленький лепрекон прав, мы должны продолжить каникулы, чтобы найти мое сокровище!

_Откуда взялся этот пиратский стиль?_

\- Это звучит больше по-пиратски, Лу, - рассмеялся Лиам, присаживаясь рядом с Найлом на другой диван. – Но это была хорошая попытка. Из тебя получился бы отличный пират.

_Ох, Лиам, не стоило. Я бы ответил тебе тем же, но ты же даже не можешь без чувства вины допить молоко, если не купишь нам другое, когда мы не в туре и просто зависаем вместе. Из тебя получился бы просто отвратительный пират, Лиам._

Когда в комнату вошел Зейн и увидел, что все места на диванах уже заняты, то просто пожал плечами и рухнул сверху на Найла. Тот издал странный звук – что-то вроде «уууф», - но усмехнулся и обхватил Зейна руками за талию, удерживая на месте. Я одарил Зейна многозначительным взглядом, а он подмигнул мне в ответ. Но у него слегка порозовели щеки от смущения.

\- Итак, какие планы на сегодня, Ли? – поинтересовался Гарри.

\- Ну, - улыбнулся Лиам, хлопая в ладоши. - Мы были на пляже, делали разные другие вещи, но вот что мы упустили - это поход по магазинам!

Как бы странно это ни звучало, но мы ответили ему радостными воплями! Ходить по магазинам на самом деле весело, потому что у нас редко хватает на это времени! Но теперь, когда можно по-настоящему расслабиться и не торопиться, мы можем отлично провести время, совершая покупки. А еще нам всем нужно приобрести сувениры для друзей и семьи, так что это превосходная возможность!

Лиам сообщил нам, что лимузин приедет в течение пяти минут. Найл тут же вместе с Зейном ушел к нему в комнату, чтобы помочь ему уложить волосы, а Лиам бросился к себе, чтобы быстро позвонить Даниэль… опять. И снова мы с Гарри остались вдвоем. _Хмм, у меня почти появилось подозрение, что они пытаются мне что-то этим сказать…_

\- Почему все постоянно оставляют нас вдвоем? – застонал я, все еще продолжая лежать у Гарри на коленях.

\- Ну, знаешь, вероятно, то же самое случится в торговом центре, ага? – усмехнулся он.

\- Думаю, да, - пожал плечами я, не особенно задумываясь. Немного повернув голову, я покосился на него, обнаруживая, что теряюсь в его глазах. Стряхнув это наваждение, я откашлялся и продолжил мысль: – Не то чтобы я возражал. Мне нравится проводить время с тобой, Хазза. Уже прошло семь спокойных дней.

\- Спокойных? – фыркнул он, посмеиваясь себе под нос. - _С тобой?_ Ну, конечно.

Я нахмурился и скрестил на груди руки, делая вид, что обиделся, чтобы он потом всю ночь мучился чувством вины, муа-ха-ха. Это было слишком злобно? Упс! Он с сомнением изучил меня, но я продолжал дуться, пока он не сломался под этим давлением. Усмехнувшись, я подмигнул ему, отлично зная, что выиграл.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - тихо проворчал он. А потом начал перебирать мои волосы, и я почувствовал, что сейчас засну. Когда его пальцы прикоснулись к моей коже, меня атаковали мурашки, но, наверное, в этом был виноват мой недавний сон, вот и все. Ничего большего тут быть не могло.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Хаз, - с нежностью отозвался я, наслаждаясь массажем.

\- Мхмм, просто вспомни об этом, когда в следующий раз будешь проигрывать мне в Go Fish**, - ухмыльнулся Гарри.

\- НЕТ, - возмутился я. _Хе-хе, только самые преданные фанаты поймут меня! Шучу. Вообще-то, только настоящие дети девяностых помнят эту игру!_ \- Я был так близок к победе, а ты совершенно неожиданно выиграл! Это нечестно.

\- Парень, которому уже за двадцать… злится из-за того, что проиграл партию в Go Fish, - рассмеялся он, качая головой так, словно не мог в это поверить. – Это классика! Ну почему никто больше не видит эти моменты? Они определенно относятся к важным!

_А как же другие наши моменты, Хазза? Неужели они не важны?.._

\- А как насчет "Титаника"? Это важный момент? – тихо спросил я, пытаясь не показывать, как сильно меня задели его слова. Хотя, наверное, мне не удалось скрыть свою реакцию.

Он взглянул на меня сверху вниз и улыбнулся.

\- Конечно, важный. Думаю, это пока мое самое любимое воспоминание из этой поездки. А второе – это когда нам обоим что-то попало в глаза в конце фильма…

\- Признай, Хазза, - просиял я, - ты – плакса.

\- Так же, как и ты, - он показал мне язык и сложил руки на груди, прерывая обожаемый мной массаж. - Не один я рыдал, знаешь ли.

Черт, тут он меня подловил.

\- Туше, мой кудрявый друг, - усмехнулся я. Проверив запястье, я нахмурился, обнаружив только чистую кожу и никаких часов. – У меня нет часов. Хазза, будь хорошим малышом и скажи мне, сколько времени?

_Какого черта я только что назвал его «малышом»? И ведь я вроде бы не хочу, чтобы он стал моим «малышом», ничего такого. Боже, Луи, ты сегодня несешь сплошную чушь!_

\- Малышом? – расхохотался он надо мной.

_Заткнись, Стайлс, я и так уже смутился, понятно?_

\- Просто скажи мне уже, который час, - фыркнул я, скрещивая руки.

Он схватил телефон и уставился на экран. Я попытался разглядеть картинку на его заставке, но не смог ее разобрать. Мне показалось, что там фотография… моя. Это не галлюцинация?

_Отличная рифма, неудачник._

\- Сейчас 10:06, - объявил он, все еще разглядывая свой телефон.

_Там моя фотография или нет? Мне необходимо узнать!_

\- Спасибо, малыш.

_Да черт бы тебя побрал, Луи!!! Я только что велел тебе никогда больше не произносить ничего такого, и ты тут же снова это сказал. Почему ты никогда меня не слушаешь?!_

\- Так я – малыш? – ухмыльнулся он, нахально приподнимая брови.

\- Ох, отлично, - застонал я и вздохнул, осознав, что именно начал. – Я не должен был тебя так называть, потому что ты – один из самых нахальных парней, которых я знаю.

\- Нет, это Зейн, - заспорил Гарри.

_Это правда._ Но тут вопрос в уверенности, ведь уверенные парни обладают особыми преимуществами, вы же понимаете? Если только они не ведут себя вызывающе нахально, как один мой знакомый Мистер Гарольд.

\- Я знаю, - кивнул я, соглашаясь. - Он тоже один из них. Я сказал: « _Один из_ самых нахальных парней».

\- Тогда брысь с моих коленей, - воскликнул Гарри явно расстроенным тоном. - Ты продолжаешь меня оскорблять, и мне это не нравится.

_Черт побери, я не хочу двигаться. Наверное, мне придется либо изобразить милашку, либо попросить прощения. И знаете что? Я собираюсь разыграть милашку, потому что гордость не позволит мне извиниться._

\- Но, Хазза… - протянул я и надул губы, заглядывая ему в глаза и стараясь выглядеть как можно очаровательнее. - Я же всего лишь шучу…

Гарри расслабился и улыбнулся. А потом уставился прямо на меня, а я просто уставился в ответ, не зная, что еще можно сделать.

_Это определенно самая странная игра в гляделки, в которой мне доводилось участвовать. Я абсолютно уверен, что мы соревнуемся не в том, кто первым моргнет, а в том, кто первым не выдержит и отведет взгляд… наверное? На самом деле я вообще не понимаю, что здесь происходит._

Я увидел – скорее почувствовал, - как по телу Гарри прошла какая-то странная волна дрожи. Склонив голову на бок, я одарил его вопросительным взглядом. Когда Гарри заметил мои ужимки, он прокашлялся и поинтересовался:

\- Что?

\- Ты дрожишь, - заметил я полувопросительным тоном. - Почему?

\- Не знаю… Видимо, здесь просто прохладно.

_Хмм, очень странно. Я сомневаюсь в его честности? Нееет. Лучше давай поможем ему согреться, раз уж он замерз, потому что мы все отлично знаем, что это означает…_

\- Оу, это значит то, о чем я подумал? – улыбнулся я, сползая с его коленей и устраиваясь рядом.

\- О чем ты подумал? – переспросил Гарри, явно прикидываясь идиотом, потому что он точно понял, что я имею в виду.

\- ВРЕМЯ ОБНИМАШЕК ЛУИ И ХАЗЗЫ!

_Как Гарри мог забыть об этом?! Мы же всегда обнимаемся… А что, если я больше не так важен для него, и поэтому он забыл? Луи, почему ты вечно такой мелодраматичный? Тебе нужно расслабиться, мой друг. Выпей успокоительного или еще что-нибудь._

\- Не волнуйся, Хаз, - улыбнулся я, постепенно подползая к нему. - Я быстро тебя согрею!

Я начал сокращать расстояние между нами, отмечая, как близко к моему лицу оказались его губы. Я сглотнул, стараясь не думать об этом, и уже собрался обвить его талию руками, чтобы начать наши обнимашки. И в ту же самую минуту, как мои ладони прикоснулись к его телу, непонятно откуда возник Лиам:

\- Лимо здесь, ребята! Идем по магазинам.

По какой-то странной причине я почувствовал легкую грусть. Наверное, это потому, что я хотел согреть Гарри своими объятиями, но этого не случилось. Да, скорее всего, это так…

 

* * *

 

Комментарии переводчика:

  


*Песня Джастина Бибера «Never Say Never»  
**Go Fish – простая карточная игра, можно играть как специальной колодой, так и обычной с 52-мя картами.


	14. Глава 8. Часть 2

 

\- Ладно, встречаемся здесь же через несколько часов? – еще раз уточнил Зейн, когда мы приехали в торговый центр.

Все закивали, а Лиам хлопнул в ладоши, снова беря контроль над ситуацией. Опять же, это ведь он спланировал сегодняшний день, так что будет справедливо, если он будет руководить происходящим.

\- Ладно, давайте разделимся и снова соберемся здесь через несколько часов, тогда нам хватит времени, чтобы поужинать у «Мануэля»? – предложил Лиам.

\- Конечно, - заулыбался Найл.

_Кто бы сомневался..._

\- Ладно, банда, тогда разбегаемся!

Зейн, Гарри, Найл и я дружно уставились на Лиама, качая головой и явно выражая всеобщее «нет». Его лицо покраснело, и он промямлил:

\- Можно я хоть раз не буду Фредом из Скуби-Ду?

\- Наверное, нет, - рассмеялся Гарри.

Лиам отмахнулся от нас и вздохнул, уходя прочь. Найл согнулся пополам, умирая от хохота, и в результате Зейну пришлось практически волоком тащить его куда-то. Видимо, по магазинам. А потом я осознал, что нас с Гарри снова оставили вдвоем, и усмехнулся, замечая:

\- Снова оставили одних.

\- Ага, - кивнул он. – Итак, чем ты хочешь заняться, Лу?

\- Пойдем за мороженым? – улыбнулся я, приходя в состояние крайнего предвкушения.

\- Мы еще не обедали, Бу, - нахмурился он, явно наплевав на то, что этим разбивает мне сердце. – Как насчет пробежаться по магазинам, потом поесть, а через пару часов, прежде чем мы уедем, мы купим мороженого?

\- Ладно, - фыркнул я, ради большего эффекта разворачиваясь к нему спиной и начиная удаляться.

Мы явно испортим себе аппетит перед ужином, если будем есть мороженое, но Гарри не обязательно быть в курсе об этом! Если он все осознает, то мне точно не видать лакомства, и тогда я стану крайне печальным Луи!

\- Ты куда собрался? – поинтересовался Гарри, догоняя меня.

\- По магазинам, _ага_ , - просиял я, останавливаясь и дожидаясь, когда он окажется рядом.

Гарри прожег меня взглядом, и я рассмеялся, ускоряя шаг. Он попытался идти со мной наравне, но бедолага, кажется, никак не мог за мной угнаться. Между глубокими вздохами он заметил:

\- Может быть, нам не стоит покупать мороженое? Ты и так уже слишком гиперактивный, и я думаю, это будет небезопасно для окружающих, если ты станешь еще энергичнее.

_Ох, вот уж нет! Он не имеет права отбирать мои привилегии на мороженое!_

\- Ты не можешь отказаться от своих слов, ты уже пообещал, - пропел я, заулыбавшись, чтобы подразнить его еще немного.

\- Я никогда ничего не…

Я быстро зажал ему рот ладонью, чтобы он не смог закончить предложение. Ухмыльнувшись, я показал ему язык, отлично понимая, что все равно уже выиграл этот спор. Он попытался укусить меня за руку, но я только пожал плечами.

\- Неа, это не сработает, Гарри. Ты не избавишься от меня так просто.

Тогда он принялся облизывать мою ладонь, и я чуть было не выпустил его. _Так нечестно!_ Я расхохотался, и почти все мое тело задергалось от этого смеха, только ладонь каким-то чудом оставалась на месте, затыкая ему рот. Но по мере усиления хохота, я начал терять хватку.

\- Прекрати, Гарри! Щ-щекотно!

\- Товда убеви!

Он явно не мог нормально изъясняться из-за моей руки. Я покачал головой и заявил:

\- Не уберу, я не собираюсь сдаваться так быстро. Еще даже минуты не прошло, я должен продержаться дольше, чем в прошлый раз.

\- Уфейся оф фтену.

Он снова начал вылизывать мою ладонь, и на меня напал приступ сумасшедшего хохота, от которого даже заболели мышцы пресса. Но я все же сумел заставить себя не убирать руку от его рта. Тогда Гарри решил, что пора принимать более серьезные меры, и начал щекотать меня везде. Я тут же отдернул руку и бросился наутек.

Обернувшись чтобы проверить, как далеко от меня остался Гарри, я обнаружил, что он находится прямо за моей спиной! Взвизгнув, я поднажал, увеличивая скорость в два раза. Я услышал, как он застонал в нескольких метрах позади меня, и ухмыльнулся про себя, продолжая забег.

Неожиданно я ощутил, как кто-то дернул меня сзади за рубашку. Потеряв равновесие, я полетел прямо на Гарри, отчего он тоже не удержался на ногах и грохнулся на пол. Меня постигла та же участь, но я приземлился не на пол, а на него! _Уф, а могло бы получиться очень больно, но меня спас мой Хазза. Спасибо, Хаз!_

Когда я осознал, в какой позе мы лежим, я рассмеялся про себя. А потом, не успев задуматься о том, что творю, наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо:

\- Как ты думаешь, мы были бы в этой позе, если бы занимались сексом?

_ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ, ЛУИ, КАКОГО ХРЕНА С ТОБОЙ ПРОИСХОДИТ?! Ну все, после сегодняшнего тебе точно придется добровольно сдаться в психиатрическую клинику, потому что ты определенно сошел с ума! Боже, и как ты теперь собираешься восстанавливать свои отношения с Гарри?_

_Знаешь, что? А давай сделаем вид, что так и было задумано, но только в шутку? Он же купится на это, верно? Должно сработать…_

Я изобразил фальшивый приступ хохота:

\- Это была шутка, Хаз. Хотя видел бы ты свою физиономию! Ох, чувак, почему я не снял твою реакцию на камеру, чтобы все могли на это посмотреть?

Лицо Гарри сделалось абсолютно красным, и он быстро пробормотал:

\- Ну, лично я думаю, что все было бы наоборот, и я был бы сверху, а ты умолял бы меня об этом.

_Вау, какие подробности. Черт, он думает об этом в свое свободное время? Потому что он описал все очень детально, он не смог бы с ходу придумать такое… правда же?_

\- Луи?

\- Хмм, - протянул я, все еще размышляя над словами Гарри. - Я думаю, что единственный способ узнать – это попробовать…

\- Луи?

\- Да?

\- Не пора ли тебе слезть с меня, чтобы мы смогли продолжить поход по магазинам? – мягко поинтересовался он.

Я тут же побледнел и быстро вскочил с него, усмехаясь и протягивая ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Гарри принял мою ладонь, и я потянул его наверх, улыбаясь. Когда он оказался на ногах, до меня дошло, что мы все еще держимся за руки, и я быстро разжал пальцы, стараясь выкинуть эти мысли из головы.

\- Продолжим шопинг?

\- Конечно… - пробормотал он, почему-то расстроившись.

 

***

 

\- Сколько нам еще тут ошиваться? – простонал я, потому что меня уже начал раздражать этот торговый центр.

Мы обошли буквально каждый магазин в нем… по два раза! Честное слово, здесь уже было нечего больше делать, и от скуки я начал чувствовать подступающее раздражение. Спросите любого из парней, и они подтвердят!

\- Еще час.

\- Но мы уже обошли все магазины… дважды, - застонал я, состроив недовольную гримасу для Гарри. - Мне скучно!

\- Но теперь мы можем купить мороженое, - улыбнулся он.

В ту же секунду мои глаза широко распахнулись, и мгновением спустя я уже обогнал его, направляясь к прилавку с мороженым, мимо которого мы не так давно проходили. Я услышал, как Гарри окликнул меня, попросив притормозить, но только ускорился, хохоча и поддразнивая его.

Гарри подлетел к магазинчику на несколько секунд позже меня. Как только он наконец оказался рядом, он схватился за сердце и, пыхтя, попытался отдышаться. Я смущенно пожал плечами и вошел в магазин, предвкушая десерт.

Я выбрал шарик с шоколадным печеньем, а Гарри – скучное ванильное мороженое «Plain Jane», как предсказуемо. Он заплатил за меня, и я поблагодарил его, тут же вгрызаясь в свое лакомство. Заметив скамейку, я уселся на нее, а Гарри устроился рядом.

Спустя несколько минут тишины я изучил свое мороженое, а потом обернулся к Гарри.

\- Хазза?

\- Да, Лу? – отозвался он, сосредоточенно разглядывая собственный капающий рожок, отчего у меня вырвался смешок.

\- Ты не задумывался, что, если… - я вздохнул и замешкался, размышляя, как бы поделикатнее сказать. – Что, если однажды во время этих каникул игра в «Правду или Вызов» может зайти слишком далеко? Что, если кто-нибудь придумает такое задание или вопрос, что всем станет неловко?

Гарри несколько мгновений обдумывал это, а потом ответил:

\- Тогда этот несчастный просто спасует и все.

\- Но ведь на следующий день мы все равно будем об этом помнить, - отозвался я, пытаясь объяснить свои опасения. - Я люблю «Правду или Вызов», это прекрасная игра, честно, и мне нравится проводить так каждый вечер. Но… но я невольно задумываюсь, что эта забава в одну секунду может обернуться чем-то ужасным, если кто-нибудь спросит или скажет что-то неудачное…

\- Ну, пока все было хорошо, - мягко улыбнулся Гарри, ласково положив ладонь мне на колено и заставляя мой пульс резко подскочить… _Глупое сердце, наверное, мне нужно провериться у врача._ – Мы все прекрасно ладим, Луи.

\- Пообещай мне, что ни один вызов и ни один вопрос не встанут между нами, ладно? Серьезно, если они попросят нас что-нибудь сделать, чего мы обычно не делаем, – а мы много чего делаем, – мы не станем психовать и просто во всем разберемся, хорошо? – попросил я, заглядывая в его глаза и надеясь, что он понял, насколько это важно для меня.

\- Конечно, Лу, - с нежностью улыбнулся он, придвигаясь ближе ко мне. – Ничто не сможет встать между нами.

_Отлично! И если он когда-нибудь нарушит это обещание, то мне придется разорвать в клочки мое одеяло из комплекта «Ее и Его», муа-ха-ха. Я просто шучу! Это было бы слишком жестоко, с чего бы мне так поступать?_

\- И прости еще раз за сегодняшнее утро, если что-то было не так… - промямлил я, все еще ощущая легкое смущение из-за недавнего сна. – Я так до конца и не понял, что произошло, так что вот. Прости.

Гарри напрягся и затих на несколько минут.

\- Я уже говорил тебе, что все в порядке, Лу, - натянуто проговорил он. – Честно, все хорошо, давай просто не будем об этом больше вспоминать, потому что ты уже извинился, наверное, раз пять. Забудь об этом, меня не беспокоит, что это случилось.

Я кивнул, доедая мороженое. Потом встал и хлопнул в ладоши, изображая Лиама и усмехаясь про себя.

\- Что будем делать теперь?

Гарри выкинул обертку от своей сладости и ответил:

\- Я кое-что видел несколько часов назад и думаю, что тебе понравится. Пойдем.

\- Это далеко? – простонал я. У меня уже устали ноги от прогулок по этому чертовому торговому центру. - Потому что мне точно надоест, и я начну жаловаться, и эта вылазка станет еще хуже.

\- Это не так уж далеко, - рассмеялся Гарри, бормоча еще что-то себе под нос. – Не перетруждай понапрасну свою маленькую симпатичную голову, Лу…

Но я проигнорировал последнюю часть, потому что мне не давало покоя собственное любопытство.

\- А что это? Просто скажи мне, я не хочу ждать, пока сам увижу!

_Черт бы побрал это любопытство! Я обращаю все внимание на какие-то неправильные вещи._

\- Скоро узнаешь, Лу, - усмехнулся он, явно наслаждаясь происходящим. - Просто прояви чуточку терпения.

_Ох, он не мог сказать **такое** Луи Fabuloso* Томлинсону! Клянусь, это мое второе имя!_

\- Ты сам-то понимаешь, что делаешь? Ты просишь _Луи Томлинсона_ проявить терпение, - объявил я, невольно усмехаясь.

\- Я хотя бы попытался, - пожал плечами он, улыбаясь от уха до уха. – Еще минута или две, и мы на месте.

Мы продолжили свой путь, но теперь между нами повисла тишина. Кажется, так прошло больше двух минут, и я уверен, что Гарри тоже это заметил. Я понял это потому, что он начал ускорять шаг, из-за чего я тоже был вынужден нехотя набрать темп, фыркнув. Спустя еще минуту он резко остановился, и я чуть не врезался в него. Застонав, я уже было решил, что он запорол весь сюрприз, ведь мы замерли посреди пустого коридора! Он обернулся ко мне, широко улыбаясь. Заглянув ему за спину, я увидел какую-то будку, но не смог понять, что это такое. Чтобы разобрать, что это за будка, мне пришлось бы сосредоточиться на ней, а не на обворожительных чертах лица Гарри, чему точно не бывать, так что черт с ним, с сюрпризом!

\- Что это? – спросил я, надеясь, что Гарри поведет себя как маленький милый ангел, которым он и является, и все мне расскажет вместо того, чтобы заставлять меня высматривать ответы самостоятельно.

\- А ты не узнаешь? – _Эм, нет, потому что я таращусь на тебя, мистер._ \- Это фотобудка! – _Ох…_ – Знаешь, такая маленькая штучка, в которой делают фотографии? Очень популярна в Америке.

_Ох, так теперь он насмехается надо мной? Что ж, тогда я собираюсь тоже посмеяться над ним! Что он на это скажет?!_

\- Мы сейчас не в Америке, глупыш, - усмехнулся я, ощущая собственную силу.

_Это же была отличная шутка… да?_

Я повернулся к Гарри, и он закатил глаза, но на его лице сияла улыбка. В тот момент, когда он выпустил меня из поля своего зрения, я решил добежать до будки и спрятаться, проверив, как скоро он меня отыщет. Мне показалось, что прошли часы, - хотя я уверен, что это были всего лишь минуты, - и, конечно же, я начал терять терпение. Я высунул голову из-за занавески и позвал:

\- Хаз, ты идешь?

\- Да, - кивнул он и усмехнулся, качая головой. – Прости.

Он вставил монетку, чтобы оплатить фотографии, и когда он уже собрался выбрать три штуки, я завопил:

\- ПОДОЖДИ!

Он уставился на меня так, словно у меня выросла вторая голова или случилось еще что-то такое же безумное. На самом же деле я просто старался отвлечь его, чтобы успеть придумать позы для фотографий.

\- Зачем выбирать три, когда можно взять четыре? – поинтересовался я, все еще пытаясь что-нибудь нафантазировать.

\- Эм, потому что? – усмехнулся он. – Что не так с тремя фотографиями? Средняя будет выделяться, они будут отлично смотреться.

_Гарольд, это вообще ничего не значит! Я просто стараюсь тебя задержать, а ты пытаешься обосновать, почему три фотографии лучше, чем четыре? Ты такой непонятный!_

\- Три фотографии – это мало, и мне просто _необходима_ четвертая. Пожалуйста, Хазза, ты правда хочешь, чтобы я сегодня заснул в слезах, потому что мы сделали три фотографии вместо четырех?

К этому моменту я как раз придумал три позы и заулыбался про себя. Наконец-то можно было перестать настаивать на четырех снимках.

Но он вздохнул и выбрал категорию «четыре фотографии». Улыбка тут же сошла с моего лица, и я начал паниковать. Сделав глубокий вдох, я понял, что моя поза для третьего снимка даст отличную основу для четвертого, это будет идеально! Ха, может быть, так будет даже лучше, ведь я смогу запечатлеть его реакцию.

Для первой фотографии Гарри приобнял меня одной рукой, а я наклонил голову ближе к нему, широко улыбаясь. Я почувствовал его тепло на своей коже и подавил дрожь, чтобы не испортить снимок. Вспыхнул красный огонек, предупреждающий о трехсекундной готовности, и я заставил себя не шевелиться в его теплых объятиях. Сработала вспышка, и я вздохнул с облегчением, радуясь, что не испоганил фото. Или все же испоганил? Ох, черт, теперь мне придется подождать, чтобы выяснить это.

Я поднял руки и направил оба указательных пальца на рот. Зажмурив левый глаз, я высунул язык так далеко, как мог, скорчив смешную рожицу. Быстро покосившись на Гарри, я заметил, что он прикрыл правый глаз и показал знак рока правой рукой. Сработала вспышка, и у меня по спине побежали мурашки, потому что я знал, что будет дальше.

Я схватил Гарри и притянул к себе, дождавшись, когда загорится красный огонек, прежде чем страстно расцеловать его в правую щеку. Когда сработала вспышка, я быстро принял последнюю задуманную позу. Прижав его еще ближе к себе, я прищурился и, широко улыбаясь, показал знак мира. Через секунду в глаза ударил отсвет от вспышки, и я понял, что снимок сделан. Я тут же открыл глаза и вылетел из фотобудки, с нетерпением ожидая, когда выпадут фотографии.

\- Это было весело, - улыбнулся я, не отводя взгляда от щели, из которой должны были появиться снимки.

Неожиданно они вылетели оттуда прямо на пол, и я торопливо подобрал одну копию. Просмотрев их, я задержал внимание на третьем фото. Я заметил, что Гарри на ней выглядит потрясенным и растерянным из-за всего происходящего. Склонив голову на бок, я взглянул на последний снимок, и у меня отпала челюсть. Все его лицо было абсолютно красным, он явно смутился не на шутку! Я расхохотался, выдыхая между приступами смеха:

\- Хазза, ты просто обязан увидеть свое выражение лица на последней!

Я обернулся к Гарри, чтобы узнать его реакцию, и, клянусь, он был готов обмочить себя! Это пробудило во мне новый приступ хохота, и мне даже пришлось схватиться за живот.

\- Я определенно сохраню это на всю жизнь! Это мои лучшие фотографии с тобой, а только одному Богу известно, сколько мы их наделали за последние пару лет.

Я бросил еще один взгляд на фотографию и снова захихикал. А потом покосился на Гарри: его лицо было едва ли не еще краснее, чем на снимке. И я опять расхохотался, сообщив ему:

\- Гарри, у тебя все лицо красное!

Его физиономия начала приобретать малиновый оттенок, и он проворчал:

\- Я знаю, Лу…

\- Оу, кто бы знал, что малыш Хазза умеет так легко краснеть, - улыбнулся я, желая подразнить его еще немного.

\- Малыш Хазза? – фыркнул он. - Я выше тебя, друг.

\- Но это не я покраснел, - совершенно нелогично заметил я, помахивая доказательством в виде фотографии перед его носом.

\- Откуда мне было знать, что ты собираешься поцеловать меня в щеку на третьем фото?! – воскликнул он, тоже усмехаясь.

_Потому что ты просто обязан был догадаться, Гарольд._

\- Я хотел сделать что-нибудь особенное и неожиданное, - ухмыльнулся я. - Плюс, я же целовал тебя вчера, и у тебя не возникло проблем с этим. Что не так с тем, что я поцеловал тебя в щечку сегодня, чтобы навсегда оставить эти воспоминания?

\- Вау, Лу, - рассмеялся он. Его лицо постепенно возвращало свой привычный цвет. - Это самая убогая сентиментальная фраза из твоей коллекции? Я вроде как даже разочарован. Я думал, что ты способен на большее.

\- Хмм, - протянул я, потирая подбородок. - Наверное, я могу постараться и придумать еще сентиментальней ради тебя.

\- Окей, только для меня это прозвучало как неудачная пошлая шутка? – содрогнулся он, явно испытывая отвращение ко всей этой сопливости.

\- Действительно, - согласился я. – Ладно, который час? Нам не пора идти на встречу с остальными ребятами?

Он бросил взгляд на часы и кивнул.  
\- Да, только не рассказывай парням, что мы ели мороженое, иначе Найл тебе врежет.

_Ну, что ж, Найл так Найл. Скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь на самом деле!_

\- Почему врежет? – надул губы я, нахмуриваясь. – Мы же скоро пойдем ужинать к «Мануэлю». Я уверен, что он способен себя контролировать.

\- Недостаточно скоро для Найла.

Мы с Гарри вернулись к месту встречи, и все остальные уже были там. Гарри улыбнулся и спросил:

\- Кто-нибудь что-то купил?

Лиам и Зейн закивали, демонстрируя пакеты, а Найл только пожал плечами.

\- А еда считается?..

\- Вот видишь, он уже поел, значит, не разозлится на нас за то, что мы покупали мороженое, - проговорил я, оборачиваясь к Гарри и радостно подталкивая его локтем.

Глаза Гарри расширились, и он замотал головой. Я повернулся к Найлу и впервые в жизни узрел, как выглядит настоящая ярость.

\- Вы ели мороженое _без меня_?!

Улыбка сползла с моего лица, и я услышал собственный едва различимый шепот:

\- Возможно…

\- Ох, готовься к смерти, Томмо…

Взвизгнув, я расхохотался и бросился прочь, чтобы Найл не смог поймать меня. Он кинулся за мной и сел мне на хвост. Я почувствовал, что начинаю задыхаться, но отказался сбавлять темп, потому что понимал, что, если Найл повалит меня на пол, фотографии могут помяться, а мне не хотелось ими рисковать.

\- Ну и кто кого теперь гоняет? - злорадно расхохотался Найл.

_Боже, серьезно, Найл? Только потому, что я погнался за тобой, когда ты ел свою курицу в последний день тура, ты теперь собираешься преследовать меня несколько дней спустя?! Господи…_

\- Ребята, чем дольше вы гоняете друг друга, тем дольше мы не попадем на ужин к «Мануэлю», - внес конструктивное замечание Лиам.

Найл тут же отказался от погони, и я, пользуясь моментом, юркнул за спину Гарри и вцепился в него, объявив:

\- У меня есть щит Хазза, и я не побоюсь его использовать, если ты подойдешь хоть на шаг ближе, Хоран!

\- Бедный Гарри, его же просто используют, - рассмеялся Найл.

_Нет, это неправда! Ну, то есть, технически - правда. Но он ведь знает, что я делаю это исключительно из любви? Я же делаю это из любви, так?_

\- Так как насчет продолжить разговор за ужином? – предложил Лиам, испортив нам все веселье. – Даже я уже проголодался.

\- Ладно, - кивнул я, выпуская талию Гарри. - Звучит неплохо.

 

***

 

 

«У Мануэля» мы все принялись просматривать меню, кроме Найла, который был настолько чокнутым, что успел уже выучить его наизусть! Подошел Виктор и поприветствовал нас, улыбаясь.

\- Ну, снова привет, ребята! Как ваша сегодняшняя прогулка по магазинам?

\- Отлично, - ухмыльнулся я, взяв слово первым. – Мы с Гарри не совсем по магазинам ходили, но зато сфотографировались в фотобудке в торговом центре.

\- Здорово, - усмехнулся он. – И как получились фотографии?

\- Смотри сам, Вик, - заулыбался я, передавая ему свою копию.

И я понимаю, что остальным могло бы показаться странным, что мы так подружились с официантом, но для этого было довольно много причин. Мы виделись с ним как минимум один раз в день, и каждый раз, как мы сюда приходили, мы проводили тут минимум час, так что у нас сложилась отличная основа для дружбы. Поверьте мне, я бы не стал показывать какому-то _случайному_ официанту наши с Хаззой фотографии.

Я наблюдал за ним, поэтому заметил, когда он дошел до двух последних: он расхохотался и уронил блокнот, заставляя меня тоже захихикать. Я улыбнулся, а Гарри снова смутился. Виктор вернул мне фотографии и подобрал блокнот с ручкой, спрашивая, что мы хотим сегодня на ужин.

Найл заказал как минимум три разных блюда, после этого я потерял счет. Лиам выбрал старый добрый салат, а Зейн – фирменную курицу дня. Мне же захотелось американской пищи, поэтому я попросил бургер и картошку фри.

Виктор рассмеялся и ответил:

\- Луи, вообще-то это итальянский ресторан. Но, к счастью, мы можем приготовить твой заказ, потому что ты – особенный.

Я заулыбался, а Зейн оскорбленно скрестил на груди руки.

\- Разве не я должен быть у вас особенным? Я же заказал фирменное блюдо, - нахмурился он.

\- Нет, все дело в том, что я – потрясающий, – усмехнулся я.

Мы с Зейном принялись препираться, а Виктор ушел через несколько минут. Гарри обернулся к нам и поинтересовался:

\- Кто-нибудь из вас заметил это выражение на его лице?

\- Нет?.. - растерянно отозвался Лиам. - Он выглядел нормально, как обычно.

\- Найл? Зейн? Вы что-нибудь видели? – продолжил расспрашивать Гарри.

Они оба покачали головами, тоже не представляя, что такого необычного сделал Виктор. Гарри вздохнул и повернулся ко мне. Я улыбнулся и поднял руку, не давая ему заговорить.

\- Ни слова больше, я уже спасаю тебя от проблем с высказыванием собственных мыслей. Да, Гарри, я действительно видел выражение лица Виктора.

\- Да?

\- Да, разве оно было не такое?

Я наклонился ближе к его лицу, слегка опустил подбородок и захлопал ресницами, посылая ему волну флирта, как в кино. Гарри застонал и отпихнул меня, заставляя рассмеяться. Немного успокоившись, я продолжил:

\- Ладно, прости. Я пошутил, друг. Выражение было такое?

Я снова наклонился к нему и уже собирался высунуть язык, но неожиданно вместо этого прикусил нижнюю губу и уставился на его рот. Где-то внутри меня поднялась паника, и я попытался остановиться, но не смог. Я медленно поднял взгляд к его глазам, а затем снова уставился на губы. А дальше, попав под влияние момента, начал наклоняться еще ближе, прикрывая глаза. И в тот момент, когда я вот-вот должен был коснуться его губ, я сумел вырваться из этого наваждения и отшатнуться. Решив проверить реакцию Гарри, я увидел, что он выглядел один в один как на той четвертой фотографии из фотобудки. Я расхохотался и заявил:

\- Твоя физиономия, Хазза, Боже мой! Кто-нибудь это заснял? Это просто чертовски бесценный кадр!

\- На какое-то мгновенье все выглядело так, словно ты действительно собираешься это сделать и хочешь этого, Лу, - каким-то странным тоном заметил Лиам.

_Что?! Какого черта, Лиам? Ну почему тебе обязательно нужно было рушить мое волшебное спасение таким образом? Черт, теперь мне придется вести себя как можно спокойнее, даже несмотря на то, что внутри все дрожит, и я даже не представляю, как должен отвечать или реагировать._

\- Нет, это была шутка, - невозмутимо объявил я, сам удивляясь тому, насколько хорошо у меня это получилось. - Я люблю дурачиться, Ли. Может быть, я зашел слишком далеко, но это все только ради смеха.

_Это полная чушь, и ты это знаешь, Луи. Ты сам не можешь объяснить, что только что произошло. Тебе точно придется потом поразмыслить над случившимся и над тем, что это значит, потому что нельзя больше притворяться, будто все в порядке. Ты же не дурак. Я знаю, что в этой поездке происходит нечто странное, но тебе необходимо встретиться с этим лицом к лицу и выяснить, в чем же дело._

 

***

 

\- Юху! Время «Правды или Вызова», - улыбнулся Зейн, приземляясь на пол, на свое обычное место.

\- Кто-то слишком возбужден, - рассмеялся Найл, закатывая глаза.

Зейн проинспектировал собственный пах, а потом снова поднял взгляд на Найла и игривым тоном заявил:

\- Неа, я в порядке! _А ты?_

\- Ты же прекрасно понял, что я имел в виду, Зейн, - расхохотался Найл, шутливо шлепая его.

\- Эй, без членовредительства!

Лиам на секунду задержал на них неодобрительный взгляд, а потом улыбнулся, показывая, что пошутил. Гарри сел рядом со мной, а Найл завладел фонариком. Он повернулся к Гарри и спросил:

\- Правда или вызов?

\- Вызов.

\- Я вызываю тебя позволить человеку, сидящему рядом с тобой, отправить сообщение с твоего телефона, - ухмыльнулся Найл, поигрывая бровями.

\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Гарри и оглянулся сначала на меня, а потом на Зейна. Потом снова на меня. После чего передал свой мобильник Зейну. Я фыркнул и постарался не показывать, как сильно меня ранил его выбор.

Гарри послал мне быструю извиняющуюся улыбку, и я уже собирался сказать что-нибудь ехидное, но меня прервал Зейн, вернувший Гарри телефон.

\- Отправлено.

\- Что ты написал и кому? – поинтересовался Гарри, включая свой режим грамотея-Росса**.

\- Я отправил сообщение Тейлор Свифт.

_Боже мой. Естественно, ты написал ей. Почему ты ее настолько не переносишь? Ты разве еще не слышал? Большинство теперь любят ее, ей посвящена куча постов на Tumblr. Несколько лет назад все обожали Тейлор Свифт, потом ее ненавидели, а теперь она снова всем нравится. Господи, Зейн, в каком времени ты живешь?_

\- И что ты написал?.. – медленно проговорил Гарри с жуткой нервозностью в голосе.

_\- Привет, Тейлор! Я знаю, что люди думают, будто между нами что-то есть, но я хочу тебе сказать, что у меня есть парень – мой Мишка Бу, он же Луи Томлинсон. Мы очень любим друг друга и занимаемся анальным сексом каждый месяц. LOL КОГО Я ОБМАНЫВАЮ? По правде говоря, каждую ночь. Что ж, мне пора бежать, меня ждет Луи, нужно захватить смазку ;) Пока!_

_Ох, черт побери, какая жестокость. Отлично, теперь я никогда снова не смогу взглянуть на Тейлор Свифт!_

\- Ты. Не. Мог.

\- Ох, но я отправил, - ухмыльнулся Зейн.

\- Готовься, Малик, моя месть сегодня будет в десять раз хуже.

\- Мне нравится, когда ты повторяешь это чуть ли не каждый вечер, - добавил Найл, давая Зейну пять. _Предатель_. - Это гениально!

Комната закружилась, и я почувствовал, что у меня начинает болеть голова. Я надеялся, что никто не заметит, что я затих, и не спросит об этом. У меня совершенно не было сил что-либо объяснять или даже вообще двигаться. Не после этого перевернувшего всю мою жизнь сообщения. Как я теперь буду смотреть людям в глаза?

\- Ты когда-нибудь думал, что кто-то из нас привлекательный? В смысле, _действительно_ привлекательный? – поинтересовался Гарри у кого-то, но я не мог вспомнить, что происходило в последние несколько минут. Я был несколько занят перевариванием того сообщения.

\- Зейн…

А, Лиам. Не так уж и удивительно, Зейн же обладает красотой греческих богов. Я абсолютно уверен, что даже его имя переводится как «красавчик». Я вытащил телефон и проверил в поисковике, тут же начиная хихикать про себя.

**Имя: Зейн.  
Пол: Мужской.  
Употребление: в арабском языке.  
Прочие заметки: означает «красота, благодать» на арабском.**

Его родители знали, что это имя предназначено именно для него. Вот и все, народ, я только что объявил, что жизнь умеет создавать произведения искусства, и Зейн Малик – живое тому доказательство.

\- Правда или вызов?

\- Вызов, - улыбнулся я, все еще думая о той статье, которую нагуглил.

\- Я вызываю тебя позвонить тринадцатому человеку в твоем списке контактов и сказать ему, что у тебя яйца в огне, а потом сбросить вызов без объяснений, - сказал Лиам.

\- А вот теперь Лиам придумал действительно хороший вызов, - улыбнулся Зейн, хлопая его по спине в знак одобрения.

Я застонал и пробормотал:

\- И почему мне всегда достаются вызовы, в которых нужно кому-то звонить и позориться перед ним?

\- Потому что у тебя это получатся лучше всех, - просиял Найл, ухмыляясь.

Вздохнув, я вытащил телефон, молясь, чтобы тем самым человеком оказалась не Элеанор, потому что ей и так уже прилично досталось. Пролистав свой список контактов, я отсчитал тринадцать номеров и… нет! Да ладно, вы же не серьезно?!

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, только не дедушке!

Они все расхохотались, а я почувствовал, как у меня вспыхнули щеки. Я скрестил на груди руки, а они дружно начали убеждать меня в том, что я обязан выполнить это задание, а иначе отказ засчитается как моя единственная возможность спасовать. Вздохнув, я принялся набирать номер, но не стал включать громкую связь из-за того, как нетактично они себя повели.

\- Алло?

\- Привет, дедуля, - отозвался я фальшиво радостным голосом. - Как ты?

\- У меня все отлично, - ответил он, очень обрадовавшись моему звонку, если судить по тону, отчего я тут же заулыбался. – Я тут прочитал в интернете, что этот Саймон Коуэлл сказал, что вы все геи друг с другом? Я думал, что между тобой и тем кудрявым парнишкой что-то происходит, но не знал, что вы все вовлечены! Ты же предохраняешься? Луи, помни, что подцепить болезнь можно не только от девушек! Ох, прости… для тебя, наверное, это чересчур неловкий разговор? Позволь мне сменить тему, как ты?

_О, боже, это будет просто ужасно! Если я скажу то, что должен, он решит, что я заразился какой-нибудь венерической дрянью! Он уже начал этот «разговор», и мне так неловко. Что ж, мне просто придется покончить уже с этим. Будем надеяться, что он не расскажет все моей маме._

\- У меня все хорошо, спасибо, кроме того, что у меня яйца в огне!

Я торопливо сбросил вызов и спрятал телефон, пребывая в смертельном ужасе и шоке от того, что именно только что сказал дедушке. Зейн еще раз поздравил Лиама с отличным заданием, а Гарри приобнял меня, чтобы успокоить. Я слегка улыбнулся и вздохнул, уткнувшись ему в шею и недовольно прошептав:

\- Спасибо, что ржешь вместе с ними.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, Бу, - ухмыльнулся он, убирая руку с моих плеч.

Я слегка нахмурился, вспомнив о том, что сказал дедушка. Он думал, что между мной и Гарри что-то происходит? Что ж, я был в курсе того, что об этом болтают в интернете, но даже предположить не мог, что эти слухи дойдут до моего дедули. _Но разве это только слухи?_ Боже, я в такой растерянности!

Я отмахнулся от этих мыслей и взял фонарик, поворачиваясь к Найлу:

\- Правда или вызов, дружище?

\- Правда.

\- Ты когда-нибудь читал пошлости про One Direction? И если да, то про какую пару? – спросил я и ухмыльнулся.

\- Эм, - начал он, краснея и переходя на неразборчивое бормотание. - Я читал про несколько пар. Зайл, Ниам, Ларри, Лило, Зарри…

\- Твою мать, Найл, - присвистнул я и рассмеялся, передавая ему фонарик.

\- Гарри, правда или вызов?

\- Правда.

\- О какой одной вещи ты пожелал бы сегодня? – спросил Найл.

\- Чтобы мне не пришлось спать одному…

_И к чему он ведет? Он не-так-уж-тонко пытается намекнуть, что желает, чтобы я сегодня спал с ним? Наверное, мне нужно будет попозже поговорить с ним на эту тему и выяснить, что он имел в виду._

Найл отдал фонарик Гарри, и тот повернулся к Зейну, видимо, ничуть не беспокоясь по поводу того, что он только что сказал. Склонив голову на бок, я уставился на него, гадая, что за экзотические мысли обитают в мозгу у этого мальчишки.

\- Вызов.

\- Ладно, - усмехнулся Гарри, в глазах которого заплясали искорки. _О, господи, я уже предчувствую, что это задание будет суровым_. – Я вызываю тебя и Найла пойти в кладовку и сыграть в «7 минут в раю» прямо сейчас.

Нахальная ухмылка на лице Зейна сменилась на испуганное и нервное выражение. Найл тоже бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд, и я задумался, какого черта происходит между этими двумя. Зейн бы точно рассказал мне, если бы у них с Найлом что-то поменялось, потому что мы же Зуис и мы неподражаемы! Тогда с чего это они так разволновались? Если бы нам с Гарри пришлось пойти в эту кладовку на несколько минут, то с нами было бы все в полном порядке!

Продолжая ухмыляться, Гарри заявил:

\- Я же говорил, что ты выбираешь на свой страх и риск. А теперь идите в кладовку, а мы посчитаем...

_Не могу поверить, что он заставляет Зейна топать в кладовку! Засранец, да как он смеет!_

Когда Зейн и Найл направились к двери, Лиам торопливо влез:

\- Ребят, знаете, вы ведь можете ничего не делать на самом деле. Вы можете просто поболтать или еще что…

Лиам вытаращился на кивающего Зейна, мягко утягивающего Найла за собой. Потом за ними закрылась дверь, и Лиам запустил таймер… _Подождите, а почему Лиам устанавливает таймер, если задание давал Гарри?_ В комнате воцарилась тишина, и я буквально ощутил напряжение, повисшее между Лиамом и Гарри. Хотя Гарри в целом был спокойным и расслабленным, а вот Лиам явно нервничал, и мне это не нравилось.

\- Гарри, ты уверен, что это была хорошая идея? Я понимаю, что ты хотел отомстить, но это не слишком? – спросил Лиам с какой-то горечью. В его голосе появились фирменные лекторские нотки.

\- Они это заслужили, Ли, - вздохнул Гарри. – Плюс, ты видел их лица? Да за это можно умереть!

\- Надеюсь, они сделают то же самое с тобой и Луи, - фыркнул Лиам и проверил таймер, скрещивая руки.

_Ну все, хватит с нас твоих нотаций, Лиам! Я собираюсь прекратить это самым эффективным способом: напугать его до икоты бромансом Ларри._

\- Хм, - начал я, пытаясь выдумать самый экстравагантный способ нашего проведения времени в этой кладовке. - Они бы точно нас услышали, малыш. Интересно, чем бы мы занимались в кладовке _целых_ семь минут? Возможно, мы добрались бы до второй базы, добавили бы немного прикосновений, начали бы тереться друг о друга, и потом, может быть, я даже опустился бы на колени и…

\- Ладно, хватит! – содрогнулся Лиам, его недовольство переключилось на меня. - Хорошо, я не буду больше читать Гарри лекции, только заткнись, Лу! Мне точно сегодня будут сниться кошмары.

Я подмигнул Гарри, но он выглядел так, будто был шокирован тем, что я сказал. У него на лице было то самое нечитаемое выражение, и я просто умирал от невозможности узнать, о чем он думает! _Боже, ну почему тебя так сложно прочитать, Гарри, ПОЧЕМУ?!_

\- Сколько еще, Лиам? – поинтересовался я, все еще чувствуя напряжение между этими двумя.

\- Осталось всего три минуты, - пробормотал он тихо.

Казалось, что эти три минуты тянулись целую вечность, но в ту же секунду, как они истекли, события полетели со скоростью пули.

\- Почему вы так долго не выходили? – фыркнул Лиам, когда Зейн и Найл наконец показались из кладовки.

\- Прости, мы кое-что обсуждали, - ответил Зейн сухо, бросая суровый взгляд на Найла.

Тот позеленел и, кажется, готов был упасть в обморок в любой момент. Мы все замолчали на несколько секунд, а потом Зейн зевнул и очень быстро проговорил:

\- Я действительно устал, так что давайте сделаем еще один вопрос или задание, и я пойду спать.

Он схватил фонарик и повернулся ко мне.

\- Лу, правда или вызов?

\- Вызов, - неуверенно отозвался я.

\- Я вызываю тебя сыграть в «7 минут в раю» с Гарри.

_Что, прости?!_

Он медленно поднялся, оставляя фонарик валяться на полу. Найл заметил, что Зейн собрался уходить, и последовал его примеру, но тот обратился к Лиаму:

\- Ты не мог бы засечь для них время и известить их, когда оно закончится? Я собираюсь спать, а Найл сказал, что зайдет ко мне, чтобы кое-что одолжить, после чего тоже пойдет в постель.

_Эм, а что, никого больше не смущает тот факт, что нам с Гарри придется провести вместе в кладовке целых семь минут?!_

Гарри встал, и я ощутил, как мое сердце тяжело бухает в груди, когда тоже поднялся и последовал за ним. Мы вошли в кладовку, и я закрыл за нами дверь. В ту же секунду, как она захлопнулась, все погрузилось во тьму и мне немного полегчало, потому что я больше не мог разглядеть его лица, а ему не было видно паники на моем.

\- Думаю, мы это заслужили, да? – усмехнулся я, ощущая себя все более свободно. – Ох, ну, семь минут – это ведь не так уж и долго?

\- Это зависит от того, будет ли нам неловко, - безразлично пробормотал он.

\- Что ж, тогда давай убедимся, что этого не случится, - рассмеялся я над своей собственной глупой шуткой. – Так что ты там говорил про то, что не хочешь спать один сегодня?

Это отличный момент, чтобы все выяснить у него, разве нет? К тому же мы могли быть твердо уверены, что нас никто не подслушивает и этот разговор останется достоянием только наших ушей.

\- Ох, - тихо выдохнул он слегка испуганным голосом. - Наверное, я просто привык, что ты спишь со мной за последние несколько ночей, и я собирался попросить тебя позже, но я уже сказал всем во время игры. Я хотел спросить, не хочешь ли снова спать со мной? Мне так уютнее и менее одиноко…

_Эм, да, да, да и еще сто раз да!_

\- А, понятно, спасибо что объяснил, - ответил я, видимо, абсолютно потеряв контакт с собственным мозгом.

_Идиот, ты должен был ответить «да»!_

Вздохнув, я покачал про себя головой, медленно подходя к нему и все больше сокращая расстояние между нами. Я почувствовал, что оказался всего в нескольких дюймах от его лица, и замер.

\- На самом деле, здесь довольно спокойно, - прошептал я тихо.

Ни с того ни с сего я обнял его за шею, прижимая ближе к себе. А он обвил руками мою талию, и мне пришлось подавить предательскую дрожь. Я ощутил его неровное дыхание и откашлялся, пытаясь справиться с резко накатившем на меня приступом дурноты. Почему, черт побери, все так напряженно, и почему мне это нравится?!

\- Хаз…

\- Хмм.

\- Я хочу кое-что попробовать, - выдавил я, хотя мне казалось, что в любой момент я могу потерять сознание. - Не отталкивай меня…

Я начал наклоняться к нему, и, клянусь, если бы я сам не знал, что намереваюсь сделать, то мог бы подумать, что собираюсь поцеловать его! И когда мои губы уже почти коснулись его, я слегка приподнял нос, не позволяя этому случиться. А потом я осознал, что, технически, это тоже одна из форм поцелуя. Неожиданно я ощутил, что он тоже начал тереться своим носом о мой. Вздохнув с облегчением, я заулыбался, признавая, что мне определенно нравится этот способ общения между нами.

Он притянул меня ближе, и я ахнул от нового контакта. Я ничего подобного не ожидал, и мои губы внезапно задели нечто мягкое. Я тут же отшатнулся, осознавая, что это, наверное, были чертовски великолепные губы Гарри.

_Господи-боже, Луи, что ты творишь?_

А потом я словно очнулся после транса.

\- Прости за это, Хаз, - прошептал я, постепенно приходя в себя. – Я не знаю, что на меня только что нашло…

\- Луи, я совершенно не возражаю, - мягко ответил он. – Правда, все в порядке. Вообще-то, мне вполне понравилось, если быть честным.

\- Ох, правда? – ухмыльнулся я. Кокетливая часть меня тоже пробудилась.

\- Да, правда.

\- Тогда ты не будешь против, если мы сделаем так еще раз, чтобы как следует запомнить, как провели здесь время? Если тебе, правда, понравилось, как ты говоришь, - предложил я, пытаясь поймать его на лжи на тот случай, если он действительно соврал.

\- Сделай это, Бу.

Покрывшись мурашками от этого прозвища, я заулыбался до ушей. Снова наклонившись я нему, я позволил своему носу повторить предыдущий маневр, слегка вздрагивая от теплых соприкосновений с Гарри. Это оказалось так приятно, что я абсолютно потерял счет времени. У меня начала кружиться голова, и в какой-то момент я даже перестал ощущать нос Гарри на своем. Мне показалось, что из воздуха исчез весь кислород, и в голову закралась мысль, что это как-то ненормально.

Я отстранился, чтобы отдышаться, и Гарри сделал то же самое. Сделав глубокий вдох, я зажмурился, и мое сердце наконец-то начало успокаиваться.

\- Гарри?

\- Да, Лу?

Я с нежностью ткнулся своим носом в его, и он захихикал, заставляя меня улыбнуться.

\- Я буду спать с тобой сегодня.

И как раз в этот самый момент наше время истекло.

 

 

* * *

 Комментарии переводчика:

 

*Fabuloso – с испанского «потрясающий».

**Имеется в виду персонаж из сериала «Друзья».


	15. 7 минут в раю

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Зейн

Гарри повернулся ко мне и спросил:

\- Правда или вызов, Зейн? И имей в виду, что так или иначе я вам отомщу.

\- Вызов, - усмехнулся я, гадая, на что же он способен.

\- Ладно. Я вызываю тебя и Найла пойти в кладовку и сыграть в «7 минут в раю» прямо сейчас.

Улыбка тут же сползла с моего лица, и я изо всех сил попытался не начать психовать. _Какого хрена, Гарри?! Неужели ты не знаешь, что я страдаю от масштабной влюбленности в Найла, и оставаться с ним один на один в темной кладовке – худшая идея в мире?!_

Хм, кажется, я действительно рассказал об этом только Луи, но они с Гарри очень близки, так что я предполагал, что Луи точно ему все расскажет. Ха, наверное, я и правда _могу_ _доверять_ Луи. Может быть, тогда мне стоит делиться с ним большим количеством секретов. Например, тем, что я подумываю уйти из группы и запустить сольную карьеру… Но, скорее всего, я никогда не смогу так поступить с ними и с фанатами. Это будет чересчур жестоко… верно?

\- Я же говорил, что ты выбираешь на свой страх и риск. А теперь идите в кладовку, а мы посчитаем, - ухмыльнулся Гарри, явно наслаждаясь происходящим.

Я покосился на Найла, а он уставился на меня в ответ. И по одному его виду я мог сказать, что он нервничает не меньше меня. Поднявшись на подкашивающиеся ноги, я заставил себя смотреть исключительно в сторону кладовки. Найл отправился следом за мной, и с каждым шагом внутри меня нарастало волнение. Но тут влез Лиам со своими комментариями:

\- Ребят, знаете, вы ведь можете ничего не делать на самом деле. Вы можете просто поболтать или еще что…

А с ним-то что? Почему он ведет себя так странно? То есть, его ведь это задание не затрагивает никаким местом. Но вполне может повлиять на нашу с Найлом дружбу и разрушить ее навсегда. Думаю, нам просто придется войти туда и узнать, что же там случится. Забавно, я не так давно вышел из кладовки*, а теперь снова собираюсь обратно.

Как только мы оба вошли внутрь, я закрыл дверь. Все вокруг погрузилось во мрак, и это слегка выбивало меня из равновесия, потому что… я _совсем немного_ боюсь темноты. Найл что-то сказал, но из-за чрезмерной внутренней паники я его не услышал. Я почувствовал, как мое тело охватывает дрожь, и зажмурился, решив, что, может быть, так будет лучше. Какого черта здесь нет даже ночника?! В любом темном месте должен быть какой-нибудь источник света как раз для такой ситуации!

\- ЗЕЙН!

Я открыл глаза и, осознав, что вокруг все еще темно, поморщился, издавая довольно громкий стон. Но когда я снова зажмурился, я ощутил легкое свечение, пробивающееся даже сквозь опущенные веки. Распахнув глаза, я обнаружил Найла, который укладывал на полку телефон со включенным на нем фонариком. Вздохнув с облегчением, я повернулся к нему. Он покосился на меня со странным выражением на лице, а потом охнул.

\- Я забыл, что ты боишься темноты, - усмехнулся он, заставляя меня смутиться. – Прости, Зи.

И этого было достаточно, чтобы он автоматически получил мое прощение. Господи, я такой уступчивый, когда дело касается Найла. Интересно, замечает ли он?

\- Ладно, первым делом, когда мы выберемся отсюда, мы заставим Гарри и Луи сделать то же самое, верно? – поинтересовался Найл.

Я улыбнулся и кивнул.

\- Отличная идея. Отплатим им той же монетой.

Найл усмехнулся и заулыбался, соглашаясь со мной. Но улыбка тут же исчезла с его лица, и вместо нее появилась серьезность. Я тут же заволновался, гадая, что за проблема может быть настолько ужасной, чтобы заставить моего Найла перестать улыбаться? Он ведь всегда улыбается. Почему он перестал сейчас? Он _должен_ улыбаться.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза. У меня по всему телу тут же побежали мурашки, и я попытался отвернуться, чтобы не покраснеть, но выяснилось, что мне слабо отвести взгляд от его дурацких гипнотических глаз!

\- Помнишь, вчера, когда я делал начос, я предложил тебе немного? – медленно проговорил он, словно пытался отсрочить то, чем действительно хотел поделиться.

\- Да, помню, - отозвался я, пытаясь понять, к чему он клонит. – Это было очень мило с твоей стороны.

\- Обычно я никому такого не предлагаю, Зейн, - продолжил он подрагивающим голосом.

_О, боже милосердный, ОН СОБИРАЕТСЯ ПРИЗНАТЬСЯ МНЕ В ЛЮБВИ?!_

**_Заткнись, Зейн, это не то. Просто слушай, что он говорит, и не делай никаких скоропалительных выводов._ **

\- Я чувствую, что мы с тобой стали намного ближе друг другу, чем до начала этой поездки, и, пожалуйста, не воспринимай это как оскорбление! Мы и раньше были очень близки, но сейчас я чувствую, что мы стали еще ближе, - быстро добавил он, заметив мелькнувшее на моем лице болезненное выражение – чертовы эмоции меня выдают! – Помнишь, как ты спросил, на какой вопрос я не стал бы отвечать? Это напомнило мне кое о чем…

\- Кто тебе нравится… - тихо пробормотал я, осознав, что он собирается рассказать мне о том, кто ему нравится.

Он наконец-то собирается сказать мне, что ему нравится Лиам! Боже, я так ревную! Ну почему ему нравится именно Лиам… почему _не я_?

\- Ты должен пообещать, что не будешь психовать… и что никому не скажешь!

\- Хорошо, Найл, я обещаю.

\- Мне нравится Даниэль…

Он зажмурился, и по его телу прошла волна дрожи. А у меня отпала челюсть. Я просто не мог в это поверить. Он говорит серьезно или разыгрывает меня? Черт побери! Я уже не знаю, что думать! Я мог бы поклясться, что все это время он был влюблен в Лиама…

\- Даниэль?!

\- Да, - пробормотал он едва различимо. – Та, которая девушка Лиама. Я уверен, что ты видел ее раз или два.

Улыбнувшись, я покачал головой. Только Найл способен шутить в таком нервном и испуганном состоянии. Боже, он такой особенный. Почему он сам этого не видит? _Зейн, сейчас не время думать о своих чувствах. Сейчас нужно сосредоточиться на чувствах Найла._

\- Найл, - осторожно вздохнул я. – Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня…

Он медленно открыл свои огромные голубые глаза, и я заметил в них страх. Я испытал острый прилив сочувствия к нему и с нежностью взял его за руку, обещая:

\- Я никому не скажу, Найл, клянусь. Как давно ты понял, что она тебе нравится?

Он не ответил, а только молча уставился в пол. Черт, наверное, я зашел слишком далеко. То, что он признался мне в этом, уже само по себе очень храбрый поступок.

\- Спасибо за то, что рассказал мне. Не надо больше никому говорить, если не хочешь. На то, чтобы поделиться этим со мной, и так требовалось довольно много смелости, так что спасибо за доверие, Найл, - ласково улыбнулся я, надеясь, что это его приободрит.

\- Я не знаю, что мне теперь делать, - вздохнул он. – Я так долго это скрывал, что теперь меня только раздражают эти чувства. Я больше не хочу, чтобы она мне нравилась, понимаешь? Мне просто нужно, чтобы что-то или кто-то отвлекал меня до конца поездки. Думаю, я смогу ее забыть, если у меня получится отвлечься на что-нибудь другое.

\- Давай, я буду отвлекать тебя до конца поездки.

_КАКОГО ЧЕРТА, ЗЕЙН?! В ЧЕМ ДЕЛО?! ТЫ ОКОНЧАТЕЛЬНО СПЯТИЛ?! Боже, кто знает, как отреагирует Найл на подобное предложение. Если он прямо сейчас выскочит из кладовки, я его пойму. Наверное, ты только что его сильно смутил, Зейн._

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?** –поинтересовался Найл растерянно, но потом улыбнулся.

Я на секунду склонил голову на бок, пытаясь сообразить, почему он выглядит таким довольным, а потом у меня в голове что-то щелкнуло и встало на место. И единственная оставшаяся мысль была: «О, нет…»

А он тут же начал петь:

\- КОГДА ТЫ КИВАЕШЬ ГОЛОВОЙ, НО ХОЧЕШЬ СКАЗАТЬ НЕТ, ЧТО ТЫ ИМЕЕШЬ В ВИДУ?**

\- Ладно, теперь, когда ты закончил… - я усмехнулся. – Я просто… я не знаю, что имел в виду! Я не представляю, как описать это словами, но просто давай, ты сосредоточишься на мне на время поездки. Каждый раз, как начнешь думать о ней, думай вместо этого обо мне. Или приходи ко мне, и мы будем зависать вместе. Я всегда найду для тебя время, Найл. Брошу любое занятие, чтобы побыть с тобой. Я хочу тебе помочь, и, может быть, это сработает. Может и нет, но стоит попробовать… Звучит разумно, или я просто тараторю ни о чем?

\- Нет… - пробормотал Найл. – Все вполне разумно. Ты не против мне помочь? Мне бы не хотелось занимать все твое свободное время в этой поездке. Ты уверен, что не возражаешь, если я буду приходить к тебе, когда почувствую в этом необходимость? Думаю, это действительно могло бы помочь, и, кто знает, может быть, я смогу забыть о ней.

Прежде чем я успел сообразить, что делаю, я схватил ладонь Найла обеими руками и прижал к своей груди. И услышал, как он сглотнул.

\- Да, все хорошо. Я всегда рядом, и я хочу помочь. Ты всегда можешь на меня положиться, Найлер, обещаю. Если я смогу чем-то помочь, я тут же сделаю все возможное. Ты стоишь под номером один в списке моих приоритетов.

_Нет, ты не мог сказать ему, что он стоит под номером один в списке твоих приоритетов, Зейн! Какого черта?! Он же решит, что ты странный. Но, опять же… он по-прежнему держит тебя за руку. Он мог бы отстраниться в любой момент, но не сделал этого. Наверное, это что-то значит… да?_

\- Вау, спасибо за это, Зейн, - отозвался он. И, честное слово, я услышал улыбку в его голосе, отчего уголки моих губ тоже поползли вверх. – Ты такой удивительный друг.

Он выдернул ладонь из моих рук и взглянул на часы… наверное, проверяя, сколько нам еще здесь сидеть. Моя улыбка тут же увяла, а в голове у меня снова и снова прокручивалось слово «друг».

Найл пробормотал что-то о том, что время вышло, но для меня его слова слились в неразборчивый гул. Раздался звук открываемой двери, и, наверное, это означало, что он уже вышел. Секунду спустя я услышал, как он зовет меня по имени и спрашивает, иду ли я.

Вздохнув, я подумал про себя: « _После такого убийственного разговора нет смысла вообще когда-либо выходить из этой кладовки…_ *»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Здесь имеет место быть фраза: to come out of the closet - открыто признаться (в чём-либо, что считается предосудительным; часто о гомосексуализме), буквальный перевод – выйти из кладовки (шкафа). 
> 
> **Слова из песни Джастина Бибера «What do you mean»:  
> What do you mean?  
> (Что ты имеешь в виду?)  
> When you nod your head yes  
> (Когда киваешь головой,)  
> But you wanna say no  
> (Но хочешь сказать "нет")  
> What do you mean?  
> (Что ты имеешь в виду?)


	16. Глава 9

– ГДЕ ОНИ?!  
  
Именно эта фраза разбудила меня утром. Я медленно сел и протер глаза, зевая. И тут же услышал приближающиеся шаги. И прежде, чем я успел сообразить, что происходит, в мою комнату ворвался Лиам. Его руки были стиснуты в кулаки, а челюсти сжаты. _Он выглядит почти сексуально, когда злится. Интересно, какая версия нравится Даниэль больше всего?_ Я вытряхнул эти глупые мысли из головы, ожидая, когда он наконец выскажется, потому что знал, что это точно произойдет.  
  
– Ты видел Найла?! Или Гарри?! Или Найла?! – неистово потребовал Лиам.  
  
 _Ты только что назвал имя Найла два раза, но ладно, Лиииииам…_  
  
– Ну, я не уверен насчет Найла, но Гарри тут…  
  
Я обернулся, опуская взгляд на кровать рядом с собой, и обнаружил, что она пуста. _Ох… значит, он ушел. Вау, интересно, куда он отправился? Но, все равно, какого черта Лиам так психует?_  
  
– Насчет него я тоже не уверен. Я думал, что он здесь, но это не так уж и важно. Почему ты психуешь? – спокойно спросил я.  
  
– Потому что они не отвечают на звонки, и я не могу никого из них найти, – в панике проорал Лиам практически мне в ухо. – А что если с ними что-то случилось?! Что если их похитили?!  
  
Я от души расхохотался, хватаясь за живот. Лиам упер руки в бока и наградил меня неодобрительным взглядом «Папочки Direction».  
  
– Это не смешно, – отозвался он серьезным тоном. – Возможные травмы нужно воспринимать всерьез, а не шутить об этом, Луи.  
  
– Нет, дело не в возможных травмах, – продолжил я, хохоча так, что мне было трудно дышать. – Меня насмешила часть с похищением. Кому бы могло прийти в голову их похитить? Виктору?  
  
Меня поразил еще более сильный приступ хохота, и вены Лиама вздулись так, что их стало видно. Ох, черт, теперь он действительно взбешен! Но это только насмешило меня еще больше, а он бросил на меня еще один сердитый взгляд и вышел из комнаты. Я плюхнулся обратно на кровать, продолжая хихикать.  
  
– Господи, мой живот, он так болит!  
  
Я снова услышал шаги и взмолился Младенцу Иисусу, чтобы это был не Лиам. Мне казалось, что мой пресс не выдержит еще больше хохота. Но я вздохнул с облегчением, когда увидел, что это Зейн, и попытался успокоиться. Все мое лицо покраснело от смеха.  
  
– Ты слышал, как бесится Лиам? – поинтересовался Зейн и ухмыльнулся, прислоняясь к двери. – А когда я рассмеялся, он разозлился на меня еще сильнее, это было бесценно. Ты вообще в курсе, с чего он психует? Я слышал только какое-то невнятное бормотание.  
  
– Он переживает за Гарри и Найла. Сказал, что не может их найти, – пожал плечами я. – Сообщил, что они не отвечают на звонки и что он волнуется.  
  
– Они не могли уйти далеко, – добавил Зейн. – Похоже, Лиам чересчур резко реагирует на такие пустяковые вещи. И если честно, я начинаю уставать от этого.  
  
– Понимаю, – кивнул я сочувственно. – Мы можем поговорить с ним после поездки. Не стоит разводить драму во время каникул. То есть, цель всей этой поездки заключается в том, чтобы мы укрепили наши отношения, а ссоры приведут к прямо противоположному эффекту.  
  
– Да, я думаю, эта поездка точно помогает укрепить кое-какие отношения, – пробормотал он себе под нос.  
  
Я прищурился, раздумывая над его словами. О чем он вообще говорит?  
  
– Что это значит по-твоему? – озадаченно уточнил я.  
  
Зейн только приподнял брови и ухмыльнулся, прежде чем выйти из комнаты. Я застонал, и мне в голову пришла мысль, что теперь он начинает вести себя в точности как Зейн из моего сна. Почему все меня запутывают? Почему люди не могут просто взять и объяснить, что происходит у них в головах, и покончить с этим? Серьезно, у меня уже голова болит от всей этой секретности.  
  
Я решил заправить кровать и открыть шторы, чтобы отвлечься от этих мыслей. И как раз, когда я закончил с кроватью, раздались шаги. Обернувшись, я увидел Гарри. И прежде, чем я успел себя остановить или сообразить, что делаю, я бросился к нему и заключил его в сумасшедшие медвежьи объятия. Я крепко обхватил его руками и прижал к себе, чувствуя, как на лице появляется улыбка. Я знал, что технически прошло всего несколько минут, но все равно успел по-настоящему по нему соскучиться. Очень. У меня было подозрение, что это не нормально, ну да ладно! Я не буду задаваться лишними вопросами.  
  
– Где ты был, мистер? – спросил я, отстраняясь и скрещивая руки. – Лиам носился тут, выкрикивая ваши имена, а я такой: «Глупыш, Гарри же со мной», – и потом я открываю глаза, а тебя нет. Ты разбил мне сердце, и оно все еще болит.  
  
– Прости, Лу, – отозвался Гарри с искренним сожалением. – Мы с Найлом ходили в джакузи, чтобы кое-что обсудить.  
  
– Обсудить что?   
  
– Это проблемы Найла, о которых я не могу рассказать. Я…  
  
Опять секреты?! Это просто безумие. Как я – Луи-Томмо-Мастер-Сплетен – должен справляться с тем, что мне неизвестны самые лакомые тайны? Нужно обязательно найти способ и вытянуть все подробности из Хаззы.  
  
Я обхватил его руками за шею и состроил самые умильные глаза.  
  
– Оу, да ладно, Хаз. Ты же знаешь, что должен рассказывать все-все своему лучшему другу. И угадай, кто твой самый лучший друг?  
  
– Санта Клаус?  
  
Ну, то есть, технически, да. Санта – лучший друг для всех, но сейчас не самое подходящее время! Я пытаюсь быть серьезным.  
  
– Нет, это я, глупыш, – объявил я, шутливо шлепая по его плечу. – Так что теперь ты просто обязан мне все рассказать.  
  
– Ну, – вздохнул он, проводя рукой по волосам. – Давай я только скажу, что кое-что случится с Найлом сегодня вечером во время нашей игры.  
  
Хмм, интересно, что это значит? И, мне казалось, что в этой игре не разрешается заранее заказывать задания. Мы что, в восьмом классе? Найл, пора повзрослеть!  
  
– И все? – уточнил я, испытывая явное раздражение от ответа. – Это все, что ты мне расскажешь? Да какой ты после этого друг?  
  
– Самый лучший из всех, – нахально улыбнулся он.  
  
– Тебе придется компенсировать мне это, мистер, – ухмыльнулся я.  
  
Подождите, к чему я веду?  
  
– И как я буду тебе это компенсировать?  
  
Поцеловав меня.  
  
 _ПОДОЖДИТЕ, ПРОШУ ПРОЩЕНИЯ, ЧТО ЕЩЕ?! Вытряхни всю дрянь из мозгов, Томлинсон._  
  
– Ты будешь должен вытерпеть все положенное время обнимашек Луи и Хаззы, которого у нас как-то не было раньше, – выпалил я к собственному облегчению. – Мы можем сделать это за просмотром детского фильма?  
  
– И что это будет за фильм?  
  
 _Порно в нашем исполнении._  
  
Луи. Уильям. Томлинсон. Неужели, мне нужно заставить себя взять тайм-аут? Просто угомони свои ненормальные гормоны, ладно?  
  
– Самое классическое, но все равно ужасное кино, известное под названием «Ловушка для родителей» с Линдси Лохан, – улыбнулся я.  
  
– И когда мы будем его смотреть?   
  
Позже, потому что прямо сейчас мы будем обниматься и целоваться.  
  
 _Так, все. Гарольд, прекрати задавать вопросы. Это единственное возможное решение._  
  
– Может быть, прямо сейчас? – предложил я.  
  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Гарри. – Тогда я сейчас схожу к Найлу, и мы посмотрим кино? Можешь все включать, раз уж это твой фильм.  
  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что у меня есть DVD? – в шоке поинтересовался я.  
  
– Да ладно тебе, Луи, – подмигнул он, разворачиваясь. – Смотри на вещи реально.  
  
Черт, он действительно хорош… Я поставил DVD и подготовил кровать к обнимашкам. Присел на нее на несколько секунд, а потом тряхнул головой и поднялся. Я вышел из комнаты, и, если честно, плохо представлял, что собираюсь делать и что вообще происходит.  
  
Вскоре я обнаружил, что захожу в комнату Лиама. Он сидел, уткнувшись в ноутбук, и что-то искал в сети. Я заметил, что Даниэль нигде нет, и закрыл дверь. Щелчок закрывшейся двери заставил Лиама поднять голову. Он вскинул брови и спросил:  
  
– Луи? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
– Нам нужно поговорить…  
  
  
***   
  
  
Когда я вернулся в свою комнату, я обнаружил, что Гарри еще не вернулся – хмм, интересно, чем он занимается? Может быть, он собирает нам еду для фильма, но, опять же, если тут где-то и была еда, Найл ее уже употребил. Он у нас самый дикий.  
  
Может быть, Гарри заказывает блюда на вынос у «Мануэля»? Ох, вообще-то, сейчас это действительно бы не помешало. Что ж, если он явится без еды, мне придется втайне дуться на него на протяжении всего фильма. Муа-ха-ха, злобный Томлинсон.  
  
Я загрузил фильм и уселся на кровать, закутываясь в теплое и пушистое зеленое одеяло. Потом, не вставая, задернул все шторы и замер в ожидании Гарри.  
  
Меньше, чем через секунду, он, вальсируя, влетел в комнату. Заметив, что он явился с пустыми руками, я нахмурился – не стоило рассчитывать на то, что он принесет перекус. Я изо всех сил постарался разозлиться на него, но не смог. Черт побери, он просто чересчур милый. Только взгляните на него! Ох, может быть, мне как раз и не стоит этого делать… иначе все закончится тем, что я не смогу сосредоточиться на просмотре. Ну, то есть, это не так, потому что я все же буду сосредоточен на просмотре, вот только не на просмотре фильма. Вместо этого я буду наблюдать за сексуальным кудрявым парнем, смотрящим фильм.  
  
– Я думал, что мы будем обниматься? – надул губы он, усаживаясь рядом и стягивая с меня одеяло. – Зачем тебе все эти одеяла, когда есть я?   
  
– Но тебя же здесь только что не было, верно? – шутливо закатил глаза я, впуская его в свое уютное гнездышко.  
  
Он залез ко мне под бок, и я укрыл нас обоих. Стоило мне запустить фильм, как заиграла знакомая музыка. Я обернулся к Гарри, который уставился прямо на меня в ответ. Ухмыльнувшись, я игриво пошевелил бровями, ожидая, когда начнутся слова. Гарри отвернулся обратно к экрану и начал подпевать.  
  
– _L is for the way you look at me_ *  
  
И я обнаружил, что определенно таращусь на него вместо того, чтобы смотреть фильм.  
  
– _O is for the only one I see_ *  
  
Черт, это песня в буквальном смысле обо мне? Она сообщает Гарри, что я – Таращащийся На Него Томлинсон**. Боже, мои шутки сегодня на высоте! Если наша группа когда-нибудь распадется, я точно подамся в область комедии.  
  
– _Love, is all that I can give to you_ *  
  
Я начал тихонько подпевать себе под нос, продолжая наблюдать за Гарри. Вау, Лу, какой ты жалкий. Ты практически поешь ему серенаду.  
  
– _Love, is more than just a game for two  
Two, in love can make it   
Take my heart and please don't break it   
Oh love, was made for me and you_*  
  
После припева я будто бы стряхнул с себя некое подобие транса. Может быть, дело было в том, что кровать ходила ходуном. Эй, секундочку! Почему это кровать ходит ходуном? Я повернулся к Гарри и заметил, что он качает головой в такт музыке.  
  
И прежде, чем я успел осознать, что делаю, мои руки потянулись к нему и поймали его подбородок, заставляя его прекратить движения. Но мои ладони задержались, и Гарри повернулся ко мне. Мое сердце тут же ускорило ритм, потому что, смотрите сами:  
  
Мы обнимаемся, лежа на кровати и прижавшись друг к другу очень близко; на фоне играет романтическая музыка из милого фильма. Моя ладонь лежит на его щеке, и он поворачивается ко мне и уставляется мне прямо в глаза. Что он собирается делать?! Поцеловать меня?!  
  
– Почему ты смотришь на меня, вместо того, чтобы смотреть кино, Гарри?  
  
Вау, мой голос звучит хрипло и просто ужасно. Молодец, Томлинсон, сделай еще очевиднее то, что от возникшего между вами напряжения у тебя потеют даже яйца.  
  
– А почему ты все еще держишь мой подбородок, Луи?  
  
Черт, логично…  
  
Я что-то пробормотал и быстро отдернул руки от его покрытой щетиной кожи. Я не осмелился посмотреть ему в глаза, поэтому просто вернулся к фильму. Я перематывал в голове все произошедшее снова и снова. Он уставился на меня, потому что я не убрал руки… это была единственная причина, по которой он смотрел на меня. Как я мог быть таким идиотом? С чего бы еще ему таращится на меня? Конечно же он не влюблен в меня, ничего такого. Боже, Луи, прекрати тупить!  
  
– Ну, этот фильм нереалистичен, – заметил Гарри, привлекая мое внимание. – Ни одни родители не стали бы разлучать детей. И потом, они разъехались в разные страны и каким-то магическим образом умудрились отправить детей в один лагерь, и в конце все снова вместе. Если вы расстаетесь, то обычно никогда не сходитесь снова. В жизни это так бывает.  
  
– А мне хочется верить, что можно снова быть с тем же человеком после разрыва, – пожал плечами я, не особенно раздумывая над ответом.  
  
– Это большая редкость. Ты когда-нибудь сходился снова со своими бывшими девушками? – спросил он, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.  
  
– Нет… но ни одна из них не стоила того, чтобы бороться за отношения.  
  
Он не ответил и просто продолжил смотреть фильм, пока я таращился на него. Следующие полчаса мы были заняты киносеансом, а Гарри время от времени начинал какой-нибудь разговор, но потом он притих. И поскольку я продолжал жутковато таращиться на него, – потому что это же я, – я заметил, что он совсем не увлечен фильмом. Его взгляд был расфокусирован и устремлен куда-то в даль.  
  
– Гарри?   
  
– Да?   
  
– Ты снова подвис, Хаз.  
  
– Прости, Бу…  
  
И мое сердце тут же растаяло. Как так выходит, что стоит ему сказать одно слово, и мое сердце уже ведет себя странно? Наверное, надо было уделять больше внимания урокам Естествознания, когда мы проходили тело человека.  
  
Я повернулся к Гарри и обнаружил, что он снова витает в облаках. Нахмурившись, я осторожно поинтересовался:  
  
– Хазза, ты в порядке?   
  
– Ага, все хорошо.  
  
– Ты врешь, – сообщил я, нахмуриваясь еще сильнее. – У тебя ноздри раздуваются, когда ты врешь…   
  
Он уставился на меня с приоткрытым ртом.  
  
– Ты можешь отличить, когда я вру?   
  
– Ага, – улыбнулся я. – Я уже довольно давно знаю эту уловку, так что всегда, когда ты врешь, я могу это отличить. Вообще-то, это довольно полезно.  
  
– Я тебя ненавижу, – пробормотал он.  
  
Я заметил, как у него затрепетали ноздри и усмехнулся, объявляя:  
  
– Снова ложь, Хаз.  
  
– Тогда слезь с меня!  
  
Он отпихнул меня, но я тут же придвинулся и снова обнял его. Он продолжил свои попытки высвободиться, а я рассмеялся и проговорил:  
  
– Нет, ты мой удобный Мишка Хазза.  
  
– Ну, может быть, я не хочу больше быть твоим удобным Мишкой Хаззой, – надул губы он, скрещивая руки. Он выглядел очень мило, и, черт…  
  
– Мы оба знаем, что это самая большая ложь, какую ты когда-либо говорил, – заявил я чрезвычайно серьезным тоном. – Знаешь, ты в любом случае не смог бы и не захотел бы от меня избавляться. Я с тобой до конца твоих дней, малыш.  
  
Серьезно? Ты все еще не успокоился со всеми этими «малышами»? Ты даже своих девушек не называл «малышками» так часто…  
  
– Что за привычку ты взял в последнее время называть меня малышом? – рассмеялся он.  
  
 _Черт побери, Гарри, я и сам не знаю. Что я должен тебе ответить?_  
  
– Потому что ты такой малыш, малыш, – отозвался я, подмигивая.  
  
Вау, пофлиртуй с ним еще, не стесняйся, ага? Выглядит так, будто ты пытаешься залезть к нему в штаны. Подождите, но я же не пытаюсь? Нет! Это просто глупо.  
  
– Ага, конечно.  
  
– Почему ты мне не веришь, Хаз? – поинтересовался я, надувая губы и уставляясь на него очень пристально.  
  
– Перестань казаться таким милым, – простонал он. – Я сейчас растаю от твоего очарования.  
  
Ох, этот момент, когда объект твоего обожания признается, что считает тебя милым. Вот только он не является объектом моего обожания, но, неважно, момент все равно прекрасен.  
  
– Ладно, хочешь, чтобы я вместо этого был странным? – усмехнулся я.  
  
Я отстранился и сделал то движение плечами, как на концерте. Он расхохотался и притянул меня обратно. Вау, он не продержался даже пяти минут, прежде чем снова обнять меня. Я впечатлен и тронут. Гарри вернул внимание фильму и ахнул.  
  
– Черт побери! Мы уже добрались до этой сцены? – потрясенно спросил он.  
  
– Думаю, это наше наказание за разговоры, – добавил я.  
  
– Ты первым начал, Лу, – рассмеялся он.  
  
Да, вали все на гомосексуала. То есть, на гетеросексуала… Обалдеть, что со мной происходит? У меня такое ощущения, что я живу в фильме «Чумовая Пятница». Я словно покинул свое тело или еще что-нибудь в этом роде.  
  
– Тихо, – шикнул я, меняя тему. – Мы пропускаем оставшуюся часть фильма!  
  
Остаток фильма пролетел быстро, и вот мы уже на титрах. Гарри решил подразнить меня тем, что я плачу, но, разумеется, мне просто что-то в глаз попало… Я выключил телевизор, и мы улеглись, обнимаясь. Несколько минут мы оба молчали, и я закрыл глаза, пытаясь осознать все, что сегодня случилось.  
  
– Хазза?  
  
– Хмм?   
  
– Мне правда очень нравится проводить время с тобой, – смущенно признался я и зевнул. – Я бы хотел делать это как можно чаще, и не только на каникулах. Это здорово, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы все закончилось через шесть дней.  
  
– Мне тоже, Лу, – согласился он. Его голос прозвучал неожиданно глубоко и совсем рядом. – Хочу, чтобы мы всегда были так близки.  
  
– Мы можем, Хаз, – прошептал я в ответ. – Всегда-всегда, а не только во время этих каникул. Даже думать не смей, что когда-нибудь мы можем стать не так близки, ладно?  
  
Я снова зевнул и начал засыпать прямо посередине разговора.  
  
– Ты не понимаешь, – пробормотал он, но я уже почти ничего не мог разобрать. – Я знаю, что говорю. Я хочу быть твоим, Лу… всегда-всегда.  
  
И прямо перед тем, как я провалился в сон, я подумал: кажется, я тоже начинаю хотеть именно этого…  
  
  
***   
  
  
_Я открыл глаза и по-настоящему улыбнулся, заметив окружающую меня обстановку. Я снова в самолете! Ох, подождите, когда я был тут в прошлый раз, наши отношения с Гарри приняли очень напряженный оборот. И под напряженным я имею в виду пошлый.  
  
Я бросил взгляд на соседнее сидение и обнаружил, что Гарри уже сидит там. Хм, это странно. На этот раз без Зейна. Я открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, но он опередил меня.  
  
– До меня дошли слухи, что ты теперь сомневаешься в своей ориентации, м?  
  
– Мы что, не собираемся говорить о том, что случилось в прошлый раз в?..  
  
– Нет.  
  
Хм, ну, тогда ладно? То есть, наверное, лучше всего было бы все обсудить, но это же сон. И в реальности Гарри тоже не хочет говорить о том, что тогда произошло. Полагаю, это никогда больше не всплывет.  
  
– И? – поинтересовался он, выжидающе уставившись на меня.  
  
– И… что? – растерянно переспросил я.  
  
– Ты сомневаешься в своей ориентации. Я прав? – он вскинул брови.  
  
– Ну, – замешкался я. – Да, ты прав. Но я не знаю, хочу ли говорить об этом. То есть, это же сон! Это даже не реальный мир, Гарри. Мы с тобой не должны обсуждать такие вещи во сне. Я знаю, что, скорее всего, таким образом пытаюсь справиться со своими проблемами в реальности, но это не подходящий вариант. Мне стоит поговорить с тобой на эту тему лицом к лицу.  
  
– Тогда почему ты видишь этот сон? – спросил он.  
  
– Если бы я только знал, – вздохнул я, проводя рукой по волосам. – Но я не знаю. Мне вообще хочется, чтобы эти сны прекратились.  
  
– Тогда ты знаешь, что нужно сделать, – заметил он, уставляясь на меня. – Тебе нужно их прекратить.  
  
– Но это не так просто, Гарри, я…  
  
– Да, – оборвал меня он, – это так просто.  
  
И после этого он поднялся и ушел. Что ж, посмотрите, кто у нас сегодня строит из себя Мистера Нахальность, а? После того, как он ушел, я задумался над тем, что он сказал. Видимо, я действительно могу прекратить эти сны? Интересно, как такое возможно?  
  
Я зажмурился и попытался проснуться.  
  
– Давай, Луи, просыпайся. Просыпайся, просыпайся, просыпайся!  
  
Я почувствовал, как кто-то тихонько толкнул меня в бок.  
  
– Ооо, отличная идея, Зейн! Просто врежь мне и выруби уже меня. Разбуди меня любым возможным способом, – отозвался я.  
  
– Нет!  
  
Подождите, этот голос не принадлежит Зейну. Во-первых, он девчачий. И во-вторых, его обладательница явно еще очень маленькая. Хм, интересно, это?..  
  
Я открыл глаза и обнаружил на соседнем сидении девочку. Это с ней Зейн разговаривал в самолете во время того самого сна. Но, мне кажется, что я не знаю ее имени.  
  
– Ох, прости, я тебя не сразу заметил, – осторожно начал я. – В чем дело?  
  
– Ты в порядке? – взволнованно спросила она. – Ты так морщился.  
  
– Да, все хорошо, – улыбнулся я. – Может быть, это звучит не очень логично, но я просто пытался проснуться. Мы во сне.  
  
– Я знаю, – кивнула она.  
  
Хм, возможно, она может рассказать мне что-нибудь полезное.  
  
– Как тебя зовут, солнышко?  
  
– Бейли.  
  
– Привет, Бейли. Я – Луи. Кстати, у тебя очень красивое имя. Ты знаешь, почему ты находишься здесь, в этом сне?  
  
Она почему-то занервничала и промолчала. Только медленно кивнула вместо ответа.  
  
– Как насчет поделиться со мной этой информацией, милашка? – тепло улыбнулся я.  
  
– Эм, – протянула она, перебирая пальцами. – Мне кажется, что я не должна этого делать. Ему может не понравиться, что я вмешиваюсь.  
  
– Кому?! – воскликнул я.  
  
Она подскочила, и я тут же пожалел, что не сдержался. У меня защемило сердце от испуга, появившегося на ее маленьком личике. Я застонал… Почему я не могу просто взять и проснуться от этого кошмара?_  
  
  
– АААА!  
  
Я в панике сел и увидел, что Гарри весь покрыт потом и неровно дышит. Слава богу, я наконец-то проснулся! Наклонив голову на бок, я поинтересовался:  
  
– Это ты только что кричал, Хазза?  
  
– Да, прости, – выдохнул он. – Мне приснился странный сон.  
  
Нет-нет, огромное спасибо тебе, Гарольд, за то, что вытащил меня из моего кошмара! Это безобразие становилось все более отвратительным.  
  
– Что случилось в этом сне, Хаз? – спросил я, не в силах справиться с любопытством.  
  
– Эм… всякая фигня, – пожал плечами он. – Это совершенно случайный вопрос, никак не связанный с моим сном, но… ты влюблен в Элеанор?   
  
Господи, нет! Она не нравится мне в этом смысле. Она просто мой очень хороший друг. Я думал, что Гарри знает меня куда лучше. Он же должен видеть, что между мной и Эль ничего такого не происходит. Что ж, видимо, придется его немного разыграть, потому что он и так должен знать ответ на свой вопрос. Так что, технически, он сам напросился, если как следует подумать… только не слишком долго и усердно.  
  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – медленно начал я. – Я никому не говорил об этом.  
  
Его глаза сделались просто огромными, и, клянусь, могло показаться, что его сейчас хватит удар. Я быстро положил руку ему на плечо, пытаясь успокоить, и признался:  
  
– Это шутка, Хаз. Успокойся, она всего лишь мой друг. И я не рассматриваю ее никак иначе, кроме как друга.  
  
«И ты должен был сам догадаться», – добавил я про себя. Я и так уже его расстроил, зачем делать еще хуже?  
  
Он выдохнул, и его дыхание начало выравниваться. Я еще раз обдумал то, что сказал, и предположил:  
  
– Думаю то, что случилось в твоем сне, имеет отношение ко мне и Элеанор? Я не ожидал, что ты так отреагируешь, честно.  
  
– Ты идиот! – воскликнул он и ударил меня в грудь. – Ты не должен этим шутить, потому что не знаешь, что произошло, и ты не видел этот сон, так что не представляешь, каково это и…  
  
Из его глаз брызнули слезы, и у меня сжалось сердце. Я поспешно обнял его и прижал к себе, ласково укачивая. Черт, мне действительно не стоило так шутить. То есть, только посмотрите, что стало с моим бедным Гарри. Я почувствовал себя настоящей скотиной.  
  
– Прости, Гарри, – пробормотал я. У меня и самого на глаза наворачивались слезы. – Я не хотел сделать тебе больно. Я бы никогда не причинил тебе вред специально, ты же это знаешь, правда? Ты охренительно много для меня значишь, и я ругаюсь, только чтобы выразить, насколько ты важен для меня. Честно, сначала моя мама, потом ты, и только потом мои сестры. Ты значишь для меня больше, чем мои сестры, только им не говори, ты этого от меня не слышал. Нет, Гарри, правда, я люблю тебя, понимаешь? Ты – мой лучший друг, клянусь Святым Петром!  
  
– Не вмешивай сюда Петра…  
  
Я рассмеялся и прижал его еще ближе к себе, чмокнув в макушку. И тут же почувствовал, как он задрожал. Хм, может быть, ему холодно? Я укрыл нас обоих одеялом, чтобы согреть его. Он прижался щекой к моей груди, и я осторожно поинтересовался:  
  
– Ты не против, если я спрошу, что случилось со мной и Элеанор в твоем сне? Мы умерли, или что-то в этом роде? Потому что ты был действительно никакой из-за того, что там случилось, и, если честно***, мне довольно интересно узнать, что же это было. Но если для тебя это чересчур, то ты не обязан мне что-либо говорить.  
  
– Что ж, во-первых, почему ты все время используешь имена? Сначала Стэн, потом Петр, а теперь бедняга Фрэнк. Все эти люди в твоем черном списке? Мне стоит предупредить всех, чьи имена у тебя на заметке? – спросил он шутливым тоном.  
  
Я знаю, что, когда он переходит на такой тон, это значит, что он в порядке, а значит и я в порядке. Даже лучше, чем в порядке. Когда я знаю, что Гарри счастлив, я чувствую себя просто превосходно.  
  
– Тебе повезло, что я тебя люблю, Хаз, правда, – рассмеялся я. – Ты такой странный.  
  
– Но ты меня любишь, – улыбнулся он.  
  
– Серьезно?  
  
– Т-ты только что сказал, что мне повезло, потому что ты меня любишь, – с легким оттенком паники произнес он.  
  
Черт побери, он такой милашка! Я понимаю, почему фанаты поголовно влюблены в него.  
  
– Может быть, я соврал, – ухмыльнулся я.  
  
– Это несправедливо, – насупился он. – Теперь ты обижаешь меня нарочно.  
  
– Но ты так забавно дуешься, – подмигнул я.  
  
– Знаешь, – заметил он, – это тебе повезло, что я люблю тебя.  
  
– Разве это везение? По мне больше похоже на проклятие, как думаешь? – пошутил я.  
  
– Это твое счастье, Бу.  
  
Я знаю, что это счастье. И самое странное, что, кажется, я жажду этой любви куда сильнее, чем могу осознать сейчас…  
  
  
***  
  
  
– Луи, правда или вызов?  
  
– Вызов.  
  
– Я вызываю тебя получить засос от кого-нибудь в этой комнате. Можешь сам выбрать, кого хочешь, – ухмыльнулся Зейн.  
  
Вау, отличный способ начать «Правду или Вызов»! Я застонал и обернулся к Гарри, приподнимая брови и надеясь, что он согласится. Думаю, мне было бы спокойней всего, если бы именно он из всех парней целовал мою шею. Мне всегда спокойно с Хаззой.  
  
– Ты хочешь, чт-чтобы это сделал я?  
  
Ох, кажется, бедняга боится это делать! К сожалению, я могу довериться только ему, так что, прости, Хазза, но тебе придется пройти через это вместе со мной. Обещаю, все не так страшно. Я мылся, я не грязный. Моя шея не должна быть противной на вкус… надеюсь.  
  
Он придвинулся ближе, выбирая место. Я сглотнул, неожиданно начиная нервничать. Как только он нашел подходящий участок, он снова перевел взгляд на мое лицо, и я мог бы поклясться, что заметил страх в его глазах.  
  
– Ты уверен, что все в порядке?  
  
– Вызов есть вызов, – кивнул я, тоже волнуясь не на шутку. – Просто сделай это…  
  
 _Отлично, теперь у меня в голове застрял голос Шайи Лабафа, повторяющий: «Просто сделай это». Эй, может быть, это послужит достаточно хорошим отвлечением, чтобы мне не приходилось думать о том, что мы собираемся делать._  
  
Я почувствовал, как что-то мягкое и горячее прикоснулось к моей шее, и тут же заткнулся. Губы были на моей коже меньше секунды и тут же пропали. И я не мог даже посмотреть на Гарри, вместо этого уставившись в стену перед собой. Я словно застыл, не в силах двинуться. Только услышал:  
  
– Простите, его шея холодная…  
  
– Что ж, доводи дело до конца, – потребовал Зейн. – Твои губы едва притронулись к его шее, и ты отпрыгнул на метр. Это не засос.  
  
Когда я услышал это, мое сердце заколотилось быстрее, чем когда-либо раньше, и я зажмурился в ожидании приятной пытки. Я почувствовал, что весь покрываюсь мурашками от напряжения, и застонал про себя. Отлично, теперь Гарри увидит их на моей коже и будет гадать, что не так.  
  
Снова ощутив его нежные губы на своей шее, я абсолютно потерял контроль над собой. Мои глаза оставались закрытыми, но я больше не чувствовал такого напряжения. Чем дольше продолжался поцелуй, тем сильнее я расслаблялся. Я ощутил его язык на своей коже и закусил губу, стараясь не издать ни звука.  
  
 _Отстаньте от меня, поцелуи в шею заводят. Я же человек, я могу возбудиться от этого, даже если меня целует мой лучший друг._  
  
Я почувствовал, как он присосался к моей шее, и судорожно выдохнул. Черт, наверное, я просто не смог сдержаться. До самого конца поцелуя я не открывал глаз и молча наслаждался этим чудесным вызовом. Я ощутил, как он на несколько секунд втянул кожу на моей шее особенно сильно, а потом отстранился.  
  
Стоило его губам оставить в покое мою шею, я тут же распахнул глаза. И нахмурился, обнаружив, что он вернулся на свое место. Конечно, я понимал, что он в буквальном смысле слова находился всего в нескольких дюймах от меня, но все равно теперь невольно чувствовал какую-то пустоту. Словно после того, как Гарри отстранился, вместе с ним куда-то пропала часть меня самого. Глупо, правда?  
  
– Давайте оценим результат, – усмехнулся Зейн.  
  
Парни дружно уставились на мою шею и начали кивать и улыбаться, отпуская короткие комментарии. Я ощутил, как Гарри провел пальцем по моей коже, и от этого у меня по позвоночнику побежали электрические разряды. Но как только он убрал палец, все моментально прошло.  
  
– Больно? – поинтересовался Зейн, все еще изучая засос.  
  
– Нет, – пожал плечами я, – только немного чувствительно сейчас, Гарри хорошо постарался, особенно ближе к концу.  
  
Пока я тянулся за фонариком, Зейн похвалил Гарри за столь блестящее исполнение. А я обернулся к Лиаму и спросил:  
  
– Правда или вызов, Ли?  
  
– Правда.  
  
– Хорошо, – просиял я, уже составляя в голове дьявольский вопрос. – Я уже проделывал это со своими друзьями, но было бы интересно узнать, как ответишь ты. Трахнуть, жениться и убить. Я назову тебе три имени, а ты скажешь, с кем хочешь переспать, на ком жениться и кого убить. И помни, Лиам, это понарошку.  
  
Он выглядел как следует устрашенным, но ухитрился кивнуть. Я ухмыльнулся про себя. Боже, я заставлю его наделать в штаны, я точно это знаю.  
  
– Трахнуть, жениться и убить: Шайа Лабаф, Ханна Монтана и Бетти Уайт.  
  
Казалось, что Лиам перебирал возможные варианты целую вечность. Наконец я театрально откашлялся, и он понял намек. Вздохнув, он ответил:  
  
– Жениться на Бетти Уайт, убить Шайю Лабафа и… Ханна Монтана.  
  
– Что? – ухмыльнулся Зейн, подкалывая его. – Ты убил бы Шайю Лабафа? Невинного парнишку-актера?  
  
Ну, по правде говоря, не такой уж он и невинный. Неужели, Зейн никогда не слышал песню «Настоящий Каннибал Шайа Лабаф»?  
  
– Зейн, – простонал Лиам, заставляя того захихикать. – Не напоминай мне.  
  
Лиам схватил фонарик и повернулся к Найлу.  
  
– Правда или вызов?  
  
– Вызов.  
  
– Я вызываю тебя позвонить по случайному номеру и сказать человеку, который возьмет трубку, что ты хочешь его тело, – улыбнулся Лиам.  
  
Найл усмехнулся и кивнул, доставая телефон и набирая наугад номер. Он включил громкую связь и дождался ответа.  
  
– Алло?  
  
– Привет, это Найл Хоран, – отозвался он, улыбаясь.  
  
– Это еще кто? – поинтересовались на том конце связи.  
  
Голос походил на женский, так что, скорее всего, трубку взяла женщина. И, прошу прощения, нахалка?! Как кто-то может _не знать_ нашего _Найла Хорана_? Я очень сильно разочаровался в этом мире.  
  
– Я в группе One Direction. What Makes You Beautiful? History? Ничего знакомого? Неважно, как дела? – спросил Найл, меняя тему. Кажется, он тоже не мог поверить собственным ушам. Черт, неужели это означает, что мы зазвездились?  
  
– Хорошо… А почему ты звонишь? – снова задала вопрос женщина.  
  
– Потому что мне захотелось с вами поздороваться, – ответил он.  
  
Я видел его лицо, и мне показалось, что он действительно понятия не имеет о том, как продолжить разговор. Я закусил губу, чтобы удержаться от хохота.  
  
– Ох, я знаю, кто вы! – неожиданно воскликнула женщина. – Моя внучка любит вас, ребята!  
  
– А сколько лет вашей внучке? – спросил Найл.  
  
– Двадцать один.  
  
 _Бро, эта дама просто древняя. Эй! Может быть она в лучших подружках у старой доброй Бетти?_  
  
– Что ж, это прекрасно, – торопливо пробормотал Найл. – Очень жаль, что я хочу ваше тело, а не ее.  
  
И перед тем самым моментом, как Найл сбросил вызов, мы успели услышать еще одну ее фразу:  
  
– Ох, милый, поверь, ты не хочешь мою морщинистую и обвислую тушку.  
  
Зейн расхохотался первым, а потом мы все присоединились к нему. Что ж, эта леди не ходит вокруг да около. Она мне нравится!   
  
Найл взял фонарик и перевел взгляд на Гарри.  
  
– Правда или вызов, Гарри?  
  
– Правда.  
  
– О чем ты бы _не хотел_ , чтобы мы спрашивали? Это означает, что нам нельзя будет задавать тебе этот вопрос во время игры, поэтому можешь смело озвучивать, – пояснил Найл.  
  
 _Черт, а это очень, очень хороший вопрос. Интересно, каким будет ответ?_  
  
– Я бы не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь спрашивал меня, кто мне нравится, – отозвался Гарри, уставившись прямо на меня.  
  
 _Вау, ладно, Гарольд, намек принят к сведению._  
  
– Ты когда-нибудь флиртовал со своим отражением в зеркале? – спросил Гарри.  
  
 _Блин, неужели я снова так надолго выпал из реальности? Могу только предположить, что речь идет о Зейне._  
  
– Ага, – подал голос тот. – А кто нет?  
  
Все остальные дружно промолчали, изучая пол. Я поднял голову, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. Все его лицо залила краска. Он вздохнул и пробормотал:  
  
– Ох. Неловко получилось…  
  
– Правда или вызов? – поинтересовался Зейн, взяв фонарик.  
  
– Правда, – улыбнулся я.  
  
– Из всех нас кто для тебя самый привлекательный?  
  
Я закусил губу и притворился, что задумался. Пф, будто бы мне нужно было время, чтобы прийти к ответу. Довольно очевидно, кого я выберу, Зейн, и, нет, это не ты.  
  
– Должен сказать, что это Гарри, – признался я, окидывая его взглядом с ног до головы.  
  
Зейн что-то проворчал и отдал мне фонарик. Продолжая разглядывать Гарри, я поинтересовался у него:  
  
– Правда или вызов?  
  
– Правда.  
  
И прежде, чем я успел решить, что именно хочу спросить, с моего языка сорвался вопрос:  
  
– Ты когда-нибудь думал о парнях в этом смысле?   
  
_КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ЭТО СЕЙЧАС БЫЛО, ЛУИ?! После игры ты отправишься на поиски собственного здравомыслия, потому что, видимо, ты его окончательно потерял!_  
  
– Да, случалось…  
  
Ох, черт. Сюжет закручивается. Интересно, кто это был?.. Может быть, он расскажет мне, если я спрошу его об этом позже? А может быть, не стоит поднимать эту тему, если я не хочу его расстраивать. Наверное, надо будет потом как следует обдумать все случившееся, потому что я…  
  
– Найл, я вызываю тебя поцеловать Зейна… в губы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nat King Cole «L.O.V.E.» – саундтрек к фильму «Ловушка для родителей». Видео-фрагмент из фильма с этой песней https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ii2pu9GGBb4
> 
> L is for the way you look at me  
> (L – нежнейший взгляд любимых глаз,)  
> O is for the only one I see  
> (O – не представляю жизнь без вас.)  
> V is very very extraordinary  
> (V – венец творенья, достойна восхищенья,)  
> E is even more than anyone that you adore  
> (E – Ты даже большее, чем я мог желать.)  
> Love, It's all that I can give to you  
> (Я – могу тебе любовь отдать,)  
> Love, is more than just a game for two  
> (Но это не игра, двоим играть.)  
> Two, in love can make it  
> (Все в любви возможно,)  
> Take my heart but please don't break it  
> (Но сердце хрупко – осторожно!)  
> Love was made for me and you  
> (Любовь – дана лишь нам с тобой.)
> 
> Источник перевода песни: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/n/nat_king_cole/love.html#ixzz2kasEHzQz
> 
> **В оригинале стоит выражение “peeping Tom(linson)”. Фраза «Peeping Tom» переводится как очень любопытный человек, любитель подглядывать или в тайне наблюдать за кем-то. Луи строит шутку на созвучии своей фамилии с именем фольклорного персонажа Тома, который любит за всеми подглядывать.
> 
> ***В оригинале стоит выражение "To be frank" – если быть откровенным, если честно. Здесь есть некоторая игра слов, которая строится на созвучности этого выражения с именем Фрэнк, о котором потом спрашивает Гарри, поэтому я решила привести оригинальное выражение.


	17. Глава 10

_Что он сейчас сказал?! Гарри действительно дал Найлу задание поцеловать Зейна? Черт, теперь наше маленькое сборище движется в направлении гомосексуальности! Почему я говорю такие странные вещи? Что со мной происходит? То есть я знаю, что странность – это мое обычное состояние, но в большинстве случаев я все же не **настолько** странный… верно? Боже, что со мной творится?! Кажется, мое поведение в этой поездке еще сильнее отличается от нормального, и вроде бы, я начинаю догадываться, почему._

– Мы все ждем. 

Я поднял голову и понял, что реплика принадлежала Гарри. Клянусь, у меня так выпучились глаза, что чуть не вывалились из глазниц. _Хе-хе, выпучились*… Луи, черт побери! Вытащи уже голову из задницы!_

Честное слово, мне кажется, что Гарри совсем потерял терпение. Если бы кто-то велел мне поцеловать другого человека в качестве задания, я бы тоже замешкался и не хотел бы, чтобы меня подгоняли. Но нашего Мистера Нетерпеливость, похоже, совсем не заботит этот фактор! То есть, естественно, они и раньше чмокали друг друга в щечку, но они никогда не целовались в губы. Наверное, для них этот момент имеет большое значение.

Я-то знаю, что я бы паниковал про себя, если бы кто-то вызвал меня поцеловать Гарри. Я бы не представлял, как реагировать и что мне делать. Будем откровенны, я скорее всего застыл бы на месте и изображал бы статую, так что им бы пришлось брызгать мне в лицо водой и все в таком духе. Хммм, поцеловать Гарри… на что это было бы похоже?

_Луи, сейчас речь идет не о твоем поцелуе с Гарри! А о поцелуе Найла и Зейна!_

Знаете, а вообще-то вокруг было довольно тихо, пока я обо всем этом размышлял. Интересно, что с ними происходит? Я поднял голову и обнаружил, что эта парочка уже вовсю целуется. _Оох, черт, горячая сцена!_ Я притворился, что обмахиваюсь, будто мне стало слишком жарко.

Только еще через минуту – целую _минуту_ , народ, я не шучу, – они отлипли друг от друга и вернулись на свои места. Оба могли похвастаться абсолютно красными физиономиями и сидели, притихнув и уставившись в пол, и только время от времени косились друг на друга, не особенно скрываясь.

Найл трясущимися руками забрал у Гарри фонарик и повернулся ко мне. Его лицо все еще было залито румянцем, а с губ не успела сойти ошарашенная улыбка.

– Правда или вызов, Лу?

_Выбирай вызов. Может быть, он заставит тебя целоваться с Гарри!_

– Правда. Не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь выбрать вызов после того, что здесь только что произошло.

_Какого черта это было, Томлинсон?_

Но прежде, чем Найл успел открыть рот, Лиам с силой ткнул Гарри в грудь, заставляя того ойкнуть и потереть пострадавшее место. Скрестив руки на груди, он поинтересовался:

– Гарри, можно поговорить с тобой? _Прямо сейчас_.

Гарри поднял взгляд на его лицо и сглотнул. Побледнев, он с несчастным видом кивнул, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. Лиам к этому времени уже вскочил и, схватив Гарри за руку, потащил его в ванную комнату. Я услышал, как захлопнулась за ними дверь, и именно тогда понял, что мой лучший друг угодил в весьма дерьмовую ситуацию.

– Ты поцеловал бы кого-нибудь из нашей группы добровольно? И если ответ да, то кого и _почему_?

Я застонал, потирая виски и уже чувствуя, как начинает ныть голова. Взглянув на оставшуюся передо мной парочку, я обнаружил, что они выжидательно на меня таращатся. Вздохнув, я тихо ответил:

– Да… Гарри.

– Я ТАК И ЗНАЛ!

Найл шлепнул Зейна по руке, заставляя заткнуться. А я почувствовал, как мое лицо вспыхнуло, когда он задал самый ужасающий вопрос.

– Почему?

Я вспомнил свой разговор с Лиамом и содрогнулся, не желая еще раз переживать этот конкретный момент. Пробормотав что-то себе под нос, я понадеялся, что этим двоим этого будет достаточно. У них же просто отпали челюсти, а на лицах появились широченные улыбки. Хм, видимо, их тоже устроил ответ, который я дал Лиаму, когда тот спросил меня: «Почему?»

Они протянули мне фонарик, но я только покачал головой, чувствуя себя абсолютно выжатым после предыдущего вопроса. Кажется, парни обо всем догадались, так что Найл передал фонарик Зейну. Тут как раз вернулись Лиам и Гарри, и Зейн объявил:

– Эй, ребята, вы как раз вовремя для последнего сегодняшнего вопроса или задания. Кое-кто немного устал и вымотан по некой особенной причине…

Я одарил Зейна предостерегающим взглядом, но он только рассмеялся в ответ. А потом повернулся к Гарри и поинтересовался:

– Гарри, правда или вызов?

– Вызов.

– Я вызываю тебя рассказать свой самый большой секрет, – ухмыльнулся Зейн.

– Это вопрос, представленный в виде вызова, – фыркнул Гарри, закатывая глаза. – Если по-честному, это не должно засчитываться как задание.

– Что поделать, это мое задание, – парировал Зейн. – Так что признавайся, Стайлс.

Я тут же ощутил прилив сил и навострил уши. Хмм, может быть, Зейн нащупал нечто интересное. Может быть, Гарри сознается нам в том, кто является его тайным объектом обожания? Этот секрет убивает меня. Я стараюсь не думать об этом слишком часто, но это так сложно.

– Что ж, мой самый большой секрет в том, что… я гей.

И в тот же самый момент весь мой мир замер на месте. Я слышал, что парни продолжают болтать, но не мог даже понять, кто и о чем говорит. В моей голове крутилось только: «Он гей».

– Каким образом это вдруг стало секретом? Я уже это знал!

– Я тоже, дружище.

– И я.

– Вот именно, и поскольку это не совсем секрет, то…

– Ты гей? – выдавил я почему-то дрожащим голосом.

Он обернулся и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза. Наверное, мне нужно было отвести взгляд, но в тот момент это было нереально. Не важно, как сильно я пытался отвернуться, я просто не смог.

– Давно? – тихо спросил я.

_Что это вообще по-твоему значит, идиот? Давно ли он стал геем? Нужно было спросить: «Давно ли ты понял?», а не просто: «Давно?» Он, наверное, даже не понял, что ты имел в виду._

– Около двух недель.

_Хм, видимо, он понял. Подождите… две недели?! Значит, сразу после нашего последнего концерта в туре. Вау, и он так долго скрывал это от меня?! Я думал, что мы с тобой лучшие друзья, **Гарольд**._

– Как ты это понял?

_Почему я продолжаю задавать ему вопросы?! Я же не головоломку тут разгадываю. Это вообще не мое дело, что Хазза предпочитает сосиски, а не женские прелести._

Он вздохнул и набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, прежде чем ответить:

– Однажды я открыл глаза и осознал, что я теперь гей.

– Кто он?

_Эй, Луи! Ты ступаешь на опасную территорию. Он **попросил** вас не спрашивать, в кого он влюблен. Я понимаю, что тебе любопытно, но – еще раз – это не твоего ума дело. Если он захочет поделиться с тобой, он все расскажет в свое время, когда будет к этому готов._

– Что?

– Это очевидно, что _кто-то_ раскрыл тебе глаза, – заметил я, и мой голос был буквально пропитан раздражением и нахальством. – Кто это был?

_Луи, чувак, что ты творишь?! Неужели ты не чувствуешь атмосферу в комнате? Он явно не хочет рассказывать тебе, так что, как говорит Эльза: отпусти._

– Не твоя очередь задавать вопросы. На сегодня игра закончена, так что я тебе ничего не скажу, никому из вас, – заявил он, торопливо смягчив приговор последней фразой.

– Почему нет? Почему мне нельзя узнать? – застонал я, скрещивая руки на груди.

– Потому что это личное.

Помните, как я сказал, что мне показалось, будто время остановилось. Так вот, оно отмерло _только в этот момент_. У меня было такое ощущение, словно кто-то чертовски сильно врезал мне по лицу. И внезапно во мне поднялась такая злость, что я понял, что сейчас задвину впечатляющую тираду… и она не будет милой.

– Отлично, _Гарольд_ , значит, ты хочешь, чтобы было так? Я думал, что мы рассказываем друг другу _все_. Ты знаешь все обо мне: про мою фобию, мои сны про тебя, но ты не можешь назвать мне одно простое имя? Пусть будет по-твоему, я ухожу в свою комнату, спокойной ночи.

Я вскочил и бросился к себе в комнату, изо всех сил хлопнув дверью. Подлетев к кровати, я плюхнулся на нее, приземлившись на живот и утыкаясь в нее лицом. Обхватив покрепче подушку, я разревелся. Ну почему Гарри не говорит мне имя этого придурка? Я его знаю? Это кто-то из парней? О боже, это кто-то из парней, да?!

Но прежде, чем я успел выдумать что-нибудь еще, кто-то вошел в комнату.

– Гарри, если это ты, то, клянусь, ты напрашиваешься на подачу по яйцам… и я это сделаю, даже несмотря на то, что ты не рассказываешь никаких дурацких шуток. Видишь, какое плохое у меня сейчас настроение? – проворчал я в подушку.

– Это не Гарри, это я.

_Лиам. О ГОСПОДИ, МОЙ МИЛОСТИВЫЙ ЧАРЛИ БРАУН. ГАРРИ НРАВИТСЯ ЛИАМ!_

– Чего ты хочешь, Лиам? – раздраженно поинтересовался я.

– Может, поговорим о том, что только что произошло?

Я почувствовал, как кровать прогнулась под дополнительным весом, и сделал вывод, что, видимо, он планирует здесь задержаться. Застонав, я обернулся к нему. Может быть, если я сделаю вид, что все зашибись, он уйдет? Давай, Лу, у тебя только один шанс, так что постарайся как следует!

– О чем ты говоришь? Ничего не случилось?.. – протянул я, кося под идиота.

 И мысленно застонал. Превосходно! Теперь он застрянет здесь надолго.

 – Кое-что случилось. Ты психанул, когда Гарри отказался рассказывать тебе о том человеке, который ему нравится, – отозвался Лиам. В его голосе появились предостерегающие нотки. Вот только не надо строить из себя Папашу One Direction. – А еще я знаю, почему ты психуешь. Это связано с тем, что мы обсуждали раньше, и я думаю, что тебе нужно…

 – Нет, – перебил его я. – Даже _не упоминай_ при мне тот разговор.

 Меня бросало в дрожь при одной мысли о нем. Вздохнув, я зажмурился, прекрасно понимая, что веду себя немного грубо по отношению к Лиаму.

 – Я знаю, что я тогда сказал. Я там тоже был, Лиам. Просто… мне неловко даже думать о том разговоре.

 – Это все потому, что ты предложил дурацкую идею, – фыркнул Лиам.

 – Спасибо, – я одарил его убийственным взглядом.

 Он пожал плечами и неодобрительно покосился на меня.

 – Ты знаешь, что я прав. Ты не можешь заставить некоторые вещи случиться. Как не можешь сделать так, чтобы они не случались. Это произойдет только тогда, когда момент будет подходящим, и я не в восторге от того, что постоянно оказываюсь в центре событий.

 – Ты заключил со мной сделку, Пейн, – заметил я, ткнув в его сторону дрожащим пальцем. – Даже не думай о том, чтобы теперь отъехать от своих обязательств.

 Он быстро поднял обе руки, будто хотел сказать: «Я ни в чем не виноват».

 – Не буду, не волнуйся. Не буду, – усмехнулся он. – Я пообещал и сдержу свое слово. Даже несмотря на то, что это самый тупой план из всех, какие я когда-либо слышал, и то, что в конце концов ты скорее всего возненавидишь меня за это. Но я сделаю то, что обещал.

 Мне тут же заметно полегчало, и я улыбнулся ему.

 – Спасибо, Лиам, – кивнул я. – Это правда много для меня значит.

 – Не за что, – просиял он и поднялся на ноги, убираясь с моей кровати. – Теперь тебе лучше?

 – Лучше, – согласился я с улыбкой. – Еще раз спасибо, Ли. Я правда ценю все, что ты для меня делаешь.

 Он еще раз улыбнулся мне напоследок и отправился к двери. Когда она захлопнулась за его спиной, я различил его бормотание:

 – Гарри возненавидит меня до глубины души, это уж точно.

 Хм, интересно, что он имеет в виду?..

 

 

***

 

 

_– Да, мне кое-кто нравится, и это парень. И я не собираюсь говорить тебе, кто он, так что просто оставь эту тему и прекрати быть таким приставучим и надоедливым._

  

Я проснулся в холодном поту, чувствуя, как колотится сердце в груди. Взглянув на часы, я вздохнул.

  _9:33 утра_.

Эти дурацкие ночные кошмары случались со мной каждые несколько часов. Так что нормально поспать мне не удалось. Зажмурившись, я попытался не думать об этом, но, кажется, эта фраза никак не выходила из головы.

Я застонал и поднялся с постели, отправляясь в комнату Гарри. Постучал несколько раз по двери, но ответа не последовало. Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, я заглянул в пустую комнату. Вздохнув, я прикрыл за собой дверь, печально изучая пустую кровать.

Еще я заметил, что шторы были распахнуты, так что, не успев задуматься о том, что делаю, я подошел к ним и задернул, погружая комнату в абсолютную темноту. А потом забрался в кровать Гарри и устроился поудобнее, зевая.

Меньше чем через минуту я обнаружил, что проваливаюсь в сон. Улыбнувшись, я покрепче обнял подушку. Интересно, почему в кровати Гарри мне спится намного лучше, чем в своей собственной? Я принюхался к подушке и мягко улыбнулся про себя; даже от нее исходил запах Гарри.

Но несмотря на то, что в его кровати было намного удобнее, мне все еще было грустно оттого, что его не было рядом. Без него все просто как-то неправильно. Я почувствовал, как невольно начал хмуриться, и как бы я ни старался отогнать эти мысли, у меня никак не получалось от них избавиться. Мне снова стало тоскливо, и сердце заныло. Я скучал по моему бедному малышу Хаззе.

И когда я уже начал проваливаться в сон, я почувствовал, как чьи-то ласковые губы прижались к моему лбу, и тут же заулыбался, потому что прекрасно знал, кому они принадлежат. У меня внутри все перевернулось, и мне пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы не потерять самообладание. Боже мой, он поцеловал меня в лоб, у меня сейчас случится приступ фангерлинга. Значит, вот что испытывают фанатки, когда Гарри оказывает им знаки внимания, да? Что ж, тогда запишите меня в их ряды прямо сейчас, черт побери! Я теперь Дерекшионер. Или точнее Гарри-екшионер. Нет, это как-то неправильно звучит.

Я почувствовал, что постепенно уплываю в страну снов, и зевнул в последний раз, прежде чем вырубиться окончательно.

 

 

***

 

 

– Интересно, где он сейчас и что он делает? – спросил Зейн вслух.

– Не могу поверить, что он мог так поступить с нами, – насупился Найл, потирая живот. – Он никогда не опаздывал, словно интуитивно чувствовал, что мы пришли!

– Ну, сегодня явно не такой день, – усмехнулся я. – Может быть, интуиция Виктора взяла выходной, или у них аврал на кухне?

Найл окинул взглядом зал ресторана и указал на два занятых столика. Потом повернулся ко мне и ответил:

– Я почему-то очень в этом сомневаюсь, Лу.

Это довольно странно, обычно стоит нам только сесть, и сию же минуту Виктор появляется у нашего столика. И дело даже не в том, что мы ожидали молниеносного сервиса, мы не такие самодовольные придурки. Нам просто хотелось увидеть нашего старого доброго друга Виктора и узнать, как у него дела.

– Как вы думаете, он в порядке? – взволнованно поинтересовался Лиам.

– Я уверен, что у него все хорошо, – высказался Гарри. – Он подойдет совсем скоро, не стоит переживать за него. Вик – взрослый парень, он может позаботиться о себе.

И несколько минут спустя ко всеобщему облегчению он наконец появился. Однако, мы тут же заметили, что он не отрывает взгляда от телефона. Он подошел к нашему столику, но так и не сказал ни слова и даже не удостоил нас взглядом. Я обернулся к парням, на лицах у всех застыли веселые выражения. Кроме Лиама, который выглядел потрясенным, и мне показалось, что эта ситуация каким-то образом его задела.

Хотя Найла все происходящее тоже позабавило, его несчастный желудок становился все нетерпеливее. Наконец Найл деликатно кашлянул, и Виктор отозвался:

– Простите, дайте мне еще одну секундочку, ребята. Мне надо кое-что по-быстрому закончить на телефоне.

Его пальцы совершили несколько быстрых движений над экраном, а потом он издал радостный вопль и исполнил короткий победный танец. После чего убрал телефон и повернулся к нам, доставая свой блокнот и ручку.

– Простите за ожидание, я начну с самых голодных… Что ты хочешь сегодня, Найл? – спросил он, усмехаясь.

– Что ж, для начала я буду…

– Что все это было такое, Виктор? –задал вопрос встревоженный Лиам.

Найл послал тому убийственный взгляд и недоверчиво покачал головой. Но в тот момент Лиам просто проигнорировал его, отчего кулаки Найла сжались.

– Лиам, тут есть люди, которые хотят есть, – простонал он. – Тебе обязательно быть таким навязчивым? Позволь человеку выполнить его работу, а нам – получить еду. Я умираю от голода.

– Тоже мне новость, и я уверен, что твой желудок сможет потерпеть еще несколько минут, – отмахнулся Лиам.

Он развернулся к очень удивленному и слегка оторопевшему Виктору. Тот улыбнулся нам и пояснил:

– Ну, если вам так необходимо знать: на вашем столе сидел Мяут**, которого я просто обязан был поймать.

У меня отпала челюсть, а Зейн хлопнул ладонью по столу и расхохотался. Лиам пребывал в растерянности, а Найл выглядел очень золодным – злым и голодным одновременно, – и только Гарри, кажется, витал в облаках.

– Только не говори мне… что играешь в Покемон-Go? – выдавил Зейн в перерыве между приступами хохота и попытками отдышаться.

– Действительно, играю, – подтвердил Виктор, улыбаясь. – Мой ник – VikTheDomWaiter***.

– Эм, звучит немного пошло, на мой взгляд, – заметил я, тоже начиная хихикать.

Но прежде, чем он успел ответить, Зейн начал говорить что-то еще, поэтому Виктор только кивнул мне и подмигнул. А потом одними губами произнес: «В этом вся суть».

– Я не хочу сказать, что увлечение играми – это плохо; они определенно добавляют тебе авторитета…

– Как будто ты имеешь право решать, у кого есть авторитет, а у кого нет, – фыркнул Лиам, перебивая Зейна.

Зейн в ответ послал ему убийственный взгляд и продолжил:

– Но зачем ловить Мяута? Он не такой уж супер-редкий покемон, так что, скорее всего, ты просто впустую потратил покебол. А в этой игре не стоит разбрасываться покеболами, поверь мне.

– Ну, что я могу сказать в свое оправдание? – улыбнулся Виктор. – Я должен поймать их всех*(4). Итак, что вы желаете заказать сегодня?

 

 

***

 

 

– Я буду начинать, – возвестил Зейн, хватая фонарик.

– Ты уже начинал в прошлый раз, – надул губы Найл, скрещивая руки на груди.

– Но ты же не будешь против, потому что ты меня любишь, – ухмыльнулся Зейн, поигрывая бровями.

Найл закатил глаза, но не стал отпираться. _Ох_ , может быть, за тем поцелуем скрывается что-то еще, о чем мы не догадываемся?! Позже надо будет расспросить Зейна об этом и вытащить все подробности. Спорим, он сейчас просто нежится в ирландском раю, потому что Найл выглядит так, будто тоже заинтересован.

– Правда, – отозвался Лиам, судя по всему, Зейну.

– Ты когда-нибудь пробовал сперму?

_Черт, Зейн, по-моему, это весьма личный вопрос. Сомневаюсь, что Лиам ответит._

– Может ли хоть что-то остаться в секрете с такой дружбой как наша?

_Я был абсолютно прав._

– Это однозначно «да», – улыбнулся я, рассмеявшись.

Лиам залился краской и схватил фонарик. И развернулся к Зейну, что, видимо, означало, что кара настигнет того незамедлительно.

– Правда или вызов?

– Правда, – решил Зейн.

– Какой самый странный эротический сон ты видел недавно? С подробностями, – поинтересовался Лиам подрагивающим голосом.

Черт, он сегодня не ходит вокруг да около! Сразу прет напролом вместо того, чтобы наращивать темп постепенно. Я обернулся к Зейну, с лица которого моментально пропала улыбка. Сделав глубокий вдох, он начал рассказ.

– Итак, Меган Фокс стояла у меня за дверью…

_Меган Фокс? Пфф! Скорее уж Мистер Найл Хоран, дружище. Нет ни единого шанса, что тебя посещают гетеросексуальные сны. Могу поспорить, что тебе так часто снятся члены, что термин «вагина» вызывает у тебя недоумение!_

– …я понял, что тоже полностью голый, за исключением также прикрытых специфичных участков…

_Черт, он все еще описывает сон? Поехали дальше, Зейн, не всю же ночь нам здесь сидеть!_

– ЛАДНО, – прервал его я, прокашливаясь. – Мы поняли… давайте пропустим этот неловкий момент.

– Правда или вызов, Найлер?

Блондин задумался на пару секунд, а потом сделал выбор:

– Правда.

– Все сегодня такие трусишки, – заметил Гарри. – Никто не выбирает вызовы.

– Мы только начали, Хаз, – отозвался Зейн и усмехнулся, прежде чем вернуть все внимание Найлу. – Что самое худшее в том, чтобы быть парнем?

_Да, Гарри, будь терпелив, мой прекрасный мужчина. Ну, то есть не МОЙ прекрасный мужчина. То есть… я хочу, чтобы он был моим? Боже, Луи, прекрати вести себя так странно и выкинь из головы эти мысли о Гарри. Просто сосредоточься на игре._

– Пробуждение… я прав? – расхохотался Найл, указывая взглядом на собственный пах.

Мы все застонали, а Найл рассмеялся еще громче. Он забрал фонарик и спросил Гарри, что тот выбирает. Гарри ответил, что выбирает вызов, и лицо Найла озарила дьявольская улыбка. О, нет, это не может означать ничего хорошего.

– Я вызываю тебя пойти к стойке регистрации и спросить, не доставили ли наркотики, которые ты заказывал.

– Без проблем, – отозвался Гарри, поднимаясь.

О, Господи. Видимо, нас выставят из отеля прямо сегодня ночью. Что ж, по крайней мере до этого момента все было хорошо. Наверное, сразу после игры придется заняться сбором чемоданов.

– Подожди, я пойду с тобой, чтобы убедиться, что ты действительно это сделаешь, – объявил Зейн и тоже быстро встал, направляясь вслед за Гарри.

Они вышли из комнаты и закрыли за собой дверь. Как только она захлопнулась, Лиам повернулся ко мне и спросил:

– Ты же собираешься рано или поздно выбрать вызов, да?

– Эм, наверное, – осторожно произнес я. – А что?

Найл послал Лиаму убийственный взгляд, но тот, кажется, даже не заметил. Он продолжал беспокойно дергать ногой и вообще вел себя очень нервно. Хм, интересно, что с ним такое?

– Абсолютно ничего, – быстро ответил он, стирая со лба пот. Серьезно? Пот? Что могло так сильно вывести его из равновесия? – Просто пообещай мне, что ты сегодня выберешь вызов, пожалуйста. Луи, это очень важно.

– Ладно, обещаю, – согласился я, состроив самое странное выражение лица.

Лиам улыбнулся и повернулся к Найлу, который только покачал головой. Лиам нахмурился и поинтересовался:

– Что?

– Ты такой идиот, – вздохнул Найл.

Но тут вернулись парни, и Найл моментально встрепенулся, стоило ему только увидеть Зейна.

– Как все прошло?

– Вероятно, мне будут доставаться очень странные взгляды каждый раз, как мы будем проходить мимо них. Теперь они точно думают, что я псих, – рассмеялся Гарри, забирая фонарик. – Правда или вызов, Ли?

– Правда.

_О, ТАК ЗНАЧИТ ТЕБЕ МОЖНО ВЫБИРАТЬ ПРАВДУ, А Я ДОЛЖЕН СКАЗАТЬ «ВЫЗОВ»?! Разве это честно? Я собираюсь разузнать, что ты задумал, Лиам, это уж точно._

– Смотрел ли ты когда-нибудь порно? И если ответ «да», то дрочил ли ты на него?

Бедный малютка Лиам, ему сегодня достаются очень пошлые вопросы. То есть, я знаю, что он вовсе не невинен. Он явно уже делал _кое-что_ , но я не думаю, что он может обсуждать это с нами без смущения. Но опять же, это наша единственная возможность раздобыть на него компромат, так что почему бы не воспользоваться, а?

– Ну, в отчаянные времена… сайт и рука – все, что тебе остается, так что… да… – он покраснел и издал едва различимый стон, закрывая лицо руками.

Это он имел в виду те дни, когда Даниэль не может быть рядом и брать на себя заботу о его… деликатной области. Я на твоей стороне, Лиам, я понимаю всю тяжесть ситуации. В моем распоряжении тоже только моя собственная рука. Жизнь печальна, честное слово.

– Правда или вызов, Лу?

_Знаешь, что? Иди к черту, Лиам, ты выбрал правду, поэтому я собираюсь поступить точно так же! Посмотрим, как это понравится ТЕБЕ._

– Правда.

Кажется, мне удалось поймать его врасплох. Он обдумывал вопрос целую минуту, а потом щелкнул пальцами и предупредил:

– С этим вопросом мне помогал Зейн, так что прости, если он окажется немного неприличным.

Оу, он даже извиняется за неприличие. Что за милый маленький медвежонок!

– Сколько дюймов у тебя?

_Что этот милый медвежонок сейчас сказал?!_

Я почувствовал, что мое лицо краснеет. Откашлявшись, я ответил:

– _Лиииам_ , ты очень испорченный мальчик. Черт побери, Зейн, ты превращаешь этого милого невинного щеночка в озабоченного тигра. Я в шоке, но должен признать, что не ожидал услышать такие слова _от него_. Ну да ладно, и ответ на твой вопрос, Ли: я не измерял, но точно больше семи. Я оставлю некоторую таинственность в этом вопросе.

– Правда или вызов, Зейн? – поинтересовался я, принимая фонарик.

– Вызов.

– Я вызываю тебя пройти испытание корицей, – усмехнулся я.

С лица Зейна пропала улыбка, и теперь он казался обеспокоенным. Я ухмыльнулся и добавил:

– Ага, именно. Я придумал для тебя превосходный вызов, выполнять который большинство людей отказались бы. И что ты собираешься делать, Зейн? Воспользуешься своим правом спасовать или поступишь как настоящий мужчина: пойдешь и съешь корицу!

– Пойду и съем корицу, – храбро заявил он, поднимаясь на ноги. – Я съем корицу во благо человечества. Приберегите свои прощальные речи на потом, а сейчас я должен спасти мир… с великой помощью корицы!

– И люди думают, что это я играю на публику, – фыркнул я, закатывая глаза.

Мы все прошли вслед за Зейном на кухню. Найл нервно мерял шагами помещение, пока Зейн готовил все необходимое. И я почему-то был абсолютно уверен, что в тот момент Найл не одобрял мои действия. Кажется, он всерьез переживал за Зейна, но я полагал, что тот отлично справится. Он же чемпион.

Зейн отыскал корицу и взял ложку. Забавный факт: сегодня утром я проверил, есть ли у нас корица. Ее не было, поэтому мне пришлось бежать за ней в продуктовый магазин. Но откуда я знал, что мне в голову придет именно этот вызов? Ладно, хорошо, вы меня подловили… Я загуглил вопросы и задания! И не надо меня осуждать, я не могу выдумать столько оригинальных вызовов!

Вообще-то, поход в магазин получился очень веселым, поскольку я наткнулся на фанатку, которая по воле случая оказалась моим кассиром.

 

_Я довольно быстро нашел корицу, и когда уже подходил к кассе, заметил, что оба терминала самообслуживания сломаны. Ко всем остальным кассам тянулись очереди из нескольких человек, и только одна выглядела открытой и свободной. К ней я и направился. И обнаружил, что за ней стоит девушка-подросток._

_Как только я выложил корицу и пластиковые ложки, она схватила сканер и подняла голову, бросив на меня быстрый взгляд, прежде чем начать пробивать товар. И тут же меня узнала. У нее отпала челюсть. А еще она уронила сканер прямо себе на ногу._

_– Черт!_

_Она начала было подпрыгивать на одной ноге, но тут же остановилась и замерла._

_– Черт, я ругаюсь прямо перед Луи! Блин, я опять выругалась перед Луи Томлинсоном! О, боже, я не могу остановиться._

_Она тараторила очень быстро, и я едва успевал понимать, что она говорит. Нахмурившись, я заглянул за прилавок, чтобы проверить состояние ее ноги._

_– Ты в порядке? – заботливо поинтересовался я._

_Стоило ей только меня услышать, она тут же перевела взгляд со своей несчастной ноги на меня. Ахнула и прикрыла рот ладонью._

_– Господи, в живую твой голос звучит еще сексуальнее, – пискнула она._

_Я поморщился от такого высокого звука. Несколько человек обернулись, но, к моей радости, не узнали меня._

_– Спасибо, Солнце, – хмыкнул я и улыбнулся._

_Она просияла и начала пробивать мои покупки. Потом покосилась на них, а потом озадаченно – на меня._

_– Я расскажу тебе один секрет, если ты мне кое-что пообещаешь, идет?_

_Она быстро закивала._

_– Пообещай, что не будешь писать в Твиттере о том, что встретила меня, и не выдашь мое местонахождение на протяжении как минимум недели, начиная с сегодняшнего дня. Мы здесь на каникулах, и это место должно оставаться в тайне. Я даже сфотографируюсь с тобой, если хочешь, только, пожалуйста, не рассказывай никому в соцсетях об этом, пока не пройдет неделя._

_– Идет, – заулыбалась она, вытаскивая телефон._

_– Может быть, сначала закончим с оплатой? – предложил я, посмеиваясь._

_– Точно, конечно, – она покраснела и спрятала телефон._

_Потом снова окинула взглядом мои покупки и уставилась на меня, ожидая пояснений._

_– Мы играем в «Правду или Вызов», и я собираюсь заставить кое-кого пройти испытание корицей, – улыбнулся я._

_– О, боже, это потрясающе, – встрепенулась она. Потом перевела взгляд на ложки и снова на меня. – Неужели в вашем отеле нет столовых приборов?_

_– Верно, – рассмеялся я. – Думаю, мне хватит одной корицы._

_– Это ничего, если я спрошу, кому ты собираешься дать это задание? – поинтересовалась она._

_– Пока не знаю, я еще не задумывался о таком отдаленном будущем. Есть идеи? – улыбнулся я._

_Она размышляла целую минуту, но так ничего и не сказала. Только пробормотала себе под нос:_

_– Ну, ты не можешь выбрать Гарри, потому что он практически твой бойфренд, так что… но, может быть, Зейн._

_– Прости, что?_

_Она подняла на меня взгляд, но совсем не выглядела смущенной. Скорее, она смотрела на меня с гордостью._

_– Да, ты все правильно услышал. Я Ларри Шиппер, – улыбнулась она._

_И показала мне свое запястье, на котором красовалась татуировка в виде надписи: «ЛАРРИ СТАЙЛИНСОН НАВСЕГДА, СЦУКИ»._

_– Эй, я это уже где-то слышал._

_Я напряг мозг, пытаясь подстегнуть память._

_– На вашем последнем концерте, какая-то фанатка крикнула в толпе? – подсказала она._

_– Ох, да, я вспомнил ее. Она отрывалась по полной, – усмехнулся я._

_– Она для нас как богиня, мы на нее молимся, – пожала плечами девушка, как будто это нечто само собой разумеющееся._

_Вау, эти ребята не шутят по поводу Ларри Стайлинсон. Может быть, и мне не стоит просто сидеть сложа руки, а лучше…_

 

Я услышал кашель и увидел абсолютно красное лицо Зейна. Черт, может быть, мне все же не следовало давать ему это задание? У него опухли глаза, а по щекам текли слезы. Похоже, он никак не мог перестать кашлять, и я забеспокоился по-настоящему. Я даже не задумался над своими следующими действиями, а просто схватил Гарри за руку и крепко стиснул его ладонь, отчаянно желая, чтобы это задание поскорее закончилось.

Найл протянул Зейну стакан с водой, но тот отказался. Судя по виду Найла, он очень расстроился и взмолился:

– Мне наплевать на это, Зейн! Я беспокоюсь _за тебя_ , я хочу завтра увидеть тебя живым! Не умирай так глупо, пожалуйста, Зейн… если ты хоть что-то ко мне чувствуешь, ты возьмешь эту воду.

Зейн тут же схватил стакан и осушил его. Потом отхлебнул еще немного прямо из крана и стер слезы, вздыхая с облегчением. Найл бросился к нему и крепко обнял, шепча какие-то нежности ему на ухо. А Лиам хлопнул в ладоши и объявил:

– Думаю, на этом мы закончим сегодняшнюю «Правду или Вызов». Мне кажется, что чем чаще мы играем, тем безумнее становится эта игра. Не думаю, что это принесет кому-нибудь пользу, и не думаю, что нам стоит играть завтра. Мы обсудим это утром, когда все придут в себя.

После чего Лиам наградил меня сердитым взглядом и пробормотал:

– Если ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжил выполнять условия нашей сделки, то не устроишь больше ни одного вот такого опасного вызова, понял?

Я кивнул, и память услужливо вернула меня к тому нашему разговору. Застонав, я зажмурился, прокручивая в голове все, что тогда произошло.

 

_– Почему ты просишь меня об этом, Луи? – поинтересовался Лиам._

_– Думаю, ты знаешь, почему, – вздохнул я. У меня дрожали руки._

_– Знаю, – кивнул он. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты сказал это, признался. Произнес вслух, понимаешь?_

_– Зачем? Ты ведь уже догадался, в чем дело. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня это делать, – застонал я, закрывая ладонями лицо._

_– Только с таким условием я соглашусь на сделку. Мне будет не так-то просто выполнить свою часть, так что я как минимум получу удовлетворение от того, что услышу, как ты во всем признаешься, – отозвался он спокойно._

_– У меня есть чувства к Гарри, понятно? Все, я сказал._

_– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Лиам. – И давай еще раз перепроверим условия. Что в точности я должен буду делать?_

_– Недавно мы с Гарри чуть не поцеловались, а я к этому не готов. Я буквально только что признал, что он мне нравится, а это уже очень большой шаг. И я бы хотел слегка замедлить темп, поэтому, если ты увидишь нас и поймешь, что мы вот-вот поцелуемся… Ты можешь помешать этому, пожалуйста? В общем, я хочу, чтобы впредь и до следующего особого распоряжения ты мешал нам целоваться._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарии переводчика:
> 
> *В оригинале в первом предложении (про глаза) стоит выражение «bulge out», которое в отношении глаз переводится как «выпучиваться». Но само по себе слово «bulge» (как оно использовано в следующем предложении) может так же переводится как «выпуклость; оттопыриваться; выступать» и довольно часто применяется для описания эрекции. Так что эту шутку можно расценивать как очередную попытку мысленного голоса Луи свернуть на тропу пошлости.  
> **Мяут (англ. Meowth) — существо из серии игр, манги и аниме «Покемон».  
> ***VikTheDomWaiter – Доминирующий Официант Вик.  
> *(4) Gotta catch ‘em all – (должен поймать их всех) – знаменитый слоган франшизы «Покемон», звучит в песне в титрах аниме серий.


End file.
